Vampire Diaries 3
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Things have gotten even worse, Klaus a newly turn Hybrid has taken Serena and Stefan. More of the original family is coming back, Serena's past revealed. But Elijah is torn, who will he fall for, Serena is long time old friend or Samathea the doppelganger, but wait what is this, is Samathea falling for Damon?
1. The Birthday

_Chapter 1: The Birthday_

About two mouths have pass since, Stefan and Serena gave themselves over to Klaus for him to do whatever to them, Samathea lays in her bed, hair tired back into a bun, black tank-top, along with booty short, she then sits up and sighs. She then pushes her covers off herself and sat up, then makes her way out of her room and peeks into Elena, she cried herself to sleep again, Samathea looks at her as Elena just laid there in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Do you need something, Sammy?" Elena asks her, looking over at her.

"Wondering how you're doing." Samathea tells her, Elena shrugs, "I'm still breathing." she answers her. She nods, "I'll leave you alone then." Samathea tells her, then went to close the door. "Hey Sam." Elena calls out, Samathea stops and looks at her, "Yeah, Elena." she asks her, then Elena sat up, "Thank you, for worrying about me." she tells her, she nods at her, "You're my sister, Elena. It's my job to worry about you." Samathea tells her, Elena nods at her. "I'll be down in a few, ok." Elena tells her, she nods at her, "Ok." she said softly, then Elena falls back onto her bed.

Samathea sighs and then quietly closes the door, she then walks over and enters Jeremy's room, finding him fast asleep she sighs and then walks over and pulls his curtains open, he groans awake, "Oh, early, bad." Jeremy groans, then Samathea turns and walks over to him, "It's not early, you're late for work, Matt just called." Samathea tells him, pulling off his covers and Jeremy checks his phone. "Well, maybe they'll fire me." he states, Samathea smirks, "Hit them high." she said and walks out of his room, then down stairs, but then her phone goes off. She pulls it out and answers it.

"Hey Care, what are you doing?" Samathea asks her, "Just shopping for the party you and Elena are trying to bail out on." she tells her, "I or Elena never said yes in the first place." Samathea tells her as she reaches the bottom, "You were never going to, which is why I plan it in the first place and my mum wants you to call her." Caroline tells her and Samathea stops in the hall, "Did she find something?" Samathea asks her, "An animal attack in Manifest, its the third one this week in Tennessee." Caroline informs her, then Samathea walks into the kitchen finding Alaric was struggling with the coffee maker.

"You sure it's a vampire?" Samathea asks her as Alaric looks at her and Elena walks down the stairs, "Yes, but that doesn't mean it's Klaus." Caroline informs her, Samathea scoffs, "Doesn't mean it's not." she states, then walks over to Alaric, he moves away from the coffee maker and presses the button, "Call her." Samathea tells her, "I'll call her on her cell." Caroline states, "Tell her thank you for help." Samathea said to her, "Well alright, I'll see you in a bit." she said to Samathea. "Oh, Caroline, wait, just… keep tonight small, please." Samathea asks her, "Wear something pretty." Caroline tells her and hung up.

Samathea went to say something else, but Caroline hung up on her, she sighs and hung up as well, "She's not going to keep it small, is she?" Elena asks, Samathea shook her head, "Nope, oh and she said to wear something pretty." Samathea tells her and Elena nods her head, "Was that uh… Stefan news?" Alaric asks her as he remakes his couch bed, Elena then reaches into the cupboard and pulls out three cups. "Could be more Klaus victims." Samathea answers her. "Are you sure Stefan and Serena are still with him?" he asks her.

Elena then pours the coffee into the cups as it was done, "The other alternative, is that he's dead." Elena tells him, and the two look at her and Elena hands Samathea two cups of coffee, then Samathea looks over at him, "Are you sure you're okay with the couch?" she asks him and he nods his head at her. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." he tells her and she walks over to him, "You've spent half the summer on it. If you need your own bedroom…" Samathea tells him. "Sleep in your dead parents or my dead… girlfriend's room…" he starts. She sighs and hands him the coffee, "Right, got it." she states and he takes the coffee.

She then walks back to the table, pulls her purse onto her shoulder and the keys to her car, "Hey, Elena, Sammy." he calls out, Elena pulls away from her coffee and Samathea turns to him, "Happy birthday." he tells them, Elena smiles and nods at him and Samathea smiles as well. "Thanks." she tells him, and then turns to Elena, "I'll be back soon." she tells her, Elena nods and drinks her coffee and Samathea left out of the door.

~8~8~8~

Damon sat in his tub, a glass in one hand and he reaches over pulls out a bottle and pours the remains int the glass which were very little, he whines and places the bottle back, "We're out of champagne." he whines and downs the glass as Andy was in front of the mirror. "Huh, no you are out of champagne, I don't drink in the morning." she tells him.

"Well, will you be a dear…" he starts, "I think you can probably get it yourself, I'm not your slave." she tells him and does her nails, he 'hmph' at her and then stands up and steps out of the tube, she smirks at him, he smirks back at her and walks out of the bathroom, "I mean, you're dripping a little." she states, juestering to the water trail Damon left behind. "Mm-humph." he said to her and walks out of the bedroom, Andy just smiles and continues with her make-up.

Samathea walks in through the front door, she pulls her hair out of the bun and places it in a ponytail. She then walks up to the desk, "Morning." Damon said to her, "Hey, I was gonna…" she starts, turning around, but then gasp as Damon was naked, right in front of her, she then quickly turns away from him, he was just smirking at her, "You heard me, of course you heard me. You bloody knew I was here." she states, in no amusement. "You should learn to knock, what if I was indecent?" Damon jokes with her.

Samathea blushes scarlet red, then covers her eyes, grabs the towel and tosses it over to Damon, her eyes still covered as she was facing him. He catches the towel, then wraps it around his waist and ties it, Samathea peeks through her fingers and sees that he was covered, she pulls her hand away and sighs. "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." she tells him and pulls out a paper and unfolds it, "Manifest." she tells him, "Another dead end, you mean?" he asks and steps up to her, "You don't know that." she said to him, "You're right, Sammy. This could be the one." he states as he a half a foot away, Samathea turns her head away. "After almost two months, this could be clue that tells us Stefan and Serena are alive and well and living in Graceland." Damon jokes, taking the paper from her.

She glares at him, and took the paper from him, "Fine, then I'll just go by myself." she tells him and walks pass him, he then vamps right in front of her, she looks at him unfazed when he vamps at her, "And let Klaus know you're tacking him. He thinks you're dead, lets kept it that way." he tells her and takes the paper back, "It's a new lead, Damon. We haven had one in a while and Elena need to know what's happening to Stefan." she tells him, "Ok, I'll check it out, if I find anything, I'll call you." he tells her and walks off.

"But…" she states, but he was already gone, Samathea inhaled with anger and turns back to the living, ' _Why am I seeing people naked?_ ' Samathea mouths to herself then groans and face palms herself.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks back into his room, reading over the letter and then walks up to a closet, opens it and revels that he too was tracking Stefan, all this attack, he was keeping notes on them all. "They move onto Tennessee." Damon tells Andy as she walks up to him, and then he thumb tacks the note. "That Florida victim you had me look into had family in Tennessee." she informs him.

"Which one, Pensacola?" Damon asks her, "Uh-huh." she tells him, "You up for a road trip?" he asks her but she just chuckles. "No can do, I have got to work, but I can see if I can get you an address." she tells him. He hums at her and kisses her, and she hum in approvement, "See you at the party." she tells him and walks off, "Give me that address." he tells her and looks back at the map.

~8~8~8~

Serena sat at the bar, enjoying her drink as Stefan and Klaus were torturing a werewolf for information about his pack's whereabouts. She sighs and downs her drink and slams it back onto the bar, "I think I had enough." she mumbles, then pushes her glass away and laid her head in her arms and held a thoughtful look as she thinks back to the past two mouth.

- _I was right, Nik is gone, he died so long ago, whoever this is, this isn't Nik, this is a monster that just look alike him_ \- she thinks to herself, she then heard a man walk up to her, her look harden and she slowly raise up her head, "Hey sweetheart, how are you doing this fine evening?" he asks her, she scoff, not impress with his attempt, "What do you want?" she questions him, he just smirk, "Well since we're getting to the point, you and me in the back. Just the two of us, what do you say." he tells her, she chuckles. "I say you need to find another that wants a man like you to get in her pants, because you're not my type of guy I would want in my bed." she tells him and went to leave.

But he grips her arm tightly, she stops, sighs at the weak grip on her wrist and look at him, "I don't think I was giving you a choice, bitch." he snaps at her, but then Klaus walks up to them, "Is there a problem here, love?" he asks her and places his arm over her shoulders and he held her close, the man looks at him and kept his grip. "Nothing much, this man want to take me out back and have his way." she tells him and Klaus glares at him.

He then moves his arm away from her shoulders and grips the man's wrist and makes him let go, "Are you trying to take my girl?" Klaus questions him, the man staggers over his words as Klaus was towering over him, "I don't like it when people try and steal my girl." he said darkly at him and then snaps his head and he collapse onto the ground, Serena shook her head and sat back down at the bar, "You're unbelievable." she mumbles, Klaus just smiles at that and then he turns to her and stood next to her, placing both of his arms on both sides of her and leans in close, "I got to do what I got to do." he tells her, she turns and looks at him, "And what is that I wonder?" she questions him.

He stops smiling at her, pulls his hand up and ran his fingertips along her soft skin, "I have to keep you safe, no matter how much you hate me." he whispers to her, she just looks at him, and he lovely presses his lips to her forehead, pulls back and left her at the bar, Serena held her heart leap in joy, but she quickly turns away and wipes away her frustrated tears, - _Nik is gone. Nik is gone, he's gone!_ \- she tells herself over and over, but she places her fingers on her forehead where Klaus kiss her and she felt his lips still there. It wasn't forceful and was to play with her, it was full of love.

She felt her heart just beat, she pulls her hand away and laid her head in her arms again and then the bartender walks up to her, "Need a drink?" he asks her, "Big time." she tells him, "Got it." he tells her and pours her a drink and Serena leans up, takes her drink and down the whiskey.

~8~8~8~

Samathea, Elena, Caroline, and Taylor were working on the party for tonight, "It's like, I'm constantly fighting Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan and Serena." Samathea states as she hands the napkins to Elena, "Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Taylor states, and the three look at him. "Taylor." Caroline exclaims. "What, he's into you, isn't he?" he asks Samathea and hands her the bags, "The only reason Stefan and Serena left with Klaus, so that Stefan could save Damon's live and Serena went to kept an eye on Stefan and trust me, Damon wants to find him." Samathea tells him.

"But you kiss him." Taylor states, Caroline and Samathea look at him and Elena looks at Samathea, "Probably screw with his head." he adds, "You kiss Damon?" Elena asks Samathea, who sighs. "Taylor!" Caroline exclaims, then she turns and saw Samathea looking at her, "I'm sorry." she said to her, but Samathea shook her head and rubs the back of her neck, "Don't worry about it. Look, yes I did kiss Damon, but it was more of a good-bye kiss, I thought he was going to die." she tells him, Taylor shrugs his shoulders and sets the box down, and they Samathea phone buzzes, "Oh, I just miss a call from Bonnie, be right back. Elena." she states and walks out, Elena sighs and follows after her.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen and both Elena and Samathea were dress in short dresses, Elena wore a white one with white heels with her hair let into loose curls as Samathea wore a forest green, green heels that strap at her ankles and the sleeves were in two parts and only came together at the elbows, her hair was in one big curl and swat over to her right shoulder and sat there. Samathea smooths out her dress and Elena adjust hers.

And then Samathea notices Damon in the mirror, "Don't worry, we won't loose them." she states and turns to him, "At least no before the cake, of course." she tells him, he just shrugs at her, "It's our guy's party, cry if you want to." he tells her, she smiles a little and walks into the room, "Ah Stefan such a pessimist." Damon states and took a picture of Elena and Stefan. Elena turns to him as Damon sets the photo back down and looks at them, "I got you both something." he tells them, "Damon…" Samathea starts.

"I know I promise not to buy you anything, but I wasn't going to pay for it." he tells then, pulling out a pouch, "You stole it?" Samathea asks him, "No." he tells them pulling out two boxes and opens them, "Found them." he said they both look down and saw their necklaces that Stefan gave to them. Then Elena and Samathea look at him, "Our necklaces." Elena states and they both look back down and took then out of the boxes, "I though I was never going to see this again with Klaus tore it off my neck." Samathea mumbles, "Alaric found Elena's in his loft and I find yours at the quarry, figured you want them back." he tells them.

Elena smiles and places hers on her neck, then Samathea looks at Damon, "I'm happy, thank you." she tells him, "I'll meet you downstairs." Elena tells her, Samathea nods at her and Elena left the room, "Can you…" she asks Damon, "Oh absolutely." he tells her, setting the boxes down and he takes the necklace from her, then Samathea turns around, he held his hands out in front of her, unclips the locks, then places it on her neck. Samathea moves her hair out of the way and he fastens it. He then pulls his hand back and she turns to him.

Damon then offers his arm to her, "Shall we?" he states, she sighs and locks her arm with his and they both walk out of Stefan's room, they then headed down the stairs passing people, "Happy birthday Sam!" one person calls out, Samathea looks over at her and smiles as they walk through the hall and more said happy birthday to her and she thank them. They then walk up to Elena as she was staring at the many people in the crowd, she then looks over at Samathea and the younger Gilbert looks at her. "Really?" she asks, Elena shrugs her shoulders.

Then Caroline came over to them after Damon was finish compelling a girl from taking his bourbon. "You like?" she asks them, Elena went to say something and then Caroline cut her off. "Don't answer that." she tells her. "This is what you call keeping it small?" Samathea asks her, but Caroline just smiles at them. They both look at each other and roll their eyes and look back at her, "What are we drinking?" Elena asks her, Caroline held out her arm to her and Elena takes it as Samathea steps down, and took Caroline other arm and the three walk off.

~8~8~8~

The three were laughing as they entered the office, "Oh, stoner den, buzz kill." Caroline tells them, Samathea giggles, then Matt walks up to them, "Hey guys." he said to them, with a smile and the two look at him, "Matt, hey." Elena tells him and he then kisses her on the cheek, Caroline looks away as Samathea look away and shook her head. He then pulls back and does the same with Samathea, she was surprise and looks at him, "Um… thank you…?" she said to him in a confused matter, "Happy birthday." he said to them and Elena nods, "Thank you." Elena said to him, and he walks off, "He hates me, his hatred of me has driven him to drugs." Caroline states. "He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you… is that Jeremy?" Samathea states as she stops and looks over at Jeremy.

She sighs and held out her drink to Elena who takes it, "Thank you." she tells them and walks off, Elena looks over at Caroline and they both drink their drinks.

Samathea walks through the crowd and makes it outside, seeing Damon and Alaric talking with each other. And Damon notices her, "Hello birthday girl." he said to her and she held out her hand, "Drink." she tells her and he hands her his drink and she down it. Then sets the glass back down, "Jeremy is smoking again." she informs Alaric, pouring herself some more. "Does that mean he has a stash?" Damon jokes and Samathea look overs at him. "You're an ass." she tells him and turns back at Alaric.

"Can you and go and talk to him, please, he looks up to you." she asks him, then gave Damon back his half filled glass walks back into the house. Then Damon looks at Alaric, "You're screwed." he tells him and drinks his bourbon, Alaric just sighs.

~8~8~8~

Samathea saw Elena talking with a few of her friends and so Samathea just left her alone, then walks into Damon's room, "This room is off limits!" Caroline calls out, Samathea leans over and saw Caroline with a blood pack in her hands, "Caroline?" Samathea asks her, Caroline pushes herself off the counter, "Sorry… I just, needed to take a beat." she tells her and places the blood pack on the counter-top. Samathea sighs, "Are you hiding?" Caroline asks her with a smile and crosses her arms.

"Believe me, if I was, you would drag me back to the party." Samathea tells her, Caroline nods at that, "Besides, I was looking for Damon." she answers, "Well be better be here somewhere, because we haven't even done the cake yet." she tells her and uncross her arms. Samathea just sighs, "I think I'll pass on the whole cake thing." Samathea tells her, but Caroline looks at her in disbelief, "What, no way, no. it's yours and Elena's birthday, you know, it the dawn of a new day and you can't bet one with your lives until you made a wish and blow out the candle." Caroline rambles at her.

Samathea just starts at her, "Is that what you all want me and Elena to do, just… get on with our lives?" Samathea questions her, "No. maybe." Caroline tells her and then Samathea glares. "I just don't think anyone want to see you like this." Caroline tells her, "I'm not going to just give up on finding Stefan or Serena, Caroline." she tells her. "Of course not and you shouldn't, but you have to admit that, you're kinda of letting your life just pass you by and wasn't it Stefan and Serena the ones that wanted to make sure that you and Elena live it?" Caroline asks her.

"You want me to take a wish, I just want to know that if they're alive and ok, I need to give something to Elena so that she came smile a real smile again, not putting on a show." Samathea tells her and Caroline looks at her. "That it, that's my wish." she adds and went to walks out of the room, but something out of the corner of her eye, catches her attention. Caroline sighs, "I'm sorry, kay I'm just drunk and dumb tonight." Caroline tells her as Samathea moves closer to the closet that was crack open a bit. "I know I- what are you doing?" Caroline asks her, then Samathea opens the door and saw that their were reports on the animal attack all over the countryside.

"What's all that?" Caroline asks her, Samathea looks at the map, seeing thumbtack place in certain places and some with sticky notes on them, some said Klaus and others said Stefan. "It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me." Samathea states, "Well, why wouldn't he just tell you?" Caroline asks her, Samathea shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know… I ready don't."

~8~8~8~

Hours later, Damon walks into his room and closes the door, pressing his back to the door, he then looks up and saw Samathea, she turns to him and hows the thick papers in her hand, "What, what are you doing here?" he questions her, "Why, why did you keep this from me?" she questions him, he groans, "Can't we not do this right now, I'm having a really bad night." he tells her and she walks over to him. "All summer, every signal time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." she tells him.

Damon looks at her, "You were an idiot." he tells her, her hand on the paper clutch, "We both were." he tells her and moves away from the door and went to move pass her, but she places her hand on his chest, "Tell me what you know, Damon." she demands off him, "I know you need to get back to your party, Sammy." he said to her, dodging her real question then pushes pass her. She growls softly, she turns to him as he gathered up the paper on the bed, "We were suppose to be in this together, why didn't you tell me that you were tacking Klaus victims?!" she snaps at him.

He turns to her, "Because they're not Klaus victims, they're Stefan's!" he tells her and she was surprise a little, "He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern sea board." he tells her and Samathea cast her eyes down. Then Damon walks over to her, "I've seen it before, he's flip the switch, full blown Ripper." Damon states and takes the paper out of her hands, "Stop telling me this, Damon." she tells him, "No you stop, Samathea! Stop looking for him, stop waiting for him to come home, just stop!" he snaps at her, making her stiffen and take a step back. "Stefan is gone and he's never coming back." he tells her and she just looks at him. "Not in yours or Elena's lifetime." he adds, she now looks at him with hurt in her eyes.

Damon stood there, realizing that he hurt her, he stood there but then walks pass her and walks out the door and closing it behind him, Samathea stood there, her hand moves up to her necklace that Stefan gave to her and held it tightly in her hand, refusing to give up him her friend.

~8~8~8~

Back at the bar, the wolf laid on pool table, grunting in pain and still refusing to give the location of his pack, Serena was leaning against the bar, watching as she had 30 glass shots of whiskey, but wasn't evening having a buzz or feeling tipsy.

She then saw Stefan walk in after he was done with his mission, she sighs and turns away, but then was now feeling what Stefan was feeling as he says he didn't care and no longer cares anymore; Regret, sorrow, anger, self-loathing, and his hatred for himself. She then looks over and saw Klaus was now picking on him about caring, she then stood up and walks over to them, "You need to back off, Klaus." she snaps at him, pressing her hand to his chest and pushes him back, Klaus looks at her and steps back, holding up his hands.

"As the lady wishes." he tells her, she rolls her eyes, "Don't you have a werewolf to torture or something?" she snaps, he just chuckles and walks off. Serena then sat down next to Stefan and looks at him, "What do you want?" he asks her, looking at her. "You don't need to lie to me, Stefan, I can feel what you're feeling right now." she tells him in a soft tone. "Yeah and what's that?" he asks, she looks at him sadly and places her hand on top of his, "In need of a friend." she answers, Stefan looks at her and sighs, then slowly clutches his hand on her fingers and gave a very light squeeze. "Thank you." he said to her.

She smiles at him and nods, "Anytime." she said to him, and Klaus glares over at Stefan, seeing that they were holding hands. And so he clutches his fist in anger and jealousy.

~8~8~8~

Back in Mystic Falls, Alaric packs his bag as Elena and Samathea walk into the room, they both look over and saw him doing so. "What are you doing?" Elena asks him, he stops and sighs. "I'm not going to stay here anymore." he tells them, then turns to them, "What, why?" Elena asks him, Samathea just looks at him, "I'm not a model. I drink too much, I say the wrong things, I encourage bad behavior." he tells her and then turns back to his bag.

"In school, I can pull it together, but in my own life… with Jenna, it's just I'm really not any good to anyone right now." he tells them taking his bags and walks to the front door. He looks at the twin and they look at him, "I'm sorry Elena, Sammy… you both are 18, you can do all of this alone now and you'll do better without me." he tells them and walks out the front door. Elena sighs and Samathea turns to Elena, they both were loosing people they cared about faster then they thought.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks into her room, then headed for the shower. After an hour, she steps out, with her hair blow dried and in a ponytail, with her booty shorts and tank-top, she went to crawl into bed, but she heard her phone go off, she looks over at her mirror, walks over and answers her cell.

"Hello?" she asks, having the cell close to her ear, she heard a shuttled sigh then followed with a sniffles, Samathea stood there, confused at first then realization hits her, "Serena… Serena if this is you, tap the cell once." Samathea tells her and she heard one tap, Samathea smiles, "Serena, I don't know if Stefan is with you right now or not, but know I'm going to save the both of you and that you both will always be my friends." Samathea tells her and then heard a sniffle followed with a tap, "Hold on to that, both of you. Never forget that." she adds and Serena taps again.

"Good night, Serena, Stefan." she tells them both and hung up then gently places her cell down and looks in her mirror and smiles to herself, then her cell buzzes, she looks down as saw that she got a text from someone, she checks the message and gasp softly. ' _Happy Birthday, Sammy -Stefan_ ' she smiles again and turns off the screen and walks over to her bed and flops down onto it.

~8~8~8~

Stefan looks down at his cell and saw that Samathea texted him back, ' _Thank you and hang tight, I'm going to find a way. -Sammy._ ' he looks away from his cell and at Serena who was smiling at him with a tear sliding down her cheek, he then moves over and pulls her into a well needed hug.

She wraps her arms around his next and laughs a little into her shoulder, neither of this needing words to express how they are feeling, Samathea and Elena are still looking for them and that they won't give up on them.


	2. The Hybrid

_Chapter 2: The Hybrid_

Damon was in his room, pulling off the notes from the thumb tacks as the news went off, sat Andy, Damon's fact girlfriend was killed at her work place, "You just can't stay away, can you?" Damon questions, and Samathea walks up next to him, "You haven't been returning any of my calls." she tells him, he looks over at her. "Yeah, well it's been a busy day, dead fake girlfriend and all." he said to her, she looks at him, "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asks in a soft tone.

"Happy birthday, Sam. Stefan killed Andy, Cake?" he statistically tells her and brushes past her, "Stefan texted me, Damon." she tells him and he turn back to her, "What?" he asks her, she turns to him, "He texted me last night." she tells him, he stood in his spot, "Well, what did he say?" Damon asks her, she shook her head. "Just happy birthday Sammy and that was it." she tells him, he turns fully to her, "I ask Sheriff Forbes to trace the text, they came from Tennessee." she tells him.

"Where's he's been drinking on the countryside blood." Damon states and walks to the fireplace, "We went through this, Sam. Stefan's gone." he tells her and tosses the papers in the fireplace and then takes a hold of the matches. "And I don't mean Geographically." he tells her with a smirk. "If Stefan was gone, he wouldn't of texted me." she tells him, Damon said nothing and lights the match, Samathea sighs and left the room as Damon set fire to the papers.

~8~8~8~

Alaric laid in his apartment, shirtless. But then a loud knocking was sound on his door, he rolls off his back and sat up, shielding his eyes from the sun. the knock sounded again, "Go away Damon!" Alaric shouts, but the knocking didn't stop, Alaric sigh, gets up and walks over to the door, he then opens it and he saw both Elena and Samathea standing in front of his door and Samathea lowers her arm. "Hi." she tells him. Alaric then zips and buttons his pants. "Um… you're not who I excepting." he tells them both. "I need you to tell us what you know about Stefan and Serena in Tennessee." Elena tells him. He looks at them both, "Do you miss the part where I check out of all of this?" he questions them, then walks away from the door.

The twins walk into the apartment, "Come on Ric, whatever Damon knows you know." Samathea tells him as she flicks her and the door closes quietly, "Well , ask Damon." Alaric tells them and pulls on a shirt. "Yeah well, Damon's really not in a helping mood right now." Elena tells him, he then turns to them and pull something out of his fridge. "For good reason. Because it's not safe for you, either of you." he tells them. They both look at him, "Stefan is off the rails and no one knows what Serena is doing." Alaric answers them, "Yeah but, Serena is making sure that Stefan is close to his humanity, which means he can still be saved." Samathea tells him.

"Then why do you have to be the ones to save him?" Alaric answers them as they clean the counter. "Because we're not the kind of people to just check out." Elena tells him, Alaric sighs, "Look Stefan would never give up on Elena and we are hell not going to give up on him." Samathea informs him. He sighs, "Tells what you know Ric." Elena asks him, he lowers his head, "Please." Samathea asks of him and he looks at them. "They've been tracking werewolves. Him, Serena and Klaus, all up the eastern sea board." Ric informs them and walks off. Elena and Samathea locks eyes with each other.

~8~8~8~

 _Smokey Mountains, Tennessee_

Klaus, Serena and Stefan walk through the woods. Stefan was carrying Ray on his shoulders as Serena was limping. "Are you okay, is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asks Stefan. "I'm fine." Stefan answers him. "Are you sure about that, we've been walking for quite some time now." Klaus states, Serena huffs and looks down at her ankle and just kept on limping, "If you need some water or a little sit down…" Klaus states, Serena rolls her eyes, "You know, I get that we're stuck together. But if we can maybe skip the chit chat, that would be great." Stefan tells him.

Klaus sighs, "So much brooding, you're self-loathing is suffocating, my friend." Klaus states, "Maybe it's because we're tired of hunting werewolves. We've at this all Summer." Serena states, Klaus looks back at her and she glares at him. Klaus smirks at her and looks ahead. "And thanks to our pup Ray, we've found a pack." Klaus states as the three saw a group of people un-packing and ready to settle for a while. The three walk over to them and they all look over and notice them. Stefan then throws Ray off his shoulders and places him on the ground. "Ray!" a girl shouts out, ran to him and kneels down, "Oh my God." she mumbles as the pack leader walks over to Ray.

Then the two look at the three, "Who are you?" she questions Stefan and Serena. "The important question is: Who am I." Klaus states as he steps forward. And the two werewolves look at him, "Please forgive the intrudion. My name is Klaus." Klaus introduce himself to them and the woman slowly stood up and the twp slowly back up. "You're the Hybrid." she states, Serena sighs, leans against the tree and crosses her arms. Klaus just smirks, "You heard of me, Fantastic."

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea sat at a booth in the Grill, waiting for Tyler to show up, he soon then arrive and sat at the booth in front of Elena and Samathea. They told him everything and ask him to tell him what he knows about the werewolves, Alaric looks over and notices them, "A lot of us like to keep to ourselves before the full moon. Chain ourselves up." he informs them. He then looks around and then leans in closer. "But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it." he adds.

"What kind of places?" the twins ask him, "Mountains. State parks. Deserts, that kind of stuff." he answers, "Anywhere in Tennessee?" Samathea asks him. "Yeah, here, give me your phone, I'll try to pull up the map." Taylor tells her, Samathea pulls out her cell and handed it to Taylor. "Thank you, Taylor." Samathea tells him and he looks at her, "I know this is asking a lot." Samathea tells him and he smiles, "It's nice hearing you thank me, but as Caroline like to remind me, Stefan and Serena are in this mess because I bit Damon." he tells them and they look at him, showing no grudge. "I figure I owe you both one." he states, Samathea sighs and brushes back a strain of her wavy hair.

"Have you talk to her, by the way?" he asks them and they both look at him, "No, why?" Elena asks him. He shook his head. "Just curious." he answers and then handed Samathea back her phone, "Here that's your best bet." he tells them, Samathea takes her phone back and looks at the map, she then look at Taylor and smiles, "Now we're even." she tells him and they both left the booth.

Then walk up to the bar, and sat down next to Alaric as he down coffee. He set his glass down and looks at them both, "Did you get anything?" he asks them. They both look at each other and then at him. "How did you feel about a little hike to the Smokey Mountains?" Elena asks him. "You want to hunt down a pack of werewolves on the night of a full moon?" he questions them. "We'll be out of there, before the moon is full." Elena tells him, Alaric sighs and face palms. "If you don't want to come with us, we'll go by ourselves." Samathea states as they both start to leave. As they stood Alaric glares at them and they look at him, "What, you were the one that said we can do things on our own now." Elena reminds him.

"Yeah, I meant like frozen Dinner and SATs." he tells them and they just look at him. He sighs again in defeat, "fine, lets just go." he agrees as he fishes out his wallet and pulls out the cash. "But um… one of you is driving." he tells them, "I'll do it." Samathea answers, Elena looks at her, smiles and handed Samathea the keys and the three headed out.

~8~8~8~

Serena lean against the tree and watches as Klaus and Stefan were forcing a human to feed Ray some blood to complete the transition, but she knew that is wasn't going to work and was it wouldn't work. She sighs in annoyance and looks down at her ankle that she sprain three miles back, then kneels down and rubs her two fingers against her ankle and lightly rubs it to sooth the pain.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asks as he looms over her, Serena sighs and stood up, "I'm fine, beside don't you have werewolves to turn?" Serena questions him. Then went to walk off, but Klaus notices her limp and grips her arm. Making her look at him, "What?" she snaps, in no mood for Klaus games, "You're limping." he states casually. She huffs and took her arm back, "So what, it's my problem to deal with, not yours." she snaps at him with eyes as cold as ice. Then limps off my herself, Klaus sighs and watches her leave.

Serena good to a good distance where she was alone, but stay in hearing range of the pack, Klaus and Stefan. She sat on a rock and looks up at the opening, remembering her home, before she came to Klaus's village. She closes her eyes, pulls her head down, took a deep breath in:

"Hon'maren ken uva kala

Nor'anoe sera mi lorien

im'eri rato naya."

Serena sang with an angelic voice, then hums to herself, from the distance the werewolves, Klaus and Stefan heard a song in the wind and were curious on where it was coming form; Serena remember her homeland that was long gone and far away.

"Larya nin melisse

Le sinte ima sinome,

ana sama lemi oloore

la ar'uuner ana kaure.

Uur'anor wannea

isilme va'arya

telume siila tere

na'are utumno wanya.

Eruma.

Helkada.

Raane resse.

Lorna a'kuila

varna mi'olor.

Turma ei raumo.

Sinome…"

Serena finishes her song, as a tears falls down her cheek and, she sniffles and quickly wipes it away, then notices the sturdy woven bracelet, it was made out of a woven sturdy leather, with seashells and carve out white rocks that was woven in the bracelet, she smiles at little and presses her wrist with the bracelet on, to her forehead. Remember the ones that were long gone, but never forgotten.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Samathea and Alaric walk through the woods, Elena was carrying her bag on her back, and so was Alaric. "In a couple hours, the full moon is going to raise, just above the ridge. Taylor's right, that's where the pack will be." Alaric informs to two. As they walk next to a flowing river. "You were a boy scout, weren't you?" Elena asks him, as Samathea smirks and takes a sip from her water bottle.

"Shut up." he tells her, "A boy scout slash vampire slayer." Samathea states after she gulps down the cool water, "Slash whiskey drinking all around lost cause." Alaric adds as they continued on. They both chuckled as they stop and Alaric places his bag down as Samathea places her water bottle away in Elena's bag. Then Alaric opens his bag, showing his weapons. "Wow, you came stock." Samathea states. "Yeah well… we aren't exactly bird watching." he informs them, Samathea nods. "Here, put that in Elena's bag." he informs Samathea and handed her a grenade, "Vervein grenade?" she asks him.

Alaric stood up and look at her, "Wolfsbane." he answers, Samathea nods and places it in Elena's side pouch. She then reaches into her pocket, "Well since we're exchanging gifts." she states and held out the Gilbert ring, Alaric looks at it and then at her, "That's John Gilbert's ring." he tells them, "It was yours once. Go ahead, take it. It will protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." Elena tells him. Alaric looks at her then at Samathea. "He gave it to you." he tells her, Samathea nods at him. "And now I'm giving it to you, besides, I'm a doppelganger, it won't work for me. John left it for me if I ever have kids." she tells him.

"Yeah well, why don't you save it for future generation of stubborn relentless baby Gilberts?" he tells her, "Ok, how about you barrow the ring, after we survive this. I won't feel pretty bad if I had you kill before happy hour." she tells him, Elena smirks and Alaric just looks at her. Samathea smiles at her and Alaric returns the smile and took the ring. Elena then walks over next to Alaric pulls her bag off her shoulders and squats down, Alaric did the same with his bag as well. Samathea sighs and turns to the river, pulling off her over shirt. "I don't know why, you think that we're a lost cause." Samathea starts, but then suddenly she lets out a yelp as she was flying forward and slashes into the river.

Alaric and Elena quickly stood up and turn around, Alaric held his crossbow in his hand as Damon was standing where Samathea once stood. He lowers his arms as Samathea breaks the surface of the water, soaking wet. She then look up at Damon as he was leaning against the tree. "Damon!" Samathea and Elena exclaims. "How the hell are you even here?!" Samathea questions him. Damon looks over his shoulder at Alaric, "Thanks for the tip brother." he tells him as Alaric lowers his crossbow and stood next to Damon. Elena looks at him in surprise as Samathea just scuffs.

"Of course you told him." she snaps, then splashes water at them. Elena sigh and face palms. "You think I'd take you to a mountain range full of werewolves on a full moon without back-up?" he tells her, Elena nods, knowing that she couldn't argue with that.

Samathea looks away as she just groans, then crosses her arms. "Get out of the water, Sam." Damon tells her as Alaric walks back to his bag, making Elena do the same as well. She glares up at him, "If I come out of this water, you're going to make me go home." she snaps back at him. "Yes. Because I'm not an idiot, like you." Damon answers her, Alaric sighs. "Right now you both are acting like idiots." he informs them as he and Elena pull on their bags.

"You gave up on him Damon and he's your brother." Samathea snaps and turns to the side. Damon pulls himself off the tree, "I didn't give up on him, Sammy. I face reality, now get out of the water." he tells her again and she turns back to him, "No!" she reports. "What's your big plan Sammy, Huh?" Damon questions her as he walks down to her. "You're going to walk through a camp site full of werewolves, roasting marshmallows and wait for Stefan to stop by?" he questions more as he walk into the water, not caring that he was getting wet. "The plan is to find him and help him. Damon this is the closest we've been to him since he left, I am not going home." Samathea reminds him.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse, that makes you and your dear sister safe. This, this is not safe." he reminds her, she narrows her eyes. "I am not leaving until we find him." she snaps. "It's a full moon tonight, Sam." he reminds her again. "Then we'll find him before then." she tells him, Damon just looks at her in her wet appearance. Alaric and Elena just watches them, "Damon, please." she asks him, uncrossing her arms. Damon looks to the side and sighs as Samathea looks at him, "Okay, ok, fine. But we are out of here, before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." he tells her, she nods. "I promise." she tells him.

"Unless you want to relive that whole dead bit, hissy thing." he reminds her, "I said I promise." she said again, "Fine." he states and walks out of the river, Samathea sighs and walks out of the river as well.

~8~8~8~

Serena was sitting next to Ray as he was trembling and blood leaks out of his eyes. She rubs his shoulder and looks at Klaus. "You said it was going to feel better, why isn't it feeling better?" Ray questions, looking up at him, Klaus crosses his arms. "Some master race." Stefan states, Serena nods at him. "Lose the attitude." Klaus tells him, then the woman gasp awake, taking in her surroundings.

Serena moves away from Ray and kneels down next to her. Klaus and Stefan looks at her and Klaus sighs, "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus orders and the compelled man stood up and offers his arm to Klaus, he took a hold of it and as he goes to bite it, Ray growls and takes off, the three watch him go and disappeared into the forest and Stefan and Serena look back at Klaus, "Go fetch him." Klaus orders and Stefan takes off, leaving Serena with Klaus.

Stefan catches up with him and shoves him to ground, but then Ray grabs a hold of Stefan's arm and bites down hold on his arm, Stefan groans in pains and Ray flashes away. Stefan grips his arm, looking at the bite then he stood up on his feet and went to give chase, but familiar voices catches his attention. "How you doing?" Damon asks, Samathea sighs, "Fine." she answers, "You know I can carry you." Damon tells her, "No thanks, knowing you, you'd probably drop me." Samathea states and Elena sighs. "What are you, twelve?" Alaric asks them. "I think they are." Elena answers.

Stefan walks to the edge of the trees and saw the four walking up the mountain, right for the werewolf campsite where Klaus and Serena were at. Then Stefan turns as he heard a twig snap. Serena walks up to him, "Where's Ray?" she asks him, "He got away." he tells her, passing her, but Serena grips his arm and low down at the werewolf bite and then at him, "Ray bite you?" she asks him, Stefan looks down at bite then at her. "Yeah, I'm going to need Klaus's blood to heal me." he tells her, Serena sighs, then lets go of his arm and pulls out knife, Stefan watch in confusion as she pulls the knife to her palm and cuts a thin line along her hand, she twitches her eye a little at the pain and she hold it out to him, Stefan looks at her. "Just trust me on this." she tells him, he takes her word for it and gently took her hand and press her hand to his lips and drinks her blood, sweet and a portent taste ran over his taste puds.

But he stops himself from loosing control, he pulls back and looks down at the bite and saw that it was already heal and good as new. He looks at her and she smiles at him, she that her her hand was already heal. He looks at her in shock, but she pulls her finger to her lips, "It will be our little secret." she whispers to him, then pulls her hand away. "I'll tell Klaus that you went to catch Ray." she tells him and went to walk off, "What about you?" he asks her, she looks at him, "I'll do what I do best, stall Klaus." she tells him and walks off and Stefan takes off after Ray.

~8~8~8~

The sun was starting to set as the four drew closer to to the camp, "We got about a mile left." Alaric informs them, "The sun's about to set." Damon states, "we know, Damon." Samathea mutters, "I'm just saying." Damon states as he shrugs, "The moon doesn't reach the apex for a while, we have enough time." Elena throws in.

The four bush past the branches and, then Samathea grips her arm as a feeling washes over her, Elena notices her griping her arm and places her hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" Elena asks her, the other two look at them as well, "Something's wrong." she states and then they heard a twig snap, they all look forward and saw Ray stumbles through the woods and saw then, Alaric aims his crossbow at him, "Stay where you are." he orders and Ray looks at Damon.

"Vampire." he states and Damon shrugs. Then suddenly Ray flashes over at him, grips his arms and pulls him back and shoves him up against a tree, Damon kept his hand on on Ray's throat, Samathea gasp then her and Elena kneel down. Elena pulls off her bag as Samathea quickly reaches into Elena's side bag for the grenade. Alaric fires at him with the crossbow that does no effect, Samathea grabs a hold of the grenade and pulls the pin with her teeth, "Damon!" she shouts out, he looks at her and she tosses him the grenade.

Damon catches it with one hand, he then places it close to Ray's face and it's explodes in his face, making Ray cry out in pain, letting go of Damon and fall to his hands and kneels, Samathea and Elena stood up as Damon pushes himself off the tree and then kicks Ray in the gut, making him flip and get knock out. "Let me guess… Hybrid." Alaric states, Samathea nods at him in confirmation, Damon just looks at him.

Later on Damon and Alaric had chain and tied Ray tightly to a tree, "Those ropes aren't going to hold him much longer." Damon states as Samathea and Elena were covering the last ropes with water, "Here Ric, take these." Elena states, then Damon reaches out to take the ropes, but yelps as his skin burnt at the lightest touch. He then turn to both of them, "She said Ric." Samathea tells him, he just glares at her for a moment and Alaric takes the ropes from them, "Alright, that's the last of the vervein, and we don't have enough stuff to hold him." Alaric tells him as Elena and Samathea set down their bottles.

"I don't think we're going to make it to that ridge before the full moon." Alaric tells them, then Samathea takes a step forward closer to Ray. "If can get him to take, we don't have to." she tells them, they look at each other and Samathea slowly moves her hand to Ray's face. But then he takes a breath in, he then looks her in the eyes and his neck started to snap and he screams in pain, making her step back. "Is he turning?" Damon asks, both Elena and Samathea looks up at the sky as there was still light out, "How is this possible, its still light out." Elena states, "Tell him that." Alaric states and Damon grips Ray's shoulders, "There's not suppose to be werewolves out until the moon is full!" Elena snaps, but then Ray lunges forward and tries to bite Damon, "You know those ropes aren't going to hold him." Alaric reminds him as Ray continues to scream. "Damon we've got to get out of here!" Samathea calls out over Ray's screaming. "We've got to get out of these mountains now!" she said again, "Damon, now!" Samathea said against, lightly pushing at Damon's back. Damon lets go and the four take off leaving Ray tied to the tree, screaming in pain.

~8~8~8~

Night has fallen and the four were running for their lives, but then suddenly Samathea trips over a root and falls to the ground, the three stop and look at her. "Don't move!" Damon orders her as she was on her hands and knees. Samathea froze in her place, but she slowly moves her head up and meet with the eyes of a werewolf, he was growling at her, eyes glowing yellow, then looks over at Damon and turns his gaze back to Samathea.

He was surprise that she wasn't shaking in fear, but she slowly moves her hand up and out to the wolf, he growls softly at her. "Here, doggy, doggy." Damon calls out, the wolf looks at him and Damon vamps away, then the wolf flashes after him. Samathea quickly scrambles to her feet and Elena stood next to her. "Come on, let keep moving." Alaric tells her, "Wait, we can't leave Damon." Samathea tells him, "He can handle himself, lets move." he argues with her as Elena tries to get her to moves. "No, if he gets bit, he'll be dead and I'm the reason he's out here." Samathea states. "I am the reason he's out here, I told him where we were and i'm telling you to keep moving, lets go." Alaric tells her.

Samathea looks at him, then Elena then back where Damon took off, "Samathea, now!" Alaric said to her, she bites in a groan and took Elena's hand and they both take off with Alaric.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks through the woods, pushing the thin branches out of this way, then suddenly head a twig snap, making him turns around. But then he turns back around as Ray charging at him and knocks Damon off his feet, he then vamps back up onto his feet, then jumps at Ray and right hooks him. Then Ray swings his claws at him, but Damon manages to dodge every one, then shoves Ray to the ground.

Then Ray kicks him off and pulls himself back onto his feet, so does Damon and then Ray jumps over Damon and he turns to Ray, then they both held reach other in a head locks as Ray tries and bites him. And just as Ray was about to touch his fangs to Damon, Stefan came up behind him, thrust his hand into Ray's chest from behind and pulls out his heart and Ray falls to the ground, dead.

Damon just pants as he looks at his younger brother, "Fancy meeting you here." Damon states and looks down at Ray, "What part of, don't follow me anymore, got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan asks him as he tosses Ray's heart next to him, Damon just looks at him, "Might want to take it up with your girlfriend and Sammy." he tells him and Stefan just looks at him. "If you want them to stop chasing you, I won't stop with the last night phone calls and texts." Damon adds on. "I didn't call or texted them." Stefan tries to play it off, but Damon wasn't falling for the lie. "Sure you did." Damon states as he pants. "They're never going to give up on you." he adds and Stefan just pants.

"Well they have to, because I'm never coming back." Stefan tells him and Damon was sad deep down, hearing Stefan saw those words. "I want you to get them home and see if you can keep them there, this time." Stefan asks of him, Damon sighs and nods and Stefan nods a little at him.

~8~8~8~

Alaric, Elena and Samathea sat in the car, Elena was up front as Samathea was in the back. "Stefan is out there somewhere." Elena starts, "And so is Damon and now we're just sitting here in this car?!" Samathea questions, "Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe." Alaric tells him and the twins turn and look at him, "I thought you were check of taking care of people?" Samathea asks him, and he turns and looks at her. "I know what you're doing, what the both of you are doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here." he tells them.

"You're better at it then you think, you know." Elena tells him, Alaric groans, "Why are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" he mumbles. "Because, you're not a lost cause Ric. You're just… lost." Samathea tells him and Alaric lowers his head. "So is Jeremy, so is Elena and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody, I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either… so we kind of have each other." Samathea tells him, he sighs and held up his hand that hand the ring on his ring finger. He looks at it then looks at Samathea. "I'm keeping the ring then." he tells them.

Elena and Samathea smiles at him and he smiles a little at them, they then heard someone walking up to their car, Samathea looks at her window and saw Damon, "Damon?" she asks as she was the first one to step out of the car. "Are you okay?" Samathea asks him as Alaric and Elena step out, "Are you, did you…?" she asks him, "I'm fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." he tells her as Samathea collides with him, making her grunt a little. He rolls his eyes and looks down at her, "Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" she asks him, "I'll give you ten seconds. 9, 8…" he starts, grips her shoulder and turns her around.

"Hey Ric, did you happen to see where I park my car?" Damon asks, Elena shook her head and gets back into the car, "Damon, stop being such a caveman." Samathea reports as Damon pushes her back to the car and Alaric gets back in.

Stefan step out of the shadows and watches Damon place Samathea back into the back seat of the car, he then looks at Elena and vamps away seconds before she was able to see him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks out of her bathroom, in her Pj's and a towel over her shoulder, she then looks up and saw someone she wasn't excepting but at the same time was. "Seriously?" she questions, Damon looks over his shoulder. "I was wrong." he admits and then she takes a step forward. "Are you drunk?" she asks him, he turns and looks at her. "No." he answers.

She nods at him and then pulls the towel off her shoulders and places it on her bed. He then fully turns to her and took a step forward, "I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong." he tells her as she looks at him in surprise. "You saw him out there?" she asks him. Damon said nothing, "Is he okay?" she ask him, "No, Sam. He's not okay, he an insufferable marauder and need is ass kick." Damon answer and Samathea frowns at him, in no mood for games. "But it can be saved." he tells her, she shifts in her spot and crosses her arm.

"What happened out there, that made you change your mind?" she asks him, "I change my mind when he; even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die." he answers her as she took in his answer. "So I figured I want to see him return." he tells her and she locks her eyes with him, "I'll help you and Elena bring him back, she nods her head. "Thank you." she said to him. Then he steps to her, "But before I do that, I need you to answer one question." he tells her. She nods and turns her attention to the towel.

"What made you change your mind?" he asks her, "What do you mean?" she asks as she folds the towel. "You were so hell-bent on staying on that mountain, you just gave up, what change your mind?" he asks her again, "We were under attack Damon." she answers. "You had a bag full of weapons, a teacher with an entirety ring and you have magic powers, you could of kept going." he states the obvious, after she was done she tosses the towel onto her bed. "It was too dangerous." she answers again. "It was too dangerous to go out there to begin with. What was it?" he asks again. "Why are you being like this?" she asks him. He then steps closer to her, "What change your mind Sam?" he asks again, "I didn't want to see you get hurt, okay, I was…" she finally answers him and he looks into her eyes.

"I was worry about you." she adds on. He just smirks, "Thanks." he states and walks to her door, she sighs. "Yes, I worry about you." she tells him, turning to him and he turns to her, "Why do you have to hear me say it?" she asks him, "Because, when I drag my brother from the end to deliver him back to Elena…" he starts and then gently grips the sides of her head. "I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone." he tells her. Samathea just stood there, confused on what she was feeling or even felt while Stefan was gone.

Damon saw the confusion in her eyes, then ran his fingers through Samathea's wavy black hair and presses his forehead against hers. "Good night, Sammy." he whispers to her and left her in her room alone, he then passes Alaric. Then Alaric looks at Samathea, "Do you know what you're doing there?" he asks her, she looks at him sighs and shock her head. "No, I honestly don't." she answers him.

~8~8~8~

Later that night Samathea woke up and found her herself in strap in a chair, she jerks at her restrains and calls out for someone, but then realizes that she didn't sound like herself, she sound like Caroline. "Mrs. Lockwood?" Caroline calls out, Samathea turns and saw Caroline cuff to the chair.

Then turns back and saw Caroline's father open the door, "Hello Caroline." he said to her, Samathea gasp and went to say something but her voice was gone. "Daddy?"


	3. The End of the Affair

_Chapter 3: The End of The Affair_

Damon walks into the library living room, then pours himself some broaden and then suddenly his cell rings, he pulls it out and saw that it was an unknown caller I.D and so he answers it, "You're interrupting my drink." he tells them, but the caller just smiles to themselves. "Did you miss me?" Katherine asks him, Damon, sighs. "Katherine, where are you?" he questions. "Lurking outside your window, hiding away." she answers him with a giggle. "What do you want?" he asks her again.

"I'm homesick, what did I miss." she asks him, "Well… Stefan is Klaus's little prisoner. Samathea and Elena still thinks they can save him and no one's thought about you since you left." he answers her with a smirk. "And what about you, I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother that you're plotting some sort of way to move in on Elena's bitch of a sister." Katherine states as she still loath Samathea for catching her from time to time. "She's only a bitch to you, but I didn't give up on him, I just don't know where he is." Damon answers her, then Katherine hums to herself.

Then a thought struck him, "But you do, are you trailing them?" Damon asks her as he walks over to the couch. "A hybrid that wants me dead and a sidekick that's off the rails. I could be further away." she answers him, "Which means you know exactly where they are." he concludes. "All I know is that Klaus pitch a fit once his hybrids didn't work and now he's looking for some answers." she informs him. "And how do you know that?" he asks her, "I've spent five hundred years running and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you." she answers him.

"Is that what you're doing, looking out for my brother?" he questions her, "Maybe, maybe now. I'm conflicted." she answers him. Damon sighs, "Where are they?" Damon questions her.

~8~8~8~

Klaus drove through a warehouse, "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus tells him, parks the car and they three step out. Stefan and Serena followed after him, Serena tied her jacket around her waist, wearing, a white tank-top, jean booty shirts with heeled saddles and her hair was up in a side braid. "What are we doing here?" Stefan asks him as Klaus opens the door, "I know how much you love it here, bring back good old ripper days." Klaus states, Serena rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Black out most of them, lot of blood, lot of parties. The details are all blurred." Stefan answers him. "Well that is a crying shame, the details is what makes it legend." Klaus informs him.

~Flashback~

 _ **A car pulls up to a club and a woman in a red sparkling dress that reaches her knees with a cut up the left side, that stops at her hip, heeled shoes that straps around her ankles, her black curly hair pulls back and sat on her shoulder as some of it cover her right eye, a little of make-up on her face, white fur shawl wrap around her shoulders to over the big 'V' opening in the back, she wore white long gloves with pearl and diamond bracelets on her wrist. Her blue eyes scan the area and saw a man walk out of his car and she saw his date, dead in the car.**_

 _ **She sighs and places her hand on her hip, "Sloppy, very sloppy." she mutters to herself and look at her reflection; red short hair and green eyes. She sighs. "I hate redheads." she mutter to herself and walks to the club, she walks to the door, the man opens the eye hole and see her, she smiles at him, then he opens the door for her. "Thank you." she said sweetly and walks inside. Gloria was singing at the front as Mr. Salvatore was leaning against the railing. "Look who my eyes have just spotted." Gloria states. The woman smiles to herself and takes off her shawl; reliving her upper part of her dress to have a big V opening in front and the sleeves were off her shoulders by inches.**_

" _ **Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" Gloria asks him, "Save me a dance, Gloria." Stefan asks her as he steps down the steps, then went to take a drink, but a blonde hair girl beats him to it, "Oh, please help yourself." Stefan tells her, she stops and turns to him, the woman stops and turns to him, "Don't I always do." she tells him and a smirk and Stefan just kept his smirk.**_

" _ **Careful Mr. Salvatore." she tells him as she walks up to him, then as she went to press her lips to his, she stops then leans in close to ear, "You're still wearing your date. She's lovey." she whispers to him, she then turns and switches the drink in her other hand as she walks away, but Stefan stops her, but griping her arm and pulls her back and she looks at him. "Who are you?" he asks her, she just smirks at him, then pulls her finger to her lips, then walks away.**_

 _ **But then suddenly the woman in red takes the drink from the blonde, she stops scoff and looks at her, "That was mine." she tells her, the woman smirks and looks at her, "Oh what are you going to do about it, Becky?" she questions her, then the woman looks at her in shock. "How do you know my name?" she questions her. The woman just smirks, leans in close and lets her eyes flash blue for a moment. The woman gasp, "Se…" Rebekah starts the Serena places her finger on her lips, stopping her. Serena smiles then pulls her finger from Rebekah's lips and then places then on her own. "It's our little secret." she tells her and walks off.**_

~End of Flashback~

Stefan was leaning against the doorway looking at the city, Serena was outside in the cool air looking up at the city as well, Chicago was a magical place." Klaus states, Serena sighs and turns back to them, "I'll take you're word for, like I said before, I don't remember much." Stefan said as he and Serena walks back into the warehouse, "Well down to business then." Klaus states as he closes the door.

They two turn him, "Why are we still with you. We had our fun, you're little hybrid fail. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan questions him. "We're going to see my favorite witch, if anyone can help us with our little hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus tells them. Stefan and Klaus exchange looks.

~8~8~8~

Samathea laid comfortably in her bed, she then turns over and was press to something that wasn't her bed, but she was too tired to even care, so she snuggles up against it. Damon just smirks to himself, "Raise and shine, sleepyhead." he whispers to her. Samathea groans as she slowly opens her eyes, she reels her head back, looking up and seeing that it was Damon that she was snuggled against him.

She gasp as she was now fully awake, then shot up and pulls the covers to her chest, "What are you doing, get out!" she orders him. He just smirks, "You know were dreaming about me, it explains the drool." he teases, Samathea sighs, smacks his side and then wipes around her mouth. Then grips her clock, seeing the time. "6:00 am. Seriously, you have nothing to do at 6:00 am?' she asks him as she looks at him. He looks at the ceiling, "Fine then don't come with me to Winston bring Stefan home." he tells her, looks at her with a smirk, "See ya." he said then gets off her bed.

"Huh, wait, wait, wait, what. Where is he?" Samathea asks him as she pulls her covers off, he turns to her. "Winston city." he answers her, she was taken back, "He's in Chicago? Who did you know?" she asks him. "Came to me in a dream, I was naked. You would of loved it." he tells her, she narrows her eyes at him, "Katherine told you didn't she?" Samathea states. "Start packing." he tells her and walks over to her dresser, she pulls herself closer to the bed edge, "Is he okay?" she asks him, "Well lets just say that he's not there to meet opera." he tells her.

"Ooh, put these in the yes pile." Damon states as he shows her red underwear to her, she glares at him gets off the bed, marches over to him, then pulls her underwear out of his hands and places then back in the draw then closes it. Samathea then glares at Damon as he held is hands in her sight, then walks off. She sighs then looks in the mirror.

~8~8~8~

Samathea did try to wake up Elena to tell her about Stefan, but she was too tired to wake up, so just her and Damon just went on the road trip.

Samathea sat in the passenger side of Damon's car, she was founding her necklace, looking out at the scenery as they drove down the road. "I hope we find him, because if the last of Stefan's memento has turn back into the ripper." Damon states, "It's an antic, like you Damon." she tells him, Damon smirks for a moment, then reaches in the back of his car and pulls out a journal and hands it to her, "Read this." he tells her and she looks down at the journal, "This paints a pretty picture on Stefan's first time experience in Chicago." Damon tells her, and Samathea turns to a random page then looks at Damon.

"This is his dairy, Damon. I'm not going to invades his private thoughts" Samathea reports to him, closing the journal. "You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." Damon tells her, "I've seen Stefan and his dark spirits, I can handle it." she tells him and gave him back the journal to him. And he opens a random page, "Here we go, March 12th, 1922. my blackout days. I wake up with strangers blood, places I don't recognize with women I don't remember." Damon states, getting Samathea's attention. "Ugh, I'm shock! Stefan's not a virgin?" Damon jokes.

Samathea glares at him, "Really? Eyes on the road, Grandma." she tells him, taking back the journal, he shrugs, "Fine, back to my game, tell me if you see a photo plane." he asks her as she reads over the words.

~Flashback~

 _ **Gloria was singing to the crowd as the people were dancing, Rebekah was dancing as well was Serena was sitting in a booth by her lonesome, the two glare over that the men that were laughing to themselves loudly. Then Rebekah and Serena walk over to them. "Excuse me!" Serena shout at them, getting their attention, "Some of us actually came here to hear the music, that you." Rebekah tells them as Serena crosses her arms. "Oh I'm sorry sweethearts are we offending you?" Stefan asks then and his friends laughs.**_

 _ **Serena places uncross her arms and places her hands on his hips as Rebekah walks up to him, "It's going to take a lot more then a baby face like this to offend me." Rebekah tells him, "If you ever grew a rougher look, I could have been swayed easy, but you'll forever be the baby." Serena tells him, they all laugh at their comeback and the two turn away, then Stefan catches up with them and grabs a hold of Rebekah's arm, "Hey." he said and the two turn to him. "Are you ever going to tell me your names?" he asks them.**_

 _ **They both smirk at him, "Sure, when you earn it." Serena answers, then Rebekah leans in close to his ear. "Now do Gloria a favor, and stick a sock in it." she tells him and then the two walk off. Rebekah returns to her dance partner as Serena returns to her booth, both listening to Gloria sing.**_

~End of Flashback~

Klaus, Stefan and Serena walk into the club, "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asks Stefan, "I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan states with amazement, "You got to be kidding me." Gloria states as the three look over at her, "So a hybrid walks into say…" Klaus starts, "Stop." Gloria orders him and he looks at her, "You have be invincible, but that make you funny." she tells him walking out of the sunny. "I remember you." he said to Stefan as the three walk over to her.

"Yeah Gloria." Stefan states, she mumbles a 'Hum-humpf' leaning against the railing, "Shouldn't you be…" Stefan states, "Old and dead?" she asks him. He nods. "Now if I die, who's going to run this place, hm?" she asks him. "Gloria is a very powerful witch." Klaus informs them. "I can slow the aging down. Herbs and spells, don't worry it will catch up to me one day." she tells them and then eyes Serena. "Look who no longer need to jump bodies anymore." Gloria states and Serena smirks to herself.

"You look good considering that you were in a coffin for the past thousand years." she tells her, Stefan and Klaus looks between the two. "Correction, my body was in a coffin for thousand years, my mind however…" Serena states and Gloria smiles at her. "Can't keep a Sorceress down, can't you?" she questions. "What can I say, Chicago was a magical place, couldn't pass up a chance." she tells her with a shrug. "Stefan, why don you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus asks him, Stefan just smirks at him. "Yeah sure thing." Stefan tells him and walks up to the bar.

Klaus then looks back at Gloria, "You look ravishing by the way." Klaus fatter her, "Don't." she tells him, holding up her hand, getting to stop. "I know why you're here, a Hybrid out to make more hybrids. Kind of news travels." she tells him as the three took a seat. "So what am I doing wrong, I broke the curse." Klaus tells her, Stefan listens in. "Well obviously you did something wrong, Serena?" she asks the Sorceress, she shrugs her shoulders. "He had his witch, the moonstone, the werewolf, the vampire and the Sorceress doppelganger, killed at three. The curse went right." she tells her and Klaus glares at her.

Serena sighs, feeling like she was dealing with a child. "Look every spell has a loop hole in and one just as old as this one… well…" she starts and then looks over at Gloria. "We have to contact the witch that who created it." Gloria answers and Klaus looks at her, "Well that would be the original witch, she's very dead." Klaus states, "And may she stay that way." Serena mumbles under her breath, but Klaus and Stefan heard her, "And for me to contact her, I need help." Gloria adds as Stefan took notice of a certain photo. "Bring me Rebekah." Gloria tells him.

Serena looks over at Klaus as he just smirks to himself, looking all over the bar. "Rebekah. Rebekah… is a bit preoccupied." Klaus answers her. "You mean, laying in a coffin when you stake her?" Serena questions him and he looks at her, then winded his arm over and places it on Serena's shoulder. "And how do you know this, Love?" he questions her. She smirks, "You'll figure it out soon." she answers him, "She has what I need, bring her to me." Gloria tells him and Stefan turns to them.

"What is this?" Stefan asks, getting the three's attention. Klaus pulls his arm back from Serena's shoulders and stood up, "Like Serena and I said before, Chicago's a magical place." Klaus tells him, then Stefan looks back at the photo then back at Klaus. "But this is me… with you." Stefan said showing him the photo.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Damon arrive at an abandon apartment building, "Stefan could of chosen to live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Samathea asks him as they walk through the hall. "It use to be an all girl's highschool all around the corner, but it's been shut down for attendance issues, weird." he states as they walk up to a door, "If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." she tells him.

Damon looks at her and shush her, then grips the handle and pulls it right off and pushes the door open and the two walk into the apartment, "Here we are, Stefan's second personality home." Damon states as Samathea looks around. "He obviously hasn't been here." Samathea states as she wipes some of the dust off. "The tour's not over yet." he tells her, walking past her, then up to a cupboard, checking the side and Samathea heard something click, he opens a hidden room, then nudge his head and she walks over to him. Damon turns on the light and there were bottles of blood. "Stefan hid his alcohol, what a monster." she states.

"Look harder." Damon tells her, she did so and walks into the rook and saw names written in on the side, "It's a list of names." she states and she saw that it was three very long lists, "Are these all his victims?" she states pressing her hand to the lists, feeling the pain and hearing his victims screaming for mercy. She stiffens and pulls her hand back. "Still handling it?" Damon questions as he walks out of the closet.

Samathea calms her breathing and turns to him, "What were you doing in 1912, paving the wave for women liberation?" Samathea questions him, "I was around, Chicago was a big city, Stefan was a cocky ripper douge." Damon states. Samathea crosses her arms and walks up to him, "I could avoid him and indulge in a few Daisy be-cannons and all." he states with a smirk and Samathea scoffs at him, then Damon turns her back to her, "Where are you going?" she asks him. "To his old stopping ground. "I'm coming with you." Samathea tells him uncrossing her arms and took a step forward.

"No, you stay here and actually whip up an actual plan." Damon tells her as he opens the door, she looks at him and dis-belief, "I'll come back when I find them." Damon tells her and left out the door, leaving Samathea alone.

~8~8~8~

Serena walks through the door first as Klaus and Stefan followed her, "This doesn't make any sense, why don't I remember you?" Stefan asks Klaus, "I'm curious on how Serena was even there." Klaus states as he eyes Serena. "Stefan said it himself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Serena answers as she flips her hair our of her face.

"If you knew me, then why didn't you say anything?" Stefan questions Klaus, "I'm a little busy right now, Memory line left way…" Klaus starts, but Stefan grips his arm and spun him back around, making Klaus look at him. Serena stops and looks at them both. "What the hell is going on, answer me?" Stefan demands of him. Klaus took a hold of his arm and pulls Stefan's hand off his arm as Serena walks back over to them, "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start, to be honest, I hated you." Klaus answers him. Serena place her hand on her hip and sighs. "You almost tore his head off, if I didn't step in." Serena states as the two look at her.

~Flashback~

 _ **Serena watches from her booth as Stefan and Rebekah were feeding off a random woman. They both pulled away and Rebekah and Stefan roughly kiss each other, Serena gags and downs her drink.**_

 _ **Then Stefan eyes her necklace, "It's beautiful." he tells her, "A witch gave it to me, supposedly it's magical." she whispers to him, "And is it?" Stefan asks her, "It brought me love, didn't it?" she asks him back and they kiss each other again. Serena shook her head at the two wanting them to stop already and as if her pray was answer, Klaus walks up to them, "It's late Rebekah. We're leaving." he tells her, griping her arm, pulling her away from Stefan.**_

 _ **Serena turns to them, seeing Rebekah take her arm back, "Get off me!" she snaps at him. Then Stefan stood up, "Who is this guy?" Stefan questions, then Rebekah rushes in front of him. "Stefan don't, he'll kill you." Rebekah tells him as she presses her hand to his chest, then Rebekah looks at him, "Nik's a lot stronger then he looks." she warns him and he rest his hand on her shoulder. Klaus just looks at Stefan, "So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore, I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair." Klaus states, but Rebekah just glares at him.**_

 _ **Stefan just chuckles and Klaus looks at Rebekah, "I'm bored, I want to go." he tells her, she takes a step forward. "Then go ahead without me, I'm not your girlfriend." she tells him. "No, you're my sister." Klaus reminds her, then grips her arm, "Which means you have to do exactly what I say." Klaus tells her, turning her about and presses her back into his chest. Serena smirks then stood up, "What's wrong with Rebekah having a little fun, Nik?" she questions as walks up and stood next to Stefan. Klaus notices her, "I don't who you are, love. But you don't want to mess with me." he warns her, Serena just smirks. "I believe it's the other way around… you don't want to mess with me." she tells him, taking a step forward within arm's reach.**_

 _ **Stefan make an 'Oh' and backs up, Klaus tilts his head to the side and then pushes Rebekah back into the booth and he kept his lock on her, then suddenly grips her throat, crushing the bones in his hand, but she just look at him, showing no effect of pain, he then realize that her throat in his hand wasn't crushing under his fingers at all. She grips his wrist and his bones really were breaking under her hand, he grunts as she manage to make him let go and pulls his hand off with else then pushes his hand away from her.**_

 _ **He grunts in pain, griping his wrist, then looks back at Serena, she sigh and places her hands on her hips, "Is that all you got?" she questions, then Klaus knew those words from anywhere. "Serena…" he mumbles and she smirks at him, "Hello Nik." she states as her blue eyes shine.**_

~End of Flashback~

"You're sister… so I knew another original vampire and we first meet in Chicago in 1912?" Stefan asks them, Serena shrugs. Then Klaus walks off, "If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus states, Serena sighs and follows after him, they all walk up to a coffin and Klaus opens it and there was Rebekah, laying in her coffin.

Klaus and Serena looks down at her with soft eyes and Klaus getting strokes her cheek. Stefan steps up from behind Serena. "I don't recognize her." Stefan tells them. "Don't tell her that, Rebekah's temper is worse then mine." Klaus warns him and then pulls the dagger out and he gave it to Serena as she held the dagger.

The three waited an hour, but Rebekah showed now sighs of waking up, "Any day now. Rebekah." Klaus tells her and Serena huff as Stefan pace, "She's being dramatic." he states, "Look why don't you just… tell me what the hell is going on, you obviously want Serena and I here for a reason." Stefan tells him. "Well you do have any useful talents." Klaus states, Serena sighs as she crosses her arms. "In fact, I learn some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus tells him as Serena rolls her eyes.

~Flashback~

 _ **Stefan sat next to Rebekah who sat next to Klaus, who was sitting very close to Serena as she was leaning against Klaus as they all sat in the booth. "So Stefan enlighten me, what makes you worthy of an original like my sister?" Klaus questions him as he wraps his arm around Serena's waist, holding her close. "She is pure vampire and you are no more then the deltoids bloodline." Klaus adds on.**_

 _ **Serena smacks him in the chest, and he looks at her with a smirk, "Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's a leftist." Rebekah informs Stefan as Klaus looks at them and raise his eyebrows with a smirk. "And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asks him, "Well lets see…" Nik states as he and Serena sat up straight. "I kill most of them." he answers. "But not all." Rebekah states and Serena nods. "And you're okay with that?" Stefan asks the both of the girls. They look at him, "Well we all had the chance to pick a side and I choice the right one, eventually." Rebekah states as she lightly grips Klaus hand.**_

 _ **He smiles at her and Stefan looks at Serena who smiles, "I would be long dead, if it wasn't for Nik, and I just knew his side was the right one." she answers and leans her head against Klaus's chest. He smiles, pleases his hand on her shoulder and kisses her on the head. Then suddenly Liam walks up and over to them, "Where the hell is my wife?!" he answers, the three originals look at Stefan and then looks back at Liam, Klaus pulls his arm back down to her waist. "I don't know, I give up." he answers and Serena covers her mouth, to keep herself from laughing.**_

" _ **You think you're so tough, hiding in you bar, drinking your liquorice, a telephone to Chicago P.D might set you straight." Liam threats them, then Serena pulls her hand away "Oh please good sir, we're only having fun." she pouts and then the three laugh, as Serena laughs with them, he fakes a laugh, then Stefan looks over at the woman at the stairs, "Lyell!" he calls out, getting Lyell's attention, "Lyell, come here for a second." Stefan tells her and she dose so, the Liam turns to her. "Come on, we're getting out of here." he tells her, but Stefan grips his arm and Liam looks at him, "Oh, nonono. You're sitting." Stefan tells him and Randy and Lyell do so, Klaus scoots over close to Rebekah as Liam sat down next to Serena.**_

 _ **And Lyell sat down next to Stefan, Liam looks at Serena and she raise her eyebrows at him and leans in closer next to Klaus, with her hand press to his chest. Stefan pulls off Lyell's glove, then pulls out knife, making Klaus curious. "Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah teases as Stefan pulls out the blade. "What the hell are you doing?" Liam questions and Stefan cuts Lyell's wrist and blood pour into the glass. They all watch as the glass was full. The Stefan places the blade away, "Thank you so much for that, Lyell, dear. What do you go and bandage that up." he tells her and she left the booth.**_

" _ **I'd like you to join me for a drink." Stefan tells him, pushing the glass to him, Liam looks at them as Stefan leans back against the booth seat, "What kind of sick freaks are you?" he questions them, then Serena leans in close to his ear, "The kind you should of really be careful of messing with." she whispers, then leans back against Klaus, Liam looks at her then at Stefan, "I said drink." he tells him. Liam just panic a little, then took a hold of the glass, Klaus watches as Liam takes a sip, but then coughs it up, the three laugh at him, "I don't catch your name." Stefan tells him, "L…" he tries to say his name, but stutters more. Making the three laugh even more. "Liam. Liam Grant." he answers.**_

" _ **Liam Grant." Stefan exclaims, leaning back, "Have another sip, Liam." Stefan tells him, then Klaus and Serena lightly tap their glasses to his and laugh. Liam then pulls the glass back to his lips, Stefan leans forward. "Finish it." Stefan tells him and Liam does so. They all laugh at him.**_

~End of Flashback~

"I was your number one fan." Klaus tells him, as the three walk through the warehouse, "Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan ask him, then Serena looks at her, "Have I lie once to you, Stefan?" Serena asks him as Klaus looks at the guard, "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your crocadentry and let her fed until you die." Klaus tells him, the guard nods at him, and the three walk off.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks him, "You think I'm lying Stefan, you and knew each other, you even trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus tells him, "How?" Stefan asks him. "By going to your old apartment." Klaus answer and the two look at each other.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks onto the bar that was now open, looking around. Then saw the own, she places the glasses away and went to clean the counter, but then saw Damon, "Well, look what the wind blew in, last I heard you hated this place." Gloria tells him.

"Gloria, damn. If I knew you were going to age like this, I would of stuck around." Damon tells her, sitting at the bar. She scoffs, "I always did like you better, but I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." she state, getting more glasses. "You've seen him?" Damon asks her, she turns and looks at him, "With Klaus, bad combo." she warns him, pouring a drink. "Do you know where they went?" he asks her.

She looks at him and then places the glass down, "They'll be back later tonight, they're running a little errand for me." she answers him pushing the glass to him, "Gloria." Damon starts, placing his hand on hers and she looks at him, "W. . What kind of Errand?" he asks her. She smirks at him, running her fingers over his hand, "I don't think so, you may be cute, but you're still a vampire." she tells him with a smile then pulls her hands back and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Back at Stefan's apartment, Samathea was sitting on the bed, reading over Stefan's journal. Seeing that Lexie was getting Stefan to fight on becoming clean from the human blood, but he stop around 1934. Samathea smiles as she read that Lexie was now working on getting Stefan to smile.

She closes the journal and just as there, but she gasp softly as she heard Klaus and Stefan's voices, she then stiffens.

Klaus walks up to the door and saw that the handle was missing, Klaus looks at the two and kicks the door open, then he steps in, "Do you feel that?" Klaus asks them as they look at him, he turns to them, "Is anybody here?" he asks them. Serena looks around seeing then two faded finger marks on the dust covered book, she skillfully erases it before Klaus even notices.

"It's be been bacon for decades, people must break in all the time." Stefan states as he looks around." Stefan answers him. Samathea hid in Stefan's blood storage room as the three were in the apartment. "Why did you bring me here?" Stefan asks him, "Your friend, Liam Grant, the one that drank his wife's blood." Klaus states, then the two look at him, "I never could figure out why you wanted his name, and then you told me your little secret." Klaus said to him. Serena stares at him as she moves around the room, "It was all apart of your little ritual." Klaus tells him, the two look at him.

Samathea looks at the names on the all and there his was; Liam Grant. ' _Burn._ ' she mouths to herself and press the back of her head to wall.

"To write it down." Stefan mumbles, "And relive the kill. Over and over again." Klaus answers him, Serena looks at Stefan. Then she looks back at Klaus as he walks over to the cupboards and pulls the hidden door open. Samathea pulls her hand to her mouth, covers it and doesn't make a sound. Klaus shows the two the bottle of blood that was left behind and Klaus looks at Stefan. "Do you believe me now?" Klaus questions and Serena walks to the storage room and Stefan followed after her. Samathea slowly pulls her hand from her mouth hearing the two sets of foot steps come towards her.

She looks to her left, seeing both Serena and Stefan, they both turn and saw Samathea hiding next to the list of names. Klaus moves away, looking around; the two lock eyes with Samathea as she smiles at them, ' _Hi guys._ ' she mouths, Serena smiles at her, ' _Hello Samathea._ ' she said back to her as Stefan just looks at her, surprise that she was even there.

"Look what we found." Stefan calls out, Klaus turns to them as Samathea looks at him in shock, Serena nods at Samathea as she pulls out the bottle and handed it to Stefan. Then they both turn to Klaus. "1918. signal morg." Stefan tells him, holding out the bottle to Klaus and he looks up at him, "My favorite." he states and takes the bottle. "Lets go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus states and walks off. Stefan and Serena sigh and then Stefan closes the door and they followed after him.

Samathea left out a breath of air that she was holding, as her heart was hammering in her chest.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Samathea was holding behind a wall with a vervein dart in her hand, being prepared this time, she then heard someone walk to the door and her eyes were glue to the door. But the door opens and there entered Damon with a bag over his shoulder. Samathea sighs and then steps out from behind the wall, walking up to him. "There you are, I called you an hour ago." she tells him. He pulls the bag off his shoulder and tosses it to her.

Samathea catches it and looks at him, "Make yourself look presentable, I know where Stefan's going to be tonight." he tells her with a smiles, "I practicality tell you that I was almost discovered by Klaus and you're worry about what I'm wearing?" she questions him, "I had about an hour to realize how it was a bad idea to leave you here alone, processes it and move on." he tells her. She looks at him, "Are you okay?" he asks. He was worrying horribly bad for her, she nods, "A little rattle, but okay." she answers. "Good, now get dress. You're all road triply and gross." he tells her.

Then she takes a step forward. "Do you really know where's he's going to be?" she asks him, "Yeas, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you'll dead with Stefan and Serena." he tells her, she nods at him, "Okay, thank you." she tells him. Damon narrows his eyes at her and then stood up from his seat, "But you have about five minutes tops before that Hybrid freak rips my heart out." he warns her, stepping closer to her. "So please, tell me you can do this." he asks her and she looks at him in the eyes. "I can do this."

~8~8~8~

Gloria served Klaus, Stefan and Serena, "Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asks him, "She'll be here, you can't conger her on demand." Klaus tells her, she smirks at him and takes off. Then Klaus looks at Stefan as he was gloomy. "What's with you, I thought Chicago was your playground?" Klaus asks him, then Stefan turns to him. "This is why you ask me to be your wing man, because you like the way I tortured people, innocent people. And the reason why you brought Serena along was to restore the damage relationship between you both." Stefan states, making Serena stiffen in her spot, she then drinks her beer.

"That is one half of the reason why I brought you here." Klaus tells him, "And what's the other half?" Stefan questions. "The other half is that you Stefan, wanted to be my wing man." Klaus answers him, pouring glass shots and slides one over to him.

~Flashback~

 _ **Klaus catches the glass shot in his hand and downs it. Serena saw sitting next to him, with her arms wrap around his arm. "They're jealous, you're family wants you dead because they can never be what you are." Stefan tells him, as Klaus places his glass shot down. "An abomination." Klaus answers. Serena looks at him, shook her head and place her hand on his chest.**_

" _ **No." Stefan answers, placing his hand on his back, "A king." Stefan tells him and Klaus looks at him, "And you have a queen right next to you." Stefan adds and Klaus looks at Serena. She looks at him with her head leaning against his arm, her arms wrap loosely around his and she smiles sweetly at him, Klaus smiles at her and kisses her forehead and looks back at Stefan and the two smile at each other. "Aw… look at us, three sad orphans." Klaus sighs, Stefan nods and sips his drink.**_

 _ **Then Stefan looks up at Rebekah, who smiles at him, Klaus looks up at her them turns to Stefan. "My sister fancy's you, you know." Klaus tells him. Stefan just 'hm' at him, "But I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything have speed. Even falling in love, so be careful. She's totally mad." Klaus warns him, then the two laugh as Serena playfully smacks his chest. "I appreciate the advice." Stefan tells him as the barterer survives them drinks, "And when ah… the point comes, when she inevitably leaves you. She can't help it, it's who she is." Klaus tells him as he wraps his arm around Serena's waist, pulling her in close. "Don't let your heart do anything stupid." Klaus warns him. Stefan nods at him, as Serena leans her head against his shoulder. "You know what, you're a good friend Nik. I'm glad I meet you." Stefan said holding out his glass to him.**_

~End of Flashback~

Stefan looks down at the glass and at Klaus as Klaus and Serena looks at him, "To friendship." Klaus tells him and the two tap their glasses together and Klaus down his and Serena just drank her beer.

~8~8~8~

The three sat there at the bar for gos knows no long as Klaus pours himself a drink, "So I'm confused, if we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick." Stefan starts, Serena snickers at that, but covers it up as Klaus looks at him. "That sacrifice my girlfriend's twin sister on an altar of fire?" Stefan questions him.

Klaus smirks to himself as Stefan sips his whiskey, Serena stop smiling then fiddles with her hair, "Well all good thing must come to an end." Klaus answers him.

~Flashback~

 _ **Stefan and Rebekah were dancing on in the crowd, enjoying their time, some people were getting their photo taken, others laugh and in a dark corner. Klaus had Serena on his lap, both of their lips feverishly at one others. His hands roams all over her white dress, one of her sleeves were slip off her shoulders that had hickey marks all over.**_

 _ **Serena moans as she grips both sides of Klaus's head. He then stood up from the seat and set her on the table, pushing her dress up a bit and stood in between her legs. Klaus this pulls away from her lips and nibbles and bites at her ear lope, she stiffens in his arms, then wraps her arms tightly under his shoulder. "Nik…" she moans in delight, he pulls his mouth away from her ear. "Serena…" he whispers.**_

 _ **He was pushing her closer and closer over the edge, but then a very familiar and a very unwelcoming presence washes over her, she stops and looks around the bar. Klaus notices her silence and pulls back and looks at her, "Serena…" he asks her, but then saw her alerted look in her eyes and he then looks around the bar as well. They both listen to the sounds in the bar, Klaus pulls Serena off the table and straightens out her dress. Then once sound catches their interest. "It's the police. The Chicago police!" a man shouts out and gun fire went off.**_

 _ **Making everyone take cover, Serena watches as everyone ran along like frighten mice, then Klaus finishes his drink and walks off, pulling Serena along. She then saw a few of the bullets at her feet, she stops and picks a few up, Klaus turns to her and looks at her hand, "They're wooden." she mumbles and looks up at him, both of their looks turn to fear, "He's here." Klaus mumbles. Serena shook her head, "I'm not ready yet, I'm not strong enough to face him." she mumbles, clutching the bullets in her hand. Klaus looks at her and went to say something but suddenly Serena gasp as she stagger and Klaus catches her in his arms.**_

 _ **He felt something warm and wet meet his hand, so he pulls it back and saw that it was blood, Serena was shot. "No… nononono…" Klaus said fanatically as he drags Serena to a wall, leans her against it and she slides down it, hand to her wound and still was processing what just happen and the sudden pain in her body. She then coughs up blood as it waterfalls down her mouth, "Serena…" Klaus starts, she looks at him, "Klaus, get out of here. Take Rebekah and go." she tells him, but she shook his head, "No without you!" he tells her and she smiles at him.**_

 _ **Serena then grips the back of Klaus's neck and press her lips to his then pulls back, "You will forget about ever meeting me here tonight, you will also make Stefan forget as well, then take Rebekah and run." she compels him, Klaus's look went blank, then Serena took her last breath and went limp and her hand falls to her side. Klaus blinks and looks at the dead red head, shakes it off and took up, leaving the redhead at the wall as she was dead. "Rebekah, come on, we got to go sweetheart!" Klaus shouts out walks pass the frighten people. Rebekah stood up behind the bar along with Stefan. "What the hell is going on?!" Stefan shouts as Klaus took a hold of Rebekah's hand and they ran off.**_

" _ **Stefan!" Rebekah shouts back, her necklace falling off her neck, "Go!" Klaus tells her, pushing her along and out of Gloria's bar. Stefan notices her necklace and went to retrieve it for Rebekah, but Klaus stops him. "Stefan…" Klaus starts and Stefan looks at him as he lightly pushes Stefan forward. "I'm sorry but the fun has to end here." Klaus tells him, "What are you talking about?" Stefan asks him, confused, then Klaus places his hands on Stefan's shoulder. "You must forget about Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us Stefan." Klaus compels him.**_

" _ **Thank you, Stefan. I had forgotten what is was like to have a brother." Klaus said to him and then vanishes when Stefan blink, wondering what he was doing just now and then walks off.**_

~End of Flashback~

Stefan looks at the two, "You compel me to forget." Stefan states, Klaus wasn't smiling at all and nor was Serena. "As Serena tells us, that she compel me to forget about her as well, but it was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus states and downs his drink. "But why, you shouldn't have to cover your tracks." Stefan states.

Klaus looks at him as Serena stiffens, her hand lightly griping her beer. "Unless… you're running from someone." Stefan states and Serena hand grip even tighter, "Story time's over." Klaus tells him and looks away, then Serena looks at Stefan and they both look behind and saw Damon in the bar. He nudge his head to the side and walks out of sight.

Stefan looks at Serena and she nudge her head to Damon, telling Stefan to follow him and to stay behind. "I need another drink. A real one." Stefan tells him. Klaus tells him go, Stefan down his drink and left the two. "Why did you compel me to forget about you?" Klaus as Serena and she looks at him. "You need a clean slate and I didn't want to reopen any wounds between, I just want to not be angry at what you said to Elijah to effect forever. So I deiced to let go for a little while and went to see you." she tells him as Gloria serve her a glass of bourbon. "You knew I was going to be there." he said as he looks at her, she smiles, "I know you best Nik, you can't hid anything from me." she said to him and takes a sip.

Klaus sighs, as she places her glass down, "But um to let you think I hate you was the best thing I could think of if…" she starts and Klaus saw the look in her eyes, "If he ever found us and I would of known where you were hiding." Klaus finishes, "I knew where my coffin was hidden, and he still wants to kill me for what I did to him and if he found me in that body… well I think you know what he'd do if he ever found my body." she states and took another sip. Klaus looks at her, then places his hand over hers. Making her places her drink down and look at him, "You know I won't let him touch you." he tells her, she smiles. "What about the whole 'Love is a weakness.'?" she asks him.

Klaus smiles and weaves their fingers together, "From day one, that's I've known you, you have never been weak, you are strong, powerful and always figured a way out of impossible situations." he tells her, Serena smiles at that and places her other hand over his. "You are not my weakness, Serena. You are my strength ad I will kill anyone that will try and take you away from me." he tells her and she giggles. "Are you getting romantic on me, Nik?" she asks him, he looks at her, "You wish." he chuckles as Serena laughs a little.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks outside into the street as it was night, closing the door behind him, looking around. Then Stefan vamps up at him and shoves his against the car and grips his collar. "What the is wrong with you?" Stefan questions him, "What is wrong with you?" Damon shut back at him, then pushes him off. "You kill Andy one day, you save my live the next, what are you? Bad, good, pick one." Damon snaps at him. "Klaus almost saw Samathea today, you have to get her out of Chicago." Stefan warns him.

"She's not going anywhere, until she and Elena got you check into vampire rehab mint, trust me, I've tried." Damon tells her. "She is the key to everything that Klaus needs, he can't know that she's alive." Stefan tells him, "What are you talking about?" Damon asks him, "Sam was suppose to die in the sacrifice and she didn't, now Klaus can't recreate new hybrids, his witch is seconds away from figuring that out." Stefan informs him and Damon soaks in the new information. "Tell Samathea to go home and Elena to forget about me." Stefan said to him.

Damon looks at him then lightly nudge his head to the side, "Tell Samathea that yourself." Damon said to him and Stefan looks over and saw Samathea was standing a few feet away from them. She was wearing a red tank-top, cut off jeans the reach to her knees, flats and her wavy hair sat in her shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Serena now napping from drinking too much, Klaus down at her, smiles and lightly brushes her hair behind her ear. Then then pulls his hand away and drinks his Bourbon, then Damon walks back into the bar and sat down next to Klaus. Klaus just smiles to himself as Serena flutters her eyes open. "I see that they have open the doors to the riffraff now." Klaus states, Serena leans off the bar and stretches her muscles, "Oh honey, I've been called worse." Damon tells him and Klaus smirks, Serena shook her head at him, knowing Damon wanted to be killed.

The three sat their for know how long as Klaus twirls a mini umbrella in his hands. "You don't give up, do you?" Klaus questions him. "Give me my brother back and you'll never have to see me again." Damon offers him, "Well you see I am talk and I did promise Stefan that I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebes did I sign up for and clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Klaus tells him as Serena face palms.

Damon shugs at him, "What can I say, I'm a thrill seeker." Damon tells him with a smirk, Klaus smirks and his hand threw out and grips Damon's throat. Serena sighs, "Here he goes again."

~8~8~8~

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan tells Samathea as he walks up to her, "You think I wasn't going come and save, if that's the case, you're mistaken." Samathea tells him, Stefan smiles on the inside, grateful that Samathea never give up on her friends, but he didn't show it.

"What do you want, Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long." Stefan tells her and she takes a step to him, "Please come home, Elena misses you." she tells him. He just looks at her and she pulls her arms up and wraps them around his mid-center hugs him. "Everyone misses you." she tells him, Stefan just stood there and Samathea looks down at the vervein dart in her hand, but she hesitated to use it, then suddenly Stefan vamps out of her hug and grips her wrist tightly, she gasp in shock as he makes her drop the vervein dart. "How much more clear do I have to make it, I don't want to come home." he snarls at her and tosses her arm back at her.

~8~8~8~

Klaus left Damon off the seat and in the air, then he stabs him multiple times, purposely missing his heard, Serena was very annoy. "You want a partner in time, forget Stefan, I am so much better." Damon chokes out to him, Klaus just smirks, throws Damon at a table, breaking it, Serena stood up abruptly, "Nik!" she exclaims.

"Sorry Love, just need to teach Damon here a lesson." Klaus tells her, then walks over to a chair, breaking off the leg, Damon just laid their and groans. "You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus tells him, kneeling over him and raise the stake up, but then the stake catches fire, Klaus looks at it and saw that Serena had her hand raise.

It then shot out of Klaus's hand and into her, the fire vanishes, he sighs as Gloria steps out. "Really Serena?" he whines at her as she places her fist on her hips, Damon raises his head and looks at her. "And sit back and let you destroy Gloria's bar anymore, un-uh. You want to kill him you take it outside." Serena snaps at him, pointing at the door.

Klaus sighs and looks back at Damon and shoves him back down, "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom, when I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus informs him and stood up and left Damon on the floor, who groans and rolls to the side.

~8~8~8~

"Klaus is obsesses with siring his own hybrids, the second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working." Stefan informs her. "Look I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it, come back, please." she asks him, "And what do you except if I do, huh?" Stefan snaps at her.

"It's never going to be the same, Sam." he tells her, as she stiffens, "I know that." she tells him and he looks at her. "I don't think you do. I left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people, humans…" he tells her. "Lexie found you like this before in the 20s and she saved you." Samathea said to him. "And you know what I did after that, I spent thirties years, trying to pull myself together, to a vampire that's nothing, "But to you and Elena, that's half your live." he adds on.

"I can't just give up on you Stefan. Elena and I won't give up." she said to him, "Yes you can, because it's done, that part of my life is done, I don't want to see you or Elena, I don't want to be with Elena or your friend." he went on, and Samathea was shock at his words and took a step back. "I just want you to go." he tells her and the words were last in Samathea's mouth as she just looks at him. Stefan then turns his back to her and walks off, with a frown of regret on his face.

Samathea just stood in her spot, a tear streams down her cheek as she pulls her hand to her hair and grips a handful.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks to his car and seat in the drivers sit, and then looks over at Samathea, she was lightly griping her necklace as her face was stain with tears, "Are you okay?" he asks her, Samathea just looks out the window.

"Just drive. I don't want to be here anymore." she tells him, Damon nods at her and then cars up the car.

~8~8~8~

Klaus and Serena walk back into the warehouse to Rebekah's coffin and saw that the guard was laying dead on the ground and Rebekah was missing from her coffin. Klaus looks around, "Rebekah… it's your big brother." Klaus calls out as Serena steps away from the coffin. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." he went on then Rebekah vamps in front of him, shoving him against the large railing and stabs him in the chest with the dagger, he gasp in shock, "Go to hell, Nik!" she snaps at him.

~Flashback~

" _ **Hurry up Rebekah!" Klaus tells her as he opens the door to their car, but Rebekah just stood there, waiting, Serena was in her spirit form again as she paces back and forth. "Lets go!" he said to her. "He'll be here any second." she said to him. And he walks up to her, "Do you want to die?" he asks her and she looks at him, "We've been found, we need to move." he tells her. "Not without Stefan." she insisted.**_

" _ **Stefan's not coming." he tells her and the two looks at him, "We have to disappear, he'll draw too much attention, let him go." he tells her and her eyes start to water, "What did you do?" Rebekah questions him as Serena face palms. But he grips Rebekah's arm. "Come on, we don't have time for one of your tantrums." he tells her, pulling her along. But she pulls her arm out of her grip, "I don't want to run anymore, Nik!" she snaps, staying in her spot and Klaus looks at her.**_

" _ **All we do is run, I want to be with Stefan." she tells him, and Serena looks at her in shock "Fine then choose, him or me." he offers her and she glares at him, then closes her eyes. "That's what I thought, now get in the truck, lets go." he tells her walking to the front. "Good-bye Nik." Rebekah said to him, making him stop from entering the truck and Serena took at a step back. Then as Rebekah turns to leave, Klaus appears in front of her and thrust the dagger into her chest. Rebekah inhaled sharply as Serena gasp in horror, covering her mouth. Klaus took a step back as her skin started to turn gray and she looks down at the dagger.**_

~End of Flashback~

Klaus grips a hold of the dagger and pulls it out of his chest and he drops it to the side, Rebekah glares at him. "Don't pout, you knew it wouldn't kill me." he tells her, "I know, I was hopping that it would hurt more." she tells him, then turns and saw Serena. Her eyes pulse and fang showed. "Anastasia." she snarls, then vamps at her and grips her neck, crushing it in her hand.

But Serena just looks at her, not amused at all and Rebekah notices that her wasn't crushing her bones at all, then Serena pulls up her hand, grips Rebekah's wrist tightly and then easily pulls her hand off her neck and Rebekah was in shock and then glares at her as Serena tilts her head to the side. "Is that all you got?" she questions her, Rebekah quits with her glare, fangs vanished eyes return to their original state as she knew who said those words before. "Serena?" she asks her and Serena smiles at her.

"Hello Becky." she said to her, letting go of her wrist and Rebekah hugs her. Serena giggles at her and hugs her back. Then Rebekah moves out and they walk next each other, "How are you awake?" Rebekah asks her, Serena shrugs. "Guess it was the right time to wake up." she tells her, Rebekah just smiles at her, then Klaus walks up to them. "I understand you're upset with me, Rebekah." Klaus states and places his hand on her shoulder, the two stop and looks at him, Rebekah was not please. "So… I'm going to let that go, just this once." he tells her and she just glares at him.

"Brought you a little peace offering." he tells her then looks ahead of them. "You can come in." he calls out, Rebekah looks ahead of them and saw Stefan walk in the room, she smile with joy. "Stefan." she said with relief. But he just looks at her in confusion. And so Klaus walks up to him and places his hand on his shoulder. "Now you remember." Klaus orders him and Stefan's memories came rushing back at him as he remembers everything. He then opens his eyes and looks at her, she smiles a little at him, "Rebekah." he states and slowly walks to her. "Stefan." Klaus calls out and Stefan turns to him as he remembers even more.

~Flashback~

 _ **The two were sitting at the bar, "Hey, hey buddy." Stefan calls out, stopping a photographer. "Take a picture of my brother and me." Stefan tells him and the two poses for him.**_

~End of Flashback~

"I remember you, we were friends." Stefan said to him, Klaus just smirks at him. "We are friends." Klaus tells him, stepping to him and places his hand on his shoulder, "And now it's my turn." Serena states, Stefan and Klaus turn to her as she walks up to the boys, stood in front of Klaus and gently grips the sides of his head.

"Now remember." she whispers and Klaus remember Serena as she was in the redhead's body, she was dancing with him, sitting at a booth, laughing, having a few drinks and making out with him in a booth by themselves. Klaus looks at her and she pulls back her hands back and Klaus gently strokes her cheek. He then looks at Rebekah, "Now the reason why you're here." he tells her and walks back the two. "Gloria tells me, that you know how to contact the Original witch." Klaus tells her.

"The original witch?" Rebekah questions him, "Do you have what Gloria need?" Klaus asks her, Rebekah sighs and then her hand went to her neck and her expression went blanket, she feels around, then looks down and saw something was missing. "Where's my necklace?" Rebekah starts then looks at Klaus. "What did you do with it, I never take it off." she said to him. "I don't know I didn't touch it." Klaus answers her, Stefan and Serena sigh in their spots. "We need to find it, Nik!" she raises her voice to him, "Tell me that's not what she needs." Klaus asks her, "We need to find it now, I want it back!" she shouts. "Tell me that's what not she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus snaps at her.

Stefan shot a look at Serena as she mirrors his look, then Rebekah turns to her coffin, dug around inside and under her pillow, the slams the top shut and slips it onto the ground. Angry, very, very angry.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks into the living room, on the phone with Katherine, "Ok, you were right, he was there." he tells her walking up to the drinks. "I'm always right, let me guess it ended in tears and heartbreak?" she asks him as he shuffles through the drinks, "Where are you?" he asks her. "Why, do you want to come and rub sunscreen on my back?" she teases.

"I'm thinking Europe, Italy maybe or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons." he tells her and sips his bourbon, "Keep guessing Damon, bye-bye." Katherine said and then hung up.

~Flashback~

 _ **The Chicago Police wonders through the now deserted bar, a woman walks up to Rebekah's necklace and that woman was Katherine, she looks down at it and then. She then looks over and saw Stefan walking around. She quickly vamps away and hid in the shadows watching him.**_

 _ **Stefan notices the necklace on the ground, kneels down and picks it up. Then a man walks up to them, "Hey kid." he calls out, Stefan turns his attention away from the necklace. "Chicago P.D." he tells him as Stefan stood up and turns to him. "I'm not afraid of you." Stefan tells him, preparing himself, "Oh, I'm not here for you." the informs him and unfolds two peaces of paper, Stefan looks down at it, "Have you seen these three?" he asks them, the pictures were off Klaus, Rebekah and Serena. "No, never since those people before in my life." Stefan answers and the man peaces the paper away, "Wrap it up boys, we're through here." the man calls out and he left Stefan alone.**_

 _ **The young vampire looks down at the necklace as the police started to leave, he then clutches it in his hand and Katherine disappears around into the shadows.**_


	4. Disturbing Behavior

_Chapter 4: Disturbing Behavior_

The four ever now in a shopping store, still in Chicago, a woman was severing Klaus some champagne, Stefan was sitting in a chair next to him as Serena was snuggled up against him, napping. "There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah said from the changing room as the woman gave him the whole bottle. "It's not." Klaus tells her and Rebekah walks out in a black dress. "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then?" Rebekah states, Klaus smirks as Serena snuggles her head against his shoulder.

"You know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." she adds on, as Serena opens her eyes and looks over at Rebekah, "You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus said to her, "And what is this music, it sounds like cable car accident." she tells them, Klaus and Serena rolled their eyes. "It's dance music." Stefan answers her and he looks at him as the other two look at her. "Are we done?" Klaus asks her and she turns and walks up to him, "And why are you so grumpy?" she asks him. "I just wanted one thing from you to find out why my hybrids were dying. One thing, your necklace and you lost it." he tells her.

Stefan shifts a little in his seat, "I didn't loose it, it's just been missing for 90 years." she tells him, then turns to Stefan. "So, what do you think?" she asks him and Stefan looks at the dress, "I like it." he tells her and she narrows her eyes at him. "What, I said I like it." he tells her, "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." she said to him and walks back into the dressing room. Klaus sighs and pours himself some more champagne. "Nice one good work." Klaus tells him.

"You were the one that pulled the dagger the out of her." Stefan reminds him, "I heard that." Rebekah calls out and Serena sighs. "Alright, I'm gonna go and get some fresh air." Stefan tells them and walks off, Serena just laid there, but then suddenly felt a felt a cold breeze blew past her, she shout her head up and looks around. Thinking that it was nothing, so he laid her head back down. But there in front of her stood a man in viking clothing, brown hair and he looks down at her with a sad frown.

~8~8~8~

Back at Mystic fall, Samathea was in the kitchen cutting up a pepper as Damon was helping her cook. "I just don't understand why bring Chili to a palaia, everyone brings Chili." Damon tells her, walking next to her, "Hey Ric." Damon calls out, "What's up?" Alaric said to him, walking into the kitchen.

Samathea looks at him, "What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Samathea asks him, "Ah, those founder's parties aren't really my thing." he answers and she narrows her eyes at him, "We show up and there's going to be nine other people that brought Chili." Damon answers him and Samathea just smiles to herself. "It's an old family recipe, okay?" she tells him, looking at him, "Yeah I know, I knew your old family, they made sucky Chili." he tells her and took the knife from her hand and she sighs. "They didn't have me back then, now did they?" she questions him, looking at him.

He turns his look at her, he smirks at her, she smiles a little and lightly bumps her shoulder into his, Alaric looks at him, "Why are you here exactly?" he asks him, Damon looks at him. "She's knows." he answers and cuts the peppers, Samathea sighs. "Damon here thinks that I'm going to break and I'm not going to break." she tells them, they both just look at her. "I am going to keep making Chili and pretend that I didn't waste the entire summer looking for someone that didn't want to be found." she answers them.

"She's in denial." Damon whispers, "I am not in denial." Samathea snaps back at him, Damon sets down the knife and looks at her, "You're still wearing this." he states taking a hold of her necklace that Stefan gave her. She looks down at it, then back at him, "Isn't this a reminder of your unbreakable sibling bond with Stefan?" he questions her, she said nothing. "And where's Elena in all this?" Alaric asks them, Samathea looks back at him, "Hanging out with Caroline after I gave her the news." she answers moving back from Damon.

~8~8~8~

Later on Samathea heard the door bell, she left the kitchen and walks up to the door and opens it, there stood Caroline and Elena with smiles on their faces. "We come bearing gifts." Caroline tells her, "Please tell me it's not chili?" Samathea whines as she was looking at the bowl, Elena and Caroline step in and then Bonnie leans in her sight.

Samathea looks at her in surprise and smiles. "Bonnie!" she exclaims. "I'm back!" Bonnie said with a smile, "Hey." Samathea states and they pulls each other into a hug, that was well needed. Then they pulled back, "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for you three?" she asks them, they look at each other and nod. "Bonnie!" Jeremy calls out, Bonnie looks at him and smiles. "Jeremy." she calls out, walks over to him and he picks her up, she wraps her legs and arms tightly around him. He then presses his lips to hers.

~8~8~8~

Then Stefan walks into Gloria's bar, "You left us." Rebekah whines at him, Serena sat on the bar close to Klaus from behind as he was leaning his head back against her cross legs. "Sorry, retell theory is making my head spin." Stefan informs them. "Tell me about it." Klaus agreed, getting more to bourbon to drink, Serena rolls her eyes as him and looks away.

He then walks up to them and looks over at Gloria, "What's she doing?" Stefan asks him as Gloria was sitting in a chair at a table with a book out in front of her and her eyes were closed as she was contracting. "She's failing." Klaus answers with a smirk and looks over at her. "It's hard to find something, when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria answers him. And Stefan looks over at her, "Excuse me, I've only wore it for thousand years." Rebekah answers, jumps down and walks over to her. "See, this one offers a solution." Gloria states and Rebekah sat down on the table next to the grimore, "Alright, give me your hand sweetheart." Gloria tells her and Rebekah does so.

The three watches her, "She's… un looking for the necklace huh?" Stefan asks, Serena catches onto why he was wondering, and she was worried as well; they were going to find out about Samathea.

~.~.~.~.~

Bonnie was sitting down at the Island as Elena, Samathea and Caroline were making Chili, "The problem with my dad's normal side of the family, has made for a really boring summer." Bonnie tells her, Elena looks at her as Samathea snickers, but she bites her lip. "Yeah, for the last yet days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline tells her as Samathea removes the lid to the crop maker.

Then Elena and Caroline help pour it in, "Since when did you learn how to make chili?" Elena asks Samathea as she scoops it in, "Damon help a little." she answers her then Bonnie looks at her.

"Damon's helping you cook chili now?" She questions her, Samathea shook her head, "Stop it you guys, Damon's just trying to be a good friend is all." she answers then Elena gasp in pain, causing the three to look at her, "What's wrong did I splash you?" Samantha asks, setting the big spoon down and Caroline sets the pot down as well, "No, nope. My necklace." she answers and Elena removes the metal off her collarbone.

~.~.~.~.~

"I can sense something." Gloria starts, making the four look at her, but then Serena felt a cold chill in the air, making her pulls her arms to her shoulders and rub them, sensing something was standing right next to her.

~.~.~.~.~

Elena looks down at the burn mark it left on her, Samathea looks at it and gently pushes Elena's hair over her shoulder, "Well maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline states as Elena takes it off her neck, and the two look at her, "Caroline." Bonnie and Samathea said to her.

She shot looks at them, "What I'm just saying. If you're going to cooking without Stefan." she tells the twins and they both sigh.

~.~.~.~.~

Gloria was chanting away, trying to narrow down where exactly the necklace was, the chill became strong her Samathea and she looks over seeing a shadow had left the bar, curiously took her over and she follows after it.

No one in the bar notice that she was even gone. She follows the shadows through the back door until she was back outside in the center of the alleyway, she looks both ways and saw no one, she sighs, thinking that it was just her imagination, but as soon as she went to go back inside, she heard a whisper.

Making her stop and look around, "Hello, is anyone there?" she calls out and no response, she walks back out to the center of the alley and felt the presence behind her, she slowly turns around and was face to face with the viking young man that had brown hair and brown eyes.

She gasp softly at him as he just looks at her with a sad smile, "Oh my God…" she starts as he now gets that she was seeing him and his smiles brightens a little, "You're dead, I watch you die…" her voice chokes up a little. He takes a step forward, raises his hand to her and gently places it on her cheek, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eye. "My body may be gone, but I am was always watching over you, Serena." he answers her and she gulps down her tears, as he name then falls off her lips, "Sebastian…"

~8~8~8~

"Let me is it." Bonnie tells her, Elena sighs and held out the necklace as Serena works on healing the burnt spot on Elena's collar bone.

Bonnie glares at the necklace, and nothing look out of the ordinary. After Samathea was finished healing Elena's wound, she then reaches out to it slowly and went she touch it, it zaps her and she retracts her hand as Elena drops it, making the three jump when it zaps Bonnie. They all look at one another. Then Samathea takes off her necklace and drops it down next to Elena's.

~.~.~.~.~

Gloria stops her chanting, taking her hands back, she then looks at the two boys and they look back at her, "I found it, she answers them, making Stefan feel even more uneasy.

Then Rebekah leans in close to her, "So where is it?" she asks, but Gloria shook her head, "It doesn't work like that doll, I get images, there's a girl with her friends…" Gloria starts. "Yes, a dead girl, with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah tells her.

Stefan glare at the two, "Well, I have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria tells her, then Klaus walks up to them, "So dive." he tells her and she turns her head to him, "I need more time." she said onto him, Klaus then leans against the table next to her, "And space, you're hashing my juju." she tells him and Klaus just smirks to himself, "We can wait." he tells her and she frowns at him.

"I'm sure you can, but that's not what I ask." she said, shooting him a glare, then Stefan walks up to him, "Hey, you know, why do we just… uh… come back later. I'm hungry anyway, I'll let you pick what we're eating." Stefan tells him, then pull away and headed for the stairs, Klaus locks eyes with Rebekah for a moment and they followed after Stefan.

~8~8~8~

At the Lockwood manor, everyone was gathered to try the chilis that were presented.

Caroline sat on one bench as Elena sat close to her and Samathea sat on the left of her, both of the twin holding their necklaces as they all waited for Bonnie to show, but then as if by a miracle, she arrives.

"Hey." she said to them as they all look at her, "Okay, got it. I have an identification spell that might be able to tell us or tell me, what magic that is." she said to them, pulling out her grimore, then the twins handed over their necklaces without hesitation and Bonnie took them.

"This is going to take a while, so, tell me if anyone is coming." she said to them, opening the grimore and placing the necklace on the open book, the twins nod at her and Caroline turns her look at Samathea. "So you're not like going for the older Salvatore, are you?" Caroline suddenly asks her, then both Elena and Samathea look at her, "What?" they said at the same time, in perfect sync. "Caroline…" Bonnie states, "Stay focus." Caroline said to her and turns to Samathea.

"As your friend, who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?" Caroline questions her, then Elena looks at Samathea, who shook her head, "There is no deal between me and Damon at all." she answers and Caroline raises her eyebrows at her, "He has been focus on Stefan as much as Elena and I have." she went on. "Why but that doesn't make him any less Damon." Caroline tells her.

Samathea licks her lips and sighs, "If my own father, who I love so dearly couldn't change me, no one is changing Damon. Not even you." Caroline tells her. "Why are we even talking about this?" Elena asks her, defending her little sister, "Hey, guys…" Bonnie calls out, then the three look over and saw both of the necklaces were starting to float.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks in a soft tone, but Bonnie just shook her head, "I'm not doing anything thing." she answers them and Samathea leans closes against Elena. "They both have their own magic." she answers them, Caroline shot a look over at Elena and Samathea. Then Elena grips Samathea's hand as they all were exchanging looks at each other.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks up to the table the presented the chilis and one catches his attention, Fell Family Chili. That makes Damon smirk at himself a little. Then Alaric handed him a beer, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and potting against vampires." Damon tells him.

Then took a sip of his beer, "Hey, uh… I think you need to take a beat with Samathea." Alaric tells him. Damon pulls his beer away and turns to him, "Excuse me?" Damon asks him again, "Whatever it is that you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea." Alaric informs him. "I don't think it's your problem, Ric." Damon tells him. "It is my problem, I'm suppose to look after her and Elena. And this is me doing that." Alaric said to him. Then Damon turns to him and walks back up to him. "And what do you think I'm doing?" Damon questions him.

"What I think is you need to take a beat." Alaric answers him as they were in each others faces. But then Liz walks up to them and broke up the fight that was going to start. "Damon. Uh… sorry, the mayor just called for the council meeting." she informs him. He looks at her, then back at Alaric. Smiles and then walks off with her and Alaric watches him go.

~8~8~8~

Back at the warehouse, Stefan and Klaus were feeding off dead girls in their arms as Rebekah was sitting on a crate, "My girl's dead, I'm bored." she said to him, then Klaus pulls his mouth from the woman's neck and exhaled.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus said to him, then Stefan pulls out his fangs out of the woman's neck and smirks at him, "It's been a long day." he tells him. Then Serena walks into the warehouse, her whole front was covered in splatted blood, "Try being related to her." Klaus states, nudging his head to Rebekah. "You're being mean." Rebekah snaps back at him. Then Stefan chuckles, "And why are you being mean, you use to love me." she said to him, danging her legs over the edge.

"It's been 90 years Rebekah, give him a minute." Klaus said to her as Serena jumps up and sat on the crate as well, then places her head in her hands, "And why are you taking his side?" she questions. "Because, my dear I feel pity for any man, who doesn't give you what you want." he answers her. "Will you stop making me out to be a brat, I am not a brat!" she snaps at him again. "Thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus sang to himself, Serena just sighs at him.

Stefan just chuckles, then looks at Klaus, "Well you're no picnic either, I mean I only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan tells him, then Rebekah laughs at that as Serena just covers her mouth to keep her laughter in. "Fantastic." she states then Stefan throws the dead woman off her. "I need to go." he tells them and pulls himself out off the chair.

He wipes the blood off his mouth and left the warehouse, "Where's he going?" Rebekah asks Klaus. "To write a name on a wall. Its a long story." he tells her, then looks at Serena, "Speaking of long stories, where you you, my dear?" Klaus asks her. Rebekah turns to her and saw that she was slouching. She leans back, pressing her hands to the crate and looking at them, "A punk thought he could take me, but… um…" she states and shows them her arm that was covered in blood and what holding a heart, Rebekah and Klaus looks at her as smiles grew on their faces. "I think I may have over done it though." she mumbles and drop the heart on the ground.

"And he ruined my favorite tank-top as well." she whines then falls back onto the crate, the siblings both laugh, "That's bloody fantastic." Rebekah states as Klaus nods at her. Serena smiles a little but frowns at herself, not letting them know what's really bothering her.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks back into the bar, "There you are." Gloria states as Stefan walks to the steps, "I thought you were resting?" Stefan questions her. She walks behind the bar as he walks up to it, "Now we both have a secret." she said to him. "What did you see?" Stefan asks her as she turns to takes a bottle. "It's what I heard and felt that's interesting." she tells him as he pours himself s a drink.

"You know the girls with the necklace, they were taking about you and that Serena's moon crescent necklace, the one she lost when her coffin was stolen from Klaus, it was there as well." Gloria informs him, "And yet you didn't tell Klaus, why?" Stefan questions her and Gloria took a hold of the bottle and places it with the others. "Because I wouldn't help that hybrid half breed with anything." she tells him then turns back to them. "The necklaces are talismans, one belong to the original witch and the other belongs to Serena, seeing how she created that one herself, along with the moonstone. I want them." she tells him.

Stefan shook his head and glasses his glass down, "Well I'm sorry. I can't help you." Stefan answers her, turning his back to her, going to leave. "Don't be difficult." she calls out to him and he stops and places his hands on his hips, "You know, I hate to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is and his girlfriend is as well." Gloria threatens his as she walks out from behind the bar, Stefan stood there for a moment, then vamps at her, but she suddenly turns her head at him, making him stop for a moment. He gasp in pain as he presses his fingers to his temple, "Guess I got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" she questions and then Stefan collapse to the ground.

~8~8~8~

Later that night at the bar, a table was place in the middle of the room, candles place everywhere in a circle, Stefan was place on the table, shirtless as a smaller table was place beside the bigger one with Stefan it as. There was knife and herbs on the smaller table, Stefan pants and groans as he tries to move, but he was a still as ice. Gloria pulls out a knife and places down the sheath.

"What is this, why I can't move?" Stefan questions. As Gloria circles him, "Relaxes, it's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing mayor." she informs him and he groans as she cuts open his wrist, drawing blood. "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head." she said to him walking over to the side wrist and cuts it open as well, "You know, witches now a days are into that new age stuff, but I'm a little more old school voodoo." she tells him, walking over and places the knife down. She then picks up small peace of metal and places it in the pliers. "Stop to stop that from healing." she mumbles and places each one in the arm, Stefan screams in pain.

"I won't tell you anything." he snaps at her, she just smirks at him. "You don't have to." she said to him and places the pliers down as the blood collected into to vases. "Feel that, that's your essence, your spirit, it let me a connection." she tells him and he was panting to keep strong. "Well… herbs help too. Deviner, Sage, Witch hazel." she names off the herbs that she place in her hand and walks back to him. "But my personal favorite…" she states, rubbing her hands together and looks down at him, "Vervein." she said to him and then places her hands on his chest and he screams in pain.

~8~8~8~

Serena sat at the warehouse on a crate with a grimore in her hands that she found while we wasn't around, she was seeing if there was a tear in the veil or a spell that could tell her about the veil.

Then Klaus walks up to her, "Finish with your meal so soon?" she asks him, he just smirks as she reads over the text in the book, "And what are you doing all by yourself now?" Klaus questions her, lightly running his fingers along her arm. "Not now Klaus, I'm busy." she tells him and turns the page. He sighs and takes a seat next to her.

He looks over her shoulder as what she was reading, "The veil, huh. Why would such a thing interest you?" he asks her, Serena sighs and looks up at him. "I saw Sebastian earlier today." she answers him, and Klaus smile falters. "What?" he questions, "Yeah, he was standing right in front of me, the same way he look from the last time I saw him and that was thousand years ago." she answers again, then turns her attention back at the book and turns the page.

"How is that even possible, he died protecting you." he tells her, "That what I was wondering once, but he came to me to give me a warning, something is coming, something big." she answers and flips the page again. "Someone has torn the veil from this side or the other, I don't know, but Sebastian was able to slip through to come to this world to warn me and I don't take warnings lightly." she tells him, Klaus nods at her. As she turns the next page and jumps off the crate, she felt Sebastian standing in front of her, she snaps her head up and looks at him.

"Serena… it's here, the darkness is here." he warns her and suddenly the grimore in her arms burst into flames, making her gasp and look down at it, making Klaus stiffen. "Serena!" he shouts, vamping over to her, grabbing the grimore from her and tosses it away at the floor as it burns. Klaus then turns to her and gently grips the side of her head, "Are you alright?" he asks her, she nods, he then looks down at her arms, seeing that her arms were red, but no burn marks on them.

"Have you forgotten?" she asks him and he looks at her. "Fire can't burn me." she tells him, Klaus exhaled and pulls her into his arms and held her tight, "What just happen?" Klaus questions as he chin was on top of her head. "I don't know, but whoever tore the veil…" she starts and looks down at the burning remains of the grimore. "They don't want us to find out."

~8~8~8~

Back at the bar, Stefan grunts as he continues to fight against Gloria, "I'll admit, I'm impress. You have some discipline, Stefan." Gloria tells him, as she scoops up into her hand, rubs them together. "It's not going to do you must good, though…" she starts and walks back to Stefan, "Just let go honey." she tells him and presses them against his chest and he snarls in pain. "There we go. There we go." she starts as she sees into his mind.

Images of Elena and Samathea, smiling at him flash in her mind. "There are the two girls with the necklaces. Twins." she starts, Stefan cries out. "And you love both. One with passionate love and the other with brotherly affection." she went on as he just pants. "And you do anything for them and you have." she went on and Stefan cries out even more in pain. "A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep them away from Klaus, why would he interested in two twins?" she asks him, "Please don't do this." Stefan begs her, but she dug even deeper.

Then images of Samathea being held by Klaus as he drank her dry on the night of the sacrifice and him turning full hybrid flash in her mind. She then opens her eyes and pulls her hands away from him. "They're both the doppelgangers." she sums up as Stefan pants for air, "The younger one is suppose to be dead, but Klaus never knew that. She's the reason why they hybrids aren't working." she states, he looks up at her as she just chuckled. "Well this is creepy." Katherine said, getting Gloria to turn to her and Katherine delivers a knife into Gloria's neck.

She just looks at Katherine in shock as she slowly falls to her knees, Katherine lets go of the knife and Gloria collapse to the ground. Dead, Stefan then looks up at her, "Maybe you did need my help after all." she said to him. He just lay back and pants.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Samathea and Caroline walk through the Lockwood manor, "Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklaces?" Caroline asks them. Samathea shook her head, "No, we never ask, probably Bonnie will figure it out." Elena answers her. Then Alaric walks up to them, "Please tell me it's time to go?" he asks them, setting his drink down and they look at him.

Samathea sighs and nods, "Yeah, where's Damon?" Samathea asks looking around, "Probably of somewhere, doing bad things to good people." Caroline answers as she steps in front of them. Samathea shot her a glare, "Consider me the honestly police." Caroline said to her and she smiles at her. But then Caroline turns her gaze to someone else and moves out of view. "Care?" Samathea asks her, "What is it?" Elena asks, "What's the matter?" Alaric asks as well. "It's my dad." she answers them, they three then peer in and saw Bill Forbes and the twins stiffen. Then turn back to her.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena questions, as Samathea cracks her knuckles. Elena then smacks Samathea's shoulder, getting her to behave. "I don't know… I can't…" Caroline tells him. Then they twins nod at her, "We know, I'll call you later." Samathea tells her, Caroline nods at her and takes off. "Okay… what was that all about?" Alaric asks them, and they turn to him. "He ended up doing bad things to good people." Samathea quotes Caroline. And then the three walk out of the manor.

But then Damon catches up to them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait Huston, we have a problem." he informs them, walking down the steps along with them. "Where have you been?" Samathea asks him, "Managing Bill Forbes. Partially, he's imperious to compulsion." he warns them and they look at him, "How?" Alaric asks him as they all wall along the front lawn. "I have no idea, he threaten to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that." Damon said to them and Samathea looks up at him. "What did you do to him?" she asks him.

He looks down at her, "How do you know that the compulsion didn't work?" Elena asks him, "That's not the most important peace of information I mention, Elena." Damon tells her and she sighs. "Well what does he want?" Alaric asks the important question, "He want to control the council, says that's it's been compromised." he tells them, "It has." Alaric tells him. "He also wants to put vervein in the town's water supply." Damon also adds as well. Then Elena shrugs, "Maybe that's not a bad idea, it will help you keep yourself in control and since Stefan's not here…" Samathea states, but Damon steps in front of her, cutting her off.

"To what, to keep me in check, make me behavior?" Damon snaps, but Samathea wasn't fazed by his temper, "I should of killed him this morning." she went on, "He is Caroline's dad, Damon." Elena throws at him, "Yeah, when I kill him, she's one more parent then we do." he said to her, then Alaric steps forward, "Oh come on, Damon." Alaric tells him. Then Damon glares at him, "You are repeatedly killing my buzz today Ric, step aside." Damon tells him and went to leave but Alaric was insistent, "Yeah, that's not going to happen." he tells him.

Damon looks down at his hand on his chest, Elena and Samathea look at him, seeing that he was hesitating, but gave in. "Your temporary funeral." Damon said to him and grips Alaric's neck. "Damon, no!" Samathea shouts, but Damon snaps his neck and Alaric drops dead, Elena gasp and kneels down next to him, Samathea inhaled in shock and looks at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she snaps at him, he just smirks at her and walks past her and she watches him in dis-belief.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena were outside until the heard a thud with a few grunts and they ran inside, seeing Damon pinning Caroline down on the desk by her neck. "I'm stronger then you little girl." he tells her, enjoying that he was in power. "Well I'm angrier." Caroline said to him, snapping his wrist, grips his head, headbutted him, then shoves him off her, making him it the door and slide down.

Then Caroline vamps to Bill and vamps out of the room, as Damon just laid there. "Elena go, get out of here, make sure Ric's alright." Samathea tells her, Elena went to argue but she saw the look in Samathea's eyes. Nods and Samathea watches her twin go. Leaving her with an out of control Damon. He sighs, "Bummer, I love a good girl fight." Damon states and Samathea glares down at him. "You can't keep doing this Damon, not in this town, not to my friends." Samathea snaps at him. He just looks at her as he stood up. "Why not, nothing I haven't done before." he tells her.

She just looks at him as Damon was falling apart, "Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" he questions her, walking slowly to her, "Because I don't want you to be what other people **THINK** that you are." she raises her voice to him, "What a monster? Sorry to disappoint you Sammy, but last time I check, I was still a vampire!" he raises his voice at her. "Well I guess I wish you didn't have to act like a **DICK** about it!" she shouts. "I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him." he demands. She kept her glare on him, "You want to know why I was so desperate to bring Stefan back, Damon?" she states in a lower tone, he just glares at her, "Even since my parents died, I became an emotional wreck. I am emotionally unstable, and when I lose a friend, I completely lose it like a mental case." she admits to him, he glare slowly disappears.

"So the reason why I want you to stop going out of control is because you're going to end up dead and if you do, I will loose my mind and kill everyone I love, even everyone in this town and I don't want that day to come." she states as a tear slides down her cheek, "So do everyone a favor and knock it the hell off!" she snarls at him, then turns and left the room, leaving Damon by himself.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks back to the warehouse and saw Serena sitting by herself on top of a coffin, looking down at her arms seeing that the red was gone. "Welcome back." she said to him, making him jump. She smirks and looks at him. "How did it go?" she asks he shrugs at her. "Well." he answers. She nods at him, "Where are Rebekah and Klaus?" he asks her, "They went to go and check on the witch." she answers him. He walks over to her, "A bit tragic really." she states lightly running her hand along the surface off the wood.

"Why don't you just undagger them yourself?" he asks her, "Because I can't, mother nature has forbidden me from ever touching the dagger, only humans can and I'm no longer human." she tells him and he looks at her, confused. "I'm immortal, I can never die, no matter how many times you try and kill me." she said to him. He nods at her, "You know when I just meet you all in the 20s, you were running." he tells her and took a seat next to her.

She shrugs at him, "I was mostly hiding to become stronger." she answers him, "Then you are you hiding from and who Klaus is running from?" he asks her, and she tilts her head at him, "What do you mean?" she asks him, "Well last night, you had this look in your eyes, they held the look of fear and anger towards someone and Klaus, he look to be afraid as well. And I never thought that Klaus would ever get scared." he tells her and she smiles a little at him. "No in this world is truly fearless, not even Klaus." she answers him. "Then who was that man?" he asks her, Serena look at him, shook her head and stood up, "I can't, I can't talk about him." she answers, rubbing her arms. "No, no, no. just forget I ask." he tells her, she looks away, that look of fear in her eyes as she rubs her arm.

"I admire how you sacrifice yourself to come with him for Damon and he secretly does as well, he would sacrifice anything for family, even me." she said to him, he smiles sadly at her. "But don't tell him I told you that." she whispers to him, he smirks, "Your secret is safe with me." he tells her and went to walks off. Serena just smiles at him and takes a seat on the coffin. "Wait, I am curiously about one thing." he states, turning back to her and she looks at him, "How did you get involved in all of this?" he asks walking back and sitting next to her. She pull her knee to her chest and sighs. "Well that is a very long story, one I'm not ready to tell yet." she answers him with a smile. She then stands up and went to leave, but Stefan grips her arm.

She snaps her eyes back at him, "Why, what's so bad?" he asks her. Serena went blank as she remember everything, the slaughter of her friends, the burning of her family and the end of her mortal life and unborn child. She snaps out of her daze as she glares down at Stefan. "There are somethings, I'm never going to tell." she snaps at him, then jerks her arm out of his grip, he stands up to ask her more. But Klaus and Rebekah return, "Gloria is gone, she's cleared out, we're going to need to find a new witch immediately." Klaus informs them, but then saw Serena back away from Stefan with an angry look on her face and Stefan looks at them and backs away from Serena. "What is going on?" Klaus asks them, Serena looks at him and sighs.

"Stefan was asking about Michael." Serena informs them and Stefan looks at her in shock. And Klaus looks at him, "He's not with us Nik, I can sense it." Rebekah informs her brother. "They're wrong. Klaus…" Stefan said, but Klaus vamps right at him.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Caroline and Samathea were walking around in town, "Not going to say I told you so." Caroline said to her, "Thank you." Samathea said to her, "But I did tell you so… so." Caroline said it anyway and Samathea sighs. "Okay, I get it, you, Elena and Damon were both right, I was trying so bad to change him, but if he want to continue to be my friend…" she starts, but Caroline stops her.

"What, wait." she states, making Samathea turn to her, "I…" she starts but then sighs, giving Samathea a serious look, "It's been a really long week and I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon has gotten under your skin." Caroline tells her, but Samathea shook her head, "That's not true." Samathea denies her, but Caroline was getting more frustrated with her, "God, just admitted Sam. Ok?! You are attracted to him and all of his bad brother glory!" she bluntly tells her and Samathea shook her head, "No." she states.

"No? No you aren't attracted to him or no you won't admitted it?!" Caroline questions her, "I can't Caroline. If I admitted… if I thought it even for a second… when what does that say about me?" Samathea question herself. Caroline just looks at her, "It says your just human, Sam. Despite being a sorceress." Caroline answers and Samathea just looks at her. But then Caroline looks over her shoulder, looks away and sighs. Samathea looks over her shoulder and saw Bill heading for his car. Then she turns back to Caroline, "Do you want to me…" Samathea asks, but Caroline shook her head, "No, I got this." she answers her, pats her arms softly and walks over to her father.

Samathea sighs and ran her hand through her hair, what was she feeling for Damon, was Caroline right and she was attracted to his bad boyness? Samathea just grunts and buries her face into her hand as a tear of frustration slides down her check, she lets out a shuttered sigh, pulls her hand away from her eyes and wipes the tear away and sniffles.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Grill, Bonnie were sitting by herself, looking at the necklaces, then Samathea walks up to her, "Hey there." Samathea said, getting Bonnie's attention "Hey." Bonnie said to her and Samathea takes a seat, "I just say Jeremy, he said you still have my and Elena's necklaces?" she asks her.

"Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with them." she answers her, "I know, but Elena and I feel weird without them. They whole, Stefan of them all." she tells her and Bonnie nods at her. "Okay, yeah." she tells her and handed the two back to her, "Did Jeremy also tell you, that's he's been seeing ghost of his dead girlfriends all summer?" Bonnie asks her and Samathea looks at her in shock. "What?" she asks. "Vicki and Anne's been talking to him." she went on, "You're kidding." Samathea states.

"I wish, it's because I brought him back to life, witches said that there will be consequences, guess that they were right." she tells her as the coffee was brought to them, making Bonnie look away and Samathea just looks at her. "I mean what am I…" Bonnie went to asks her, but Samathea was already gone.

~8~8~8~

Damon opens his door and there stood Samathea with a sad frown in her face, then Damon crosses his arms and just looks at her. "I will accept written apologies only." he tells her and then soon after that frown turns into a smirk and she places her hands on her hips. Damon sighs, "Are you two lovebirds fighting already?" she questions as the disgust drops. "Katherine." Damon groans and bags his head against the door.

"Wonderful, what to you want?" he questions her, she held up her hands, "I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime." she answers him, Damon groans and turns away from her, "You feel like hitting the road, getting the hell out of douge?" Katherine asks him, making him stop. "You have inexpiable timing." he tells her and turns back to Katherine, "Who's soul needs to take a beat?" he asks her, she smirks and walks into the house. "Is that a yes, I'll drive." she tells him. He just sighs, "Walls are starting to close in on me around here." he answers and looks at her.

"Where are we going?" he asks her, "Away from here." she answers, "That's all I'm going to give you for right, but believe me… it's good." she answers and shows him Elena's and Samathea's necklaces.

~8~8~8~

In the back of a track, Serena was sitting down on a coffin, leaning against the wall, Klaus walks over to Stefan and kicks his foot, then moves back and sat down on the other coffin, Stefan flutters his eyes and suddenly shot up and looks at Klaus. The two just look at each other a Stefan held his hand out in front of him.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" Stefan asks him, but Klaus just smiles. "No need, I'm not mad, I'm just curious, Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something and Serena here is also holding onto something. A peace of your old life. The thing is, Rebekah has flawless instincts of the supernatural and I know Serena wasn't going to tell me anything, so I thought I would check it out." Klaus tells them.

Serena snaps her eyes back at him. "And see for myself what it is that you both have been hiding." Klaus states then stood up from his coffin, Serena does the same and helps Stefan to his feet, they then followed him and he opens the back and they both covered their eyes and as their eyes were done adjusting, they both say the familiar streets. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan. Serena." Klaus said to them and they two were in horror.


	5. The Reckoning

_Chapter 5: The Reckoning_

It was night time as the school and Matt was working out in the gym, he stops and rubs his sore muscles, but he quickly looks behind, seeing something in the hallway, he moves out of the work room and into the hallway.

He walks down the hall, then a shadow went along the wall and passes making Matt look over and follow it into the hallway, he then steps through the double doors and heard more noise me a classroom, he walks through the hall and stood there. But then heard more noise against, he looks over at a classroom, walks up to it, opens the door and walks inside the room, but as he steps in loud snapping noises went off, startling Matt and he turns on the light.

Mouse traps were place everywhere in the room, along with Bonnie, Taylor, Caroline, Elena and Samathea as they jump as the mouse traps and the lights getting turn on. "Aw, come on, seriously?!" Caroline states as everyone looks at him. "Do you know how long it us just to set all this up?" Caroline questions him and Matt walks over to them as Bonnie, Elena and Samathea were sitting on the desks. "Forgot about Senor prank night, huh?" Taylor asks him.. "Yeah, clearly." Matt answers him.

Caroline looks at him in surprise, "How could you forget, we've only been waiting for this since like, freshmen year." Caroline tells him. Samathea looks at him, "Yeah Matt, if Elena and I are doing this, you're doing this." she tells him, pointing her flashlight at him, "I'm surprise any of you are doing this." he tells him and Taylor threw up his arms and turns his back to them, "Caroline is making us do this." Elena tells him, Bonnie nods her head, "We are about to be seniors and these memories will stay with us forever and…" Caroline tells him.

But then Samathea speaks, "And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all." Samathea finishes for her, Elena high five her and Caroline looks at them both, "Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." she tells them, Samathea just smiles, "You're all lame and I got two more classrooms to prank." Taylor tells them and walks out of the room with a duffel bag. Samathea moves off her desk and then sets the flashlight on the front desk and went to leave the classroom. "Hey you there!" Elena calls out and Samathea turns to her.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks her, "To super glue Alaric's desk shut." she answers them and they all smiled at her, "I'm making memories." she said with a smile, then Elena squints her eyes at her and wags her finger at her, Samathea does the same and walks out of the room, Elena stops and laughs, "I love you!" Caroline calls out to her.

As Samathea enter the hallway, she saw Taylor telling a few of the boys that they were going to prank the boys restroom. She just giggles to herself and continues to walk on. Then walks to the double door and stops abruptly as she gasp, face to face with the one person she didn't except to see again. "There's my girl." he said to her, she just looks at him, "Klaus." she whispers, he just smirks at her, she turns to leave through the way she came, but he appears in front of her again, stopping her.

"You are suppose to be dead, what are we going to do about that." he tells her, she glares at him, ignoring her fears that were telling her to shut her mouth, "Well, I'm much more harder to kill then." she spat back at him, be then grips her throat, her hands flying at his wrist and he raise her a few inches off the ground, she grunts and tries to make him release her, but she glares at him, and makes his wrist burn, he grunts and sets her back down on her feet and she backs away from him, letting go of his wrist.

He hiss in pain, griping his wrist, as it started to heal and looks up at her, "Like I said, I am much more harder to kill." She snaps at him as her eyes flash a bright neon blue.

~8~8~8~

Serena pace back and forth in front of the open truck, waiting for Stefan to wake up. "Oh stop that, you're giving me a headache." Rebekah said to her, Serena shot her a death glare and Rebekah held up her hands, "Someone's moody…" she mumbles, but Serena said nothing.

Then the two heard Stefan groan and Samathea turns to him, "Stefan…" she calls out, running back to the truck and leans in a bit, "Are you alright?" she asks him and he just rolls onto his side, rubbing his neck. But then props himself up and took in his surrounds. Rebekah turns to him, "Ah… he lives." she states and turns to him. "What happened?" he asks them, "You took a beating." Rebekah answers. Serena sighs. "Klaus snap your neck a few times, all afternoon." Serena throws in and Stefan slowly pulls himself back up.

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Fall?" Stefan questions, but Rebekah rolls her eyes as Serena look away. "You can stop playing dumb now." she tells him and Stefan just looks at her, "It didn't take long for Klaus to figure out what you and Serena were hiding." she tells him and Stefan stood up, "We're not hiding anything, we've done everything that Klaus has ask us to." he said to her. "No, you both just fail to mention that the sorceress doppelganger is alive." she tells him and Stefan nor Serena said nothing to her, then Stefan turns his back as Serena looks at him. "Where is Klaus now?" Stefan asks her.

"With any luck ripping that bloody cows head off, Serena drops her head and starts to snicker, Rebekah looks down at her and Stefan starts to laugh, soon after, Serena was laughing as well. "What is so damn funny?" she questions them both, and Stefan turns to her, "Do you honestly think Klaus can take on Serena?" Stefan questions her, Rebekah looks at her and Stefan turns back away. "Ohh… Klaus can't kill a sorceress when she see's a threat to her person, they react… badly." Serena answer, "No, but I don't think her sister has any magic in her." Rebekah said to them both and their laughter stops.

Serena then moves away from the truck and Stefan vamps right at Rebekah and they both went flying out of the truck and Serena just watch the two as Stefan pins down Rebekah, "Where is she?" he snaps at her, "You really do care for her, don't you?" Rebekah questions, then pushes Stefan off of her, vamping him back at the truck, then hits him with a crow bar. Then grips it on his shoulder.

"Kids don't be jealous." she states and went to stab him, but Serena grips her arm, making Rebekah look at her, Serena raise her eyebrows at her, then throws her back and away from Stefan.

~8~8~8~

Klaus speed walks through the hallway, holding Samathea's arm as he tugs her along. "A rather large came from the plans recently, the whole reason to break the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids, I haven't been able to do that." he tells her and turns a right, jerking Samathea with him, "Now my bet is that it has to do with the fact that you're still breathing." he snaps, she glares at him. "Why are you too scare to be all alone, after you stake your whole family and kill your friends or to face your stepfather all on your own?!" Samathea questions him.

He then vamps up to the locker, slamming her against them and he glares down at her, griping her throat, "How do you know about that?" he glares at her and she returns the glare. "I know a lot of things and there is one thing that I know, that if you hurt even one of these students here, I will fuck you up." she growls at him. He smirks, pulls his arm away from her and grips her arm, jerking her along with him, "I like you, there's no fear in your eyes anymore, and for that, you'll suffer less." he tells her and pulls her along.

They then walks into the gym where all the senors were gathered, "Attention Seniors, you have officially been busted, prank night is over." he tells them in his American accent. "Head on home." he said and everyone groans and started to leave. "You two, I remember you." he said to them, and they both turn and look at him. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Petra asks him, as everyone was gone, "I'm sorry, I wasn't in my right head this time, lift your foot up and stay there." he tells her and she does so and he turns to her boyfriend, "If she drop her foot chad, I want you to beat her to death, understood?" he tells him and he nods at her.

"Klaus, I warn you what will happen in you hurt anyone, including compulsion!" Samathea snaps at him, pulling her arm out of his grip and took her stance, "Oh come on Love, I love a good challenge." he tells her and Samathea looks over at the two and Klaus does as well and he smirks.

Samathea watches as Petra started to loose balance, "Keep it up." Klaus tells her, with his arms cross "Where the hell is Stefan and Serena?" Samathea questions him, "Serena and Stefan are in a time out for right now." he answers her and then they heard the doors open, Samathea snaps her head to the door and saw, Bonnie, Elena and Matt walk in, "Bonnie, get Elena out of here now!" Samathea shouts at them, then Klaus vamps right behind Bonnie, Elena jumps and Matt pulls her behind him.

"I was wondering when you'll show up, now we can get started." he said to her and then looks back at the couple. "Uh… Petra, why don't you and chad sit tight." he tells them, then Petra collapse into Chad's arms and he lowers her to the ground. Then Klaus looks at Bonnie, "So I see you're the season Samathea is walking around and alive." he states and she just looks at him, "That's right, if you want to plan anyone, blame me." she tells him. "Oh there's no need for blame love, just your witchy interference, seems to cause some undesirable side effects and since you cause the problem, I'm going to let you find the fix." he tells her.

Then Rebekah walks into the gym with Taylor and his hand held behind his back, "Get off of me!" Taylor snaps at him, as she pushes him along, "Shush now." Rebekah tells him. "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." he introduce to them. "Fair warning, she can be quite mean." he tells them and Rebekah glares at him, "Don't be an ass." she states and gave Taylor to him. "Leave him alone!" Samathea snaps as she took a step forward. "Let me make this very simple." he said to all of them as he moves out in front of all of them, turning but him and Taylor to them, "Everytime I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die durning the transition." he informs them, they all glare at him. "It's quite horrible, actually." he tells them, then bits his wrist and force feed Taylor his blood, "No…!" Samathea states hesitating to move forward.

As everyone shifts nervously in their spots. "If you find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie and for Taylor's sake you better hurry." he tells them and snaps his neck. The three gasp in shock, "Taylor!" Samathea shouts, then ran to his sigh, kneels down and place her hands on his chest, she then glares up at Klaus as he just smiles.

~8~8~8~

Serena sighs as she was sitting on the truck, looking down at Stefan that was stake with a crow bar, that Rebekah stake him with, it was meant for her, but Stefan to the kill for her.

She then hops down, walks over to him, kneels down and slaps his across the face, he squeezes his eyes for a few minutes and groans, "Time to wake the hell up sleeping beauty, Samathea in peril." she tells him and Stefan opens his eyes. She sighs and then turns her attention to the bar, she exhaled and grips it. "I need you to bear with me on this, okay?" she asks him, he looks at her and stiffen.

She nods at him, "Alright on three." she tells him, he nods. "One… two… three…!" she states and then with one jerk, he pulls the crow bar right out of him. Stefan exhaled and she tosses it away, "Come on, let go." she tells him, offering his hand to her, he takes it and she pulls him up.

~8~8~8~

Samathea was pacing back and forth as Elena and Matt was kneel down next to him as Bonnie stood over him. Then Matt look up at her, "He kill him." he states, but Elena shook her head, "No, hes not dead Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." she tells him and Klaus jumps off the bleachers, "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition." he tells them and they glare at him.

"Go on then, fetch your enchantment and girmores and what not." Klaus tells her as he and Rebekah walk back to them, "I'll hold onto Samathea, for safe keeping." he tells her, griping her arm, "Get your fucking hand off me!" Samathea snaps at him and pulls her arm out of his grip. He smirks at her and she looks over at Elena and Bonnie, they look at her with worry, but she just nods her head at them and they all take off.

"So this is Serena's doppelganger." Rebekah states, moving in front of Samathea and they sorceress glares at her with anger, "I admire her backbone, but Anastasia was much prettier." she states and Samathea rolls her eyes at her. "Enough Rebekah, take the wolf boy else where, would you." Klaus asks her, she sent a smirk at Samathea, but she growls at her, then Rebekah walks over to Taylor, grips his arm and drags him along with her. "Just ingore her, petty little thing." Klaus whispers in her ear, Samathea pulls away and glares at him. "Yeah, takes one to know one Klaus." she snaps at him, then moves over and sat down next to Petra and comforts her.

~8~8~8~

They all sat in the gym, Samathea rubbing Petra's shoulder and Chad brushes her hair from her face, they then heard the door, open and in walks Stefan and Serena, Samathea looks at the two in surprise, "Stefan…" she states and stood up, Serena looks over at her, vamps at her and pulls her into a strong hug, and Samathea just stood there. The older sorceress moves out and kneels down in front of the two.

"Klaus…" Stefan starts, "Come to save they damsel?" Klaus asks him in a clam tone. "I came to ask you for your forgiveness." Stefan answers him, Klaus just looks at him, "And I plague my loyalty." Stefan tells him, Samathea took a few steps forward, "Well you broke that plague to me already." Klaus tells him, looking away. "Samathea and Elena mean nothing to me anymore." he said to him, looking over at her and Samathea hold her head up a little.

Then Stefan looks at him, "Whatever you ask of me, I will do." Stefan swore to him. Klaus looks at him and moves his hands away, "Fair enough." Klaus states and moves off the bleachers, Serena turns to him. "Lets drink on it. Kill them." Klaus states, pointing at Chad and Petra as they both stood up, "No. they live." Serena objects and stood up as well. Klaus just chuckles at her, "You have no voice here, Serena. Don't stop me." he said to her and she narrows her eyes at him, "I can and I will, I don't care if I have to take of Stefan or the both of you to do so." she snaps back at him and the two look at her.

She stood in front of the couple, "They live, Klaus." she snaps again. He just smirks and looks at Stefan, "What are you waiting for, kill them." Klaus states ignoring Serena, she sighs and rolls her eyes. But then Samathea shook her, "No Stefan don't… you don't have to listen to him…" She states, but Klaus walks up to her and backhands her, making her yelp in pain as she then twist and hits the floor, "Klaus!" Serena snaps her eyes glowing blue, then Stefan snarls at him, vamps over at Klaus. But Klaus quickly turns and grips Stefan's throat.

"She means nothing to you?" Klaus questions him as Samathea pushes herself to her elbows and Serena went to her side. Samathea presses her hand to her redden cheek and the two look up at them, "You're lies just keep piling up." Klaus states as he looks at him, Let her go, I'll do whatever you want, you have my word." Stefan swore to him, gripping Klaus's wrist. "You're word… doesn't mean much, now I've been by your word all summer, during to witch time I've never have to resort to this; Stop fighting." Klaus orders him.

"Don't… please don't do this." Stefan beg him. "I don't want to, although one it was your alliance and now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus tells him as Serena held Samathea close, "You will do actually as I say, when I say it. You will not run and you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus orders him then lets off of Stefan's neck, "No… Stefan…" Samathea calls out and Serena held her tighter.

Stefan just looks at Klaus, "Now kill them, ripper." Klaus states, Stefan then looks over at Petra, eyes turn crimson and he then vamps at her and then bites down onto her neck, Serena gasp then covers Samathea's eyes and held her even tighter. "No, no, Petra!" Samathea calls out ans heard a thud. She stops struggling and cries softly.

~8~8~8~

Somehow Samathea pries herself out of Serena's arms and watches in horror as Stefan fed off Chad as well, she was horror shock as Klaus kneels down next to her, "I don't want to hear a goddamn word from you, Klaus!" Samathea snarls at him, he just shut his mouth and smirk, loving her growing hatred.

Samathea then stood up, Serena and Klaus followed her, then Rebekah burst into the gym, "Where is it?" she snaps, making the four look at her. "Where's my necklace?" she questions Samathea, walking abruptly at her, "What are you talking about?" Klaus asks her, "She has my necklace, I already compelled her twin to tell me and she said that her sister has it. Look." Rebekah states and have Klaus Caroline's phone, showing him the pic with Stefan and Elena.

Klaus look at the pic and saw the necklace, then looks at Stefan, "Well, well, more lies." Klaus tells him as Stefan said nothing. "Where is it?" Rebekah demands of her, and Samathea looks her right in the eyes, piss off. "I don't have it." she answers her, "You're lying." Rebekah accuse then steps forward and took a bite out of Samathea's neck, Samathea growls and tries to shove her off, but fail. Stefan and Serena went to intervene but Klaus beats her to it, pries Rebekah off Samathea, the young sorceress fell back to the floor and slowly propping herself up. "Knock it off!" Klaus snaps at her, "Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah whines at him, Serena went to help, but Samathea shook her head and Serena steps back.

Klaus sighs, turns to Samathea and kneels down at her level, Samathea just laid on her side, prop on one elbow pressing her fist into the ground. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart. Be honest." Klaus whispers to her. She glares at him, "Can you people just face the truth. I to have them, Katherine disguise herself as me to steal them." she answers her, "Them?" Klaus asks, Samathea nods. "Both Rebekah's and the crescent moon one." she answers and Serena gasp, can't believe that her crescent moon his activated it's magic, "Katrina." Klaus states and props his chin on his hands. "Of course." he mumbles then stood up.

"Well… that's unfortunate, if we had the necklace, it would make things a whole lot easier for you witch, but since we're doing this the hard way…" Klaus points to the timer, "Lets but a clock on it shall we?" he questions and turns on the timer, setting it to 20 minutes. Stefan looks at the timer then back at Klaus. Twenty minutes, if Bonnie hasn't found a situation by then, I want you to feed again and this time…" Klaus said, walking over to Stefan. Samathea pulls herself into a sited position, "I want you to feed off Samathea." Klaus said to him.

Serena and Samathea look at him and Klaus looks down at her, with a smirk, "You know you want to." he said and started to walk out, taking Serena with him, who struggled, "Klaus, no… don't destroy him even more." Samathea tells him. "No one leave, if she tries to run, track her, that's fine." Klaus said to him, and the three Original left the gym. Samathea looks at Stefan as he looks at her with predictor eyes, the clock started to count down.

~8~8~8~

6 minutes were left on the clock, Samathea stood with a towel at her neck and looks at the clock, "So what's the plan, you feed off me until I'm dead?" she snaps at him, Stefan shook his head at her, "No, no, I don't want that!" he snaps back. "Then fight it, if you don't want to drink from me, fight it, resist it!" she tells him,

"I can't! Klaus has order me to feed from you and when that buzzer goes off, that is what I am going to do." he snarls back. "Then stop yourself from doing that!" she shouts, pulling the towel from her neck. "I'm a ripper, Sam, I can never stop, because when I am hearing the words come out of your mouth, I can heard your heart bumping blood through your body!" he shouts, then went back to pacing. But Samathea shook her head.

"No, you won't feed off me, for Elena." Samathea tells him and he looks at her, "Right, because I love her?" Stefan questions and Samathea nods her head at him. "Yeah, that right, because you love her and after everything we all be through this pass year, you owe her that much Stefan!" Samathea shouts back at him and Stefan nods, "You know what, you're right. You are right, I owe Elena and you everything. Because through all of this, she was the one thing that kept me from giving up, from turning it all off." he tells her and a tear forms in her eye.

"But I can't help what I am, Sammy. The more blood that I get, the more I want and if I get so much as any of yours…" he states, taking a step to her and the tear slides down her cheek. "You are dead." he warns her, 4 minutes left.

~8~8~8~

Samathea looks up at the buzzer, 17 seconds left. Stefan was on his hands and kneels, fighting to resist. He then looks at Samathea, "Sam, you're going to have to run." he tells her, "But you'll follow me." she tells him, "No, you can use your magic, keep me off you." he tells her and Samathea looks back up at the clock; 10 seconds, "I haven't use my magic in a while." she states; 7 seconds, "Just try!" he tells her, she looks at him and nods. "Sam, please, please, please. When that buzzer goes off, run." he tells her, she inhaled and nods at him, clutching her fist.

Then the buzzer went off, they both look up and saw that time had run out and then look at each other, "Sam, use your magic…" he tells her, Samathea rise up her shacking fist, "I can't…" she tells him, then saw him stand to his feet, she screams as he vamps her, but then he vamps right past her and at the folded up bleacher. Samathea spun around and looks at him, taking a few steps back. "Sam, run!" she shouts her and Samathea took off running, shooting her hand out, making the double doors open and shut close right behind her. And she ran down the hall, flicking her wrist up and making the lockers snap open and close and paper flew everywhere.

She then moves through the next double doors and she turns back and the shut in front of her as she looks out, seeing Stefan, getting smack here and there but lockers and paper kept flying his is face. She then went to run again, but she gasp as she was right in Klaus's grip.

He looks down at her and smirks. "I knew something like this would happen, I really do admire, your wit, cunning, bravery, control you have, Samathea." Klaus states, stroking back her hair, she glares at him, smacks away his hand with her head and spits in his face. It lands on his cheek. He smirks and wipes it away.

~8~8~8~

Stefan stumbles into the cafeteria, gasping and gaging for air, he then collapse onto his hands and knees, he then looks over at a broom, vamps over at it, snaps it in half and stabs himself. Then Klaus and Samathea walk into the cafeteria, Stefan turns to them.

"Now this is fascinating, you know I've never seem this before. The only thing stronger then your craving for blood is your love for this twin's older sister." Klaus states, eyeing Samathea, she just looks away. Stefan just pants for air, then Klaus walks up to him, "Why don't you just turn it off?" Klaus asks him, "No!" Stefan snaps. "Oh come on, this humanity is killing you." Klaus tells him, sitting on a table. Stefan just kept his eyes on Samathea.

"All the guilt, it must be exhausting, turn it off." Klaus said to him again. "No!" Stefan rejects again, keeping strong. "Stefan…" Samathea said, taking a step forward and Klaus pulls off the table, "You're strong Stefan, but you're not that strong." Klaus said to him and then pulls the wood from his flesh and tosses it to the side. "Turn. It. Off." Klaus said to him, Stefan glares at him as Samathea watches them, "NO!" Stefan shouts again. Samathea took a step right back. Klaus just looks at him, then vamps at him and shoves in against the wall. "TURN IT OFF!" Klaus orders him.

Samathea gasp and covers her mouth, "What have you done?" she questions him, moving her hand from her mouth. Then Klaus turns to her as they both look at her, "I fix him." he answers and she shook her head. "No you destroy everything that was good about him." she tells him, and he walks up to her, "I think a test is in order, don't you?" he asks and stood behind her. He places his hands on her shoulders and looks at Stefan. "Ripper." he calls out and Stefan just stood there, "Perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelganger's neck." Klaus asks him gently brushing Samathea's hair away from her bitten neck.

Stefan just stood there and then looks at her, eyes turning Crimson, she turns her look at him as Klaus step away. She slowly shook her head as he just looks at her, pushing himself off the wall. He smirks at her and then vamps at her, she then screams as he was right in front of her and Stefan buries his fangs into Samathea's neck.

~8~8~8~

Darkness and feeling lightweight, that all she could remember after she black out from Stefan feeding off her. But then she heard a beeping noise, causing her to flutter her eyes open and found herself in the in a bed with her blue tank-top, booty shorts and sneakers. Then a nurse walks in, "Where am I?" she questions her in a very low tone.

"In the hospital, sweetheart, you suffered through a terrible ordeal." she informs her and Samathea struggles to sit up, "I have to get up, I have to go." she tells her, griping the handle, "Ah, not an option." she tells her, keeping her down. "You've lost a lot of blood." she tells her. Samathea looks down at the tube in her arm and saw a blood pack with her blood inside, "Wait, you're taking my blood…" she starts and realization hits hers. She looks down and saw the nurse inject her tube with a sensitive, "No…" she mumbles, pushing the needle away.

But it was already too late, the sensitive was working. But she fought it, "Ah, don't fight it sweetly, he told me you need plenty of rest." she said to her, laying her back down. "Then take a… message to Klaus for me." she said, as her eye lids were getting heavy. "Tell him… that I'm coming for him… and I won't stop until his black heart is… in my hand… and he's dead at my feet." she mumbles and she was out.

~8~8~8~

Damon arrives at the hospital after Elena told him everything that has happen. He then spots Klaus standing my himself, "Well look who decided to show up to the party." he jokes, "Where is she?" Damon demands in no mood for his games. "Who, Samathea? She's… making a donation to a greater cause." he answers him as Damon walks abruptly to the entrance.

But Klaus stops him, "I can't let you interfere mate." Klaus warms him, "You'd have to kill me." Damon states, going to push pass him, but Klaus stops him again. "Oh I would love to kill you, but I made a plague to your brother and unlike him, I keep my word." Klaus tells him. And Damon looks at him, "Although, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." Klaus states and then vamps at the care and shoves Damon against it. "Don't you want to know about your friend Micheal?" Damon asks him, making Klaus stop in his action.

Fear was written all over his face, "What do you know about Micheal?" Klaus questions him, Damon looks up at him. "Just that he knows you're here." Damon answers him and Klaus looks down at him, "You're bluffing." Klaus accuses him, "Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." he tells him. Klaus just shifts a little, then grips Damon's collar and slams him up against the SUV and Damon falls to the ground and groans in pain.

He then turns over and saw that Klaus was gone, he then pulls himself onto his feet and walks into the hospital.

Damon walks down the halls until he came up to a room, seeing Samathea inside the room, looking pale. He walks inside the room and looks down at her, pale, barely breathing and tubes were hook up to her arms. Damon got started and pull the tubes put of her arms, making her turn her head over in Damon's direction. He then grips the tube that was draining her of her blood. She then slowly opens her eyes, seeing him. "Damon…" she whispers in a husk voice. He looks back down at her tosses the tube to the side. "Hey." he whispers back at her.

He then gently pulls her gathers her into his arms, her arm over his shoulder, and he held her in bridle style, he lazy laid her head against his shoulder and he walks out of the room and down the hall. Her hand slowly moves up and grips the fabric of Damon's shoulder, in need of him.

~8~8~8~

Damon got her back at the boarding house, he texted Elena, telling her that he had her with him and that she was alright, well physically speaking. Samathea sat in the chair, a blanket over her shoulders and Damon pours some bourbon, he looks over at her, seeing the shock look in her eyes.

He then walks over to her, "Here's some bourbon." he tells her and sat down close to her, "It will help with the pain." he tells her, offering it to her, she looks at him and nods, "Thank you." she whispers to him and took it, taking a sip. It was horrible, but she bear with it. "Yeah, it's strong." he tells her and she nods at him, brushing a strain behind her ear. Damon looks at her, "You know I can help you forget too." he tells her and she looks at him.

"At least the memories you don't want to keep." he tells her, she sets her drink on her lap and she nods, "Thank you for the offer, Damon, but I can't have these memories erase from my mind." she tells him and he looks at her and sees that she was being strong. "I need to remember, all of it." she answers and he nods, respecting her decision, he then held up his hand, showing her necklace to him. "I stole it back for you." he tells her and she looks at him, then back down at the necklace, held up her hand and he gently places it in her palm. She exhaled softly and looks back at Damon.

"He's really gone this time, isn't he?" she asks him, he said nothing. "I watch it happen, after everything we've been through to… to…. To help him and now he's just gone." she mumbles, Damon looks at her. And saw her place the necklace on the furniture, and he saw her breaking again, biting her lip, "Where were you Damon?" she asks him as refuse to cry. He sighs, "I shouldn't of left." he tells her and she cast her eyes to her glass as she rubs her thumb lightly against it.

Damon then places his hand on her knee and she looks at him, a tears manage to slip down her cheek, "I promise you, I will never leave you again." he swears to her, then moves his hand up cradles her cheek and uses his thumb and brushes the tear away. She smiles gently at him and leans in, needing him. Damon smiles back at her.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Stefan jokes, the two look over, Damon pulls his hand away from Samathea cheek and stood up, Stefan just smirks at them. "What are you doing here, Brother?" Damon questions, really piss that he feed of Samathea, but he kept it in. Stefan threw up his arms and walks down the steps, "Last I check, I live here." Stefan answers and pours himself a drink.

"Klaus is gone and he's ask me to keep watch on you until he returns, from now on, you are now under my protection." Stefan tells Samathea and she looks away from him. Stefan raise his glass to them and Damon just sighs at him, "By all means, carry on." he tells him after taking a sip, then walks out of the library living room.

Samathea looks up at Damon and Damon looks down at her, and she then moves her eyes back at Stefan who was long gone from the room.


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Samathea laid awake in her bed, staring at nothing, then her alarm went off, she turns it off and her hand lazy slips away from it, she sighs then throws the covers off her, then gets off the bed. She then walks over to her mirror stand, sighs and pulls back her hair, then looks down at her neck, seeing the bite mark that Stefan left her. She sighs and lets her hair back down.

She then heard a knock on her door, she turns and saw Elena looking at her, "Hi." Samathea greets her, Elena smiles a little and then walks into her room. "How are you doing?" Elena asks her with worry, Samathea sighs and shrugs, "Okay, I guess." she answers. Elena moves over to her other side and then lifter her hair, to see the bite mark and her markings, "Here, I think I can help with this." Elena states, pulling out her make-up, Samathea smiles a little, then moves her hair over her shoulder and Elena dabs at the bite, "Remember when we use to steal mom's make-up?" Elena asks her, Samathea smiles. "Yeah, she would just laugh to see the mess on our faces." she states.

Then the bite was fully covered and Samathea smiles at her, "Thanks Elena." she smiles at her, Elena nods at her and gave her a hug, that was well needed. Samathea tense at first but then, relax in her arms, then rested her head on her shoulder. "Thanks, I really needed this." she tells her and Elena just smiles at her and then pulls away. "You've been through a lot. You need family, more than ever." Elena tells her, Samathea smiles at her and nods. "Yeah, I do need family." Samathea tells her, wiping away her tears. "Alright, I need to change." Samathea tells her, Elena nods and left the room.

3 minutes later, Samathea walks out of the room, wearing track pants with, a red tank-top, a track coat and sneakers. She walks out and saw Elena was wearing the same thing then Alaric steps out, "Good morning." Elena said to him, but his press his fingers to his forehead and held up his other hand, they look at him in confusion and then watches him walk down the stairs. Elena looks at Samathea, she looks at her shrugs, then they both look at Alaric and followed him downstairs.

~8~8~8~

Out in the woods, Alaric was in front of a dummy, the twins stood behind him as he thrust his fist forward and the stakes stuck to the dummy, he then moves back, "So the pressure of your punch, injects the stakes." he informs them, Elena nods and steps forward. "Easy enough." she tells him, ready herself and then throws a punch at the dummy.

But the stakes didn't go in, "That's weird." she mumbles and Samathea crosses her arms, then Elena tries again, same result. He then looks at the device on her wrist and slaps at it, "Must be jammed or something." she groans. "You're not strong enough." Alaric tells her, Elena steps back and glares at him, then Samathea moves forward and ready herself. She exhaled and then throws a punch and one of the stakes stuck in as she pulls back. "You're strong, Sam. Just not strong enough." Alaric tells her, then Samathea turns and glares at him. "You both need to lift weights, but some meat on those bones." he tells them and walks back over to his back.

"Thanks for not sugar-coating it." Elena tells him as they followed him. He then held up a grenade, "You both know what this is?" he asks them. "Vervein grenade, I've use one before." Samathea answers. "Then you know your element of surprise, is this only when it come to a vampire." he tells them, then pulls the pin and tosses it in Samathea hands, "Surprise." he states, "Oh shit." Samathea mumbles, then turns and threw the grenade and it explodes in the air. She pants softly and turns back to him, "This isn't a joke to us, especially not to me, Ric." Elena snaps, pulling off her stake device from her wrist. "No, it's not Elena. You think I'm joking?" Alaric questions her.

"Vampires will take whatever they want, they will hurt whoever they want and they will do it without remorse. It's their nature." Alaric tells her, Samathea shifts in her spot and uncross her arms, "You don't have to say pronouns to save Stefan." Elena tells him. He just nods, "Ok, I get why you're here, Stefan hurt your sister and you don't want it to happen again." Alaric tells her, Elena just sighs. "But you think that I'm crazy, to believe I can protect my little sister from a vampire that flip the switch on his humanity." Elena said to him, and he sighs.

"I think you and Sam have found a way to get out of bed this morning, and that makes you both the strongest people I know." he tells them and they both just look at him, "I think you both can do also anything." he adds and handed Elena back the wrist stake device, Elena took it and then Alaric walks off. Elena looks down at the device in her hands, pulled her look away, Samathea walks up next to her, looks at her and Elena pulls it back onto her wrist.

~8~8~8~

First day of school, Summer break is over. Everyone was greet their friends after their long 3 month vacation, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Samathea stood with each other as they look up at the school, "Here we are, Senior year." Caroline tells them. Samathea wore a scarf on her neck. "Does anyone else feel like this should be slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asks them.

Samathea sighs and scratches the back of her head, "Ok, so prank night was a bust, we are accepting it and moving on." Caroline tells them and they walk to the school, "You're right, I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends, hinder this experience." Bonnie states, "Yes, and why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turn into a hybrid, put a damper on a fabulous day." Caroline states with a smile, the twins stop as realization hits them. "Today the anniversary." Elena states, then the two stop, turn and looks at the twins. "Technically, Elena and I first meet Stefan on the first day of school last year." Samathea tells them.

Caroline sighs, "Yeah you win." Caroline tells them both, "Are you sure you both want to be here?" Bonnie asks them, Elena sighs and then straighten up, "We have to be here, we have to put it behind us." Elena tells them and the two smile at them. "New year, new life." Samathea tells them and the twins walk pass them and head for the school. Bonnie and Caroline nods at each other and followed after them.

~8~8~8~

Back at the boarding house, Damon walks down the stairs, hearing loud music blast through the whole house, he reach the bottom and saw two dead girls at the foot of the steps, he steps over them and continue on. Stefan was in the living room with a butch of compelled girls playing twister.

They were all laughing as the mat was covered in blood. Stefan spins the needle, "Un-oh, Alexandria…" Stefan calls out in a playful tone. Damon walks into view as he sees his younger brother bite on Alexandria's wrist. "Hey, the two nuts on the stairs owe me a Prussian rug." Damon informs him, Stefan pulls his fangs from Alexandria's wrist and wipes the blood away. "Don't you mean they owe us a Prussian rug?" Stefan rephrase.

"It's my house too, Brother." Stefan tells him, Damon just glares at him. "Oh, would you like to spin?" Stefan asks him. "So this is what Klaus had in mind, when he compel you to protect Sam?" Damon questions. Walking into the living room. "These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan tells him, Damon just glares at him. Then there was a knock on the door, Damon walks over and answers it, there was Rebekah with hands filled with shopping bags and she walks right into the house, "Where's Stefan?" Rebekah questions, "Who the hell are you?" Damon shot back at her. "He left me here, my brother actually left me here!" Rebekah whines as she stood in the living room.

Damon just closes the door, "I'm sorry, your tone implies that I'm actually suppose to care." Stefan tells him and she just looks at him, "You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asks her, walking back to the edge of the living room, she turns and looks at him, "Rebekah, pleasure, I'm sure." she said to Damon and turns back to Stefan. "Which one's my room?" she asks him, Stefan just chuckles, "You're not staying here." Stefan tells her, she glares at him then at Damon, "Rude. Both of you, i'll just see to it myself." she tells them and walks off.

Damon watches her go and then looks aback at Stefan, Stefan looks at him and shrugs, "I guess she's staying." he states, Damon said nothing and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks to her locker from her last class, then her cell went off, her reaches into her cut of knee jeans pocket, pulls it out and answers it, "Hey, if you're checking up on me, don't worry I'm fine." Samathea tells him, locking her phone on her cheek and shoulder. Opening up her locker, "Yeah, you might want to come here for a while, we have a new house mate, Barbie Klaus." Damon informs her, "Rebekah, she's living with you now, why?" Samathea questions as she stuffs her locker.

She just strut right in, patently Klaus left her in the dust after I name him off to… Micheal." Damon informs her, Samathea sighs and presses her forehead to her locker, "And heartless Stefan, what's he up to?" Samathea asks him, "Oh you know, the usual, reading journalism, shaping his hair." Damon answers. Samathea sighs as she narrows her eyes, then pulls her forehead off her locker door, "Come on Damon, I can handle it." Samathea tells him, "Oh is that the bell?" Damon questions, "Damon…" Samathea starts. "Ring, ring! Don't want to be late." he tells her and then hung up." Samathea inhaled sharply, hits the end button, places her phone away and then slams her locker door.

"Wow." Elena states as she walks up to Sam and the young sorceress presses her forehead against her locker again. "Are you alright?" Elena answers her, Samathea shook her head, "Was Damon getting on your nerves again?" Elena asks again, Samathea nods. "There, there." Elena states and rubs her shoulder, Samathea then looks over and saw over Elena's shoulder that Caroline was setting up banners, notifying everyone of the bonfire tonight. They both smile and watch over to her. "We forgot about the bonfire." Elena tells her. Caroline turns around, looks at them, then at the banner, then back at them. "What, you have to go, it's our first spirit squad event and it's sets up for the whole year." she tells them as she panics. Then Samathea places her hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Relax Caroline, we'll be there." she tells her and Caroline took a breath.

"Thank you, it just that…" she starts, but then was cut off as Taylor appeared and kisses Caroline, the twin shift in their spot awkwardly, he then pulls back and smiles at her, "Happy first day." Taylor tells her, her held her hand to her lips as she tasted something sweet, then Samathea spotted something on his shirt, a blood stain. "Is that blood?" she asks him and Caroline rolls her eyes. "Oh my God." she starts, grabs Taylor's arms and the three took him to the boy's restroom. "What's going on?" Taylor asks them, as Elena checks the stalls. "Vampire 101, don't wear your breakfast to school." Caroline informs him. Samathea stood next to her as Elena was done with her task, "Chill out, it was just a blood-bag." he tells her, "From where?" she asks him, as Elena walks back over to him.

"Rebekah, hook me up." he answers again, Samathea face-plam, seeing this going down-hill. "Rebekah and what are you even talking to her for?" Caroline asks her. Elena gets a paper towel, "Klaus told her to keep a watch on me, protect his new asset." he answers again, Samathea then move her hand from her face and covers her mouth, things were going to get messy. "His what, why are you amused my this?" Caroline asks him. "I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline, don't you think that's the tiniest a bit awesome." he tells her and she just scoff. "Oh wow, I can not believe you just said that." she tells him, Elena exchange looks with Samathea and they thought the same thing.

"So… we're going to go." Elena tells Caroline as Samathea slowly backs away, "Good luck." she said, handing Caroline the paper towel and they both left the two to deal with themselves. The two step out of the restroom and then Samathea bumps into someone, she looks and then took a step away from them. Stefan smiles and tilts his head to the side a little, "Hello Elena, Samathea." he said to them and then Elena pulls Samathea behind him. "What are you doing here?" Elena questions him. "What do you mean, I'm going back to school, go timber wolves." he said in a chipper tone. "What, why?" she asks again, "Klaus wants me to keep an eye on Samathea here. I'm just doing what I'm told." he answers her.

"Elena lets go, we're going to be late for class." Samathea said and the push pass Stefan, but he grips her arm and tops her, "Oh, class is this way." he said to her, making both of the twins stop. "Let go Stefan." Samathea orders him as she tries to moves her arm out of his grip, "Elena, Samathea, do you think I want to be a senior for the hundredth time? No. I don't have a choice in the matter and neither do you. "I said let go, Stefan." Samathea snaps again. "Let her go." Alaric said, walking up to them, Stefan looks at him, he then shoves Alaric against the lockers. "Stefan, stop it." Elena tells him as they were drawing attention. Stefan looks around and back at Alaric, "You don't want to get in my way, you hear me?" Stefan tells him, Alaric nods, then Stefan pats his shoulder.

He then moves away from them, "I will see you all in history." he tells them and walks off. Alaric moves off the lockers and they all watch Stefan leave.

~8~8~8~

The stood in the classroom and Alaric sets a book down as he walks up in front of them, "What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asks them, "Klaus compel him to watch over Sammy." Elena answers, "Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets, now that my blood is the only key to create a hybrid." Samathea adds in. "So now he's a bodyguard?" he asks them, Samathea shrugs. "I don't know what he is, but he is definitely not Stefan." Elena said to him, then the bell rings and the student filed in.

"Look him being here, is not good for any of us, we have to do something." Elena said to him and the both took their seats, Elena sat in front of Caroline as Samathea was in next to her, they smiles at each other, "You're in my seat." Stefan tells the boy next to Samathea, he moves and Stefan took his seat next to Samathea, he then looks over at her, "Hey you." he said to her, she just rolls her eyes at him, and Alaric wrote on the board, then turn to them all, "Welcome back seniors, lets turn out brains back on, starting with with this country's original founders, the Native Americans." he tells them opening up the book.

"What about the vikings?" Rebekah asks as she enters the room, Elena, Samathea, Caroline, Taylor and Stefan look at her in surprise. "There's no evidence that viking explorers settled in the united states." he answers her as she took a seat, Stefan smirks, folding his hands. Taylor looks away, Elena looks over her shoulder at Caroline, who shot a look at her and she shot a look at Samathea that shot her a quick look. "Who are you again?" Alaric asks her, "My name is Rebekah, I'm new here and my favorite subject is history." she answers him, Alaric looks over at Samathea who was glaring holes into the back of Rebekah's head.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena were in their track outfits running the track, then Stefan jobs along side them, "Look at you, getting all fit." he tells them, they look at him and then away, continuing with their jogging, "Hey are you going to the bonfire tonight, sounds like fun." he tells them, "Seriously Stefan, leave me alone." Samathea snaps, then turns the other way.

Elena follows and Stefan jogs backwards. "You think I'm annoying now, wait til homecoming, hey who are you bring by the way, I don't want it to be anything weird." he tells them, then a man accidentally bumps into Elena, "Oh sorry." she tells them, "My bad." he said to her, but then was suddenly push down by Stefan. This action catches Samathea's attention. "Watch where you're going punk." he said to him, the two look at him in dis-belief and walks away.

~8~8~8~

Samathea was working out by herself in Alaric's apartment as Elena was off with Alaric at the Grill. Then Damon walks in, seeing her lift weights "What are you going to do, bench press a vampire?" he questions her, "Do you realize what's happening, Stefan called me a human blood bag today, he's become a total dick." she tells him as Damon walks over stood behind her and then press his hand to the bar, stopping Samathea in her motion.

"What the hell?" she questions as she struggles, "Helping you out." he answers her, "Knocking it off!" she snaps at him, "Come on, Buffy." he teases her "Damon!" she exclaims and then exhaled as she lets go and Damon held it in place. Her chest heaved as she pants for air. Then Damon places the bar back in it's place and then moves away as she sat up. "Like dealing with one Salvatore is bad enough she groans, "You called, I'm here." he reminds her. She huffs as he takes a hold of a stake, then turns to her, "What's your plan, oh warrior Princess?" he asks her, "I want to like Stefan up. At least until this Micheal guy come, kills Klaus and the compulsion breaks, I told Elena the plan and she gave me the okay." she tells him.

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood. Kay, a lot of it." he reminds her, "We've gotten him of it before." she tells him pulling out her ponytail. "This is different, this isn't rehab Sam. His humanity's gone, lights out, no one home." he tells her, setting the stake down, "Then do it for me Damon." she asks of him, he just froze and look at her. She stands to her feet, "Every signal time I look at him, I feel like I'm breaking inside and I can not give him that satisfaction." she tells him, chest half a foot from each other, she sighs and turns away. But Damon grips a hold of Samathea's wrist and places it on his chest, she looks back at him, "What are you doing?" she asks, he moves her hand against it. "Feel that, it's the stadium. Solid plated bone." he tells her.

He then turn turns her, pressing her back into his chest, then ran his fingers slowly and gently on her lower back, her breath hitch. "Right here, just below the rib cage, that's the soft spot." he tells her, whispering in her ear, her skin tingled at his touch. "That's the way into a vampire's heart." he tells her, moving his fingers away from her skin, "I'll do whatever it is you need me to, Sam." he tells her, then moves his mouth away, she felt his lips lightly brush against the shell of her ear. Sending the tinging feeling down her neck.

"No one is going to hurt you." he tells her, moving back a bit, Samathea turns and looks up at him, her blue eyes lock with his blue eyes. "To help you save my brother." he tells her, she nods at him and inhaled, but couldn't bring herself to look away.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen and all the students were gathered for the bonfire. As the gang was in Alaric's classroom, "Sam and I will lure Stefan from the bonfire, then when he's distracted…" Elena starts. "I'll shoot him." Alaric throws in. Samathea looks at him and nods. "Can't Bonnie Juju him or something?" Damon asks them, Samathea shook her head, "No, I'm keeping Bonnie out of this, I don't trust him, Stefan can hurt her." Samathea tells him, then Elena looks at her vampire BFF, "Caroline, are you covered?" she asks her. "Yes, I will make sure that the old folks sale house is prep and ready." she tells her.

Samathea smiles and nods at her, "You're forgetting a key player here, Rebekah." Damon tells him, everyone turns and looks at him. "Wherever Stefan goes… the blond ponytail follows." he adds on, "Which is why… it's your job to keep her away." Samathea tells him, "How, she's an Original, last time I check, we're out of daggers." he said to her, "So then, preoccupy her with your charm." Samathea tells him, Elena covers her mouth, to keep herself from laughing. "You might have better luck finding the dagger." Alaric tells her and Caroline smiles. "So… you're not going to be mad at me Ric?" Damon asks him, "Doubtful." Alaric answers him. Then Taylor walks into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late, what's going on?" he asks them and they all turn to him, "We need you to raid your mom's vervein supply, to keep down for a while." Elena answers him, as Caroline glares at him, "You can't do that to Stefan." Taylor answers them, they were taken back. "Why not?" Caroline asks him, "Trust me, this is in everyone's best interest." Elena tells him, Samathea looks at time as Caroline nods. "But not Klaus's." Taylor tells her, getting Damon and Samathea's attention. "But Klaus is the bad guy." Caroline tells him.

"And why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave minion?" Caroline adds on, "Uh-oh." Damon mumbles as he slowly pushes himself off the desk, "Yup." Samathea agrees, "Klaus made me who I am, I owe him everything." Taylor tells him, "Oh boy." Damon mumbles as he stood next to Samathea. "Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please." Caroline asks them, then Samathea handed Damon the vervein dart, "What is going on?" Elena asks confused on what was going on, "I'm just going to go." Taylor tells them, turning and walking to the door.

But Damon vamps up behind him and injects vervein into the back of Taylor's neck, he grunts, Elena, Caroline and Alaric gasp as Taylor fell to the ground, out cold. "What are you doing?" Caroline questions as she ran to Taylor's side. "He's been sired." Damon tells her, "What?" Alaric asks him, "Sired, a turn vampire or Hybrid feel loyal to the one that turns them, they want their approval, that all they can think about." Samathea informs them. "Loyal how?" Elena asks her, Samathea walks up and looks down at Taylor, "They seek acceptance from their master, but it's suppose to be rare, sadly not in Hybrids." she answers her, then Caroline looks up at her, "So how do we fix him?" she asks, Samathea shrugs at her, "Get a new boyfriend." Damon answers her then turns away.

Samathea shot him a glare and sighs, tonight was going to be long.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea walks through the crowd and saw Stefan was taking with Rebekah, "Excuse me." Samathea tells them, taking the beer pumper from him, "Sam, Elena, hi. Wha'cha doing?" he them as Samathea handed the handle to Elena, "We're having fun Stefan, got a problem with that?" Samathea questions him and down her drink, Elena dose the same. "Alright, slow down. You all know you both are lightweights." Stefan tells them, Samathea pulls her cup away first and smiles a little. "Really, you think a little blood addict is going to tell us how to drink?" she informs him, Elena fill both of their cup, gave it back and they both walk off.

Rebekah smirks as she watches the two walk off. They wondered around, having a good time, then they both lean up against the tree and watch a man get turn up-side down above a keg and was drinking it. The two join in with the charnter, cheering the guy on, Samathea laughs at that, but then both of their smiles all as they saw Stefan across the way, they look at each other, then back at Stefan. Samathea and Elena raise their cup to him down down their drink.

He sips his and he exchange eye looks with Elena. Samathea smirks and walks off. She wonders around and then leans up against a tree and was looking over at Rebekah and Damon, her stomach flip in discomfort comfort, Elena walks up next to her, leaning against the other side. Then Stefan walks up behind her. "Why that look?" he questions her, she jumps a little then looks away, "What look, she questions. "Well my brother's got his flirt on and you're jealous." he tells her, Elena looks over at Samathea, who scoffs at him, "I am not jealous, I got nothing to be jealous about." she answers him, finishing off her drink, "It's alright, be jealous, by all means." he tells her. She pulls her cup away, turns and looks at him, then Elena steps in and pushes him away from her. "I am not Jealous Stefan." she tell him, wobbling in her spot a little.

He smirks a little at her, "Right, it's my mistake." he tells her, she rolls her eyes at him then grabs her jacket. "Whatever I'm out of here, Come on Elena." Samathea tells her, and they both left, Stefan turns to their direction and followed.

~8~8~8~

The twin were laying on the breaches at the top as they were looking up at the stars, Elena sighs and her hand drops on Samathea's leg. Stefan walks up to them, "I use to know all the constellation, how did I forget that?" she asks, Samathea shrugs. "I don't know, I give up." Samathea states, throwing her arms up and drops them back down. "You're both drink, you need to go home." he tells them. Then Elena stumble as she stood up, "Alright let me find my car, come on Sam." Elena tells her.

Samathea nods and stumbles as she stood up, then Elena falls forward into the railing, she and Samathea giggled. "Seriously?" he questions her, their expression was bored, "Uh-oh, here come the fun police." Elena states as she held up for hands for a moment. Samathea leans against the railing in front of Elena, "I thought Ripper Stefan was suppose to be the life of the party?" she question, Elena just shrugs. "Alright, come on, I'm driving you home." he tells them walking down the stairs, then Elena smiles and then swings over the railing, holding onto it, Stefan turns back to them and looks at her. "What are you five?" he asks her.

She just smiles at him, "Why, you think I'm going to fal-" Elena questions, but then her foot slips, making Stefan jump a little. Both Elena and Samathea giggled, "Oh that was close." Elena smiles then Samathea turns and looks at him, pointing her finger, "And I would not be happy with you mister." Samathea tells her, Stefan cups his mouth at them, "You're hilarious." he states and then pulls them back, "Look Stefan, no hands." Elena states, moving her hands away from the rail, but then Elena falls back a little bit and grips the railing, making Stefan jump again, the two giggled, but it was short lived as Elena's hand slips and she screams as she fell. Stefan panic and then vamps to the bottom and catches her.

Samathea quickly looks over the railing and saw Stefan catches her, she exhaled and then makes her way down, as she reaches the bottom she saw Alaric shoot Stefan in the back with Vervein darts, she watches as Stefan collapse to the ground and she walks over next to Elena, looking down at him. Then Alaric walks over to them, "Are you okay?" he asks Elena, she looks at him and nods then looks at Samathea, "How did you know that he was going to catch me?" she asks her. Samathea looks at her and shrugs, "Call it a hunch." she answers her, Elena nods and then looks back down at Alaric, "Let get him out of here." Elena tells him.

The twin quickly ran to the SUV, they then open the back, Elena crawls in first and then Alaric lays Stefan down on next to her and then closes the back up, Samathea runs out and hops in the car. But suddenly the car catches fire. Samathea looks out the window and then Elena pops her head up front as Samathea tries and jerks at the handle, "Open the door." Alaric tells them, "We can't it won't open!" she tells tells him, held out her hand and saw that nothing happen, "I can't use my magic!" she said as well. Then Alaric ran off to find something something to break the glass, then suddenly Samathea felt a presence next to her, "I'm sorry, Sam." Vicki tells her, Samathea snarls and starts to kick at the window.

Alaric came back and hits the window as he tries to break the glass, but the flames only grew stronger, making smoke come into the SUV, suffocating them both, "Stefan… Stefan…" Elena calls out, turning back to him griping his shirt. He flutter his eyes open and heard her plea for help… "Elena…" he whispers, then with he weaken state, he kicks the back door open, Elena crawls out over Stefan and Samathea follows after her, but then she felt Vicki holding her back, Samathea looks back at her, growls and kicks her in the face, making her escape and then Vicki was gone. Samathea crawls out and Elena helps her to her feet.

"Come on, we got to move before it blows." Alaric tells them both, "Wait, wait wait." Samathea tells him, then looks back at Stefan, then grabs his arm and pulls on it, Alaric sighs and pulls Stefan out of the SUV. Then him and Elena help Stefan away from the SUV, they were close to the railing and then the car exploded, the three shield themselves, then the explosion stop and the three look at the burning SUV. Elena and Samathea look at Alaric, he looks at them and they look back, someone was desperate to kill her, and how was Vicki that desperate?

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the boarding house and Damon attended the wound on Samathea's cheek or tried, "Damon, it fine, I can do it." she tell him, trying to take the medicine from him, but he kept it from her reach, "On I will do it." he tells her, "Come on, I can-" she fights him, "Samathea." Damon reports, she looks at him, sighs and then stops her grabbing, "You also got Barbeque, the least I can do is apply first aid." he tells her, he then dips the q-tip in medicine then lightly dabs it on her cheek.

"There." he mumbles as he dips it for more, "You played your part of the plan very well tonight." she tells him as he continues to dab, "Oh yeah?" he asks her, "Yeah, you practically had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows." she tells her, hating Rebekah even more, she scuffs. "Yeah before she skewered me." he tells her, she 'Hm' at him, "I thought you were too drunk to notice?" he asks her, she looks at him, then cast her eyes down. "I was faking most of it." she admitted, "So was I." he admits as well. She then looks up in his eyes as they just stood there, "Ready to get going Sam?" Alaric calls out, the two snap out of their gaze and look over to see Elena and Alaric standing in the doorway. Samathea nods and hopes down off the counter in Damon's bathroom.

"Great work tonight Ric, sorry about the car man, bummer." Damon tells him, Alaric nods at him, then he looks at Samathea as Elena held her shoulders, Samathea then looks back at Damon as the three left his room.

The three walk down the hall to the door, "It's okay if you want to be friends with Damon again." Elena tells him, "Well I don't." he tells her, "Well truth be told, I think he kinda misses you." Samathea tells him. Then the three look over and saw Stefan walk over to them, "So you got me tonight, I definitely wasn't expecting that." he admits to them. "That was the point." Alaric tells him, "Yeah. You know you can hate it all you want, but Elena and Samathea needs me, I'll always protect them and you're both better off, having me around." he tells them, then Elena shook her head and then the three walk out. "Elena wait." Stefan calls out, she stops and looks at him, Samathea continue to walk and she then stood next to Alaric and watches then conversant.

She then saw Stefan bend over, hand to his belly as Elena delivered two stakes into him, she then pulls off the wrist and then gave it back to Alaric as she walks out, he followed and then Samathea then looks down at Stefan with a smirk as he was glaring up at her, "Goodnight Stefan." she tells him and closes the door.

~8~8~8~

Damon was working on rolling up the rugs but then a vase was suddenly a vase was knock right over, Damon was ready to snap then stood up and heard something else break, "Knock it off Stefan." Damon calls out, but then heard something flash around the house.

He sighs and walks over to the broken vase, picking up the peaces and then kneels down and picks up the peaces, but then someone stood in front of him, whams him in the face, sending him flying back and hits the floor, he groans, opening his eyes, but then passes out, "This is going to be fun." he states, walking to Damon.


	7. Ghost World

_Chapter 7: Ghost World_

Damon groans awake as he found himself strap into an armchair and that a fire poker was embattled into his chest. He groans then looks down at the floor and saw his daylight ring on the rug. "Low blow Stefan, low blow." Damon states as Stefan was leaning in against the door and he chuckles as he sees Damon trap in his situation. "What the hell happen to you?" he asks him, "Whatever twisted Ripper game this is, let me out of it." Damon tells him, Stefan just shook his head then walks in, "I didn't do this." Stefan tells him.

"Quit screwing around." Damon tells him and Stefan stood next to the chair, "I didn't." he said again as he groans. "It's pretty mess up though." he adds, "Yep." Damon agrees as Stefan grips the Iron bar and pulls the poker right out of him, Damon groans loudly as pain rips through his body. Stefan then tore off one of the wrist restrains, pats his shoulder and walks off. Matt stood next to the curtains and watches as Mary Ann was leaning against the door way. Damon looks at him in dis-belief as Stefan just leave him, "Yeah, not to worry, I'll just untangle myself." Damon calls out as Stefan walks right pass Mary Ann.

She watches him go and then turns and looks back at Mason, "This is wrong." she tells him, wearing a modern outfit; a gray short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, fold over heels, a black jean coat, a few bracelets on her wrist, a golden locket on her neck, dangling earrings and her curly long hair was left down, "It's his fault for killing me." Mason tells her, she glares at him. "It's your own fault for getting mix in with my sister, she like to keep her end tight." she reminds him. She watches as Damon struggles against the metal chains, then Mason turns and pulls the curtains away, letting in the sunlight, Mary looks away as Damon screams in pain, as his skin burns.

~8~8~8~

Back into the main square of Mystic Falls, Elena and Samathea walk through the park as everyone was setting up for the Night of Illumination, and Carol was giving a speech. Then Elena and Samathea walk up in front of Jeremy and Alaric, "Hey, sorry we're late, what did we miss?" Elena asks them, but Samathea grips the back of her neck, feeling a presence next to Jeremy. "Just a butch of historical lies." Anna answers, but she knew that Jeremy could only hear her.

"You didn't miss anything." Jeremy informs them. Samathea looks over as the professor that was talking to them, "After the Founders stole from all the vampires." Anna throws in, making Jeremy snicker, then Elena looks back at him. "What's so funny?" she asks him. Jeremy jesters to the professor, Elena turns and watches him as well. "Safe from the vampires." Anna throws in again, Jeremy smirks at him, Samathea somehow could hear her as well, but choice to ignore it.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie and Caroline were also helping set up the lanterns as well, "So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna too?" Caroline asks as Bonnie set up a lantern, "I wish, all I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki getting a physical foot-hold here. Jeremy's got a direct line to the other side and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him. She's still here." Bonnie tells her, stepping down from the ladder.

"Okay, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that?" Caroline asks her, "There, you commented." Bonnie tells her then walks pass her. Caroline sighs, "Bonnie…" she starts, "What do you want me to say Caroline?" Bonnie questions as she grabs a hold of a few lanterns, "I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life and now I'm paying the consequences." Bonnie tells her as Caroline leans up against the ladder, "I want you to say you're not okay with it." Caroline tells her.

"I'm thousand times not okay with it, I just don't know what to do about it." Bonnie tells her and as Caroline went to say something else. They both look over and saw Damon drive up next to them, they both frown and walks up to the car. Unknown to them, Mary Ann was sitting in the passenger side looking up at them. "Greeting, Blondie, witchy." Damon tells them as Matt looks over at them. "I think you got your vudu wires all cross when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon tells them, Mary scoffs. "You have no idea." she tells them, knowing that no one could hear her, except Matt.

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asks Damon, "Because I'm pretty sure that I just got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon answers, and Bonnie looks at him in shock. "What?" she asks, "And why would you think that?" Caroline asks him, crossing her arms, "Maybe because he chain me to a chair and shove a hot poker in my chest." he answers again, and she raise her eyebrows at him, "Lets just say I'm having De javu." he tells Bonnie. "I'd thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline tells Bonnie.

"They can't." she answers her, "Yeah well, I don't have time for vengeful Lockwood, when I kill someone they're suppose to stay dead." he tells them, Mary giggles a little at him. They two said nothing, "Whatever you screw up, fix it." he tells them and drove off. Bonnie looks over at Matt.

~8~8~8~

At the cafe, Alaric and the Gilberts were sitting down as a table outside, "Hey Jer, I need your help with something." Elena said, pulling her bag off her shoulder, "What up?" he asks her. "I've been going over Stefan's old journals, every signal time that he went off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexie was the one to bring him back." Elena starts.

Samathea was reading a book, but then pulls her eyes away and looks at Elena, "So where is she now when we need her?" Alaric asks her, "She's dead." Jeremy and Samathea answer him. "And you want me to try and reach her, don't you?" Jeremy asks her, Elena shrugs, "I just thought she did it, maybe I could help him." Elena states, Samathea brushes back a strain of her hair. "I don't know if she's even on the other side." Jeremy answer her. "Is that was it called, the other side?" Samathea asks him, "That's what Anna calls it, there's not an official brogue or anything." he answers her, she nods and then looks back at her book. "So what is it, come kind of supernatural Purgatory?" Alaric asks him, "Anna said it's like being here with us, but he can see her or hear her and she can't interact with anyone… she's all alone." he tells them.

Samathea rolls her eyes at him and continued to read, "Vicki could interact, she blew up my car." Alaric reminds him, "Vicki had help from a witch on the other side, Anna's on her own." he tells him, Samathea looks over, seeing Anna. Sighs and looks back at her book. "I'm just saying that we've learn our lesson in summoning dead people." Alaric states, then the twins looks at him.

Then Samathea closes her book, "Do you guys even think it's possible to contact Lexie?" Elena asks as Samathea places her book in her bag. "I don't know, I didn't have an emotional connection with her and I never even meet her." Jeremy tells her, giving Alaric the menu. "Could we just drop it please?" Alaric asks them, really not wanting to talk about dead people, "No Ric, I can't drop it, I don't know what else to do." Elena tells him, "Don't you think we have too many dead vampires in our past to even be sitting here, thinking that they're watching us?" Alaric asks him.

"I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the other side." Anna tells Jeremy, Samathea listens in, he looks at her as Elena was confused. "I think some of them find peace." she tells him, "Is Anna here right now?" Elena asks him, he looks at her, "Don't tells her I'm here, she won't like it." Anna tells him. "No, no. I'm going to go uh… check my work schedule." he tells them and left the table.

Alaric, Elena and Samathea all exchange looks, "Yeah guys, forgot to invite me to the family summit?" Stefan tells them, taking a seat next to Elena. Samathea rolls her then stood up, "Sorry the air here suddenly became unbearable." she tells them and walks to the door, "Where are you going?" Stefan calls out to her, "Away from a dick like you!" she answers him, Stefan chuckles as Samathea was now inside the grill.

~8~8~8~

Samathea was at the bar, just reading her book in peace, then heard Alaric, "I'll grab Jeremy and Sam." he informs Elena, "I'll be right back." she tells him walking off to the bathroom, then Damon walks up to Alaric, "You know I've had enough about vampires for today, thanks." Alaric tells Damon as he walks up to the bar. "Oh come on, have a drink with me, we have troubles." Damon tells him as Mary was walking beside him.

"No you have got trouble, we're not a team, you killed me. We're not friends, I don't like you anymore." Alaric tells him as Damon steps in front of him. "Ah, but remember back when you like me and inspired to kill uncle werewolf, Mason Lockwood?" Damon tells him. "Yeah, and?" Alaric tells him, "I think he's still a little piss." Damon tells him. Mary rolls her eyes at him, then walks over and sat down next to Samathea, the boys sat down as well. Alaric sat next to Samathea as Damon sat next to him. Then their drinks arrive and Mason took Damon's, the vampire looks over at him and his face went blank.

"Mason." Alaric states, Samathea looks over as well, "God I miss whiskey." he mumbles and downs the drink. He then looks at Damon and smashes the glass at Damon's forehead, making him grunt and the two to flinch, then Damon looks back at Alaric, "Told ya." Damon tells him as his wound heal. Then Samathea felt a hand on her shoulder, she looks over and gasps, "Mary…" she mumbles, the two look over and she smiles at her, "Hi Samathea, it's good to see you again." she tells her. But then her phone rings and she answers it, "Serena?" she asks, everyone looks at her.

" _Thank God, I've been trying to get a hold of anyone._ " she tells her, "Why not Klaus?" she asks her, Serena sighs. " _With Micheal awake from his nap, Klaus will stay off the radar and keep running from him._ " she answers her, "Okay, but um listen we got a problem…" Samathea starts, " _You're seeing ghost of people that should be long and dead?_ " Serena asks her, "How did you know?" Samathea asks, " _Because, I'm seeing my best friend right now and the creepy part, I can touch him._ " she tells him, " _No offense Seb!_ " she calls out, " _None taken!_ " he shots in the background.

"So what happen?" she asks her, " _Patently someone crack open the door to the other side, a witch I once knew, somehow took of this and somehow swung the door wide open._ " she informs her, then realization his Samathea, "Jeremy died and Bonnie brought him back, the witches said that there will be consequences…" Samathea starts, " _Thus, fling open the door. And this witch took advantage of that._ " Serena starts, "And when Vicki set the car on fire, trying to kill me." Samathea adds, " _Thus, swing the door wide open for everyone with unfinished business to have physical interaction with the people of the living._ " Serena adds on.

"But who is this witch?" Samathea asks her, " _No Samathea, this is my problem, you're too deep in it as it is, I will not drag you down any further._ " Serena warns her, "Alright, well can this be fix?" Samathea asks her, " _Yeah, I read somewhere, that the talisman of the witch must be destroy in order to close the door._ " Serena tells her, "Talisman, you mean Elena's necklace?" Samathea asks her, " _That should do it._ " Serena tells her, "I don't have it, Damon has it at his house." Samathea answers her, " _Well, make sure it's found and brought to your witch friend, that's the only way to close the door._ " Serena tells her. "Okay, thanks." Samathea tells her, " _Anytime._ " Serena states and then they both hung up.

Damon sighs and everyone looks at him, "I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace." he whines. "One of you will pay for this right?" Mason asks them, and they look at him, he smirks and drinks it, Mary Ann moves from her spot and pushes his back, "Knock it off Mason, this is serious." she tells him, he chuckles at her, making her rolls her eyes and cross her arms. "Alright, lets get to it, I kill you, you want revenge. Get in line." Damon tells him, "No, I want an apology." Mason tells him, swing his arm over her shoulder, both Samathea and Alaric laugh, "Good luck with that." they tells him as Samathea places her book away, "Don't you have a family to haunt, you know your nephew has turn into a mindless hybrid minion." Damon tells him, "That's why I'm here… to help Taylor." Mason informs him.

Damon just chuckles, "Sorry to break it to you, but Taylor can't be help, at least not while Klaus is alive… which is like always." Damon informs him, Mary Ann rolls her eyes as Samathea nods, "He's on my kill list, number one." she mumbles to herself. "That's not necessary true… not if you found the weapon that could kill him." Marry Ann states, "There is no weapon that could…" Damon states, but then stops and looks at her as she and Matt were smirking at him. "What do you know?" he asks her, "I know you need to apologies." Mason tells him, "You've got to be kidding me?" Damon questions.

"Are you incapable of remorse?" Alaric question, "Just apologies already Damon, they know of a weapon that can kill Klaus." Samathea adds in, Damon sighs and looks at Mason, "You're right, I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do." Damon tells him, Mary Ann looks over at Mason, he smiles and chuckles, "That's good enough for me." he tells him, then stood up, "Meet me and Mary at the old Lockwood cellar, bring a shovel." Mason informs him, "And just bring Sam with you." Mason adds. Then Mason pulls Mary Ann to her feet, "What are you going to do, bury me alive?" Damon questions, "Don't tempt me." Mason warns him, Mary smacks his chest, he looks at her, they both laugh, then Mason throws his arm over her shoulders and they both walk out.

Damon looks away from them and looks at Alaric and Samathea as they look at him, wondering what Mason and Mary Ann were up to.

~8~8~8~

Mason and Mary were in the cellar, Mason was kneeling down, lighting the lanterns as Mary was pacing back in forth, "Babe, calm down, you're making me worry." Mason tells her, she smirks, "You know I never worry, I'm just anxious." Mary answers him, he chuckles, then looks to the shadows, "I'm surprise you showed." Mason tells them as Damon and Samathea walk out of the shadows, Damon was holding the shovel as Samathea had a flashlight.

"You had a snap on my only other Klaus lead, so…" Damon starts, "Lets say I'm highly motivated." Damon tells him as Samathea moves over to Mary and she lead the young girl to the wall, "Micheal?" Mason asks him, handing the light over to him, "Yeah that didn't turn out so great did it?" Mason questions. "How can you know so much?" Damon asks him, Mason took the shovel from him. "Most of my info came from Mary, but when you die, there's not much to do on the other side, but sit around and watch other people screw things up." Mason tells him as he moves over to the girls and Mary took the lantern from him and moves Samathea out of the way.

"What are we looking for?" Damon asks as he walks over and stood neck to the girls, "There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon could kill an original vampire." Mason tells him, then hits the shovel at the brick wall, "And like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried." he tells him and hits the wall again. "Mason, Mason." Mary calls out, he stops after three or five hits and looks at her, "Sweetie, let me see it." she tells him and then took the shove and gave him the lantern. He moves out as she took his place, she exhaled and then slams the shovel at the wall, breaking through the wall, and with 5 to 3 hits, there was a hole big enough to step through.

She stops, tosses the shovel to the ground, then walks to the door, Samathea followed her, so did the boy. Samathea turns on her light and the four peer into the hole, seeing a tunnel, "Go for it." Mason tells Damon, Damon shot him a look, "You first." Damon tells him and Mason glares at him, "What you think I'm leading you into a trap?" Mason answers, "Thought cross my mind." Damon tells him and Samathea sighs, "I'll go first, big babies." she tells them, moving into the tunnel, Damon quickly follows her, then Mary and Mason follows him. Samathea walks carefully down the tunnel, shining her flashlight.

She continued on, "Jeez, how far does this tunnel go?" she asks, "No clue, never been down here before." Mason answers her, Samathea sighs and continued on, "Still waiting for the other shoe to drop, your motives are deceptively pure." Damon said to him, as they followed Samathea. "You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother, you won't screw me over. As long as we have the same agenda." Mason tells him.

"And I'm suppose to believe you'll screw me over?" Damon questions, Mason just chuckles at him as Mary Ann rolls her eyes, Samathea makes a turn and then stops as she saw a two tunnel, she looks left and then right. "Which way?" Damon asks him, "I don't know, flip a coin." Mason asks and the two look at them, "Aren't you two suppose to be all knowing?" Damon questions, Mason looks at him, "We're ghosts, not God." Mason reminds, him, Samathea sighs and went right, "You have trust issue, anyone ever tell you that?" Mason questions as Damon followed after Samathea.

But then something went off in the walls, "Sam!" Damon shouts, vamping forward and shoving her to the ground, then a spike shot out and impales itself into Damon, he groans loudly, dropping his lantern as another impales into him. Then another, followed by another and another, Samathea pulls herself to her knees as Damon grips the wood, he scream in pain, then pulls his hands away, "Yo, help a brother out." Damon call behind him, no response. "Mason, Mary?" he calls out again and notice they were gone. Samathea looks over at Damon, seeing in trap in a booby trap, "Damon!" she exclaims, scramming to her feet, then stood in front of him, "I'm alright, I'm fine." he tells her.

She shook her head, "No… no you're not." she states, then grips at the bar and started to try and break it, "I'm gonna get you out." she tells him, "Sam… you're not strong enough." Damon tells her, she ignored him and kept trying. "Sam…" he starts. "Just shut up!" she snaps, then looks around, "Rock, rock… need a rock." she mumbles, looks around. "Sam… stop." he tells her, she stops and looks at him, "You… can't die… technically you're already dead." she states, Damon chuckles a little at her joke and she chuckles as well.

Then Mason and Mary came back, "Oh, I'm having a bad day." Damon mumbles, "Stop talking." Samathea orders him, "Hey, sorry. Thought you might need this." Mason tells him, then Samathea back up. Then Mason broken off the spike from the wall. Damon grunts from each time Mason broke off a spike. Samathea walks back up to Damon and then grips the broken spike, then pulls it right out of Damon, "You're welcome." Mason tells him, then helps Samathea. Damon cries out in pain. "What's your game, man?" Damon questions as Samathea pulls one out of his back, he cries out again. "I killed you… I jam my fist into your chest… and rip your heart out!" Damon cries out each time a spike was pulled out.

"There is no way this buddy trust act is real." Damon states as Samathea steady him, "You know what the other side is like?" Damon questions him and then took the lantern from Mary, "We're all alone, we watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions, that's it." Mason tells him, as Samathea pulls Damon's arm over her shoulders, helping him stand. "Look, I can't change what happen to me and either can Mary, but maybe we can change to what happens to Taylor." he tells him. "I don't need revenge Damon, I need redemption." Mason said and continue on, Mary passes them and follows him, Damon looks down at Samathea, she looks up at him, then they look back and followed after them.

~8~8~8~

Back in the vampire torture chamber, Stefan was chain into a chair, sweat covered his face, blood stain his shirt and he was grunting as Lexie was in his head, trying to turn on his humanity, "Quit fighting me Stefan, I know you're in there." she tells him, holding a stake in her hand, "Not anymore Lexie." he tells her, Elena walks down the stairs and looks into the room, "You know you say that everytime, until I make you feel again." Lexie tells him, then stabs him in the belly, he grunts again, "You've wasted your whole life taking care of me, now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do." Stefan tells her, and she pulls the stake out, then Elena walks into the chamber.

"We're running out of time." Elena warns Lexie and the dead, dead vampire looks at her, "You've got to give me more." she tells her, "I can't." Elena tells her, "No, no, not until I break through." Lexie tells her, "I can't Lexie, they have the necklace, they're going to close the door." Elena tells her, then realization hits the vampire, "The necklace…" she mumbles and then turns to Stefan. "Okay, that necklace, at least tell me how you felt about that." Lexie states as she kneels down in front of him. "You found it during your darkest time and you said when you made it through, that necklace represent hope." Lexie tells him as Stefan looks at Elena.

He sighs, "Ironic then as it's about to get blown to peaces." he tells her, Elena sighs and shifts in her spot.

~8~8~8~

Damon was recovered enough to walk on his own and they followed after the two ghosts. They pass through, but then Damon suddenly stops as he was allowed to go any further, making Samathea stop, and bump right into his back. Damon sighs and grunts, "This is not happening." he mumbles, "What now?" Mason questions, "I can't get through, it's like I'm not invited in." Damon states, "Wait…" he starts back up, "I'm not stopping just because you're stuck, I'll let you know what I find." Mason states and walks off, "Wait for me." Mary tells him and follows.

"Yeah, but…" Damon went to say, "Looks like you're going to have to trust me." Mason tells him, "Wait hold on." Samathea went to follow them but the wall stops her as well, "What…" she states and press her hands to the invisible wall, "why can't I get through?" she questions and presses her hand harder, "Now that is weird." Damon states, "Shut up." she snaps at him then shines her light on the on the walls and saw one symbol in particular that catches her interest, "Oh you got to be kidding me." she mumbles, Damon looks up at the symbol as well, "What's that?" he asks her, "A rune to protect against Sorceresses, meaning, I can't get through." she answers him, "Ouch." he mumbles.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy arrives at the witches house, heading down stairs and meets up with Bonnie, finding her staring at the fire, she turns to him, seeing the necklace, then she took it from him and throws it into the fire.

She then starts her chanting, then Shiera took Bonnie's hand and joins in with the chanting.

~8~8~8~

Caroline was fighting against the tomb vampire's, protecting the founding family, but then Fredrick, grips her throat and went to finish her, but he and the other tomb vampires vanish.

Caroline exhaled, gently grips her throat, and looks around, not seeing one vampire in sight.

~8~8~8~

Mason and Mary were looking up at the wall, seeing what was there, "So… what did you find?" Damon asks him, as Samathea was leaning against the wall, "It's…" Mason starts, but then stops as his and Mary face went into shock. Then the lantern drops then the floor, the glass shattering.

Samathea shot her head off the wall, "No, no, no, where you go? Mason, Mason?!" Damon calls out, then Samathea gasps as her hand went to her chest, - _The door, it's closing._ \- she tells herself.

~8~8~8~

Back in the cell, Lexie stood up, looking to the ceiling, feeling the door, she then looks at Elena that was standing behind Stefan. Elena took a step forward, then Lexie sighs and looks down at Lexie, "He's still in there Elena, you just have to break through." she informs her, "It's okay, Lexie, I know what to do now." Elena tells her.

"You can be free." Elena adds and Lexie smiles at her as tears form in her eyes and then she looks back at Stefan, but then vanishes. Elena gasps softly and then looks back down at Stefan.

~8~8~8~

Anna walks along the street, all alone. But she looks ahead and saw the one person she wanted to find. Pearl, her mother was standing down the road. "Mama?" Anna asks her, Pearl gasp softly then walks to her, Anna does the same, then Pearl held her arms out wide open and Anna ran into them, crying tears of joy.

Pearl held her close to her, crying as well, joy overtook them and they vanish from sight.

~8~8~8~

Back at the house, the two stop chanting as the necklace was destroy, "You are stronger then all of this." Shiera tells Bonnie, "I am so proud of you." she adds and then was gone.

Bonnie slowly lowers her hand and stood tall as a tear slides down her cheek, and refuses to cry, but knew that she was strong and she must remain strong.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea sat at the door to the surface, as they both waited for Alaric to slow, and then right on cue, he does show, "You're here. About time." Damon tells him, Samathea waves at him, "You didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric asks him, walking pass him, "No actually I don't." Damon tells him, as the two stood up and Alaric turns to him.

"Because we need a non-vampire and non-sorceress to get in the cave and other then Sam here, you're pretty the one I trust." Damon tells him, "Well you have a crappy way of showing it." Alaric tells him, Samathea looks at the two, "Look if Mason Lockwood could get over the fact that I killed him, could you cut me a little slack, Ric." Damon tells him and Samathea looks at him and shook her head. "I shouldn't have to get over it, I was your friend Damon, you shouldn't of done it if the first place." Alaric tells him.

Samathea nods in agreement, "Well, sometimes I do things I don't have to do." Damon tells him, Samathea covers her mouth as she couldn't believe that Damon actually pulls that line out again, "You're going to recycle that same crap apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" Alaric asks him, Damon shifts in his place, "Yeah well, "I didn't mean it with him." Damon admits and Samathea pulls her hand away and smiles, crossing her arms. Alaric looks over at her and she shrugs, "He's being truthful, I'll give him that." she tells him, then Alaric sighs and looks back at Damon, who was still smirking.

She then moves over and looks at the hole in the wall and the tunnel behind the wall.

~8~8~8~

Stefan pants as he looks up at Elena, who was leaning against the wall. She just sighs, "So what are you going to do Elena?" he asks her, she just looks at him, "Are you just going to stand there, waiting for me to dry out?" he asks her.

She inhales, then pushes herself off the wall, "No, I'm going to go home, take care of my brother, my sister, be a friend to Bonnie and everything else that I have to do." she answers him then moves for the door. "That's good for you." Stefan calls out, making her stop. "You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up." he tells her. She turns and looks at him, "Lexie gave you a good enough glimpse into your tragic future." he tells her, "I haven't given up Stefan." she tells him.

"I still have hope." she adds and walks to him, "But there is nothing I can do, until you get yours back." she tells him and he looks away, she bends to his level and gently grips his face, "Hey." she calls out, and he looks at her, "You can break through this, fight for it. Feel something anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to loose me forever." she said and he looks at her, "I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life." she said to him again. He said nothing, then she moves away from him and left in the cell.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea waited at the spot where that can't enter as Alaric continued forward. "Is Mason screwing with us?" Damon asks him, "There's something in there." Samathea states. Alaric walk into the cave and looks around, "Ric, Ric." Damon calls out and then Alaric was looking at what Mason and Mary found. "I found something he tells them, the two look at each other, then back at him.

"What is it?" Damon asks, Alaric shines his light on the white drawings left on the wall, pictures that were telling a story. "I have no idea."


	8. Ordinary People

_Chapter 8: Ordinary People_

Alaric, Elena and Samathea walk through the tunnels in that order, flashlights in their hands, "So these Lockwoods had no idea these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asks, "Seems so." Samathea answers her. "Careful where you shine that thing, Bats hate the light." Alaric tells them and they both stop and look at him "Wait what?" Elena asks him.

"Sammy…" a voice whispers out, Samathea suddenly turns and shines the light at Damon, "Boo." he said, Samathea jumps with a gasp, then smacks Damon's shoulder, Elena turns and looks at him, "God Damon, not cool." she tells him. "Scary cat." he said with a smirk. "Just ignore him, it's what I do." Alaric tells her. Elena nods and Samathea turns and looks at her, "So you two really can't get in?" she questions them both, they shook their head, "No, seems that the ancient Lockwoods put anti-vampire." Damon tells her and they both walk off, "What does he mean ancient?" Elena asks Samathea, she shrugs. "Go see for yourself." she answers and they both followed after him.

"Well this is as far as I and Sammy get to go." Damon tells them and the two walk pass them, But Elena turns to Samathea, "Why can you get pass again?" she asks her and Samathea shines a light on the rune next to the invisible wall, "That's why." she answers, "Uh-huh." Elena mumbles, then look around, found a rock and started to rub it again the rune drawn in the wall.

The three watch her and as the run was gone, Elena looks at Samathea, she exhaled and took a step in, the invisible wall was gone and she stood next to Elena, "Have I ever told you that you're the best sister in the whole world?" Samathea asks her, Elena smirks and shrugs. "Once maybe twice." she answers dropping the rock, Samathea laughs and walks into the cave, then shines her light on the walls, "Oh wow." she mumbles, looks at the pictures.

"What is all this?" Elena asks, "Well as far as I can tell, it's a story, in simple archeological terms, I would say, really really old story." he tells them, the twins just look around. Alaric then shines the light on a crescent moon, "That right there is a moon cycle." he tells them and the two look over, "The man and the wolf." he tells them, "Werewolf." Samathea said switching hands. "Yeah, it's the Lockwood dairies, pictionary stuff." Damon tells her, but Elena turns to Alaric, "I don't understand, I thought the Lockwoods came here with the original founding families in the 1860s." she said to him.

He exhaled and pulls the bag of his shoulder, "Maybe they did. According to these walls, these werewolves have been here a lot longer then that." he tells them and then Samathea turns to him, "Just how long are we talking?" Samathea asks him. "Long, and it gets better, show them Ric." Damon tells him, the two turn back to the wall and Alaric shines the light on it, "Names and they're not native, they're written in Runic, a viking script." he tells them and then looks back at the names.

"Vikings?" Samathea and Elena asks him, "This name here, I translated it and it reads, Niklaus." he tells them, and the two look at him in shock. "Klaus." Samathea mumbles, Damon nods. "And the one next to it, Serena." he adds and Samathea was even more surprise. "And Elijah and Rebekah." he tells then and they were both shock, the Originals came from here 1000 years ago.

~Flashback~

 _ **Rebekah was in the cave along with Klaus as he was holding a torch and Rebekah was carving her name into the wall. "Rebekah, let me have at it." he tells her, "Quiet Niklaus, I must have my concentration if I am not to slice off a finger." she informs him, "Father would not like you handing a blade." Klaus tells her and Rebekah stops and looks over her shoulder.**_

" _ **If I want to weld a blade, I shall weld a blade, father need not know." she tells him and went back to carving, "He will find out, he always does." he warns her and she turns to him, "That is because you always tells him." she said walking in front of him, "I can not help it, he frightens me." Klaus tells her, "He frightens us all." she tells him, he looks to the ground, "That is why we must stick together as one, always and forever." she said to him and he kept his eyes on the ground, "Right, brother?" she asks him, he smirks and looks at her, "Right." he answers, "BOO!" a new voice said from behind him, they two both jump with yelp and turn to the person behind them.**_

 _ **Then both relax, "Serena!" Rebekah exclaims with a smile as she and Klaus pant with smiles, "I am sorry, I could not resist." she tells them and laughs. Klaus shook his head at her, "Come to bother us again?" he asks her, she stops laugh and smiles at him, "Of course, I love spending time with you." she tells him, Klaus blush and scratches the back of his head. "How did you find your way through, without light?" Rebekah asks her, Serena smiles and place her finger to her lips and winks, "It is my little secret." she tells him.**_

 _ **Rebekah giggles and then hands the knife to Klaus, "Here, you finish up, I am to help mother with the meal." she tells him, "Yes, you tend to the meal and leaves the blades to the men, little sister." Klaus tells her, walking up to the original spot where Rebekah once stood. Rebekah and Serena look at each other, not impress with his choice of words. The two look back at Klaus and Rebekah roughly placing the blade in his hand, "Ah! Rebekah!" Klaus exclaims as it cuts his skin, "It's just a little blood, be a man about it." she tells him and walks off, Serena stay and giggles quietly, Klaus looks down at his hand, seeing the cut and then turns to the wall.**_

 _ **Serena walks up to him, "You had that one coming." she tells him, holding his hands behind her back, he shot her a look. "I was just saying." she tells him and places her chin on his shoulder, "Do you plan on carving your name as well?" he asks her, she smiles, and then nods her head. "Yes of course." she answers, Klaus smiles at her and looks back at the wall, after finishing the carving, he turns to her, offering her the knife, she went to take it, but Klaus moves it out of her reach and she smirks at him.**_

" _ **Nik, please." she asks him, he smirks at her, "I want something." he tells her, she smiles and press her chest to his, "And what is it that you want?" she asks him, running her hands up his chest. "Not that hard to find out." he tells her, then he drops the torch and knife as he kisses her hungrily and she matches his pace, he then host her up and then goes to his knees and presses her to the ground.**_

~8~8~8~

"These are the names of the original family?" Elena asks, Samathea shook her hand and shock, "It can't be." she mumbles. "Carve into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Fall or the entire new world for that." he tells her, "Okay, this has got to be one of Klaus's fakes." Elena states, lowering her light. Samathea shook her head, "That's what I said." Damon calls out. "That could be true. But this last name up here make us think other wise." he tells them and shines his light up on the name, the twins then shine their lights as well, "What's the name?" Elena asks him.

Alaric turns to them, "Micheal." he answers and they both were in shock, "Micheal? Micheal as in the vampire hunter that kills other vampires and that knows how to kill Klaus?" Samathea asks him, "Yep and I like to call him papa original." Damon tells them, Samathea looks at him, then at Elena, at Alaric and looks right back at the name.

~8~8~8~

Alaric held up his camera and took pictures of the drawings and carvings on the walls. Then retreats back to his apartment, he was leaning against the table looking at the pictures that were spread out with Elena next to him, as Samathea and Damon were training.

"These imagines tell a story, to learn the story we have to decypher these images." Alaric states, Samathea throw her stake as her hand grips it tightly, but Damon catches it, locks it and turns the stake back to her, and took it out of her hand, "Sloppy." he tells her and gave it back. "Shut up, I'm new at this." she tells him, taking it back. "Did you through at knife at Katherine when she was speeding out of your house?" Damon asks her, letting go, Samathea steps back. "That was instincts, I wasn't thinking." she answers him and took her stance.

"Then stop thinking." he tells her and then turns back to the two. "The ghost present past of Mason Lockwood." Damon starts and blocks Samathea's kick, "Said that the cave will lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus." he said and dodge the incoming stake. "Yeah, but doesn't Micheal have a weapon?" Elena asks him, as he stops the stake, "Yes, which will probably lead us to Micheal." he states, Samathea presses her other hand to the stake, trying to make the stake at least touch him. "That we both found and lost." he tell her, then took the stake and turns Samathea around and presses her back to his chest.

Damon kept a tight grip on her arm, Samathea grunts in annoyance, and he took the stake from her. "Bang you're dead." he whispers to her, she huffs, he then playfully bite at her neck, making the tingling feeling return, but then she pushes him off her and shoves him away. "At the very least tell us what that is." Alaric states and then Samathea walks up to the other side of him, "Then all we have to do is find out what they mean." Elena states, "Sounds good." Samathea tells them, Alaric nods, Define to be irritating, with you three." Damon states as he walks up to them, Samathea shot him a glare, then looks back at Elena, "Well if there is a story about the Original Family living here, then we go to it's source." Elena states, but Samathea scoffs in disgust.

Everyone looks at her, "Hell to the no, I am not going anywhere near that life-stealing bitch, let alone talk to her." she tells them, "Well you can't talk to Klaus, he's long gone and Elijah is out of the question." Elena tells her, Samathea took a picture with one of the names on it, "Well maybe it's not an Original vampire I need to talk to." she states and Damon looks over her shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Elena went to talk to Rebekah as Samathea was waiting in a booth in the Grill waiting, then the person she was excepting walks in, spots her and walks over to the booth and sat down in front of Samathea. "Little one." she said, setting her satchel down, "Serena." Samathea said back to her. "And what was it that was oh so important to pull me away from relaxing in Paris?" Serena asks her, leaning back in booth with her arms cross. Samathea reaches into her bag and pulls out the photo, "I was hoping we can talk about this." she tells her, showing her the photo of her name carve in the rock, Serena looks at the picture and stiffens. "I am curious about why you were hiding from Klaus's father and why he and Rebekah were running from him." Samathea tells her as Serena pulls down some saliva. She then blinks and gathers her things, "I need to go." she tells her.

Getting up and leaving, Samathea got up as well, follows her and Samathea steps out the door as Serena walks down the sidewalk, "Should I ask Micheal when we wake him?" Samathea calls out to her, Serena stops, slowly turns to her, and walks back. "You're bluffing, you don't know where he is, no one does." Serena tells her, "Oh, so he's not rotting in the old cemetery in Charlotte?" Samathea asks her, Serena stiffen again in anger. "If you wake Micheal, we are all dead, doom to die." she warns her, "Then tell me why." Samathea tells her, Serena narrows her eyes at her, "Why are you doing this?" Serena questions her, "Why are you so desperate to keep where he is?" Samathea shot back at her.

Serena looks at her and sighs, then smiles, "You remind me of how I once was." she tells her, "Maybe that's because I'm your doppelganger." Samathea tells her, but Serena shook her head, "No, it's from having love in your heart, love for friends and family." she tells her and inhaled. "Meet me at the boarding house, I will tell you everything." Serena tells her and walks off. "I'll be there." Samathea calls out. But as Serena walks off, a memory plays back in her mind, one she cannot forget.

~Flashback~

 _ **Serena was walking with Sebastian, a few more boys and an older brother that also looks like her, they were laughing at a joke someone said and then Serena looks over and saw Klaus and Elijah fighting again, she ran over and watches them, "Oh look brother, Serena has come to watch my fast approaching victory." Elijah jokes, Serena giggles and rolls her eyes at him.**_

 _ **She then crosses her arms as Klaus looks over at her then back at Elijah, "On the contrasty Elijah…" Klaus starts, then attacks him again, Serena looks over and saw Rebekah and Herrick watching as well and then looks back at him, she then saw Klaus pulls his moves and cuts off Elijah's belt, "She's come to laugh at you." Klaus tells him, Serena laughs and claps her hands, "That was incredible, Nik." Serena praise him, Klaus chuckles and scratches the back of his head. "Relax Micheal, Niklaus means well." Ester tells her husband.**_

 _ **Serena looks over at him, and her smile was gone from her, as Klaus stops as well and they all look at him. "And he's precisely my problem." he tells her, Serena grips the handle of her sword as Micheal walks to Elijah. Klaus look to his mother for help, but she turns away, Serena's grip tightens, Then Elijah gave him his sword, "So…" Micheal starts, Elijah steps back. Then Serena quietly pulls out her sword as Micheal turns the Klaus. "How about you show me that trick, young warrior." he tells him, then a blade was touching his shoulder.**_

" _ **I would be happy to, Micheal." Serena snarls at him he slowly turns to her, laughs at her threat and flicks her sword away from her, "You? A girl?" he scoffs at her, she glares at him. "You cannot possibly think you can beat me." he insults her, both Klaus and Elijah stiffen. "Coward." she snaps back, Micheal glares at her, then swings his sword at her, Serena blocks it and turns backing away from him. "They were just having some fun, there is nothing wrong with that!" Serena snaps at him, "Having fun? We fight for our very survival and they find time for fun?!" Micheal snaps at her, she glares at him.**_

 _ **Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Henry looks at each other, then Klaus took a step back, in fear of his father, Serena understood that very well. "I want to have fun! Teach me, come on!" he snaps at her, "You're mad." she tells him and he throws anger attack at her and she dodges each one, then goes around him and backs up, he then swing at her again, she gasp as she turns her back to him, her hand at her face as blood flow from her new wound on her cheek, Klaus and Elijah shift in their spot. She pulls her hand back and looks at her fingers that were stain with blood. She then clutches her hand into a fist and turns back to him, her eyes burning with anger. "See, girls are not meant for a warrior's path." he insults her again, she grips her blade and swung at him, he blocks it and stumbles back from the strong force of attack, he looks at his blade then back at her.**_

 _ **She spins around and swung at him, he blocks again, but his sword was knock right out of his hand. everyone gasp in shock, she then bellows out and kicks her foot to his chest and he falls to the ground, he groans from the impact and looks up as Serena was looming over him, her sword pointed at his throat, "You are cruel and full of too much pride." Serena tells him Micheal just looks at him, "What, no more insults to throw at me?!" she snaps at him, "Sister, waxa uu ku filan, aad xaqiijiyey aad dhibic." the older brother said that look also like her, she pants as she kept her gaze on Micheal, then stabs the ground next to him. Ester exhaled with relief. "I pity you, Micheal. I question on how you're even alive let alone a father." she snaps at him.**_

 _ **She then pulls her sword out, sheaths it, then turns and walks away, "I'm sorry to embarrasses you, Nik." she tells Klaus and walks over to her brother. "Kaalay, walaashood. Awoowe waxaa sugaya noo tababaraan." he tells her, she looks back at Klaus, then away, feeling ashamed that she fought his father like that. "walaashay kaalay,, ayeeyo kor u hagaajin doonaa boogta this aad u." he tells her, juestering to her cheek, she nods and walks off.**_

~End of Flashback~

Samathea walks up the stairs to Alaric's apartment, "She's going to tell me, she hates him so much, I saw the look in her eyes, I just have to engage in a little mean girl power struggle first." Samathea informs him over the phone, " _Just make sure she or Rebekah don't power struggle you into a wheelchair._ " Damon warns him, "I got this Damon, Elena will be there, if we can figure a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of the compulsion." she tells him, entering apartment and stood next to Elena, "So how does he look?" she asks and Elena looks at her. " _Hmm… pasty and pouty._ " he answers. "Then he'll have to get over it, call me later." she tells him and hung up.

"How's Stefan?" Elena asks her, Samathea at him, "Pasty and pouty, just what you except from a vampire when you force him to turn his humanity on." she answers, and then they both look at Alaric who was looking at him, "Rebekah and Serena will come around." Elena tells him, "You sure about that?" he questions them. "I mean a thousand year old vampire and sorceress has learn the art of patience." he tells them, then the two look down at their cells, Rebekah texted Elena and Serena texted Samathea. "Rebekah is a thousand year old vampire that join the cheerleading squad, there are a whole different set of rules here Ric." Elena tells him as she and Samathea showed him their cells. "We've got this."

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena walk into the boarding house, they look around and saw Rebekah with a drink in her hand as Serena was one the couch reading a book. "Hey what's up." Rebekah said to them and then sets down her glass, "You invited us over, to talk?" Elena reminds her, Serena closes her book and stood up, "Alright girls, have at it." Rebekah calls out then the entire cheerleading squard came out, wearing dresses and were compelled.

"Okay, now turn please." she tells them and they do so, "You compel your own private runway show?" Samathea questions her and crosses her arms, as Elena took a step down, "I need a homecoming dress." she tells her, and Serena rolls her eyes and Elena raise her eyebrows at her. "Go ahead, pick one." she tells them, Serena narrows her eyes at her, Elena just shook her head. "We are not here to help you shop, we're here to talk about why you don't want us to wake up Micheal." Elena tells her. Rebekah glares at her smiles and then vamps over and bends back one of the girl's neck and had her fangs and crimson eyes showing.

Both of the twins stiffen and moves a step closer, "I said pick one, Elena." Rebekah tells her again, "The red one." Samathea calls out, Rebekah smirks and lets go of the girl's hair and pets it, "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rebekah asks her, they both sighs. "Go away, Remember nothing." she tells them and they leave. Rebekah walks over, took her glass and then walks over to the twins.

"You do not threaten me, you will learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear." Rebekah tells her, Serena walks up to her, "Sometimes I wish that you would talk your own advise, Rebekah." she tells her and the vampire glares at her, Serena just smirks and took the glass from her, "Samathea, come, you have a story to hear, yes?" Serena asks the younger sibling, she looks over at Elena and she gave her older twin a nod.

Samathea then looks at Serena and nods at her, "Come then, you have much to learn." she tells her and they walk off, leaving Elena with Rebekah.

~8~8~8~

The two Sorceresses walk into the library, "Well, the Salvatores really collected over the century, didn't they?" Serena mumbles to her, "You love books I take it?" Samathea asks her, Serena smiles at her, "I love them dearly, I could spent a few good decades in them." she tells them, "So how exactly did you get involved with Klaus and his family?" Samathea asks her, Serena looks at her, sets the glass down, and walks over to the shelves. "I came from a land from far away, my mother and father were the landowner and a place Called Somali or Somalia, I don't remember, I was very young when it was destroy." she tells her. Samathea raise an eyebrow at her.

"Destroy how?" she asks, and Serena pulls out a book, "My mother had a secret admirer that was obsesses with her, then he kill her, because if he couldn't have her, no one can and that cause a sickly plague that killed everyone, including my father. My brother, Eric was able to get me and himself out of the land before the outbreak happen." she tells her. "So the death of your mother cause an outbreak." Samathea states, Serena smiles gently, "It was her magic that kept that land healthy and rich with life, with her murder, there was a heavy price to pay for killing a sorceress for any reason, jealously, obsession, envy, hatred or to spear her life. No matter what, there is always a price to pay." she tells her.

"So how did you come to be in that land?" Samathea asks her, Serena opens the book, "A friend of my grandparents found us, we were tried, starving and exhausted, so he took us to our grandparents and we were treated back to health again, and we were found on the night of a full moon." she tells her and Samathea was surprise. "You were both found by werewolves?" she asks her, Serena smiles, "That's what Eric told me, they were going to attack us, but then heard me cry, they were somehow smooth by my cries and so brought us to our grandparents and then brought to the witch Aynnoa, who was a friend of my mother and grandmother. I was very young and could barley remember anything." Serena tells her flipping through the pages.

"So how did you meet Klaus?" Samathea asks her, seating down on the couch, "I was 12 even I meet him, I saw that his father was abusing him, and I throw a rock at him, getting his attention. He saw that I was just a child, but realize that I was the granddaughter of one of the landowner's of the mystical land that they and everyone lived on, it was my grandmother that planets magical seeds into the ground to keep everyone healthy, but he just hated me even more." she tells him.

"You and Klaus's family were staying in a werewolf Territory land." Samathea states, Serena nods, "Yes and some of the werewolf children were my friends, they like my presence, it was soothing to them." she tells her. "Klaus didn't know about your powers, did he?" she asks her. Serena looks at her, closes the book and places it back, "He was the only one in his family that knew, none of Micheal's children knew, just my grandparents, my brother, Sebastian and the others in the gang. But all of that change one night, when Klaus and Herrick went to watch the men change into beasts." Serena tells her as her hand gently guilds along the covers.

~Flashback~

 _ **Serena was walking through the woods as the night of the full moon was approaching, she looks around to see if she was follow, she thought she wasn't and continued on. Klaus and Herrick watch her walk, but then Sebastian grips her arm, making her gasp and jump. "Serena." he tells her, she sighs, took her arm back and smacks his arm, "Sebastian, don't scare me like that, I could of roasted you." she tells him, he just chuckles. "Sorry, come on. We have to be ready and you have to be there." he tells her, "Of course." she tells him and they walk off.**_

 _ **Herrick and Klaus exchange looks, and they followed them, the arrive and saw Serena was looking up at the sky as the moon was approaching, and the boys were starting to shift, they scream and howl in pain as Serena kept her eyes on the sky and the full moon was in sight and all the men were now wolves, they growl and snarl at each other, then Serena turns to them and hold out her hand. "Easy… easy." she tells him, kneeling down to there level. Sebastian in his wolf form was growling at her, making Klaus and Herrick stiffen. Sebastian sniffs her hand and then presses his furry head against it. She smiles at him rubs her hands under his chin. He thumps his tail in rejoice and lays his head against her lap.**_

 _ **The two watch in surprise as none of the wolves were attacking her, but then one of the wolves catches their scent and went in defense, catching Serena's attention, "Kristopher, no!" she calls out, but it was too late, he attacks them.**_

 _ **~8~8~8~**_

 _ **The next morning, Rebekah was admiring the necklaces, then one catches her attention, she looks at it, touching it, but then moves her hand away and looks at the woman, "Ayonna, you burn me." Rebekah tells her, "That is not yours to touch." she tells Rebekah, "Mother!" Klaus shouts out, getting the girl's attention.**_

" _ **Is that Niklaus?" Rebekah asks and Aynnoa looks over at the window, "Something is wrong." Rebekah said and looks out the window Klaus was carrying Herrick in his arms. She gasp and ran out the door, "Herrick!" she calls out, "Mother!" Klaus calls out again, Serena ran up to them, from the woods.**_ "I didn't know Klaus and Herrick followed me, I didn't know that they snuck out of their cave to watch. If I did, I wouldn't of expose myself like that and Herrick would still be alive."

 _ **Serena kneels down next to Herrick in shock, "Why, why did you follow me?" Serena mumbles to herself as her brother, Eric ran out with their grandparents, so did Ester, Elijah and Aynnoa. Ester ran to her son's side, "No, no, what happened?" Ester asks Klaus, "The wolves." he answers, scotching away from Herrick up never taking his eyes away, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Klaus mumbles, pulling his kneels to his chest and Ester looks to Aynnoa for help. "We must save him, please there must be a way." Ester begs her, Serena looks at her brother, he shook his head at her.**_

" _ **The spirits will not give us a way Ester. Your boy is gone." Aynnoa tells her, "What if…" Serena starts, everyone looks at her, "What if he was brought back for just a moment?" she asks Aynnoa, the witch looks at her, "There are consequences for welding that much magic." she warns her, Serena nods at her, "I know." she tells her and looks down at Herrick. Then moves her hands over his wounds. "Serena ma waxaad isticmaali kartaa sixir in, anigu waxaan iyada u diidina!" her grandfather tells her, "Waa wax aanan eed waxay waxaa jiray in meesha ugu horeysa! Awoowe, ha i wanaajiya." she tells him and then closes her eyes.**_

 _ **The wind started to pick up, as Herrick's wounds were healing as Serena's nose was now bleeding, "Sister that is enough!" Eric tells her. She ignored him, then Herrick opens his eyes and looks up at her, "It's alright, it doesn't hurt anymore." he tells her and she opens her eyes and was exhausted, moving her hands away, he then looks up at her mother, "Don't cry, it was my idea to go watch the wolves." he tells her, she grips his shoulders, "Herrick…" she cries. He smiles, "Good-bye mother." he said to her and closes his eyes.**_

 _ **Ester cries and buries her face into his shoulder, Elijah places his hand on her shoulder and then looks to Serena, "Thank you for easing his passing." he tells her, Serena said nothing and collapse into Eric's arms, Elijah, Rebekah, Eric, the grandparents, and Aynnoa gasp as she was out cold. "Damn it, Sister!" Eric growls and gathers her in his arms. Klaus watches in horror as Eric carries Serena was as blood drips down her face.**_

~End of Flashback~

"That was the last day of peace with Micheal's family and their neighbors, the last day that I could be human around everyone and the day that they would be human." Serena tells her, Samathea looks at her, with remorse. "Oh don't give me that look, I know what happen that day, I let Herrick die, I expose myself to Ester's family, I was now a target of people's greed and I never gave in." Serena tells her.

"I know that, but you said happy back then, when you've been telling this story." Samathea tells her, Serena was surprise that she catch that and then exhaled. "I was happy, once." she tells her, as her hand guides over her bracelet. "What's that?" Samathea asks her, Serena looks down at it. "Sebastian made this for me, for my 20th birthday, he was talented at weaving, making things. I still miss him." she tells her.

Then her cell went off as Serena collects herself, "You better answer that, that would be Damon checking up on you." Serena tells her, Samathea turns away and answers it. "Hello?" she asks as she then heard loud music on the other, " _Hey!_ " Damon shouts, then Samathea covers her other ear, "Damon, where are you?" she asks him, " _No idea, but pretty sure that I'm overdress._ " he answers her. " _Still standing?_ " he asks her and Samathea exhaled, "Yes I'm fine, but I can't talk right now." she answers him, " _I'll be at the bar._ " Stefan said in the background, getting her attention. "Is that Stefan?" she asks him getting Serena's attention. " _Yeah, I kinda went off book. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing._ " he tells her.

"Damon, how could you let him out?!" Samathea snaps at him, " _Don't worry I got this, Samathea._ " he tells her and hung up, she sighs and hung up as well. Then turns back to Serena, "Boy trouble?" she asks her, "I don't want to answers that." Samathea tells her, "As you wish." Serena said to her.

"So Sebastian, what happen to him, how did he die?" Samathea asks her, Serena looks at her, "You have to hear the whole story for that." she tells her, and Samathea leans back in her seat and crosses her arms. "The necklace that Stefan gave your sister, it wasn't his to give. It belong to the Original witch." Serena tells her, pulling out another book, "The Original witch… Ester, Klaus's mother, the one that place the curse on Klaus?" Samathea asks her, "Not just that, but she was also the one that turn them into vampires." Serena tells her.

~Flashback~

 _ **Micheal and Ester were in their house with Aynnoa, Serena and her grandparents. "Please Aynnoa, Gregor, Kara. I imply you, you must call on the spirits before the next full moon." Micheal asks them, "We will not, it is a crime against nature." Aynnoa tells them. "Serena has already anger them by bringing Herrick back for a moment." Kara tells him as Gregor held his hands on Serena's shoulders.**_

" _ **Kara we have already lost too much, we cannot lose anymore." Ester tells her, and the two women turn to her. "The spirits can help us found a way to protect our children." Ester tells them as Rebekah eavesdrop and Serena places her hand on her grandfather's.**_

~End of Flashback~

"So vampirism was a form of protection?" Samathea asks her, Serena takes a seat, "So Micheal and Ester thought, they want to keep their children safe, no matter the cost, what else was it to them." Serena tells her, Samathea shrugs at her, "A curse or a form of punishment." she answers, Serena nods at her, "Will why not just leave?" Samathea asks her, Serena looks at her.

"Pride. Micheal didn't want to run, he wanted to fight and he superior to the wolves, my friends. Where they can bite, he wanted bite harder, where they had speed, he wanted to be faster. Agility, strength, senses…" Serena tells her.

~Flashback~

" _ **Everything can be heighten, our family could leave forever." Micheal tells them, standing next to Ester. "At what cost?" Kara questions him as she stood in the view of Serena, "This magic you speak of, it breeds consequence, this is the making of a plague, Ester. The spirits well turn on you." Aynnoa warns her.**_

" _ **Please. Aynnoa." Ester begs her. But the witch and grandparents shook their heads, "We will have no part in it." she tells them and they left the house, Micheal closes the door and looks at Ester, "If they will not protect our family, then it is in your hands alone, my love." Micheal tells her as she looks at him. She nods and looks at the fires. "We will need Serena if this is going to work." she tells him, he nods at her.**_

~End of Flashback~

"You, why would they need you?" Samathea asks her, and Serena looks at her, "Where did you think the compulsion, speed, healing, strength and immortally all came from?" Serena questions her, Samathea leans forward in her chair, "They all came from you?" Samathea states, Serena shrugs. "Our blood is very special, it holds many wonders, nothing is certain with the blood." she tells her.

Samathea tilts her head, "Wait, they needed your blood to turn their family into vampires?" Samathea asks her, Serena nods, "Yes, when they found out that I was indeed a sorceress, I was their target and they somehow knew that I hold the key to their salvation." she tells her, then Serena looks at her glass, "They kidnap me in the middle of the night, stole my blood and lace it with wine and then tied me up, keeping me for leftovers." she tells her. Samathea shivers in her skin, "I listen as Micheal drove his blade into his children hearts and I know it he wasn't gently about it." she tells her and smashes her glass in her hand, making Samathea jump.

~Flashback~

 _ **Klaus and Rebekah land on the ground as they slowly woke up, seeing blood on their shrits, then Klaus gasp as he looks over at Rebekah, "Bekah…" Klaus said in worry, "Blood, what happened?" she asks and Klaus crawls over to her, "You will be alright, you will be alright." he tells her as she pants.**_

 _ **Then Klaus looks over as Micheal burst through the door, holding Serena, who freed herself from her binding. "Let me go!" Serena demands, Klaus looks at her, "What are you doing? Why is she here?" Klaus asks him, "We must finish what we started and I have the key." he states, gripping the back of Serena's hair, she grunts and grips his hand on her hair.**_

 _ **He then forces her to her kneels in front of Rebekah, "No, no, no don't this." Serena begs him, but he pulls out her cut arm.**_ "They had to drink more of my blood to complete the ritual." _**Rebekah and Klaus looks at her arm as hunger ran through them, "Drink." he orders them, "No!" Klaus snaps, lunging at Micheal, he lets go of Serena's hair to shove him away. Serena crawls for it, but Micheal grips the back of her hair, making her scream and he jerks her back, "Bastard!" she snaps, Micheal places her in a headlock.**_

 _ **Then grips her arm with the hand that held her in a head lock and then shoves Rebekah onto the arm and forces Rebekah to feed, "No!" Serena shots, Klaus just watches in horror as Rebekah was enjoying the taste of her blood, Serena gasp as Rebekah pulls her away and the look of pleasure in her face.**_

~End of Flashback~

"I saw that she was feeling the power, as it was pleasurable to feel that much power coursing through her, my blood in her body. But there was a consequence for stealing a sorceress's blood, the spirits reacted violently to that crime and started to fight back." she tells her.

Samathea leans back, "They were stuck indoors for weeks for the very sun were their enemy, until Ester made daylight rings for them to walk in the sun, but everyone avoided them, even my own grandparents shun them for what Micheal and Ester did to me. Klaus was the only one welcome for trying to stand up for me, even the white oak tree would turn on them, but my grandparents knew that and save some of the bark from the night when they burnt it to ash and the thrust for blood was also one of the weakness." she said to her, "So the tree that was one of natures greatest allies was their one worse enemy, that was the price for stealing the blood of a sorceress." she tells her.

Samathea looks at her, "So me, my grandfather, my brother, his wife and our friends watch from the shadows as they burnt it to the ground, but that wasn't the only thing that they destroy." she said to her.

~Flashback~

 _ **Klaus and Elijah stood in front of the white oak as it burns, Eric wore a cloak as Gabriela wore on as well, her friends stayed next to Serena as her grandfather held a big stake in his hands, he then turns to Eric and Eric turns to him, "I want to you to keep this safe, make sure that none of them ever find this." he tell him, Eric nods and hides the stake under his cloak, then him and Gabriela hope onto a wagon and left the village.**_

 _ **Gregor turns and looks at Serena as she kept her eyes on the burning tree. He then walks back to her, "This is all my fault, I should of been more careful." she tells him, he sighs, pulls her into his to him and kisses her head, "This wasn't your fault, you are not to blame for this." he tells her, she looks at him, "My blood is coursing through them." she tells him and then looks back at the burning tree. "The only person to blame is myself." she said to him, he nods at her and then held out a big grimore to her, she looks at it and then took it.**_

" _ **You're mother wanted you to have this when you were older." he tells her, she flips through it, "It was hers, and was very happy when you were a sorceress, fill with joy." he smiles, she looks at the book, "My mother, what was she like?" she asks him. Gregor sighs, "She was a woman, full of life and love, cared about everything her land, even you and your brother, your father was very protective of you, he cried when you were born, called you his little angel." he tells her, she smiles and looks back at the book, "Why did they have to die?" she questions, "Jealously is an ugly thing, it makes people do things." he answers her, then Serena closes the grimore.**_

" _ **Come, your grandmother is excepting us." he tells her, "Can I stay a little long?" he asks her, he smiles at her and nods, "Of course, Sebastian and the others will stay with you." he tells her, she nods at him as Sebastian and Kristopher stood on both sides of her. As the rest of the gang stood with her, looking up at the tree.**_

" _ **How did it come to this?" Serena asks, Sebastian looks at her and sighs, "I don't know." he answers and then there were shouting. "Help, help, there's a fire!" a woman cries out, Serena looks over and gasp, "Oh no." she mumbles, dropping the grimore and ran off. "Serena!" Sebastian calls out, Elijah and Klaus looks over and saw her run. They then take off after her.**_

 _ **Serena ran to her hut and saw that it was on fire and that her grandparents were still inside. "Awoowe! Ayeeyo!" she shouts out to them, going to save them, but Klaus came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holds her back. "No! Let me go! They're still in there!" she shouts as people started to gather. "It's too late, it's too late!" Klaus tells her. "Let me go, let me go!" she cries as she starts to stop struggling and leans back against him watching the hut burn, she then looks over, seeing Ester and Micheal leave from behind. Anger boils in her as she watches them flee.**_

~End of Flashback~

Serena looks at Samathea as turns form in her eyes, "They kill your grandparents, why?" she asks her, Serena sniffles. "Ester wanted to make sure that they wouldn't interfere with their plans, tying up a loose end, but my brother and his wife were long gone from them, with the weapon that can kill an Original, even Klaus." she tells her, wiping away her forming tears.

"What about you, won't you die from it?" Samathea asks her, Serena shook her head, "My grandmother, Kara help create the white oak tree, it knew me of her blood, it won't harm me, I already died… of a broken heart." Serena tells her. Then Samathea leans in her spot.

"So why did Ester place the curse on Klaus?" Samathea asks her, "Shame, when Klaus made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf side, and then he learn a horrible truth." Serena tells her as she stood up and walks over to the refreshments. "Yeah, Elijah told me about this, that Ester was having an affair with one of the villagers that was a werewolf." Samathea answers, Serena smiles and looks at her, "Didn't tell you who." she adds and Samathea looks at her, "He was Sebastian's half brother." she tells him and Samathea looks at her in shook. "I know crazy, that was why they got along so well." she adds.

"Ester wanted to make it right, she place the werewolf curse on him, I tried to stop them, but Micheal thrust his sword through my belly, killing my unborn child." she tells her, and Samathea stood up, "You were pregnant… with Klaus's child?" she asks, Serena nods, "A few weeks, I was so happy to tell him the news. But Micheal killed my child, an innocent." she tells her, feeling her anger raise a little. "But how did you survive?" she asks. Serena calms down. "The spirits, they did not want to loose another sorceress to a man of pride or for the fact she was trying to save someone she loved, so they place me in a slumber, where I slept and train, becoming powerful." she tells her and then grabs a bottle. "Micheal was outrage, due to the fact that all his emotions were heighten and went on a rampage, killing all the werewolves, starting the war." she said to her as a tear slides down her cheek, "All my friends were slaughter, butchered like animals. I was there as a ghost, watching, helplessly as he kill them." she tells her.

Then Serena turns to her, "Then Ester turn her back on Klaus as her greatest shame and after Micheal was done with the slaughter, he came back and dealt with her, she broke his heart and she would feel the same, she rip hers right out of her chest, killing her, Nik and I were the only ones to watch." she tells her as more tears stream down her face, "Afterward, Micheal took off in a rage and the rest of Nik's family scattered to the wind, Nik allow Rebekah to bid Ester a final farewell."

~Flashback~

 _ **Klaus was burying Ester as Rebekah stood there. "I know you think he hated you Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid." Rebekah tells him, he said nothing as he looks at the grave. She then turns to him, "I'm sorry that she turn her back on you, but I will never do that." Rebekah tells him, he still said nothing. "Nor will I." Elijah walks up to them, Klaus tears up and looks at them. "We stick together as one, always and forever." Rebekah tells him.**_

 _ **Then held out her hand, he looks at her then took it. She then held out her hand to Elijah, he took is and then held out his hand to Klaus and he took it. Then Elijah looks over Klaus's shoulder. "What about Serena?" he asks, the two look over at Serena as she laying on the ground, eyes closes as she chest softly raise and falls. "We can't leave her here." he tells them, then moves away from the, letting go, walks over to Serena, kneels down, gathers her in his arms and stood up.**_

 _ **Klaus then turns to them as Serena's head was laid against his shoulder, "She's coming with us." he tells them, Rebekah and Elijah walks over to him, and look at her, "She has done so mush for us, it is only right to keep her safe." Rebekah answers him. Klaus then looks at Elijah. "Of course she comes, it would be wrong to leave her." he answers, "We stick together as one, Always and forever." he adds and they nod at him.**_

~End of Flashback~

Serena turns and looks at her, "Always and forever, but didn't Klaus kept you lock in a coffin for thousand years?" Samathea asks her, Serena smiles, "He was keeping me comfortable, making sure I was safe, until Micheal found my coffin and stole it from him, then someone stole it from him and hid it outside of Mystic Falls." she answers her.

"Over the years I notices the changes in them as I watch over then as a ghost, Rebekah's stubborn, Elijah is moral and Nik… Nik doesn't tolerate those who betrayed him, over the years, as a family, they at least made that mistake once…. Rebekah has had it several times." Serena tells her, "But you still love him." Samathea states. She nods at her, "I've tried to hate him, despise him, forget him, but my heart yarns for him. That deep down I want to believe that Nik, the one I fell in love with is still in there somewhere." Serena tells her then sets her glass down, "There you heard the story, now it's time to leave." she tells her, then walks to the door, Samathea sets hers down and turns to her.

Serena turns to her, "I said leave Samathea, I've told you everything." Serena said to her, "Look all I want is to know why you don't want to wake Micheal up." Samathea tells her and walks up to her, "I have told you thousand, I know why you want to wake him up, I'm not a moron." Serena snaps, Samathea sighs and inhales. "Look, it's not a big secret that I want Klaus dead, but he has an old over Stefan's, Elena's and my life." Samathea tells her. "Fine then, wake Micheal then bring him here, but I promise you, the moment I see him I will rip him to sheds and I will kill however gets in my way, and then I'm coming after Ester to finish the job, That is a promise." Serena tells her.

Samathea looks at her, seeing the hatred in her eyes. She then sighs and left the room, Serena watches her go and lets out a shuttled breath.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea return back to the cave where Bonnie and Alaric almost decipher the story. "We filled in why we could; vampire, werewolf, slaughter, man, excreta, excreta…" Alaric tells them as they shines their lights around, "That's the white oak tree, it was the only fail-safe for when Micheal and Ester use Serena's blood to make the vampires… which means that's when they burn down the tree, destroying the only way they could be kill." Elena states.

"That's not really true, Serena's grandfather gave a peace to her brother, sending him off god knows where." Samathea throws in, Alaric looks away, "Okay, tree equals weapon, Serena's missing brother equals white oak stake. Sort of, but we already knew that and Serena's brother hasn't been seen in thousand years, so that one is down the drain." Alaric states as Bonnie shrugs.

"But we're not sure about is this." he tells them, shining his light on the wall, "We have the witch symbol and a bleeding heart. And upside down figures usually mean death of some like." he tells them as the twins took a step forward. "Micheal killed the witch by ripping out her heart." Elena states, then Samathea turns her head. "But why is that one connected to the witch's death?" she ask him, pointing at the symbol in the center, crescent moon on each side of center symbol of the two figures.

"I don't know, we haven't gotten that far." Bonnie answers and Samathea examines it. - _Sun, moon. Vampire, werewolf…_ \- she mumbles to herself. - _Ester turn her back on Klaus; Ester wanted to make sure that they wouldn't interfere with their plans._ \- Serena's words echo in her head, she then gasp as realization hits her. "Oh god." she mumbles and Elena looks at her, the same realization on her face, "Rebekah doesn't know the whole story."

~8~8~8~

Rebekah pours herself a glass as Serena was staring into the fire, then the twins arrive at the house again, "I thought we told you to leave, twice." Rebekah tells them as Serena stood up. "How do you know that it was Micheal that killed your mother?" Elena asks her, "Nik was there, he told me." she answers her, "How do you know that it was just Klaus?" Samathea answers her, Rebekah smirks and looks at her, "What are you getting at?" she asks her, "Klaus lied to you." Elena tells her.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah asks her, the two walk to her, "The cave where you carve you family's names in, is covered in symbols, the story of your family, how your parents arrive, how you meet Serena, how they made peace, the spell that they use to turn them into vampires and this, this is the symbol for hybrid. Its the combination of werewolf and vampire symbol, the one of Serena and the one of your mother." Elena said, slowing her the pictures.

Serena just listens as they were going to reveal the truth to her, "The necklace." Rebekah mumbles, "And the story of her death." Samathea said and says down the taken photo. "The Hybrid and Original Sorceress killed the Original Witch. Not Micheal, Klaus and Serena." Samathea tells her, Rebekah looks at her, then turns to Serena, "Is this true?" she questions her, "It is." she answers bluntly. "Why, why would you do this, how could you." Rebekah said to her in dis-belief, Serena then returns the look, "How could I?" Serena questions, then steps forward.

"You're mother use my blood to create what you are. Your father, force me to complete your transition. Your mother killed my grandparents to keep them from interfering with her plans. My brother was force to leave a second home to protect his family." Serena raise her voice, making Rebekah regret her words, "Your father drive a sword right through me, putting me in an eternal slumber, killing my unborn child and finally as I was a ghost, I watches helplessly as he slaughter, butcher all of my friends like wild animals!" Serena snaps at her, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Serena I…" Rebekah starts, "How could I, How could you, yes I help kill Ester and I am damn proud of what I did!" she tells her and vamps out of the house and left Mystic Falls.

Rebekah shook her head, "No this is a lie, everything." she states, then turn to the pictures, taking them, "These are just stupid drawings by people that didn't know my family!" Rebekah shouts at them, tossing the photos into the flames, "Then why are you upset then?" Samathea asks her, she turns to her, "Why are you doing this for me, I haven't down anything to you." Rebekah snaps, avoiding her question, "Well face the truth, it was Klaus, not Micheal that killed your mother. He has this hold on you, on Elena, on everything. He has for thousand years, we have to make it stop!" Samathea tells her the truth.

Then Rebekah grips her throat, "Shut up, just shut up! Stop talking! Don't talk anymore!" Rebekah snaps at her, shoving her at the wall. Eyes were crimson and fangs were showing. Samathea just look at her, "You knew, you've always known, but were afraid to face the truth, so you turn a blind eye." Samathea tells her, "You know of all the horrors Serena face and still turn a blind eye to them, she suffered because you were a coward." Samathea adds and Rebekah recaps on her past.

She was right, Serena had to suffer through so much, so that Rebekah could be was she is today. A vampire, she turn her back to her, just like how Ester turn her back on Klaus. Her eyes turn back as her fangs were gone, she back away from Samathea, letting her go. Samathea exhaled seeing Rebekah break down into tears. She abandon Serena when she need her the most.

~8~8~8~

Serena was back in Paris in her penthouse, laying on her bed crying her eyes out, all the memories of her past, all her friends and family, it was unbearable to her, but then she felt the bed dip a little and she turns over and saw Klaus was in front of her, "I know you told Samathea and I know it couldn't of been easy for you to do so." he tells her as she just looks at him.

"I miss them all… so so much." she cries, then covers her eyes, Klaus places his hand on her shoulder and pulls her into his arms, "I know, I miss them all too, they were family to me." he whispers to her and she cries to her hearts content, Klaus just stay with her.

~8~8~8~

Samathea gets ready for bed, but then sighs as she saw Damon laying on her bed, "Really Damon?" she whines. He just smirks at her, "We got Micheal." he tells her and she looks at him in surprise, "What, how?" she asks him, he shrugs. "No idea, I just Katherine through, the plans in motion." he said to her, she was taken back, "See told you I had it." he tells her, and then Samathea gave the look.

"Go ahead, kick yell scream, I'm pretty sure you've been planing your rant all day." he tells her, she rolls her eyes at him, "I am not going to yell at you." she tells him walking over to the bed, "Why, I went behind yours and Elena's back, freed Stefan and you know what, it backfires, he's an even bigger dick then ever, just now. He's a dick that's on our side." he tells her, as she gets ready for bed. "I'm not mad, I'm just tired and I want to go to bed." she answers him, then started to pull at the covers, but they wouldn't budge, "You know, I think Micheal's weapon's a stake, because he did mention something about that." he said.

"It's a white oak stake, Serena's grandfather carve it out of the tree and into a stake and sent it off with her brother to keep it safe and away from the originals." Samathea answers him then tugs even more. "So I was right." he smirks at her. She shook her head and then tosses her covers over at him, "After all that the wall lead use to Micheal." he tells her as she climbs into bed and then she pulls the covers over her, "Well it lead us to more then just that, I think Elena and I got Rebekah on our side to and I push Serena over to Klaus's side." Samathea answers him, "Really." he states, she nods. "Micheal slaughter all of her friends and Ester burn her grandparents alive." she answers him, Damon nods his head, "I can't argue with that, what did you learn from Serena?" he asks her.

"That she's just a girl, she lost her parents when she was a baby, lost her grandparents when she was young, force to send her brother away and loves the most dangerous person alive." she tells him and he looks at her, then Samathea turns over on her side and snuggles into her pillow. "That all said and down, there is nothing more important then the bonds of family, friends and love." she answers him, then Damon turns over on his said facing her, "You should tells that to my brother." he said to her, and she giggles a little. Then looks at him, "I'm not mad at you for doing what you did." she tells him, then turns over, turning the lap off, then turns back to him, "I think you're going to be the one to save him from himself and it won't because he loves Elena, it will because he loves you." Samathea whispers at him.

He thinks to himself for a while, as she exhaled, "Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?" she asks him and he looks back at her, "Sure." he answers, she nods and closes her eyes, falling to sleep. Damon smiles a little bit to himself, and just looks at her, falling her for even more.


	9. Homecoming

_Chapter 9: Homecoming_

Stefan sat in the living room of his house as he calls Klaus, he answers him, " _Portland is fantastic once you get over the whiny music healthy looking people, it's literally a breeding ground for werewolves._ " he tells him, "Your father's dead." Stefan got right to the point, " _What did you say to me?_ " Klaus questions him, "Oh I'm sorry, your actual father, not dead. Micheal, daggered." Stefan tells him, looking at Micheal who was laying on the ground the dagger in his chest. "What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan asks him.

"Well first I want you to explain to me what happen." Klaus orders him and Stefan thinks back to an hour ago…

 _One Hour Ago…_

Stefan, Elena, Samathea and Damon walk through the house, "So lets say that Micheal came in here, try to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan tells them the plan, "And you what vervein him?" Elena questions as they stop and look at him, "No we vervein him, the guys an Original, don't make it realistic." Damon throws in, Samathea nods, "Fine, we vervein him, and in the process, he had a dagger." Stefan goes on.

"Which he plan to use on Rebekah instead." Samathea throws him, "Exactly." he tells her, "What if Klaus asks to see his body?" she asks him, "Good point, you my brother have been compelled to do as he says, so the ideas to lure him back here and kill him, last thing we need is you getting trick up and tongue tight." Damon tells him as Samathea looks over at Stefan. "Well don't look at me, I'm just in charge of getting him back here." Stefan tells them, "If we tell him that Klaus is dead, he'll want prove." Samathea tells them.

"Then I shall be dead." Micheal said to them, getting their attention, he places the dagger with the bottle of white oak ash on the furniture. Elena and Samathea walk up to him, "What of he wants to see you in person?" Elena asks him, Stefan steps down next to Elena. "Then that means our plan is working." he tells them, Samathea cross her arms, "Klaus will want to see my body, you lure him here and I will kill him." he tells him.

"With what, those daggers won't work on him." Stefan tells him, "While I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree." he answers him, unfolding the cloth that covered the dagger, the four exchange looks

"The one that left these ashes when it burn." he tells them and Samathea looks at Elena, "Where is it?" Damon asks him and Micheal looks up at him, "Knowing it's location, is my insurance policy." he tells them and dips the tip in the bottle. "Against what?" Stefan asks him, Micheal sets the bottle down and held the dagger and moves over to the twins, "You leaving this in my heart." he answers, "You see a vampire can't dagger an original without dying, so…" he said then looks at Samathea. "It falls to you." he tells her and holding the dagger out to her, she looks at him, "Me. Why not Elena, she's human too." Samathea tells her, "Does she want to dagger me just as must as you want to?" he asks her. Samathea sighs, "He's does have a good point." she whispers to her sister.

Elena shook her head and shoves Samathea's shoulder a little. She smirks a little then turns back to Micheal and took the dagger, "So you really want me to dagger you?" Samathea asks him, "Klaus will take nothing to chance, especially with trust." he warns her, Samathea sighs and looks at the dagger.

~8~8~8~

"I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself." Klaus orders him, Stefan then stood up, Elena was in front of him panting softly, Samathea as next to Damon, biting her nails. "Well, he's here, come by whenever." Stefan tells him as he looks at Elena. "If you're lying to me Stefan, you're compulsion will expose you, so answer with your life. Is what your saying the truth." he asks her. Stefan thinks back.

~8~8~8~

Samathea plunge the dagger into Micheal's chest, he grunts as his skin turns to gray and then collapse to the ground, Stefan watches as he does so from the chair.

~8~8~8~

"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes." Stefan answers him, "I want to talk to Rebekah." Klaus orders him, Stefan looks at Elena. And the three look at them, "That's not a problem, she's right here." he tells him, pulls the phone away, walks over and handed the phone to Rebekah.

She takes the cell and pulls the phone to her ear. "Hello Nik." she calls to him, "Rebekah love, what this I hear about Micheal's tragic run in with a dagger?" he asks her, she looks up at Elena, she nods at her and Rebekah sighs. "It's true, Nik. He's finally out of our lives for good." she tells him, Samathea bites her knuckle. "I miss you, I'm miserable here." she tells him, "I'll be home soon." he tells her.

"Good, I'll see you then, brother." she tells him, then hung up, Samathea exhaled her held breath, pulling her finger away. "He brought it." Rebekah tells them, handing back Stefan's phone. Elena relaxes, "He's coming home." she adds and walks off. Samathea walks up to Elena and shift in her spot. "Now was that easy or what?" Damon asks them as he stood next to Samathea, they all look at him. "Lets just get this over with." Samathea tells them and then kneels down next at Micheal, she reaches down and then pulls the dagger right out.

~8~8~8~

Later the next say, Rebekah was painting her toenails, waiting, then the skin on Micheal slowly turn from white and pasty to colored. His hand started to twitch, Rebekah notices and places the nail polish away, then Micheal took a breath in, then coughs as he turns over. He then pulls himself up and Rebekah leans back into in the chair.

"Finally." she calls out and he looks at her in surprise, "Took you long enough." she tells him, "Rebekah…" he starts. "Whatever Fatherly rubbish you're thinking save it. Nothing you say matters to me." she tells him, Micheal then looks away from her, "I see…" he mumbles and then looks down at the ground, then he stood up, looking around. "Where's my dagger?" he asks her, "Samathea has it, so you can forget your plans to use it on me." she tells him, "You were never the one I was after." he said to her. "Nik was my family, if you were after him, then you were after me." she said to him, anger build up in her.

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother." he said to her, she then stood up from the chair, "I know what he did, and he will pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer, none of us were, you did this to us when you force Serena to turn us into vampire!" she snaps at him then recollects herself. "You destroy our family, you destroy Serena and her family, not him." she said to him and then walks off. "Rebekah." he calls out to her, but she ignores him and left.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Gilbert house, Elena was going through her closet as Samathea and Bonnie sat on Elena's bed, going over the taken photos, "Ugh, I hate everything in my closet, I have nothing to wear for homecoming." she tells them, the two looks at her, "You're not the only one Elena, I look through my closet as well and found nothing." Samathea tells her, Elena smiles at her a little. "So don't go, lets stay home, order take-out and analysis ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric." Bonnie tells them. Samathea laid on the bed. "If only." she mumbles. "Sammy's right, Caroline will kill us." Elena tells her, "Yeah, Caroline actually has a date." Bonnie mumbles, then Elena and Samathea look at her, Elena places the dress away and then came over and sat down next to Bonnie as Samathea sat back up.

"You know you can talk to us about Jeremy, right?" Elena asks her, "I don't need to talk about it, he fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it, what's done is done." Bonnie tells them, "You have to talk about it, he hurt you Bonnie, we're mad at him too." Elena tells her, Samathea nods. "You both are mad at your little brother, you'll yell at him a little, teach him a live lesson. But, you can't really be mad like I'm mad." she tells them. "Bonnie…" Samathea starts. "But you two shouldn't have to be, he's your brother. So no… I can't really talk to you both about it." she tells him, Samathea sighs and wraps her arms around Bonnie giving her a hug.

~8~8~8~

To the Boarding house, Damon was in his bathroom as Samathea is working with the hunter weaponry and Elena was leaning against the bed post. "We can't not trust Rebekah to not turn on us." Elena starts, as Samathea grabs on of the white caps, "Oh really, because vampires are really so reliable." Damon throws at her, Samathea sighs, twisting the white cap onto the weapon. "Bonnie was right, Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now, but he is her brother." Elena adds.

"And no can be truly mad at Serena, Micheal took everything from her. Her home, her blood, her family, her friends and her unborn child." Samathea throws in, Elena nods. "This is a pretty good reason to be angry." she adds, Samathea nods, "Tell me about it." she mumbles. "Rebekah's lying mama killing, dagger happy brother with an all power, vengeful ex along side him." he tells them and Samathea walks up to him in the bathroom, "Wolfsbane's ready." he tells her, pulling out the stick. Samathea then walks up to the other sink, then sighs, "There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan, too many people that can make it go wrong." Samathea states and Elena walks up to the Bathroom and leans against the frame. "Well I am formulating a secret contingency plan." Damon tells her, lining up the bottles.

Samathea then looks at him, "Really, what is it?" she asks, he looks at her. "Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." he tells her then nudge his head to the wall, she catches on and then turns to Elena as Stefan leans in behind her, "I need to barrow a tie." Stefan tells his older brother. "You have your own ties." Damon tells him as he and Samathea work on pulls the bottles with wolfsbane. "I'm a hundred and sixty-two years old and I'm going to a homecoming dance, I need better ties." Stefan tells him. "You could not go." Elena suggests, he just looks at her, "I am compelled to to protect Sam and if I look at your track records, it's pretty tragic." he tells them.

Both Elena and Samathea just look at him, "My luck is that you might get murdered by the homecoming queen." he tells them and then walks off. Samathea sighs and went back to arming the device in her hands, Damon notices this. "Ah, ah. Nope." he tells her, smacking her hand. "I know how to do this, Alaric taught me." Samathea tells him. "Sammy, if this thing blows up in our face, remember, only one of us can heal quickly." he tells her, taking it from her. She drops her hands and Elena smirks, then Stefan walks back into the room with a few ties, he then walks into the bathroom.

"Agh, please tell me you have a better plan then wolfsbane grenades?" Stefan questions them. "Never you mind brother, the less you know the better." Damon tells him, finishing with one and wiping it off. Samathea hands him another cap trigger carefully and he gave her an empty grenade. "My freedom rest souly on you three executing your plan perfectly, so excuse me." he tells them, then went to leave. "You're the one we should be worry about." Elena calls out. Stefan stops and looks at her, "If Klaus asks you one wrong question, the whole thing falls apart." she adds and the two stop and look at him.

"You do have reason to worry, but if I look back at our history of epic plan failure, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way." Stefan said, Damon was finishing up on the grenade in his hands, Samathea sighs. "So if I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not going to be me who screws it up." he tells them Elena sighs as well, "See you at homecoming, I can't wait." Stefan said and walks off. Samathea shook her head, then went back to filling up Wolfsbane grenades.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea walk in seeing Rebekah on the floor with a dagger in her, Samathea walks over and sat down next to Elena, rubbing her shoulder and Damon covers her up. "In the back, harsh." he tells her, Samathea glares at him and shook her head. "It had to be done, Damon." Samathea tells him and Elena shook her head, "Rebekah was never to be completely on our side." she tells them. Samathea looks at her and nods, "Hey I'm not judging you, it's very Katherine of you." Damon tells her.

"Damon." Samathea exclaims, "Not the way to feel better about myself." Elena tells her, "It was a comment. Sort of." he tells her, "I need to leave right now." Elena tells them and left the room. Samathea watches her go, then Samathea sighs and places her hands in her hands.

Damon then looks back at Samathea and watch her run her hands over her hand, then sat up, "Stefan was right, someone is going to let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up and it's probably going to be Elena or me." she tells him, "Samathea… Elena just daggered somebody, you've done it hundred of times, you'll both be fine." Damon tells her, sitting down next to her. "Yeah, I felt bad about all of it, I care so much and that's the problem Damon. We're the weak links." she tells him. "If it makes you feels any better, she's not really dead." he tells her.

Samathea looks away then back at him, "Do you trust him, Micheal?" she asks. "Nope." Damon answers her, "Do you trust Stefan?" she asks again. "Nope. Not as long as he is under Klaus's control." he tells her and Samathea sighs. "Then we need a better plan." she tells him, "Oh, I know what to do, you're just not going to like it." he tells her, looking at her. "Why not?" she asks him, "Because when all this goes down, I don't want you having any part of it." he tells her and she just looks at him. "What does that mean?" she asks him, he just looks at her. "Do you trust me?" he asks her, she nods her head, "Yes." she answers him. Damon then smirks, then you have nothing to worry about." he tells her, Samathea just kept her eyes on him.

~8~8~8~

Night as come and Samathea cheered up Elena and they stuck to the plan, until Caroline calls them and informs them of what happened. "So does that mean we don't have to do?" Elena asks as Samathea was leaning in and walks along side Samathea. "You wish, Taylor's moving the party to his house." she informs them, ' _What?_ ' Samathea mouths, "Kegs and beer bong for a homecoming, that's… different." Elena mumbles.

"Just say you both are still coming?" Caroline asks her, then someone knocks on the door, "We'll see you there." Elena tells her and hung up as Samathea walks to the door and answers it. She then opens it and there stood Matt all fancy and ready with a consent in his hands, "Sam, Elena…" he states, "Matt hey." Elena said as Samathea just stood there, "This is awkward." she mumbles. Matt nods, "Slight problem with your homecoming date." Elena tells him, "What happen?" Matt asks her, "How would you feel about two back-up dates?" Elena asks and Samathea looks at her.

~8~8~8~

The three arrive at the Lockwood manor, Elena in a blue dress her hair in curls and Samathea in a red dress with also curly hair in a half ponytail, "Well so much for homecoming." Elena states, Samathea nods and looks around then Matt looks at Elena, "This is weird." he starts and Elena looks at him, "And that's my cue to leave, see ya." Samathea states and took off.

But then she bumps into Bonnie, "Oh sorry about that Bonnie." Samathea tells her, "Sam, Klaus is here, the gym was suddenly flooded and Taylor already had this party plan." she tells her, Samathea didn't look, "What are you surprise?" she asks her, Samathea shrugs, "I'm not surprise if it involves Klaus, sounds like something he would do." she answers and Bonnie nods at that,. Then Samathea looks around, seeing new faces. "Alright, kept your eyes out, I know everyone here and there are definitely new pawns in this game." Samathea warns her, Bonnie nods, "Alright, be careful." Bonnie tells her and they both part way.

Samathea arrive outside and looks over the crowd, then someone steps down and stood next to her, "Katherine." she mumbles and the girl smirks, "Always know its me, huh." she states, "What can I say, the words evil are all over your figure." she answers. "Nice to see your attitude hasn't change." she states. And Samathea scans the way.

She sighs and they both walk down the steps, "I hate that I'm not staking you on the spot." Samathea tells her, "You would want that, wouldn't you?" Katherine teases her. Samathea rolls her eyes and they watches the band.

Then Klaus walks over to them. "Where's your date?" he asks them, "What's it to you?" Samathea snaps back at him, he smirks at her bravery and then offers one of them a drink. They both turn it down, "Well, it seems I have you to thank for Micheal's demise, Samathea." he tells her, taking his drink back. "He came at him, I just reacted, didn't have a choice." she answers him, "Still I'm impress, it's not easy for a human to attack an original." he tells her. "And how many of those humans were a sorceress?" she questions him, he nods. "But it wasn't the first time." she adds. "Right Elijah." he states, looking away, both Samathea and Katherine shift in their spots, looking around.

He then looks back at them and they look back at him, "You both seem nervous." he tells them, "I'm perfectly fine, I just don't like you, at all." Samathea answers him, "Well I'll just get straight to the point then, shall I, love. People have been after me for thousand years and I am always one step ahead, so whatever it is you think of trying, go for it, give it your best shot, you won't succeed." he tells her and Samathea clutches her fist then walks off, not wanting to see Klaus anymore.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks through the crowd, then saw Damon pull Taylor to a room, she then saw that Bonnie saw the same thing and they both followed after him, they arrive in the room, seeing Damon going to stake Taylor but Bonnie raise up her hand, and they both scream in pain, holding their head, "Bonnie…" Damon cries out, they went to the floor, "Bonnie…" Damon cries out again. Then Taylor passes out.

She lowers her hand and Damon exhaled and looks up at the two, "What the hell is wrong with you, "You're not suppose to witchy migraine me!" Damon exclaims at them, "You weren't suppose to kill Taylor!" Bonnie snaps back at him, "He tried to bite me." he tells her, looking back at him, and then kneels down and picks up the stake. "What is that?" Samathea asks him, "Nothing." he answers then realization his them both, "Oh my God, is that the…" Bonnie states and then Damon shush them, and then mouth, _'They are everywhere'._ Samathea nods and looks over at the door, "Why do you have it?" Bonnie asks him, "Because, I'm the only one that can get inside the house." he whispers at her. Samathea looks back at him.

~8~8~8~

Klaus stood with some of his Hybrids, "You have a visitor." one said, walking up to him. "Well time him that I am on the brink of victory here." he answers her. "He said his name was Micheal." she adds and Klaus stiffens. Then tosses the bong into the can, "Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back, I'm going to have a little chat with my dad." he orders her.

He nods and the other moves the people, "Tony, you know what to do." Klaus tells him, Tony watches him go and joins the others. Klaus walks to the front door and there stood Micheal at the door step. "Hello Niklaus." Micheal said to him, "Hello Micheal, why don't you come on, on that right, you can't." Klaus said to him. "Well you can come outside, if you want." Micheal tells him, "Or I can watch my hybrids tear you apart, limb from limb." Klaus said as the Hybrids gathered in the front yard. "They can't kill me." Micheal tells him.

"True, but it would make one hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pouch." Klaus informs him, "The big bad wolf, you haven't change, still hiding behind your playthings, like a coward." Micheal taunts him. "Oh and your forget, they may be sired by you, they'll still part vampire and they can be compel by me." Micheal informs him, then Mende stood next to him. He then tugs Samathea in front of her as she pants and looks at Klaus as he looks back at her. Micheal then grips her behind the neck and held her close.

"Come out and face me Niklaus or she dies." Micheal tells him, "Go ahead, kill her." Klaus tells him and Samathea looks at him, "No, no. Klaus. He'll do it." she tells him, panting to clam herself, "If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Micheal tells him, "I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you." Klaus said to him, "To what end Niklaus, so you can live forever, with no one at your side, nobody cares about you anymore, boy." Micheal raise his voice. "Who do you have, other then those loyal to you by force." Micheal states. "I still have Serena." Klaus answers him, "Ah yes, the immortal Sorceress that can never die. And where is she now, hm? Is she here, no. she's not. You have no one. No one." he answers him, tears form in Klaus's eyes. "I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." Klaus dares him, Samathea just looks at him, "Come outside and face me you little coward and I won't have to." Micheal tells him.

"My whole life you've underestimated me, if you kill her, you lose your leverage, so go ahead. Go on, kill her. Come on old man, kill her. KILL HER!" Klaus snaps at him, Samathea just looks at him and Micheal chuckles. "You ring pearl, Niklaus." Micheal tells him as a tears slides down Klaus's face. "It has and forever be the one thing, that keeps you from truly being great." Micheal tells him, Samathea just looks at Klaus still. But then she gasp in horror as Micheal shoves his dagger into her from behind. Klaus gasp at her, he then pulls the dagger out and she collapse to the ground, dead. Klaus then turns and shouts in pain as Damon stabs him with the white oak stake.

Then flips him onto the ground, Klaus grips the stake. As Micheal was watching, he heard a giggles from behind he turns and saw Samathea stand right back up, he gasp as she was glaring at him, "Serena." he mumbles, she smirks, then turns to the hybrids, pulls out the grenades and off the pins. "Ka-boom." she mumbles and throws the two at them, they explode and the hybrids were in pain, Serena turns around, looking to see Samathea was in the room, Serena vamps in, throws her hand to the side, making Samathea hit the wall and pass out cold as she hits the floor.

"Samathea!" Damon calls out, then Stefan vamps in and pulls Damon right off him, Serena kneels down next to Klaus and pulls the stake out. "What are you doing?" Damon questions his brother. Then Serena looks back at Micheal, she bellows as she vamps at him, they both went flying back and she delivered the stake right to his heart. They both land on the ground and Micheal scream in pain, "That's for everything you took from me!" she shouts at him, Klaus pulls himself up and stood at the door and saw Serena stand up and back away from him as Micheal burst into flames. "Burn in hell." she whispers under her breath.

She then looks away and walks back to the front door, stepping back inside and Klaus held her tight in his arms, one that she needed. "What the hell did you do?" Damon questions as Klaus pulls away from Serena and looks down at the two, "He's earn his freedom." Klaus answers him and Stefan looks up then stood up facing Klaus. Samathea grunts softly as she was walking up, "Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say, you're free." Klaus compels him and Stefan closes his eyes, then looks down seeing Damon was gone, along with Samathea.

~8~8~8~

Elena went home to check on Jeremy and Alaric then went to bed, Samathea stay with Damon as they both were wearing regular clothing. "How could this happen?" Samathea questions, "We thought of everything Samathea, Klaus having hybrids, Micheal turning on us, we brought in Serena so that you weren't in any danger, anything that could of gone wrong, we were prepared." he tells her and downs his drink.

"I don't understand, Stefan wanted Klaus dead more then anything, that's why we were counting on." she states, going over in her mind of what went wrong. Damon just pants. "We blew it." he mumbles. "Where's Katherine?" she asks him, "She went running for the hills and who blames her, Klaus would of crush her and Serena went to Klaus's side, after delivering the kill to Micheal herself." he tells her, walking up to her, holding the bottle and glass, "I had him, Sam. I had Klaus, this could of all been over." Damon tells her, then throws the bottle at the fire, making the flare.

Samathea took a step back, "Hey!" she exclaims, then walks up to him, "Damon hey-" she starts, touching his upper arm, but he jerks his arm out of her touch, downing his drink. She was annoy by his attitude, then grips his arm, "Hey, listen to me." she turns him to her, cupping his face. "We'll survive this, we'll always survive." she tells him, Damon shook his head and looks to the ground. "Trust me." she tells him and he looks back at her. "We're never getting Stefan back, you know that don't you?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods. "Then we'll let him go, ok?" she asks him, he looks at her, seeing a tear stream down her cheek, "We'll have to him go." she said again.

Damon nods at her, then his phone rings, Samathea collects herself and moves away from him, pulling her hands back. He pulls out his phone and answers it, Samathea wipes the tear away. "Not interested in a play by play of our failure right now Katherine." Damon tells Katherine as he kept his eyes on Samathea. "I'm just calling to say good-bye, I don't know what to tell you. You had a good place Damon and that's high praise coming from me." she tells him. "It's not very comforting at the moment, you going back into hiding." he asks her. Samathea listens as she crosses her arms. "At least my life's not boring. Good-bye Damon." she said, "Take care of yourself, Katherine." Damon said and hung up. Samathea looks at him, he looks at her, their eyes lock for a moment, until Damon turns away and left her by herself in the living room.


	10. The New Deal

_Chapter 10: The New Deal_

Samathea went for a jog to come her beating heart down for what happened the other night, she recaps what her she did; standing close to Damon, cups his neck and stared into his blue eyes. Her heart race again as her face turn red, - _Why am I thinking about him like this, why am I even reacting like this?!_ \- she questions herself, she growls a little and then ran faster.

Then stops as she checks her time, new record. She pants and stretches to the sky, and as she pulls her arms back down, she turns and saw a man in a black hood, jogging up her way, she felt the cold pricking feeling in the back of her neck, then started to run. She knew it was one of Klaus's minions, so she went faster and hung a right, seeing him follow, then she hung a left, running and running, she then grips a hold of a tree, stopping then turns around. Seeing that the man wasn't behind her anymore.

She looks around in front of her, seeing no one in sight, but then she turns and saw him right behind him, she jumps and moves back from him. He pushes off his hood and pulls out his headphones. "Excuse me, I should have been watching where I was going." he tells her, she pants and then gulps. "Don't work about it." Samathea tells him. He smiles at her, "Have a nice day." he said and takes off. She turns and watches him go, then looks down, seeing her hand clutching white. She shook it off, making her fist stop and then looks at the man that was long gone.

~8~8~8~

At the Grill, Samathea was lightly banging her head on the table, Elena, was rubbing her back and Bonnie looking at her, amused. "I am slowly loosing my mind." she tells them, stopping with the head banging. "I'm paranoid all the time, thinking that someone is going to appear right in front or behind me." she mumbles into the table.

"There there." Elena tells her, rubbing her back. "You have every right to be, Klaus is still out there, and he knows you tried to kill him." Bonnie tells her, then Samathea pulls herself off the table and sat up. "Then why hasn't he made a move, there has been no sign of him, nothing. It's just my world is spiraling into insanity." Elena tells them, Samathea nods at her. "Join the club, everytime I close my eyes, I have that nightmare." she tells them and they look at her.

"On repeat." she adds, "Same one?" Elena asks her. "Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them, it's weird." she states, the two were caught on to Klaus. "What if it's not some dream, what if it's like, you know… some witch dream?" Elena asks her, "It's just stress, I'll figure it out." she tells her and Samathea nods at her, "What about Stefan, has there been any sign of him?" Bonnie asks her, the two shook their heads, "He betrayed us, Bonnie." Elena tells her and Bonnie looks at her, "The Stefan we knew is gone." Samathea tells her.

Bonnie look at her, "How is Damon handling that?' she asks as Samathea held her cup up, "Damon is….Damon." she answers and sips it.

~8~8~8~

After an hour, Samathea was pacing back and forth behind Damon, who was playing darts as Elena was with Bonnie. "Jeremy if you get this message, call me or Elena as soon as you can." she said to his voicemail and hung up. "Unbelievable." she growls to herself, then Damon turns to her, "Feisty, you're mad." Damon teases her, she sighs and cross her arms.

"It's not that I'm mad, I'm worry." she tells him. "Why, he lost his job at the Grill, he can survive, Sammy." Damon tells her and she look at him, "He's spiraling, ever since Bonnie broke up with him. He's… moody, not really talking to anyone." she tells him. "He's a typical teenager." he reminds her, "Who can see ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about." she reminds him.

"Not everyone, he still has you and Elena." he said, throwing the dart and misses. He grumbles a little and walks up to the marker and took the darts off. "You okay?" she asks him. He turns to her, "What makes you think I'm not okay?" he asks her, "Well you're day drunk, it's not exactly an attractive look." she tells him, he smirks and walks up to her. "Oh, and what is my must attractive look?" he asks her, - _I need to think of something quick!_ \- she shouts at herself, "Ah, ah." she said to him, placing her hand on his chest, stopping him, "I'm not saying you have any attractive looks, I'm… just saying… that this is my at least favorite one." she answers him.

"Noted, lets see if I can make any improvements." he said and smirks at her, she smiles and shook his head at her. "Oh, don't mind me." Klaus calls out, then the two stop smirking and look over at him. He stood there with Tony. "Klaus." Samathea whispers, stepping back, Klaus smirks at her, then Damon steps forward. "You're really going to do this here, in the Grill, in front of everyone? It's a little beneath you don't you think?" Damon asks him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub and grab a drink with a mate." he tells them, Samathea looks at him and saw that it was Tony from before.

"Get a round in for me, would you Tony?" Klaus asks him, he nods and walks off, and Klaus looks back at her and smiles. "I'm surprise you stuck around town for happy hour." Damon tells him, Klaus looks at him, "My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Klaus answers him. "That's cute, blonde bomb shell psycho, shouldn't be to hard to find." Damon tells him, then Klaus steps up to him, "True is, I grown to rather like your little town. Thinking I might fancy a home here." Klaus said taking the darts from him. The two kept their eyes on him, "I imagine you're all wondering how does this effect you." he tells them, walking pass Damon and Samathea quickly moves over next to Damon.

"And the answer is not in the slightest, as long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives, whatever you choose. You have my word." he said and turn to them, looking at her. "What more could you possibly want?" Samathea asks him, "Well for starters, you can tell me where I can find Stefan." he tells her, moving at her, then Damon moves in front of her, "Stefan skip town the second after he saved your ass." he informs Klaus. He looks at Damon, "You see that is a shame." he states, throwing the dart at the board and the needle went all the way in, Samathea looks at it then back at him.

He then turns back to them, "You're brother stole from me, I need him found so I can take back what's mine." he said to Damon and Samathea crosses her arms, "That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." she tells him, Klaus looks at her and then went to step closer to her and then Damon steps in front of her, stopping him. Klaus looks at him, smirks and then looks at Samathea. "This is me, bottling the scope, sweetheart." he tells her and she narrows her eyes at him, "Don't call me sweetheart." she snaps back at him, he just smirks at her.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea were now at the house with Alaric as they were helping set up dinner, "Are you ready?" he asks them, Elena sets the plates as Samathea sets the cups and utensils, "Vampire, Werewolves, Hybrids, Originals, bring it on, it's a typical Friday." Samathea answers him. Elena sighs, he looks at them, "Our rebellious brother. I'm worry." Elena tells him.

"Which proves, you're still human." he tells her, and then the front door open, Elena and Samathea looks over and they saw Jeremy walk in the house. "Just in time, we're cooking." Elena tells him, "Sorry, just passing through." he tells her, Elena looks at Samathea as she mirrors her look, "Aw, I thought we all could stay in, have a meal together, a typical… A typical family." Alaric tells him, "Why?" Jeremy asks. "Because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone." Elena answers, "Oh boy, here we go." Samathea mumbles, moving away from the table. "Look can we do this later, I made plans with Taylor outside." Jeremy tells her and they look at him in check.

"Wait… when did you start hanging out with Taylor Lockwood?" Alaric asks him, Jeremy looks at him, "I don't know, does it matter?" he asks him. "Yes, Jeremy it matter, he's been sired by Klaus, he's dangerous." Samathea warns him, but he just chuckles and turns to her. "He can still here you, he's right outside." he tells her and she looks at the door, "And besides, you of all people are going to lecher me about the people I can and can't hang out with?" he said back to her, she pushes herself away from the Island and crosses her arms, "What is with the attitude?" she questions him.

He just sighs at her, "Okay, whatever this is lame, Taylor is waiting outside for me." he tells her going to leave. "Oh no." Samathea said and both of twins walk up and stops, "You are not going anywhere, especially with Taylor." Elena tells him, he looks at Samathea as she stood her ground, then look over at Alaric, "I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry." he tells him. Then Jeremy back looks at the twins. "fine, you want me to stay in, lets all stay in then, yo Taylor come on in." Jeremy calls out. "Jeremy!" both of the girls shout out and Taylor walks into the house. They two then looks at him and he just smirks.

~8~8~8~

Taylor sat at the table as Elena was standing in one place, Alaric was at the Island still, and Samathea was pacing back and forth. Jeremy gave him a drink. "Thanks." Taylor said to him, "This is great, Klaus's vampire werewolf hybrids are stalking me 24/7, and one is sitting in our kitchen, just fucking great." Samathea mumbles to herself. "Maybe I should go." Taylor states, "No, you should stay, haven't done anything wrong." Jeremy tells him, serving himself.

"Or unless you know, have to take to in with your Hybrid Master." Elena tells him and Taylor just chuckles. "Nah, it's not like that Elena." Taylor said to her then Alaric sat down. "Tell me Taylor, what is the difference between of being sired and being compelled." Alaric tells him, Taylor looks at him. "Compulsion, it's mind control, like hypnosis and being sired is… it's like faith, you do something because it's the right thing." Taylor tells him. "So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asks him, he looks up at her, "I don't serve him." he tells her, "Oh you don't serve him, then what are you doing, if not serving someone that is ruining our lives as we speak?" Samathea asks him, Jeremy glares at her.

"Klaus release me form a curse that was ruining my life, I owe him for that." Taylor tells her, "But what if he asks you to jump off a bridge?" Alaric asks him, and both of the twins look at him, "He wouldn't and even if he did, I would be fine, I'm a hybrid." Taylor said to him, "Alright but what if he asks you to rip your own heart out?" Elena asks him, "Again, he wouldn't." Taylor said to him, "But what if he did?" Samathea asks him, "I don't know, I would rip out my own heart then." he tells her. They all look at him, even Jeremy.

"You guess sound like Caroline, getting all freak out something you don't understand." he tells the twins, "You're right Taylor." Samathea snaps and he looks at her, "We don't understand, Klaus as terrorized every signal one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him." she tells him, "You're over-thinking it. I can still make my own decisions." he tells her, "Really, you can make your own decisions, then tell me that last three decisions that you made without Klaus telling you anything, then we'll get off your case about it." Samathea tells him, then Taylor thinks to himself, and nothing came up.

~8~8~8~

Then Jeremy phone rang, he walks away from the table and answers it, then got off the phone and walks back. "What was that about?" Elena asks him, "Nothing." he answers and sat back down. "I got to go. Thanks for the food offering, but uh…" Taylor starts. "Thanks Taylor." Alaric tells him and took a bite out of his food. Taylor nods at him got up and left.

Then the three stand up as Jeremy remind sited, "Well that was Illuminating." Alaric states, "So Taylor Lockwood is a lunatic who as access to our house." Elena states, Samathea nods, "Tell me something I don't know." she mumbles, "This whole sire-bond thing is… wild." Alaric tells them as they both scrub at the dishes. "And I don't even think Taylor's fully aware of what little reason is behind what he's saying, it's like these weird cult logic." he states. Samathea just smirks at him, "Great, that's one full influence for you Jerem…" Samathea starts as she turns but then stops, "Jeremy?" she asks and the other two look at her then saw that Jeremy was gone.

They walks back over to the table and then spot the ring on the table, "That his ring." Alaric starts, Elena reaches down and took it. "Where did he go?" she asks, taking it with her, then they walk through the front door, seeing him stand in the middle of the street. "What is he doing?" Samathea asks as they walk down the steps. Then they look over and saw a black car speeding as it turns, heading straight for Jeremy, "Oh my God." the twins and the three ran for him, "Jeremy!" Alaric shouts, "Jeremy!" Elena shouts, "Jer! Jeremy move!" Samathea shouts.

Then Alaric shove him out of the way and was hit by the car instead, the twins stop and gasp in horror as the car stops and Alaric falls to the ground, dead and very damage. Samathea and Elena ran to him and kneel down, then Elena turns him over, "Ric, Ric!" Samathea shook him, then they both look up and saw that it was Tony. "there I go again, bumping into people." he said and drove off. Samathea growls watching him go, then Elena pulls the ring onto Alaric's finger, Jeremy pulls himself up and saw the two hovering over Alaric and then crawls over to them, "He's going to be alright." Elena tells him, the Samathea turns to him and cups his neck, "Are you okay?" she asks him.

He looks at her, "I don't understand." he answers, "Jer, I need you to remember, who was on the phone earlier?" Samathea asks him, Jeremy thinks to himself, "It was Klaus." he answers, Elena looks at him, as Samathea was horrified, then looks down at Alaric. "You were compelled Jeremy, we got to get him inside, help me." Elena tells him and they all pick him up and headed to the for the house.

~8~8~8~

Alaric was laid on the couch, Jeremy was sitting down on the floor, Elena was kneeling down beside Alaric and Samathea passing back and forth behind the couch, then Damon walks into the house, everyone looks at him, "How's he doing?" Damon asks as he walks inside, "Well he's dead." Elena answers, "But he has his ring. Klaus hybrid hit him, now we just wait." Samathea answers as he sat on the arm. Then Damon looks at Jeremy as he walks next to Samathea, "Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervein, where's your bracelet?" Damon asks him as the twins look at him.

Jeremy looks at his arm and saw that it was gone, Elena sighs, "It was Taylor, it had to of been. That's why he was hanging out with you, to get you have the vervein." Samathea tells him as Jeremy felt ashamed, "Klaus was trying to send us a message. He want to find Stefan that stole his coffins that full of his dead family members." Damon states and the three look at him, "Coffins?" the twins asks him, "Yeah, all I have to do is find four coffins vola! No one else in your family on your Christmas list need to die." Damon tells them, looking at Samathea.

Then Jeremy stood up, "Wait, that's your big plan? To steal back four dead Originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know dies?" Jeremy questions him. "Do you have any better idea?" Damon asks him, "Yeah, lets get the hell out of here. Lets pack our bags and go." Jeremy tells him ans the two stood up, "Whoa, Jeremy calm down." Elena tells him and he looks at him, "No, no. I'm not gonna calm down. Elena, this happens everytime, no matter what we do. I mean you and Sam get on my case about school and work, who cares. None of us are doing to make it out of this town alive." Jeremy tells them and walks off.

Samathea sighs, "He said he wants his family back." she starts, Elena looks at her and so does Damon, "No, no. I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." Damon tells her, knowing exactly what she's thinking, "If we give him Rebekah…" she goes on, "If Klaus undagger her, the first thing she does is kill Elena, prying pan, fire. Not an option." Damon tells her. "Klaus coffins…" she mumbles, the two look at her. "How many did you saw there were exactly?" Samathea asks him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks down the steps with Elena as she called Bonnie, "Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like in your dreams, guess it not just stress." she tells her, " _Elena don't get involve, stay far away from Klaus as you possibly can. Both you and Sammy._ " Bonnie warns her, then Samathea took the phone from her, "We can't Bonnie, Klaus won't let us, we tried and failed. He almost killed Jeremy Bonnie." Samathea tells her and she heard Bonnie sighs.

" _What do you need me to do?_ " she asks her, Samathea looks at Elena ans she sighs, "We need to find to find Stefan. I know your locator spell doesn't work, but we have to at least try." she tells her, " _We don't need a locator spell._ " Bonnie tells her, Samathea was taken back and then looks at Elena.

~8~8~8~

Samathea, Damon and Elena walk through the woods through Richmen, to the burnt hose where the Salem witches were murdered. "Bonnie said this place lost all it's mojo." Damon states as the house came in view. "The witches said that they were angry at her, bring Jeremy back to live, now they have something they want her to know." Samathea tells him, Elena sighs, "I don't get it, about 4 mouths ago, they cut off their connection after she brought Jeremy back. Now they trying to tell her something." Elena states.

Samathea sighs, "Guess they're having second thoughts." Samathea answers. "That's why I hate witches, so thicket and passive aggressive." Damon states and Samathea nods. They walk up the steps, then Damon opens the door and walk in, "Stefan?" Elena calls out, "Come on Stefan." Damon calls out as Samathea looks around. She then heard sizzling, turns and saw Damon was burning in the sunlight then he vamps over to the shadows. The two look at him, "Really, Still?!" Damon questions, "What?" Samathea asks him, "The witchy spirits aren't a big fan and they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring." he calls out, knowing that they're listening. "Then wait outside." Samathea tells him, he looks back at her. "Samathea…" he starts, "We are not leaving until I know if he's here." Elena tells him and walks off Samathea watches her go and then looks back at Damon and smirks, "You heard her." she states and follows after her.

The two headed down stairs, "Stefan?" Elena calls out as the two walk into the room. It was empty, then Stefan leans into the room. "Go away." he calls out, the two turn to him, as he leans against the frame, the two look at him, "You shouldn't be here, Elena. Samathea." he tells them. "Stefan we need your help, Bonnie said you would be here." Elena tells him, "Well Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets." Stefan states as he pushes himself off the frame, "You need to give Klaus his family back." she tells him, "Oh really, is that what I need to do?" Stefan asks her, Samathea looks at him, in dis-belief. "Klaus compelled Jeremy stand in front of a speeding car." she tells him.

He just looks at them, showing so care, "Do you get it, Stefan. He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants and he…" Elena starts as they were standing close to him. "Elena, Sam, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything." Stefan tells them, "Are you listening to us, he's going to kill Jeremy." Elena tells him, he just shook his head, "Not really my problem." he tells them, they then look at him in disgust, then Elena smacks him and Samathea follows after. "Then you can go to hell." Elena tells him and they both walk out of the basement.

They then walk to the front door, "Well that didn't go over well." Damon said as the two walk down the steps, "Don't even start Damon." Samathea tells him, "Let me talk to him." he tells them as he catches up. "You can't get in!" Samathea snaps at him, stopping on her tracks as Elena did further up. Then Samathea turns to him, "The witches won't let you." Samathea adds, Damon walks up to her, took her hand and places it in her hand. "Here, take my car keys." he tells her, she looks at him, feeling her heart jump at the contact of his hands with hers, "You and Elena go deal with your brother, "I'll deal with mine." he tells he then walks to the house, "Be careful." she calls to him. He looks looks at her, over his shoulder, smirks and then walks to the house. Samathea turns and jogs up to Elena and they both walk off.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen as the girls arrive back at the house, they walk into the front door, and saw Alaric standing up on his feet, "Ric hey, when did you return to the living?" Elena asks him, "Just a few minutes ago, hows Jeremy?" he asks them, Samathea sighs, "Hating us, hating life, hatting the fact that we can't have a family dinner without somebody dying before desert… are you okay?" Samathea asks him, stepping to him.

But then Alaric coughs violently as their was fresh blood on his hand, Samathea gasp as she looks at his hand, "Oh my God." Elena whispers. "Something's wrong… the ring." he starts, taking a few steps forward and then collapse onto the ground, "Ric!" Samathea shouts then went down next to him, Elena calls 9-1-1 and the came minutes later, "What happened?" the medic asks her, "He got hit by a car." Elena answers him, her words were in struggle. They walk through the door, "And… and he's coughing up blood." she went on, Samathea moves back as the two knee down on both sides of him. "Get his vitals." one said. "Pulse rating… weak, internal bleeding. We have to get him to the hospital." the second tells him.

"Lets not and saw we did." Tony calls out, the twins look over and saw him staying outside the door, "Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?" he tells them and the start to leave, "Wha… no… you have to help him!" Samathea snaps at the medics as they just start to leave, Samathea went back to Alaric and was right next to him, Elena looks at Tony as Samathea did as well. "Why are you doing this?" she questions him. "I can still save his live, Elena here." he said, showing his wrist, "Take my blood." he tells them, "Elena, don't!" Samathea calls out. "I can't get in, you're going to have to invite me in." Tony tells them. "Why are you doing this?" Elena asks him, "Klaus ask for his family, you didn't deliver." he answers her. "We don't know where they are!" Samathea snaps, then Alaric coughs, getting both of their attentions, "Ric." Elena calls out and went to his side.

"Oh my god, I'm right here." Elena tells him going to his side, Samathea press her hands to his chest, "Ric… Ric please… don't die…" Samathea mumbles, then suddenly her hands start to glow, her and Elena gasp as Tony looks down at them in shock as Alaric started to exhale softly. "That is this?" Tony questions them. The wounds on and in Alaric started to heal as he relax. Her hands stop and she moves her hands away and then looks at them, "What the hell are you?" he questions her, she looks up at him, but then he staggers as something hits him in the back. The two gasp at him and then Samathea and Elena stood up and they walk over to the door, seeing Jeremy standing with a crossbow aim at Tony, who was now laying on the ground.

With an arrow in his back, "Jeremy." Elena states, he moves the crossbow into one hand and walks into the house, "He's not dead yet." he tells them. Then walks pass them, "Where are you going?" Samathea asks him as they both watch him walk into the kitchen. Elena then quickly moves back to Alaric, checking for his pulse, "He's pulse… it's fine." she mumbles and Samathea looks down at her, and she looks up at her. "What did you do?" she asks, Samathea shrugs at her, "I don't know." she answers then Jeremy walks back with a meat cleaver in his hand, Samathea notice the cleaver in his hand, "What are you doing?" Samathea asks him, he kneels down next to Tony, "Elena look away, look away now." she tells her, then Elena buries her face into Alaric's chest.

Samathea watches as Jeremy raise the cleaver and brought it right down cutting off Tony's head, Samathea gasp, covering her mouth as she took a step back. She slowly moves her hands away and looks at Jeremy. "Now he's dead." he tells her, Elena slowly moves her head away from Alaric, then cover her mouth as she saw Tony headless. Jeremy stood up, "We got to get Alaric to the hospital now." he tells them, dropping the cleaver, then walks back inside and kneels down next to Elena and Alaric, Samathea just stood there, her whole body refused to move as she just stares down at Tony, then closes her eyes and looks away.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Jeremy left for the hospital, Samathea stayed at the boarding as she was waiting for a certain someone to show. She then heard a knock, walks to the door and opens it. There stood Klaus, "Thank you for coming." she tells him, Klaus walks in, pushing pass her arm, "I trust you have news of Stefan." he tells her, with his back to her, she turns to him, "I couldn't find him." she answers him. He then turns to her, "But I have something else." she tells him.

Samathea lead him down to the cellar, then opens the door, showing him Rebekah, with a dagger in her back. She walks in as Klaus looks down at her, "My poor sister, I can't turn my back on her for a moment." he states as Samathea looks at him, "You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal." she tells him. He looks at her, "A live for my sister in exchange for your brother, yes I'd say that's a bargain." he tells her, stepping up to her, "Considered him spared." he tells her, she exhaled, "You should know, I was the one that daggered her." Samathea lies to him. He looks at her in surprise. "When she wakes, she'll come after me." she went on, "I can control Rebekah." he tells her.

Then he kneels down next to Rebekah, "Besides, I still need your help finding Stefan." he tells her, looking up, "I already told you, I don't know where he is." Samathea tells him, then Klaus pulls the dagger out. "You're lying." he states, Samathea rolls her eyes and shift her spot, crossing her arms. "Fortunately you don't have any shortage of loved one, if I don't find my family, the question you would be asking is, who is going to die next; Bonnie, Caroline, Elena…" he starts then looks up at her, "Damon." he adds and Samathea stiffens in her spot. He then stood up, "It's only a matter up time before Stefan gives me what I want." he tells her.

Samathea scoffs then laughs, "You don't get it don't you?" she questions him, he looks at her, "Stefan doesn't care about me or my sister anymore, you made sure of that. You turn him into a monster, now he's your problem now, not mine." she tells him, he just looks at her. Samathea then looks down at Rebekah and back at him, "Oh and just so you know, I'm not the only one that Rebekah wants dead." she said, he tilts his head to the side a little. "She knows what you and Serena did to your mother. She's knows that you both killed your mother, but Serena had very good reason to, I just hear one from you." she tells him.

He looks at her with a little surprise, Samathea shook her head at him, then walks pass him to the door, but then stops at the door and looks back at him, "I believe you can let yourself out." she tells him and then walks off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea was back at her home, ringing out a towel soak in blood, soaking her hands and the sink, she sighs and then knew Damon was walking into the kitchen, "Did you get rid of him?" she asks him, trying to clean off her hands, "Yeah, Tony the headless hybrid is at the bottom of the studs quarry." he answers her, "And Alaric?" she asks softly, "He's fine, whatever you did, his perfectly fine." he tells her, then saw her rubbing at her hands. "How are you?" he asks her, "I think I got most of the blood of the porch." she answers.

Damon sighs, "Samathea…" he calls out to her and she continues to rub, "Look at me." he tells her, she stops looks to the ceiling, sighs then turns to him, "It's going to be okay." he tells her, she looks at him, the places the rag on the sink. "I have to tell you something." she said, stepping to him, using her wrist to brush back her hair. "I made a deal with Klaus." she tells him, and he looks at her in shock. "I have him Rebekah." she adds. "What, no, no, no. you did not do that, she's going to come here and try to kill Elena." Damon tells her, she shook her head. "No she won't Klaus won't let her, he need me." she tells him.

"What you suddenly trust him?" he questions her, "No I don't trust him, but what other choice do I have?" she questions him, he just looks at her, "I don't trust Stefan, you think he's just gonna give up the coffins?" she asks him, "My brother is running a one man show right now." he tells her, she nods. "And my brother just chop off someone's head, it's not right." she tells him, slowly shaking her head, then bites her lower lip, "It's not fair, he's sixteen years old, he shouldn't have to live like this." she tells him, turning away from him, then walks back to the sink, shaking her hand and rubbing her hands.

"Sam…" Damon calls outs out to her, "There has to be another way." she states, scrubbing the sink, then sniffles. "We have to fix it." she states running the water. "We will." he tells her, stepping over to her. "Hey, Sammy…" he right behind her, turning the water off, "Hey." he said again, turning her around, she stops and looks at him as he cups the sides of her face. "We will. Okay?" he asks, she looks at him and nods.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Alaric, Samathea and Elena walk up to Jeremy's room then Elena knocks on the frame, getting Jeremy's attention. "Hey, can we talk?" she asks him, "Yeah, what did I do now?" he asks them, walking away from dresser, "We've been thinking about what you said earlier." Samathea starts. Jeremy sat down. "About how we should pack up and go…" Elena picks up, walking into his room, "Elena I didn't mean any of that." Jeremy tells her.

"But you were right." Samathea said walking into the room, next to Elena, "You shouldn't have to give up a normal life, just because of me and Elena." Samathea states, crossing her arms, "What's going on?" Jeremy asks them, "Your sisters think we should of another one of those talks." Damon states, walking in and then sitting down next to Jeremy, he looks up at his sisters and saw the looks on their faces. "Here's the thing Jer…" Damon starts then Jeremy looks at him.

"You're going to go out of town for a while. A long while." Damon said as Jeremy looks at him with a blank look. "You're going to stay with some nice family friends and Denver, you're going to be at a new school and meet new girls, living girls." Damon said, Elena and Samathea smiled a little at that. "You're going to drink a few beers, start an art class, do whatever you want." Damon went on, "Tell him to leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it." Alaric adds, the twins looks at him, he shot a look at her. Then Damon looks at Samathea, she looks back at him as Elena did the same.

Samathea sniffles a little and she nods at him, then Damon looks back at Jeremy, "You're going to leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it, you have a better life." Damon finishes, the twins tears up as Damon was done compelling him, Jeremy blinks as he looks up at him, then at Elena and Samathea who were tearing up.

~8~8~8~

Samathea steps out of the house as Alaric comforts Elena. Samathea leans against the rallying. "I feel so horrible." she mumbles. "You just saved his life Sammy." he tells her. She exhaled and shook her head. "Take it from me, strange is bad… dead is worse." he quotes. She then moves away from the railing, "I just can't stop thinking about the last time I ask you to compel him." she mumbles as she pace back and forth a little.

"He found out and he got over it. Again, not dead, Sammy." Damon said walking up to her. She stops and turns to him, her arms cross. "He's so lucky to have you for a sister." he states.

Samathea smiles a little at him, "Thank you." she said to him, "No problem." he said with a smirk, she shook her head, pulling her hair back. "Not just for this, Damon. For everything. I don't know what I would do if you were here." she tells him. He said nothing at her as he shifts in his spot, "You should know something Samathea… Stefan didn't screw us over. He screw us over, but he had a good reason." Damon tells her.

She looks at him, "What?" she asks him, he looks her in the eyes, "He saved Klaus to save me." he tells her, she looks at him with confusion. "Then he stole the coffins to get even." Damon tells her then turns his back to her, "Damon, if he did it to protect you, then why would he even do that? What does that even mean?" she asks him, still confused. As he was facing the front, his shoulder to her.

"What does it even mean. It means I'm an idiot." he tells her, then looks at her, as she looks at him, "Because I thought, even for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore." he answers her. "What are you talking about, guilty for what?" she asks him, he just turns to her. Stepping closer. "Wanting what I want." he answers and then Samathea catches on, "Damon…" she whispers, feeling her heart pound. "I know, believe me I get it. The girl on the sidelines, never the first or the second choice." he said then smiles.

Damon then turns from her, starting to walk away, Samathea heart twisted in sadness as she stood there, but Damon stops on the first step, then sighs heavy. "No." Damon said, turning back to her, and she looks at him, "You know what, if I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'll feel guilty about this." he tells her walking back to her, cupping her cheeks, then softly press his lips to hers, then moves his hands away then places them on her neck. Warm tingles spread through her as she slowly surrenders to him. She pulls both of her hands up to his, griping it gently.

He then pulls back, their lips gently press against on another softly, then finally pulled back and they both open his eyes to her, she pants softly at him, as the words wouldn't form in her mouth. Damon looks at her, moving his hands from her neck and smiles a little. "Goodnight." he tells her and walks off. Samathea felt her heart pounding in her chest, progressing what just happen. She pulls her fingers to her lips and then gasp as her face turns red then covers her face, not understanding why all of all the people in the whole… it what to be him.


	11. Our Town

_Chapter 11: Our Town_

Damon was in the shower grinning like an idiot as he cleans himself off after last night. - _I kiss her and she didn't push me away._ \- he tells himself over and over.

~.~.~.~.~

Samathea was in Alaric's apartment as she was punching and kicking at the punching back, hatting herself, - _What the hell was I thinking, kissing him like that?!_ \- she snaps as she throws a high kick.

Then Alaric walks into the room, seeing her working out, "You're going to put a hole in that thing." he tells her, walking up to her, Samathea gave another kick and Alaric catches it. "Want to talk about it?" he asks her, she shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about." she answers throwing punches at it.

~.~.~.~.~

Damon walks out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, whistling to himself, then saw Stefan sat in the doorway. "Morning." Damon tells him, "You're late, suppose to meet Bonnie at the old witch house in ten minutes." Stefan tells him, then Damon stops and looks at him, "Relax brother, what are you here to fall out?" Damon asks him in a chipper mood.

"Would you hurry up, we have work to do." Stefan tells him, "You know, Klaus isn't going to spontaneously self destruct." Stefan informs him as Damon nods and remind grinning. Stefan notices this, "Why are you all chipper?" Stefan asks, "No reason. Be with you in a minute." Damon answers then walks to his closet.

~.~.~.~.~

Samathea continues to throw punches at the bag, "So what's got you all work up?" Alaric asks her, "I… didn't really sleep last night." she answers him, not really wanting to tell anyone what she allow Damon to kiss her. "Yeah me, nether, probably has something to do with dying." he tells her, she stops and looks at him, "Are you okay?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, whatever you did, it really work." he tells her, she sighs and looks at her hands. "I really don't know what I did, just glad it help." she tells him, "But I think the ring is running low on battery." Alaric adds, "That's another reasons why Elena and I wanted Jeremy to leave town. If those rings have an expiration date coming up, he's not protected and neither are you." she tells him, then twist and threw a high kick.

Making Alaric groan as he steps back, "Nice, you and Elena are getting stronger." he complements her, she smiles as she pulls off her gloves. "Just channeling my frustrations." she answers him, panting softly. Then she sighs, "I need coffee." she states, walking over to the counter and places her gloves on it. Alaric moves away from the punching bag. "Look like Damon's compulsion work, Jeremy was packing in the house, going on about his new school in Denver." Alaric tells her, Samathea stiffens at that the mention of Damon, "So have you un… talk to Damon today?" she asks him, pouring herself some coffee.

Samathea then turns to him, "No, why?" he asks her, she clear throat, then brushes back her hair behind her ear, "No reason." she answers, taking a sip.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena were decorating Caroline's locker for her birthday, "Think that's enough?" Samathea asks, as Elena look closer, "Yeah that's enough." she tells her, the two laugh at that, then Bonnie walks up to them, "Sorry I was late, I got held up." Bonnie tells them.

"It's okay, we just got here too." Elena tells her, "Can you pass us the balloons?" Samathea asks and Bonnie does so, "Thanks." Samathea states as she tapes them to the locker, "What got you running so late?" Elena asks her, "I uh… was working on some new spells." she answers them, Samathea finishes, "You?" she asks them, "Working out with Alaric." they both answers her, she nods at them then she held up a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAROLINE' Elena takes it, "So… I have something I need to tell you… and you're not going to like it." Samathea starts as Elena finishes with the sign.

"What happen?" Bonnie asks her, Samathea hesitated to tell her, but then licks her lips, "Jeremy's going to be leaving for a while. He's going to be staying with some old family friends in Denver until the whole Klaus thing blows over." she tells her, "Jeremy wouldn't just leave you and Elena to deal with Klaus on your own." Bonnie tells them. Samathea looks to the ground and then back to her, "I know, I ask Damon to compel him." she tells her and Bonnie looks at her in shock. "What?" she questions, "I know, but it's not safe for him anymore. Leaving will give him a better life and the only reason I'm telling you is because I know you haven't work out your problems and I thought maybe… you would want to work out your problems." Samathea tells her.

Bonnie just smiles softly then looks over seeing Jeremy talking with a friend.

~8~8~8~

Caroline deiced to skip school and head home, so she walks into her house and toss her keys to the counter, but then suddenly, Matt, Bonnie, Elena and Samathea jump out and shouted "Surprise!" she tells them, making her jump a little, they all laugh. "Happy birthday." Matt said, Samathea brushes her hair out of her face. "What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asks them. "Well you blew off school and miss out work of birthday art, so uh…" Elena states, pulling off her crown.

Then places it on Caroline's head. "Change into warmer clothes, we're going to the Falls." Elena tells her. "S'mores, Campefire." Bonnie said, "Cake." Samathea throws in, "Except with Tequila." Matt adds as well, making Caroline laugh a little. "Thanks Guys, really. Uh, I'm just not really feeling my birthday this year." she tells them, "I'm sorry what? You've already claim that your birthday is everyone's favorite day of the year." Bonnie tells her, "She's right you know." Samathea throws in, "Yeah and it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead." Caroline throws at her, "Ooh, that's a good point as well." Samathea mumbles and Elena smacks her shoulder.

Samathea looks at her and shrugs. "Look, I don't look 17, and the point of was to get to 18, it's a filler year and I'm stuck in a Filler year." she tells him, bit Samathea shook her head. "You're not stuck Caroline…" Elena starts. "Yeah I am and it's okay. You know, it's all going to be fine, but I just need some time to wellow in it." Caroline tells them. Elena looks at Samathea and she nods at her then Elena looks back at Caroline, "Okay, then we have another idea." she said with a smirk.

~8~8~8~

Klaus was inside of the mansion that was being build as then Daniel walks up to him with a bag that was bloody "What do you what done with this?" he asks him, "Just get rid of it. Burn it, I honestly don't care Daniel." Klaus answers him, then Daniel walks off as Klaus and Taylor steps up to him. "You called. I'm here." he said and Klaus looks at him.

And then Taylor looks down at blood stain on the floor, "What happened?" Taylor asks him, "What happened is Stefan has two paths in front of him and he choice the one that made me angry, I need you to help me do something about that." Klaus tells him, "Can't you just leave me out of it?" Taylor questions him, "What would be the point in that?" Klaus asks him. "Seriously man, can't you just get one of your other hybrids to do your bidding. I'd lost my friends, my girlfriend…" Taylor starts. Then Klaus steps to him, "Right, your girlfriend. Um, about her. I need you to bite her." Klaus tells him, "What?" Taylor exclaims.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Klaus said to him, "A hybrid bite will kill a vampire." Taylor tells him and Klaus nods at him. "Well I know what it will do exactly. Stefan push me too far and so I want to push him back." Klaus tells him, "I am not biting Caroline." Taylor rejects the task. "Taylor, I've been supernaturally bless with the good fortune of a sire-bond to you. So one could consider this, your undying loyalty to the task." Klaus said to him. Then Taylor steps up to him, "What the hell is wrong with you? I am not hurting Caroline." Taylor tells him again.

Klaus just smiles at him, "Alright, alright. A little disappointed, but it's your choice, free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now." Klaus tells him. Taylor then turns and leaves. But outside the mansion in construction, Serena was leaning against the wall, her arms cross and a determined look on her face.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Elena, Samathea, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie walk into the cemetery, "There it is." Elena said and they walk into the tomb "This is creepy, even for us." Bonnie tells them and Elena giggles. "I know and Caroline was right. Technically, she's dead." Elena said and Samathea rubs Caroline's shoulders. "Sorry." Elena said to her, setting the box down. "But you don't need a birthday Care. You need a funeral. You need to move from your old life and start your new one." Samathea tells her, Caroline smirks at her.

Then at Elena and then Matt as he was smiling at her. "Okay." she said, taking off her crown. Then places it at the side, "Here lies Caroline Forbes." Caroline starts. "Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hop scotch champion." Elena tells her as she sets the candles and Samathea walks over to her. "Friend, daughter, overachiever." Bonnie throws in. "Mean girl. sometimes no offense." Matt said as he chuckles a little, then Caroline chuckles. "Ah, none taken." Caroline said. "She was seventeen and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so she can move forward." Samathea said as the candles were set and she took the cake to her. Caroline smiles at her, "It's what you really need, it's what we all really need." Samathea tells them and Caroline smiles at her. "Amen… or cheers." she said in confusion and they just laugh. "Um… Sammy…" Elena states, "Oh, right." Samathea said. Holding the cake with one hand and then she snaps her fingers and they were all light.

"Thank you." Elena tells her, Samathea smiles at her and nods her head, then they turn back to Caroline. "Make a wish." Elena tells her, Caroline smiles at her and then closes her eyes and blew out the candles.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Alaric were at the fundraiser for the Wickery Bridge, Alaric looks at the model as Damon walks up to him, "This is the place where Jeremy, Elena and Samathea Gilbert's parents died in a car accident." Damon tells him as he looks at the model as well, then Alaric looks at him then back at the model. "Something's up with her, Samathea I mean." he starts.

"Something more than usual." he adds and looks at Damon, who knew what he meant. "Do you know what it is?" he asks him, Damon just plays it cool. "You can hardly tell what's bothering that girl, but I'm pretty sure it starts with a Ste and ends with a fan." Damon answers him and downs his drink. "I'm gonna get a drink, write a check and then we're out." Damon tells him and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Caroline handed Matt a peace of cake, he takes it happily then reaches down for the bottle of Tequila in between Bonnie, Elena and Samathea. "Ah, ah. I need it more than you do, trust me." Elena tells him, taking the bottle from him, Samathea shook her head at her and takes a bite out of her cake, Matt just walks away and sat next to Bonnie, then Elena looks over at Caroline who was on her cell. "Caroline, what are you doing?" she asks, getting Caroline to look away from her cell and at her. "Hm? What? Nothing." Caroline answers her, lowering her cell. Bonnie, Matt and Samathea looks at her as well. "Okay. You're a bad sober liar, even worse drunk liar." Elena points out which wasn't a lie at all, "I might of texted Taylor." she answers her, Samathea nods as she places her plate to the side and Elena gave her the bottle of Tequila, Samathea looks at it then handed it to Matt.

"Oh give her a break, you can't control everything she does." Bonnie tells Elena, and Samathea looks at her, 'uh-oh' she mumbles then looks at Matt, who caught her drift. "Ouch, Bonnie." Elena mumbles, "Oh come on, Bonnie." Matt warns her then Bonnie held a serious look on her face as Matt stood up and walk away. "I'm sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday or funeral or whatever… but, I just feel that's it's really wrong that you can just compel Jeremy to leave town." Bonnie snaps at the twin. Samathea stiffens in her spot, "We were protecting him, Bonnie. We want to give him a chance at a happily normal live." Elena defends her and Samathea. "He should be able to choose how he wants to live it and you're taking his choices away." Bonnie snaps.

"Bonnie you can't tell him." Samathea begs her, then Bonnie turns her attention to her, "Why are you going to set me on fire?" she snaps at her and a tear streams down Samathea's cheek. "You know, you're ruining a perfectly good funeral." Matt cuts in. Bonnie stops with her glaring, "I'm sorry." she tells Caroline, "I'm gonna go sleep it off or something." Bonnie tells her and then left.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Matt, Samathea and Caroline were laughing at the old times, "IT was hilarious when Sammy got drunk." Elena laughs, Samathea pouts. "No it wasn't, I could leave my room for the past three weeks, it was so embarrassing." Samathea defends herself.

But then the doors were open as Taylor appeared, Matt stood up and the three look over at him, "Sorry, I hope I didn't crash the party." Taylor tells them, "Oh." Matt said in a dull tone, then Caroline pulls herself up from Elena's lap, "No, it's okay." Caroline tells him as she stood in front of Taylor, then turns to him. "Um… hi." she said to him, as Samathea kept her gaze on him. "Can I talk to you for a second? It's kinda of important." Taylor tells her as Matt looks away. Caroline thought to herself for a moment then nods at him and they both left and Matt took a seat.

Elena then turns to him, "Are you okay?" she asks, handing him the Tequila, he takes it. "Yeah. I want her to be happy, you know." he tells her and then gulps a few of the Tequila. The twins looks at him, "It what I want for all of you guys, with this crazy life that you're all stuck in." he said and gulps a few more and Samathea tilts her head to the side. "Is that how you see it, that we're stuck?" she answers him, Matt pulls the bottle away from him and looks at her. "I'd say it attract to all of you pretty tight, so yeah." he answers her. He then handed the bottle to her and she looks down at it, "Bonnie was right, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head." Samathea starts.

Elena looks at her, placing her hand on Samathea's shoulder, as Matt smirks a little, "I just didn't know what to do, it was in danger here. I can't loose anyone else that I love." she tells them, lifting her head up, meeting them in their eyes. "Come on, lets go find Caroline so we can tease about the time you were twelve." Matt tells her, then Samathea gasp in a playful surprise, then places the Tequila down. "That was not funny that time." she tells him, Elena then giggles and they left the tomb in look for Caroline.

~8~8~8~

"Caroline!" Matt calls out as he shines his light, Elena scoffs as Samathea held up her hand with a fireball in it. "Great, we've been abandon." Elena states. "It's great in all that we're going on a search party, but I do not trust her to get back together with him." Samathea states, Elena nods at her as she pulls her jacket closer to her. "Caroline!" Matt calls out again, "Come on Caroline, we're out of drinks and Matt's getting haunted by the Fell ghost." Elena teases him, Samathea giggles, but then Matt was thrown at the tomb wall, Samathea gasp.

Then shot her hand at Elena. Making her gasp as she flies backwards and hits the ground. Samathea then turns back and her mouth was covered, making her extinguish the flame in her hand. She was in shock as she saw it was Stefan. Elena sat up and looks around, "Sam?" she calls out, then crawls over to Matt and pulls him over. "Ow, that hurts." he mumbles and she pulls him to his feet, "You okay?" she answers him, "I will be." he answers and then Elena looks around. "Sam!" she calls out and Matt looks around as well. "Sam!"

~8~8~8~

Stefan drove his car down the road with Samathea in the passenger seat, "Stefan, what are you doing?" she questions him and then her cell rings. She reaches into her pocket and saw the caller, she goes to answer the cell. But Stefan took her phone from her and answers it. "Hello Damon, she can't come to the phone right now." Stefan answers. " _Why the hell do you have Sam's phone?_ " Damon asks him. "Making my next move. Let me asks you something, what's Klaus going to do if he can't make anymore hybrids?" Stefan asks and looks at Samathea.

"What?" Samathea asks in horror, then started to pull on the handle of the door, but it was lock. " _Stefan, leave her out of this._ " Damon tells him, "Damon!" Samathea calls out but Stefan hung up and threw her cell out the window. "What are you doing?!" Samathea snaps at him as he rolls up his window, "Stefan let me out of this car, now." she orders but he ignores her. "Fine, I'll do it myself." she said and then raise her hand, but thing happened. She then saw a silver cuff bracelet on her wrist, she pulls her arm close and looks at it. "Oh, by the way. I slip that on you when you weren't looking, renders you powerless. And the best part is, you can't take it off, someone besides you can." Stefan informs her and speeds up. Samathea shook her head and sat back and tries and breaks the cuff off her wrist, but it wouldn't budge.

~8~8~8~

Damon pulls Klaus off into another room, "What is it now, you just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about re-landscaping the town square." Klaus tells him as Damon closes the doors and turns back to him.

"Stefan just grab Samathea." Damon tells him and Klaus turns back to him, "He's getting desperate." he said and looks at a few flowers. "He's going to try and use her against you, just do what he says, get rid of your hybrids." Damon tells him and Klaus looks at him. "Or what?" Klaus questions him. Then stood up, "Stefan would never dream off of hurting his girl's sister." he adds and turns his back to him. "Really, because he just behead somebody in the middle of a council party. He's operating on crazy right now." Damon tells him.

Klaus just smiles at him and turns back to Damon, "Well crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. Believe me I know. He's bluffing." Klaus states, taking a step forward. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. If you don't want to believe him believe me." Damon starts as he walks up to him, "I know my brother better than anyone and right now, I don't have a clue on how far he's willing to take this. If he says blink, I suggest you blink."

~8~8~8~

Elena and Matt run up to Caroline's house, "Sheriff Forbes!" Matt calls out as Elena bangs on the door. Caroline's mom turns to the door, walks to it as Elena opens the door, "What happened?" she asks them. "Taylor bit her." Elena asks as they heard for the Caroline's room. "Oh God, sweetheart." Liz mumbles as Matt carries her into her room and lays her down, Caroline moans in pain as she was set down.

Matt and Elena moves away from her, then Caroline's mother sits down next to her, "Caroline, honey. Can you hear me?" she asks her, Caroline cries. "I'm sorry, mommy." Caroline tells her, "She's been hallucinating or something, I don't know." he tells her, then Elena walks around the bed and sat on the other side. "Care…" she mumbles and then grips her hand, "It's alright, sweetheart." Caroline's mom tells her and looks at the bit mark as it was getting worse. Caroline pants heavily as she tries to breath.

~8~8~8~

Stefan drove down the road, "So what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?" Samathea snaps at him, then Stefan looks at her, "I took Klaus's family to make him suffer, I tried to find Serena, but she was nowhere to be find. So I took you instead to make him suffer more." he answers her. "So what are you going to do, lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?" she questions him.

He looks at her, "I just might make you into a vampire instead." he answers her, she then looks at him in horror. "Stop the car, Stefan!" she shouts, he just turns back to the road, "Stop the car, Stefan!" she shouts again, but he just pulls out his cell instead, quick dials someone, then places it on speaker and set the phone on the dashboard. " _Stefan. How nice to hear your voice._ " Klaus answers. Samathea pants softly, "Tell your hybrids to get out of town." Stefan orders him, " _Well that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back._ " Klaus answers him, Samathea looks over at Stefan as tears form in her eyes. "Okay, well, I'm going to drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge." he tells him. Samathea then gasp in fear.

" _I don't believe you Stefan, you won't kill her._ " Klaus calls him out. Stefan then smirks to himself. He then bites his wrist, pulls his hands form the steering wheel and presses his wrist to Samathea's mouth. "No!" she shouts, but he force his blood down her throat and then pulls away, gripping the steering wheel. Samathea coughs violently as air rushes back into her lungs. "What are you doing?" she whimpers. " _What's going on?_ " Klaus asks him, "I just feed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire." Stefan answers him. " _You won't do that._ " Klaus calls out again as he was loosing edge. "Try me, because your coffins are next to go." Stefan tells him again Samathea then looks ahead and her heart stop; Wickery Bridge. "Say good-bye to your family, Klaus." Stefan said and then pulls it into forth gear, speeding up. Jerking Samathea into her seat, "Stefan, slow down!" Samathea begs him, "Stefan, Stefan stop it! I don't want to die!" Samathea shouts again, " _Fine, have it your way, you win._ " Klaus gives into Stefan's threat and demand. But Stefan didn't stop.

"Stefan! STEFAN!" Samathea screams as they were on the bridge, " _Stop the car Stefan!_ " Klaus tells him and then Stefan slams on the brakes, making Samathea scream for mercy as they screech to a complete stop. Klaus then hung up as Samathea was panting. She then looks over at Stefan as he was panting as well, tears started to stream down her face as she was now just scared of him. She then opens the door, stepping out of the car, wiping the blood from her mouth as well and slams the door behind her then started to walk. Stefan steps out as well, "Get back in the car." he tells her, following her, "Just stay away from me!" she cries. "Samathea, get in the car!" Stefan shout at her. "HOW COULD YOU!?" she snaps at him as she turns back to him, making him stop.

"My parents died going over this bridge, Elena and I almost died her. You knew that, you're the one that saved us." she cries. "He had to believe I would do it, your fear convince him." Stefan tells him, "But what if he hadn't?" she questions. "But he did." Stefan answers, "But what if he hadn't?!" she questions again, "But he did! Samathea, he has a weakness, if I know his weakness. I can destroy him. You are Serena's doppelganger, you are Serena in his eyes, he wouldn't let you die!" Stefan snaps at her. She shifts in her spot, "And after everything, that's what mattered. Destroying Klaus?" she questions and turns away from him as she walks a few steps.

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left." he answers her, she then turns back to him, "You had me! You had Elena!" she snaps at him, "I lost the both of you the minute I left town with him and Serena." he said to her, she just looks at him as tears stream down her face. "You both just haven't admit that to yourselves." he adds. "Is that what you're doing, trying to make me hate you?" she asks him, "I don't care about what you think of me anymore." he tells her, stepping back, then steps back to the car, got inside, started it up and left Samathea on the bridge. She watches him leave, then looks down at her bracelet then grunts as she tries to pull it off, but failed, then press herself against the railing and screams at the top of her lungs.

~8~8~8~

Matt walks to the door and saw Serena was standing on the other side, he then opens the door, "I heard what happened and I should have been there to stop it." she tells him, "Klaus made him to this to her, he would of never do this." Matt tells her, she nods at him, "Yes I know, that is why I'm here. I want to help her, my blood can heal her, please sheriff, invite me inside." Serena tells her.

Caroline's mom and Elena was standing by Caroline's room, Matt then turns to her. "Can't you come and go as you please?" she asks her, Serena nods her head at her, "Yes, I can. But I prefer to be invited inside." she answers. Elena crosses her arms as Caroline's mother looks at Serena and sighs. "Come in." she said to her and Serena took a step inside. "Matt." she bows her head to him and walks over to Caroline's room, "Elena." she said, passing the older Gilbert twin.

Serena steps inside and Caroline opens her eyes and looks at her. "Are you here to kill me?" she asks her, Serena smiles, then took a seat next to her. "No. I have no desire to harm you than you already are." she answers and brushes her hair away from her sweaty forehead. She then gently pulls the covers off her shoulder and looks at the bite. "I'm sorry you got mix in all of this. Klaus think you are collator damage." she tells her, then looks at her bracelet on her wrist. "I use love birthday, they used to be my favorite." Serena smiles sadly. Caroline chuckles dryly, "You must of seen a million of them." she states, Serena frowns, "After sleeping for thousand years, I almost miss out on all of them." she answers. "But when you became immortal, birthdays no longer hold the special meaning behind them. They just turn into another day. Some may say you're boundless, that you're free. But you're not are you?" she asks her and Caroline shook her head. "I'm dying." she answers her. "I know the feeling, when you're life is slowing slipping away from you. Like someone's hand is from your fingers and you know when they say that you see a white light to lead you to heaven." she asks her. Caroline nods at her, then Serena leans in, "Let me let onto a little secret. There is no white light, there's just darkness, complete and utter darkness." she tells her and then leans back, "And you don't have to face that darkness, all you have to do is say the word." she tells her.

Caroline looks at her and blinks a few times, "I don't don't want to die." she mumbles, Serena nods at her and then pulls off her jacket, exposing her arms. She then gently grips the back of her head, moving her close then held her wrist in front of her mouth. "Here you go." she whispers and then Caroline bites into her wrist, drinking her blood.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea walk up the porch to the Gilbert house, "Thanks for picking me up and getting the bracelet off." she tells him, "No problem." he tells her and saw the look on her face. "Are you going to be okay?" he asks her then turns to him. "I'll survive. Somehow I always do." she answers him, as he was facing her. "You know Stefan won this round for us today." he tells her and she looks at him then rolls her eyes.

"He push Klaus over the edge. He blink." he tells her as she turns away from him. He stop as she steps away from him, then turns back to him, "Well his method suck." she states. He nods at her, "I know, but we needed it. Klaus was calling all the shots and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain." Damon tells her and she steps to him, "Don't sound so impressed." she tells him, he shrugs at her. "Well, can't help but be a little proud." he said with his infamous smirk.

Samathea rolls her eyes at him, "But really hey…" he mumbles and then places two fingers under her chin and she look up at him, "Are you going to be okay?" he asks her, gently stroking his thumb against her chin, she looks into his eyes and sighs. "You can't kiss me again." she tells him and he nods at her. "I know." he tells her. But then she gently grips his arm, "I can't, it doesn't feel right." she tells him, pulling his hand away. "I get it, just not right now." he said and she looks at him, not wanting to get his meaning. "Good night." he said to her, she nods at him. "Good night Damon." she whispers at him and walks to the door, stepping inside.

Damon then turns and walks off, Samathea then turns back and watches him leave, she sighs, hating the warm feeling in her heart and then closes the door.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Elena and Samathea were at the door with Jeremy as Samathea was hugging Jeremy tightly. "Okay, you're going to have to let me go eventually." he tells her and then Samathea pulls away from him. "Be safe, okay." she tells him. He nods at her, "Yeah, okay, alright. Look Alaric's waiting." he tells her, she moves away from him. Then Elena gave him a hug as well.

She then moves away from him and then he moves over and picks up his suit-case and makes his way out the door. But then Bonnie ran up to the doorway, "Oh good, you haven't left yet." she pants. He looks at her, "Hey what are you doing here?" he asks her, Bonnie looks over at Samathea, she just rubs her arm and looks away from her. Ashamed. Then Bonnie looks back at him, "I came to say good-bye." she answers him, he smiles at her and then pulls her into his arms and she gave him a hug. Elena grips Samathea's shoulders as the two pulled away, Jeremy then pulls his bag over his shoulder and took a stop outside the door. He then stops and looks at the three. They smiled at him and he walks off, leaving Mystic Falls.

~8~8~8~

Caroline then woke up the next morning, she stretches as she sat up and rubs her neck, then realizes that the wound was already healed. She sighs, then looks over at her stand and saw a small white box. She takes a hold of it and read the letter.

- _From Serena._ \- it said and she places it on the side and opens it, then was in awe; white earrings that were literally glowing. She smiles a little.

~8~8~8~

Matt walks up to the bridge and then stops next to Elena who was standing next to the railing and Samathea who was sitting on the railing. "You're not going to jump are you?" he asks them. Samathea smirks at the idea and then Elena places her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for coming." she said to him as Samathea looks down at water then steps down. "We've been thinking about what you said, about what it's like being stuck." Elena tells him, "I was buzzed. I can't be held responsible for being judge mental." he tells them and Samathea sighs as she steps back to Elena, "We do feel stuck, Matt. I feel like – we feel like we're holding onto the two girls that were suppose to die here with their parents. The two girls that had normal lives, who didn't get involved with vampires. And where the younger twin was human." Samathea states, Elena looks at the ground, brushing her hair back. And Matt look at the both of them.

"You're not those girls anymore." he tells them and they look at him. "It's okay if you want to let me go." he adds. "Is it?" Elena asks him, the shot a look at Samathea and looks back at Matt, "Because we feel like we've disappointed them a little, like… if we disappointed _them_. Our parents." Elena tells him. Matt looks down then at them, "Well for my two sense…" he starts and they both look at him, "Is the guy that knew those two other girls. You both are doing a lot better then you think." he tells them and they smile at him a little. He then reaches down and pulls a few dandelions out and held them.

"Here lays Elena Gilbert and Samathea Gilbert. A fun girlfriend, a rock-ass friend. And they were both amazing friends." Matt said, getting both of them to smile at him. He then tosses the dandelions into the river and they floated down stream.


	12. The ties that Bind

_Chapter 12: The ties that Bind_

Elena, Bonnie and Samathea stood in the burnt house with the four coffins, "I've been having these dreams for days now. It's like the witches are trying to said me a message." Bonnie tells them. "I just can't believe you kept this from us the whole time." Elena said as she cross her arms, as Samathea places hers on her hips. "Stefan thought that of you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you." Bonnie tells her and Elena just inhaled.

"So these are the rest of his family?" she asks her as Samathea sat on top of one. "Yeah, Elijah and two others." Bonnie answers. Then walk up to the lock box. "This one is the one we can't open. I don't know who's in it or what's in it. Only that I think my dreams are telling me it will help kill Klaus." Bonnie tells them, they were taken back the lock box now, but then Stefan walks in and either Elena or Samathea wanted to see him; Samathea told Elena was Stefan tried to do to her and wasn't please with him. "I need them to know about the coffins." Bonnie tells him. "And I needed you to keep them out of it, Bonnie." Stefan tells her. Bonnie then looks over at the two and then Elena turns to him, "So what are you going to do Stefan? Are you going to kidnap us so we don't we won't tell anyone?" Elena questions him. He scoffs at her, "Don't temp me, Elena." Stefan warns her.

She glares at him and Samathea looks over at Bonnie to intervene, "I need Elena and Sam's help if I'm going to find her." Bonnie tells him and the twins look at her, "Find who, what are you talking about?" Stefan asks her, then Bonnie walks over to them and Samathea stood up and brushes off her back end. "I couldn't place her face at first." Bonnie states, pulling her wallet out then pulls out a picture, "Then I realized…" she adds in and Elena and Samathea looks at the picture and then the twins gasp and looks at Bonnie, "Oh god, Bonnie…" Samathea states and Stefan took a hold of the picture. "Who is this?" Stefan asks her, and she looks at him, "It's my mom."

~8~8~8~

In the afternoon, Elena, Bonnie and Samathea were going over all the files to find Bonnie's mom's whereabouts. "This one?" Samathea asks, handing her a file. Bonnie took it and looks at it, "Too old." she answers and passes it, "Older?" Elena asks, handing another one. "I wish." Bonnie tells her and passes it to the side as well.

"How many of these are there?" Bonnie asks them, "A lot. Elena and I ask the sheriff to pull up all the Abby Bennett in the country." Samathea informs her, as he looks over another file. "I know we haven't been able to really… things have been weird. Because of Jeremy, so… thank you for helping me with this." Bonnie tells the two and they look at her. "I know you both have a lot to deal with." she adds in and they both lean onto the table. "There is nothing more important to deal with, Bonnie." Elena tells her and Bonnie nods. "It's unreal, having to track down a woman that bailed on her own kid." Bonnie states, flipping through the files.

"You know you don't have to, right?" Samathea asks her and Bonnie looks a them. "Let Stefan obsesses on opening the coffin, this doesn't have to fall on you." Elena adds in, "The coffin's spell shut, that makes it a witch problem and so it does fall on me." she informs them and the two sigh. "Besides, I was bound to see my mom sooner or later." she tells them and then the door open.

"Sooner." Damon said, getting their attention and show the file. "Abby Bennett Wilson, lives in North Carolina, born at Mystic Falls hospital." Damon went on as Samathea looks away from him. "Graduated Mystic Falls High and bla, bla, bla, bla." Damon tells Bonnie and shows her the file, then they three stood up as Samathea was next to Damon, "Full compulsion speed up the research process." Damon informs Samathea with a smirk, she rolls her eyes as Bonnie looks down at the file.

"This is her." she confirms to them. "Yep, road trip. I call shotgun." Damon tells them as the twins gathered the files, "Yea- no." Samathea tells him, the two look at her, "Want me to hang in the back with you?" he teases her, "You're not coming Damon." she tells him. "Why, I'm the one who found her." he reminds her as Samathea held the files in her arms. "Okay Damon, look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mother in over 15 years and we don't need your snarky cometary narrating the experience." Samathea informs him and went to walk pass him, but Damon stood in her away. She looks at him as he pulls on puppy eyes and smirks at her, she glares at him, "What's going on with you two?" Bonnie and Elena asks them.

"We kissed and now it's weird." Damon answers them, Samathea looks at him as if it was an idiot and then he turns back to her, "Have a great trip." he tells her and walks out the door. Bonnie looks at Samathea as she stumbles over her words and Elena crosses her arms. "Samathea Gilbert!"

~8~8~8~

The three sat in the care as they drove down the road, "I just can't believe I'm actually going to see her… or more meet her, sort of. I don't really remember her." Bonnie tells them, "You very really talk about her." Elena states as she sat in the passenger seat as Samathea sat in the back. "What's to say? She left, never wrote, never called, not even when my Grams died." Bonnie informs her.

"Can we talk about you and Damon, instead?" Bonnie asks Samathea, who groans and rolls her eyes, "No, there is nothing to talk about at all." she informs her, looking out the window. "Actually, I want to talk about that too." Elena just turns on her seat and Samathea looks at them, "Why are you danging on me?" she questions them, they just look at her. "He kissed me, alright and it is never happening again." she answers them and they look away, "Was it good?" Bonnie asks her, Samathea shot her a look, "I'm not answering that." she mutters looking away.

"That means yes." she states and the twins shot her a look, then Bonnie's cell rings and she looks at it, "It's Stefan, I told me I'd give him a call as soon as I got the address." Bonnie state, "Then ignore." Samathea states as she crosses her arms as Elena looks at Bonnie, "Bonnie, you're about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years, we're not letting anything ruin at moment." Elena tells her, "Yeah, but he's going to keep at it until I pick up." Bonnie informs her. Elena sighs, "Fine." she states and took the phone, answering it. "What?" she answers, "Where are you?" Stefan asks her, "Bonnie, Sammy and I are going to spent the night at the lake house while we wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us some more addresses." Elena answers him and the two look at her. "You're kidding me right?" he questions her, "No Stefan I'm not, we need a night off from your insanity." Elena said again. "Klaus is getting anxiety, he knows I'm stalling, we need to move faster." he informs her, then Samathea to the phone.

"And we are doing everything we can, so can you not call every five minutes?" she questions him, "Sure Sam, whatever you say." he answers her, she then hung up and looks at the two, but Stefan hung up as well looking at the file of Abby Bennett Wilson.

~8~8~8~

The three arrive at the address that was on the file, "Cute house." Elena states, "Yeah, in the middle of nowhere." Bonnie states as she parks the car in the driveway. "You ready?" Elena asks her as they removed their seat-belts and Bonnie looks at her. Elena and Samathea smiles at her, "Come on." Elena said, patting Bonnie's leg and they exited the car.

Samathea rubs her arm where Elena had place the silver bracelet on her wrist, restraining Samathea's powers. "How long exactly will I be wearing this?" she asks as she shoved the bracelet to them, "Longer if you ask again." Elena tells her and Samathea shut up after that. They walk up to the porch and Elena rings the doorbell, no one answers them, they look at each other and Elena went to knock. "Hey there!" a man calls out, making the three jump a little and look over seeing a boy not older than them, they look at each other as he walks onto the porch. "Hey, we're looking for Abby Wilson?" Samathea asks him, "She's not home. Anything I can do for you?" he asks them brushing off his hands.

"It's okay, we can come back." Bonnie said, making a run for it, but the twins held her arms, stopping her, they gave her the look and she sighs. "I'm sorry, but you look so familiar." the man tells her, rubbing his chin. "Um… Abby's my mom." she answers him.

His look went pale, "Oh." he mumbles, going quiet for a moment, making Samathea suspicious. "I'm Jamie. You guys want to come inside?" he asks them walking up to the door, "Right this way." he said, opening the door, stepping inside. The three look at each other and step inside as well, "Are you guys sure you don't want anything?" he asks them as he was in the kitchen and they sat at the table. "We got a fresh Ojay, coconut, water, Mango gwab or something?" Jamie asks them.

"Waters fine." Bonnie answers him, he nods and walks to the sink, closing the fridge. They looks at each other and back at Jamie as he then walks back with three glasses of water, "So are we like related?" Bonnie asks him as he handed them the glasses, "Oh no, Abby not my mom." he informs her, "Oh, good." Elena mutters. "Yeah, she uh… dated my old man back in the day. He's kinda of a dead beat, so uh, when they broke up, she took me in. she put me through school and didn't freak out when I totaled her car. Twice." he informs them when a chuckle, Bonnie smiles at him. "She sounds… Great." she said to him.

Then the door opens, "Jamie, who's car's out front?" Abby asks as walks into the house and then notices Bonnie. "That's mine." The young witch states as Abby walks into the kitchen. The twins smiles at her as Bonnie stood up, "Hi… I'm Bonnie… your daughter." she states, making Abby gasp a little, "Hello Bonnie." she greets her and Bonnie smiles a little at her.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie looks at a graduation picture frame of Jamie, "Are you going to be alright?" Elena asks, snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts, "I'm fine." she answers her, placing the picture down, "I'm not here to get my mom back, I'm here to get her help." Bonnie informs them. "So I hope you guys are hungry." Abby asks them as she walks back into the dining room with a pan of food. "Cause uh, food has always been my go to ice breaker." Abby informs them as she sets the pan down. "You have a lovely home." Elena informs her as she sat down. "You're so sweet. Just like your mom." Abby states, getting both the twins, "You knew our mom?" Samathea asks her as she stood next to Elena, "Miranda was my best friend." Abby informs her. Samathea looks at Elena and then back at her, "So you had a daughter and a best friend and you still left?" Bonnie questions her.

Abby just looks at her. "My best friend is why I left." she informs her. Then she sat down, "15 years ago, a vampire came to town. Looking for you, Samathea. Looking foe the doppelganger, no one could manage to kill him so I lured him out of town and cast a spell to dedicate him in a crypt in Charlotte." she tells them, Samathea then exhales, "Micheal." Elena states, both knowing who she was talking about. "He was an Original vampire." Samathea tells her and Abby looks up at her. "It took every ouch of my powers I had. Almost killed me, I recovered. But my magic didn't." she tells them and Bonnie hung her head. "And… my powers never came back." she finishes, "And neither did you." Bonnie states as she looks up at her. "It wasn't that simple." she tries to tells her.

"It's wasn't that simple? You cast a spell, put Micheal down and… what? You had to teach Jamie how to drove?" Bonnie questions her. Then the twins look at her, "Bonnie." Elena starts, "This was a mistake. She has no magic, she can't help us." Bonnie states as she went to leave, "Bonnie, wait please!" Abby begs her as she got out of her chair, then grips her arm, stopping her. Elena stood up next to Samathea. "Don't go." Abby begs her daughter, "Talk to me, please." Abby asks of her. "We'll wait outside." Elena tells her as she and Samathea walk out of the dining room and then the house.

The twin walk out to the barn as Samathea looks at her bracelet, "You know it was a good idea to have this on my wrist." she states, Elena looks at her. "Why's that?" she asks, unlocking her phone. "Because I can feel human again. no magic, just human." she answers. Elena smiles at her, but then they both stop smiling as they felt as if they were being watch. "Sam?" Elena asks her, "Yeah, I know." Samathea answers and they both turn back and jump as Stefan was standing right in front of them. "Hi Elena, Sammy. Nice lake house." Stefan states but of they just sighs at him.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie and Abby sat in the dinning room by themselves, "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman Bonnie." Abby states. Bonnie just looks at her and shook her head. "Please just stop with the muffins and the complains. I just want to know the truth, why didn't you come home?" Bonnie asks her. Abby just looks at her and sighs. "I had no magic, I was in a new city and I realized, I had to be a chance to be someone else. To be Abby Wilson, the woman. Not Abby Bennett the witch." she tells her.

Bonnie just looks at her, "I'm not proud of what I did, Bonnie. I ran. I know I ran, but you had your dad and your grams and okay, lets face it, your grams is way better at this stuff than I am." Abby states as she was on the verge of tears. "You don't know." Bonnie whispers. Then Abby went to shock, "What?" she mutters and then knew what Bonnie meant. "How?" she asks her. "We were doing a rough spell and we both exhausted ourselves. Her more then me." she informs her, Abby just breath as she tries not to break down. "Well she raise you right. I'm sure she would be very proud of you." she tells her, Bonnie just sighs.

"Now you know my whole story." Abby states, Bonnie wiping away her tear "Yeah." Bonnie said and then collects herself, "How about you tell me yours. What brings you to me?" she asks her as she sips her tea, "It was a dream, actually, I thought you were suppose to help us, but if you don't have any magic, it's…" Bonnie tells her, "Not spells, no. but, I'm not completely useless. And the earth still provides herbs and such, there might be something I can do." Abby tells her, but Bonnie shook her head. "I don't think so." she states, "Bonnie, please. Let me help you." Abby begs her.

~8~8~8~

Stefan, Elena and Samathea stood in the barn, Stefan paces around as the twins were standing with their arms cross. "So what, you think I wouldn't find out?" he questions them. Elena scoffs and looks away, "Honestly, we didn't care what you think." Samathea reports to him, "This is exactly why I didn't want you in the loop, neither of you." he snaps at her.

"Yeah, because you can't do whatever you want." Elena reports to him, Stefan scoffs and then kicks a car over, Elena flinches as Samathea was effected by Stefan's behavior. "Dammit." Stefan swore to himself. "Hey!" Jamie calls out as he walks down the steps. The three turn to him, "Is everything alright out here?" he asks them, "Yeah, everything is fine, we're just… having a fallout." Samathea informs him, "Hey, just go back inside, okay. Please trust us, it's better off for you there." Elena warns him. Jamie's eyes stayed on Stefan. "I don't think so." he informs them as he walks up to him pass the twins.

"You might want to listen to her and get back upstairs man." Stefan warns him, "I said I don't so." Jamie said again. Then Stefan grabs at him, gripping Jamie by his throat, Elena gasp. "Stefan, No." Samathea orders him. "Get back upstairs before I tear your goddamn throat out. You understand me?" Stefan orders him, then shoves him back, Samathea grips onto his arms, stopping him, "I don't think you realize how bad you've gotten!" Elena snaps at him as Jamie walks away. "It's the way it has to be Elena. "Oh yeah, right. How could I forget, out-villain the villain, I get it.' Samathea snaps at him, clutching her fist, but then Jamie came back with a shotgun, cocks it and aims it at Stefan. "You're not suppose to be here." Jamie reports making the twins look at him in surprise.

"Jamie what are you doing?" Elena question him, "What I was told. He's not suppose to be here." he answers her, "Then he's compelled." Stefan states and Jamie fires at him, making the twins gasp at him as Stefan hit the ground; "What was that?" Bonnie asks as she headed to the door, Abby followed after her, pulls out a small pouch, pour the contexts on her hand, rubs then in and then covers Bonnie's mouth, Bonnie was taken by surprise, she grips the door, trying to fight back. But she passes out and was place on the ground.

~8~8~8~

Elena was tied to the beam as Jamie was tying Samathea's arms to behind a chair, "Why are you doing this?" Elena questions him, "Stop moving!" he orders Samathea, she looks at him as he finishes the tying. Then Elena looks over at Stefan who was in pain, "Jamie let us go, Jamie, he need help." Elena tells him, "Jamie!" Abby calls out, the twins then look over. "Bonnie." they both muttered.

"Bonnie!" Samathea calls out as Jamie ran to Abby, "Sam, do something!" Elena tells her, Samathea tries to conger up magic, but nothing came, "I can't, the bracelet." she tells her and struggles in her restrains.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen as Abby drove up behind a car with a man waiting for her. She steps out of the car, looks around and walks up to him, he looks at her. "So?" he asks, "She didn't tell me where the coffins are. The vampire showed up." Abby informs him. "Did Jamie take care of him?" he asks again. Abby sighs, "He did, but she's not going to talk now. There's no way, I tried." Abby tells him.

"Well you should try again." he informs her. Then the back door opens, Abby and they hybrid look over seeing Bonnie step out of the car, regaining herself. Abby walks over to her and stood in front of Bonnie, "What did you do to me?" Bonnie questions her. "You'll be fine, but don't try any spells. Those herbs I used muted your magic." Abby informs him. "Where's Elena and Samathea?" Bonnie questions her, as she went to go find her friends. "They'll be fine too, Bonnie listen to me. I need your help. I need you to tell me where those coffins are." Abby tells her, "Why?" Bonnie questions her. "Because if you don't, that man has compelled Jamie to kill himself." Abby informs her and she looks over at the hybrid. Then looks back at Abby, "I can't. This goes beyond you and me." Bonnie informs her.

Abby looks over at the hybrid and then pulls out her cell, then types something in, "All you need to do is tell me where they are, then we'll have held up our end of the bargain. Bonnie, please." Abby informs her and handed Bonnie the cell. ' _Warn your friends._ ' Bonnie looks up from the cell and at her mother.

~8~8~8~

Elena struggles in her restrains as she was breaking through them, Samathea did the same as well. "I've almost got it." Elena said as Samathea hisses in pain, "Man this bracelet hurts." she mutters and looks down at Stefan. "Stefan stay awake, you're going to be fine." she informs him, he just groans in response.

But then Elena stops as Samathea went quiet as Jamie walks back to the three. "Abby hasn't called yet." he states, "Jamie please, just let us go." Elena begs him but her cocks the shotgun. "Don't! Please, don't do anything." he asks of her. Stefan looks over at them, "Okay, look I don't know why I shot him, I don't know why I'm holding this gun but if neither of you move or do anything, I'm gonna shot him again." he warns her, Elena looks at her sister. Samathea nods at her and Elena looks back at Jamie. "Okay, okay." we won't." Elena informs him

"Who gave that gun anyway?" Samathea asks him, he looks at her, "A man came by here earlier today, he said it was a wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way. I'm suppose to shoot them." Jamie informs her. Samathea breath gently and then licks her lips. "What else did he say?" she asks him, "If Abby didn't find the location of some coffins, I'm suppose to shoot myself." he answers her and Samathea's eyes lite up as the word, coffins. "What about me and my sister? What did he say about me and Elena?" Samathea asks him. "I'm not suppose to hurt you." he answers her, then Samathea struggles a little, "Really, because these ropes are making my bracelet rub against my wrist, and it hurts." she said in a pleading tone. Jamie then walks over to her, kneels down, then removes the bracelet, Samathea exhales with relief as Jamie pulls the bracelet away from her wrist. "Thank you." she tells him, he nods at her and turns away, but then the ropes were gone from her hands, freeing them, she then stood up, grips his shoulder, turns him back to her and socks him right in the face.

Jamie falls onto the ground pass out from the blow, Samathea exhales then walks over to Elena, freeing her from her restrains and they both went over to Stefan, kneeling down next to him. "What can we do to help?" Elena asks him, Stefan just pants, "Every time I move the wooden chips move inside of me. I can feel them creeping against my heart. You need to get the peaces out." Stefan informs them, Elena nods and she and Samathea both started to reach into Stefan's chest and pull the chips out of him, Stefan just growl in pain.

~8~8~8~

Back at the burnt house, Damon makes his way down the stairs to the coffins, to receive them, but saw that they were gone. Then heard a creek, he slowly turns and saw Klaus in the basement as well. "What took you so long?" Klaus asks him as Damon was giving off the 'Oh fuck.' look.

Klaus walks further into the room, "Hiding behind your witchy friends. An ansqualler none the less." he states but then the candles flared and Klaus drops to his knees, holding his head as he screamed in pain, Damon just looks around as he saw that he was perfectly fine. So he smirks to himself, and he looks down at Klaus. "Insulting a butch of dead witches, not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came here." Damon informs him. "Well you know the funny thing about witches is that living or dead they care about their own." Klaus informs him.

"A hundred dead witches or thousand living descendents." he states and scream out in pain. Damon just listen to the whispers of the dead witches, "And I have no problem killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back. As we speck, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line." Klaus tells them and the pain was gone as the flaring dims back down. Damon looks around seeing that the witches now refused to fight back and that their hands were tired, Klaus walks over to Damon who was prepared. "Now… please, show me the coffins." Klaus asks them.

The witches did as he asks and showed him coffins, Klaus walks up to them with a smirk on his face, "Here we are." he said as his smile then fell as he saw the fourth coffin did not show. So he turns back to Damon, "Where's the fourth?" he asks him, Damon looks at him. He just smirks and Klaus turns back to the witches. "Show me!" he demands of them. "Well, eh, here's the thing… they can't. It's not here." Damon informs him as he was standing next to where the fourth was. Klaus walks up to him, "What did you do?" Klaus questions him, Damon backs away from him, "Bonnie gave me the heads up and I didn't have enough time to get all four, but I did have time to get one." Damon informs him. Then Klaus walks up to him.

"I will tear you limb from limb and only then, when you're nothing a bleeding mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest." Klaus threatens him, but Damon wasn't fazed. "Sorry, same rules apply. Leverage and all." Damon reminds him, making Klaus breath heavy. "I know you want your family back, but something tells me that you want what's in that coffin a lot more." Damon tells him, scoffs at him and walks off as Klaus was now the one with his hands tied.

~8~8~8~

Samathea's fingertips were covered in blood as she and Elena were pulling out the chips. Elena works on a big one, but Stefan cries out in pain. "I'm just trying to help!" she tells Stefan. "Get it out Elena, please. Just get it out." Stefan begs her. She looks over at Samathea on her left, the younger twin gets the message and pushes him back onto the ground, "If you stop squirming, I might feel sorry for you." Samathea informs him as she grips the chip and pulls it right out of his chest, making him exhale in relief. He then looks up at the twins, "You've both change." he tells them. They look down at him, "Something's different about the both of you. You're stronger, tougher." he tells them as he pushes himself onto his elbows.

Elena pants softly as Samathea knew Stefan had to know, "We're not the only ones that change Stefan. We a had too." Elena informs him, Stefan looks at her and nods, "That's good." he pants, then Samathea sighs as she ran her hand over her hair with a sigh. "There's something I have to tell you, Stefan. And it's not because I feel guilty that it happened. I feel guilty because you don't know." Samathea states, getting Stefan to look at her as she pulls out another chip. "I kissed Damon." she confesses to him. Stefan said nothing as he looks at the ground, Samathea looks away from him, Elena lets out a heavy sigh and then pats Stefan's chest, "There all done." she tells him, then Stefan slowly pulls himself back up and walks off.

Elena then looks over at Samathea and saw a tear slide down the side of her cheek. Samathea then quickly whips the tear away with a sniffle. Elena scoots up behind her and laid her head against Samathea's shoulder, the young Gilbert twin said nothing as she laid her head against Elena's.

After an hour they catch up with Stefan who had their back to them, Samathea want to run, but Elena grips her arm and pulls her along. They stood behind him then Elena looks at Samathea and nudge her head at him, Samathea sighs and took a step forward, "Stefan… say something, anything please." she begs him, "I shouldn't of kidnap you." he starts and turns to them, mostly to Samathea. "The car, the bridge. It was too far." he tells her, she nods at him, then pulls her head back looking at him, "Thank you." she tells him, "But you shouldn't of lied to me today, either of you." he states, Samathea brushes back a strain of her hair and Elena took a step forward, "You can't go off and do stuff like that, Elena. Not while Klaus is still alive." he informs them.

"We know… we just wanted to… we wanted to give Bonnie more space with her mother. Without everything else getting in the way." Elena informs him. Stefan nods at her, "Without me getting in the way." he rephrase for her. Samathea then took a step forward, "I didn't plan on kissing him." Samathea informs him, he just looks at her. "You're better than him, Sammy. You're better then both of us." he tells her and then gets in his car and drove off, leaving the twins by themselves.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie was leaning against the car, looking down at her cell, "Elena and Sammy are on their way. Jamie's safe." she informs Abby. The older Bennett relaxes, "He's a little bruise, but he's safe." she adds in.

"You think the hybrid will come back?" Abby asks her, "You kept your end of the bargain and Klaus usually keeps his." Bonnie informs her, Abby just sighs. "You were willing to do all of this for him. And he's not even your family." Bonnie questions her, Abby just looks at her, "He is my family Bonnie. I know that might be hard for you to hear, but he is." she informs her. Bonnie just looks at her, "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you." Abby states, Bonnie just raise her eyebrows. "I want to help you." she tells her.

"You can't. You have no magic and I don't trust you." Bonnie tells her, Abby hung her head and looks at her, "When I put Micheal down. My magic didn't just leave me… it drifted away. The longer I stayed away from you, the weaker it got, I think nature was punishing me for abandoning you." Abby tells her and locks eyes with Bonnie. "Maybe you can help me get my magic back." she tells her, "I thought you said you didn't want it anymore." Bonnie asks her, "I don't. But if it's what you wanted, I would do that for you." Abby tells her and Bonnie smiles a little.

~8~8~8~

the twins walk up to their house as Bonnie drove off, "What a day." Samathea mutters, Elena nods. "Can't I just crawl under a rock and live there for the rest of my sad and miserable life?" Samathea asks and Elena looks at her, "No little sister you can not." Elena tells her and Samathea sighs. "Worth a try anyway." she mutters and they step inside, only to see Ric making out with Meredith, they both stop as Alaric asks the twins, "Oh… um sorry… we totally… walk in a… moment." Samathea stutters at them as she covers her eyes.

Elena giggles at Samathea sudden shyness that decided to kick in, "I'm gonna go." Meredith informs him, "Okay, yeah, sure, sure, sure." Alaric nods at her and she walks pass the twins and out the door, Samathea removes her hand and Elena shoves her a little, Samathea shot her a glare. "Elena, Sam. I'm s- I'm sorry." he apologies to them, but they weren't offended. "Please it's okay." Elena tells him as she sets her purse down. "Ah…it's not okay, Elena. This is not even my place, this is your place, it's Jenna's place, it's your family's… family's place." he mutters as he was stumbling over his words.

Samathea smiles and grips his hand, "Ric, the moment you slept on the couch, it became your place too." she tells him and he looks at her, "We needed you and… you stayed. So thank you for that." Samathea tells him. He nods and hung his head, "I know it's hard. But Jenna's gone and you're allowed to move on." Samathea informs him. Alaric just smiles at her and they both smile back at him.

~8~8~8~

Stefan opens the door to the boarding house, he steps inside and closes the door behind him. He then walks into the living room, "You're still alive." he tells his older brother, I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins." Stefan asks him, "Oh so seem so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time. The lock one." Damon informs him as he walks up to Stefan.

Stefan nods his head, "Probably a good choice." Stefan states, "Yeah and if you're banking on Bonnie's mama to open it, you're screwed, she doesn't have any powers." Damon informs him, "Nah, didn't surprise me, it's been that kinda night." Stefan tells him and turns away, "Is Sam okay?" Damon asks him. Stefan stops on his tracks and then right hooks Damon in the face, Damon groan in pain as she pulls himself back up, "I take it you two had a heart to heart. And I take it you don't want to take about it, noted." Damon tells him as his cheek was going to be throbbing.

But then Damon reaches into the back and pulls something out, "So why don't we talk about this." Damon states as he shows Stefan the dagger, making the younger brother step forward, "What did you do?" Stefan questions him, but Damon just smirks.

~8~8~8~

Klaus stood in his Manson with his coffins, "We've got your family back. Finally." his hybrid tells him, Klaus turns to him, "You going to open them?" he asks Klaus as Serena was leaning against the frame with her arms cross. "Not quite yet." Klaus answers as he walks up next to her.

"And you my dear, how are you feeling?" he asks her, placing his hand gently on her arm, she shook her head, he nods at her. "I still have some unfinished business to take care of." Klaus tells him as Serena follows him, "What business?" the hybrid asks him, they turn to him, but then he gasp in shock and collapse to the ground, Serena gasp as she covers her mouth in shock. Klaus stiffens as they saw a familiar face and in his bloodied had was the hybrid's heart. "So Niklaus…" he states as he was done controlling his breathing. Serena pulls her hands away, "Elijah…" she whispers and he walks up to them, he drops the heart and smirks at them, "What did I miss?"


	13. Being out the Dead

_Chapter 13: Bringing out the Dead_

Serena was first to make a move, she walks up to Elijah and wraps her arms around him and he wraps his arms around her. "You're awake." she mutters he exhales and leans against her. "I am fine." he tells her and pulls away from her, he then took out a handkerchief and wipes the blood away from his hand and looks at Klaus. "You look surprise to see me. So it wasn't you or Serena that removed the dagger from my chest." he said as he walks to him. "You look like you can do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss. So, shall we?" Klaus asks he he offers to show the way. But Elijah vamps at him, sucker punching him. Then shoves him back, smashing through the double doors and Klaus rolls over and was on his hands and knees. "Easy. I just finish retentivity." Klaus informs him, and vamps at him, but Serena flashes in between them and presses her hands at their chests.

"Stop! Both of you! As much as I want to see Klaus get his ass kick, now is not the time." she snaps, pushing them away from each other. "You know, you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family." Klaus reminds him, Elijah growls at him, he then vamps at him but Serena shoves him back, "Elijah, calm down. Yes what Klaus did was wrong, but do let you anger make you do something reckless." Serena tries to talk sense to him. "Get out of my way, Serena." Elijah growls at her as he vamps forward, but Serena presses herself against him, stopping him. "Elijah stop!" she tries again, but his anger got the best of him. He shoves her roughly to the side and she hits her head against a door frame, there was a loud smack and she crashes to the ground, her back facing them, not a sound or a twitch. She just laid there, the two look at her in horror. "Serena?" Elijah calls out, she didn't move let alone response. Klaus felt his whole body go numb as he saw her laying there. Elijah then lost all hatred for Klaus and walks over to her, kneel down and slowly touches her head, "Serena?" he calls out again.

Then rage pulses through Klaus, and he vamps at him, pulling Elijah away from her, presses him against a coffin, open's Kol's coffin, pulls out a knife and raise it up as he grips Elijah throat, "Klaus, I swear to you did not mean to hurt her." Elijah informs him, "I should kill you for what you've done to her!" Klaus growls at him, eyes pulsing with crimson and orbs were golden. "Then do it. I dare you, then you'll have Kol to deal with." Elijah informs him. Klaus then lowers the knife away from him, "Micheal is dead." Klaus informs him and lets go of Elijah. "What did you say?" he asks him as he stood up. "Serena killed him, with his own weapon. He's gone, Elijah forever." Klaus informs him. "Then why do our family remain these coffins? Finn for over 900 years. Kol for over a century." Elijah questions him. "Because of Stefan Salvatore. He's keeping the one thing from freeing them. There are things that you don't know about our past Elijah, our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know, but I'm ready tell you now." Klaus tells him, then turns away and to small pot of white oak ash. "I just ask you remember the oath you once swore to me." Klaus asks of him.

Elijah watches as Klaus dips the tip of the dagger in the ash, "What are you doing?" Elijah questions as he walks back to the open coffin. Klaus then slowly thrust the dagger back into Kol's chest and Klaus looks back at Elijah, "Always and Forever." Klaus reminds him then walks to him, "I need you to stand by my side, be my brother. Help me, destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again." Klaus asks of him then closes the coffin and walks pass him, back to Serena and picks her up in his arms and Elijah turns to him. "And you should now what our mother has done to Serena. It's no longer fair to keep it from you." he said to him then turns and walks off, Klaus then looks down at her and press his cheek to her head.

~8~8~8~

In the Morning, Elena makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding Samathea sitting on the counter with her legs cross and was sipping coffee as Ric was looking through the cupboards. "Morning." Elena said to them, Samathea waves at her. "I thought we had aspirin?" Ric asks him and Samathea swallows her coffee and points to the shelf behind her, "Here." he answers and he walks over to her, then Elena spots the empty bottle of Borudon with a glass next to it. "You're hung over." Elena said as she walks to the sink with a contain of fresh water. "Yeah, sorry about that, bit of a weird night." he tells her, Samathea giggles as she sips her coffee. Elena smiles at him, "Sammy and I have told you before, you don't have to feel guilty inviting Meredith over here." she reminds him, sipping her water. "I know, but I do feel guilty for whiskey dialing her 2 in the am." Ric informs her.

Samathea coughs a little and looks at him, "Oh no you didn't." Elena mutters at him. But Ric smirks at her, "Oh yes, I did." he said nodding at her, "Is she okay with it?" Elena asks him as Samathea sets her cup down. "As soon as these aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know." Ric informs her. Elena smirks at him as Samathea shook her head at him. But then the doorbell rang, getting the three's attention. Samathea hops off the counter and they walks to the door and Samathea opens it. "Sheriff Forbes, Hi." Elena said as the three step outside. "Is everything okay?" Samathea asks her. "Is an unconventional conversation we're about to have, so protect me on this." Liz informs them. "Of course." Ric answers as he nods at him. "I assume you all heard out medical examiner has been killed the night of the Wickery Bridge Fundraiser?" she asks him, they nod at her, "Yeah, Brian Walter." Ric confirms for her.

"The crime we're investigating, someone drove this stake through his heart." she said showing them the stake in the baggie. The twins look at it, as Ric took it from her, "It's one of ours. And this is one of the set from your parents' lake house." Ric informs the two, "That why, I'm here. I haven't told anyone yet, but Forensic ran scans for prints and could only find one clean set." Liz informs them and looks at Samathea. "Yours." she answers and they look at her in shock. Elena grips a hold of Samathea's shoulders, "What?"

~8~8~8~

Damon walks through the field as he was on the phone with Samathea. "So you're the prime suspect, huh?" he asks her, Samathea sighs at him. "She's doesn't think I did it. She just trying to find out who would use one of my family's weapons to kill a council member and frame me." Samathea informs him when Ric walks into the room with a bag of stakes. "Well, why don't you ask Ric of his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons." Damon informs her as she just sighs at him, "You're on speaker phone dick." Ric informs him as the phone was on the table, "Meredith didn't do it, Damon. She was on her way home when he was killed, the only crime she committed was stealing your blood and saving Caroline's father." she informs him, Damon stops on his tracks. "And how did you know that?" he asks her as Ric and Elena look at her, "I… read her memories when she was here the other night." she answers him.

"So the dirty doctor is clean then?" Damon asks her and she nods at him, "Yes. Damon, she's clean." Samathea informs him. "But still the dead man and the doctor had a heated fight, Alaric was aware of that. And the next day he winded you dead." Damon reminds her, "Damon that was three days ago. Meredith didn't know about about the weapons until I showed her last night." Alaric informs him after he took out the weapons, then Samathea started to think to herself. "Well who else know about your secret little slayer stash?" Damon asks her. "Who doesn't? I got weapons everywhere. I have one here, the school, my loft, your car." Alaric informs him.

"Then it's Klaus, it has to be, he's screwing with us." Damon informs him. "What if it's Stefan?" Elena asks him and the two look at her, "I mean he was crazy that night. He needed to get under Klaus's skin. He was capable of pretty much anything." Elena informs them. "Ahh, it's isotonic when I miss the time when Stefan was a bunny pacifist." Damon informs her, Samathea just sighs. "Tell me about it. I miss that Stefan." she grumbles. "Anyway got to go, tell you more later." Damon informs them. "Wait, where are you?" Ric asks him, "Tea, when an old friend." he answers and hing up. "Elijah." Damon said as he was face to face with an original. "My favorite Original. Back from the dead." Damon states as he steps closer to him. "You clean up nice." Damon compliments him as Elijah pulls something out of his coat.

"I had something in my jacket pocket." Elijah informs him as he pulls out a note. "Dear Elijah, lets get together. About the destruction of your brother. Xoxo" Damon spoke. "Damon." Elijah finishes for him. "Was I right to undagger you or are we going to have a problem?" Damon questions him and Elijah just shrugs at him. "I'm here. Lets talk." Elijah informs him, "Well, I'll started with an easy question, any idea what Klaus killing weapon could be magically seal in the mystery coffin?"

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in her room, reading over one of the Journal from one of her ancestors, trying to figure out who or what killed the medical examiner, reading over the words made her worry, "Oh God, how could it even do that to someone?" he questions herself and closes the book, then hides in behind her photo frame.

She then moves to her door, but then her phone started to ring, she stops and answers it, "Hello?" she asks, "Hello again, Samathea. It's been a while since I heard from you." Klaus said on the other line, making Samathea freeze in her spot. "Don't be alarm, I am not going to try anything today. But I do need your help." he tells her, "And why would I ever what to help you?" she questions him, "Because… Serena isn't waking up and I know you have the power to heal her." Klaus informs her, Samathea heart stop. She then sighs and rubs her forehead. "Where are you?" she asks him, "I'll come and find you, be ready when I do." he tells her then hung up. Samathea sighs and she places her phone away. "What the hell did I just do?" she mutters to herself, then flops back onto her bed. "God why me?" she mutters to herself.

~8~8~8~

Elena spoke with Caroline as he was at the hospital going to get her father, out found him dead, but he was brought back with the vampire blood in his system and to top it the weapon that was use to kill Caroline's father was one of Alaric's weapons.

As Damon and Stefan were going to a dinner with Klaus and Elijah, Stefan being a stubborn jackass, didn't want to go, and discuss that he did not approve of Damon kissing Samathea and Damon reminds him that if he did left town, the kiss would of never happened in the first place and they went anyway.

Back at the Gilbert house, Samathea waited for Klaus to come and get her, then got a message from Caroline, tell her that her father was in transition and that a murder weapon was Alaric's. This made her gather the puzzle peaces. But then there was a knock on the door, she walks over to it and saw Alaric answer the door, "Klaus." he mutters to him, Klaus just smirks at him. "Hello again, Alaric. Wonderful day we're having." Klaus tells him as Samathea walks forward next to him, "It's okay, Ric. Klaus isn't going to try anything right now. He can't afford to." she assures him.

The two look at her, "What makes you so sure?" he asks her, she looks at Klaus, "Because, he needs my help if Serena is to ever wake up again." she answers him and he nods, getting it now. "It is a Samathea says, I need her help to save Serena, so my dear… shall we?" he asks her, holding his hand out to her. She glares at him, "Tell Elena I'll be out for a while." she tells Ric and he nods at her. "Alright." he mutters, she nods at him then looks at Klaus, then walks pass him. He smirks and follows after her and Alaric closes the door.

Samathea walks down the sidewalk and Klaus jogs up to her, "There is a faster way to my Estate." he informs her, "Touch me and it will your last." she warns him, he just chuckles at her. "Such the warrior. You have every right to be angry with me." he tells her, she glares at him, "Jeez, I wonder why?" she said sarcastly, then Klaus picks her, "Hey! Put me down, this instant!" Samathea shouts as she struggles in his arms and Klaus vamps all the way to his Estate and into the room where Serena was place. Klaus places her on the ground and she stumbles back and hits the bed, then looks up at him, then thrust her hand out, making him fly back and hit the door. "I told you to never touch me again." she reminds him with her threatening glare. "You were taking forever and I need her healed now." he throws back at her, she glares at him, "Don't ever touch me again." she growls and lets him fall onto his feet.

Then Samathea turns and looks at Serena who was fast asleep. Samathea then sat on the bed and leans in closer "She's suffering from head trauma, she's going to die in her sleep." Samathea informs him, Klaus glares at her. "Can. You. Save. Her. Like you saved Alaric?" he questions her and she looks at him, "Of course I can save her, now leave. I need to concentrate." she tells him, Klaus inhales and walks out of the room and Samathea looks down at Serena. She exhales then gently cups her face, closes her eyes and concentrated, a soft and luminous glow radiated of her hands and started to cover Serena, her hand started to twitch. Samathea opens her eyes seeing Serena moves her head a little.

She smiles, "Serena, you can't sleep now, you've had only 1000 years nap, do you really want another 1000 year nap?" Samathea asks her in a low whisper and Serena flutters her eyes open. "I won't nap for that long ever again." she mutters and Samathea smiles at her and press her forehead against hers, "Welcome back." she tells her and Serena smirks at her.

~8~8~8~

There was a knock on the door and it was open, there stood Stefan and Damon Salvatore. And the man who answered it Elijah Mikelson, "Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah calls out and the two walk inside and saw that there was a table set and three serving girls. "Damon! Stefan! Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold, lets discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" Klaus said as he jesters them to seat down.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah informs the two as he walks pass them. Klaus just smiles at them, "I uh… didn't come here to ear, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all, but I was told I had to because you would see us out." Stefan informs him as he shot Damon a glare. Klaus chuckles a little, "Well we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." Klaus offers them as he sat down. Damon looks at Stefan who was glaring at Klaus with a tilt of his head.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat behind Serena as she was healing the would that Elijah gave her, "I surprise that Elijah would go that far." she mutters as Serena sighs. "When Elijah gets angry, he looses all sense and lets his fist do the talking." Serena informs her. Then hisses in pain, "Sorry, that was an accident." Samathea tells her, "No, it's alright. Just stings is all." Serena informs her, as chips fell out of the wound. "This is disgusting, watching something crawl out of the wound like that." Samathea said and Serena giggles.

"Don't be such a baby about it." she tells her and Samathea just 'humph' at her. "Easy for you to saw." she mutters, Serena looks at her, "You've seen vampires tear out peoples' throats and you gaging over little chips of wood?" Serena questions her, Samathea shrugs at her, "Alright, you got me there." she mutters as the last of the chips were gone. "There the wound is clean now and it should close on it's own. Considering you have a healing factor thing." Samathea tells her and Serena places her hand at her hairline, feeling her skin stitch back together. "Yes, I should be healing by now." she agrees and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to be alright?" Samathea asks her, Serena looks at her, "I'm 1000 years old, I'm damage beyond repair. I don't think I'll ever be okay." Serena tells her.

Samathea looks at her with a frown, "I don't blame you for what you did." Samathea spoke up, Serena looks back at her. "You killing Ester and Micheal. I understand, actually, you wanted revenge for your family. I guess I understand what I'm trying to stay is, I would do the same if that ever happened to me." Samathea tells her, Serena smiles a little and pulls her into her arms, "And I pray it never will happen to you, loosing family is one of the most horrible things to happen to you." Serena tells her and pets Samathea's hair.

~8~8~8~

One of the serving girls poured blood into his glass, "Thank you love." Damon tells her and watches her walk away. "You lost your appetite?" Klaus asks Stefan as he didn't touch his fork or knife. "Eat." Klaus tells him and Damon looks at him, "I'd thought we agree we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home?" Damon questions him. Stefan sighs to himself, smiles at Klaus and picks up his utensils. "That's the spirit. Isn't this nice? The four of us dining together. It's such a treat." Klaus states and looks at Damon.

"Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" he asks him, "I knew I felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." Damon informs him and winks at Elijah. "Well, Elijah and I had our shares of quralles over the centuries, but we always make it through." Klaus informs him. "Kinda like you and Rebekah, right." Stefan spoke up and Klaus looks at him, "Where is she, by the way? Last I check she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan states and sips his drink. "Are you referring to the fact that I killed out mother? I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus informs him. "Hey Stef, remember when you killed dad. Might want to dial down the judgment til desert." Damon informs him as he sip his drink. "We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan informs her as Klaus smirks a little to himself.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, brace yourself." Damon informs him and Stefan nods a little, really not wanting to be there at all.

~8~8~8~

Hours pass by as the four were sitting at the table, "Stefan, where is the lovely Samathea and her sister, Elena?" Elijah asks them, "Elena is with her friend, Caroline and as for Sam. I don't know, ask Damon." Stefan answers and Klaus laughs to himself. Elijah looks at him, confused. "I'm sorry, you miss so much. Uh, trouble in paradise." Klaus informs him. "One more word about Samathea and uh… this dinner is over." Stefan warns him, then Klaus press his finger to his lips and remain quiet on the subject. "You know what, probably best to keep Sammy is the do not discuss pile." Damon informs them, "You're probably right." Klaus informs him. But then sets his utensils down. "It's just the… allure of the Petrova doppelganger twins, still so strong. What do you saw brother, should we tell them about Serena and Tatia?" Klaus asks him. Elijah laughs a little at that, "And why should we discuss matters that have been long resolved?" Elijah asks him, "Well given their shared affection for Katerina and Anastasia then Elena and Samathea, I think our guest might be curious about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus informs him.

Stefan glares at him, "We're not going any where Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon asks him kindly. "When our family first settled here, there were two girls named Tatia and Serena, both exquisite beauties. Serena was more of a boy then a girl, but every boy desired to be hers and Tatia's suitor. But Serena's older brother, Eric made sure that no man would have her. And even though Tatia already had a child by another man, but Klaus was the first to love Tatia, but eventually he and I fell for Serena." Elijah informs them both.

"Well I could say who loved her as such." Klaus informs him, "Wait, so you both loved the same girls but then chose Serena instead?" Stefan asks him, Elijah just sighs. "Our mother was a powerful witch and she sort to end our feud over Serena, so she kidnapped her, Klaus and I later learn that it was Serena's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother preformed the spell which turn us into vampires." Elijah went on as Klaus looks at his glass of wine. "We both knew Serena chose Klaus when it came down to choose. And so for a time, Klaus and I grew… estrange, harsh words were trades, we even came to blows until Serena separated the both of us, didn't she brother?" Elijah informs Klaus. He then learns forward. "But in the end, she help us recognize the scared bond of family." Klaus informs them.

"Family above all." Elijah states and held his glass to Klaus and the hybrid smiles at him, "Family above all." Klaus agrees and cling their glasses together. Stefan and Damon exchange looks at each other.

~8~8~8~

As the plates were being taken, Damon checks his phone as Bonnie texted him, ' _Getting closer. Need more time._ ' "So why don't we move this evening along and discuss this proposal?" Elijah asks him, pulling Damon's attention from the cell. "That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back in exchange he and the original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Elena and Samathea live happily ever after. No gurgles." Damon offers to him and Elijah looks at Klaus.

"The Deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah informs him, but Klaus shook his head, "I don't think you understand, Samathea's doppelganger blood insures I will always have more hybrids to fight those who appose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus informs the Salvatore brothers. But then stood you, "But say I do leave her here, under your protection. What then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies, caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her and that is simply a delusion." Klaus states as he leans against his chair. "Gentlemen. The worse thing for Samathea Gilbert is… the two of you." Klaus clarifies for him. Damon smirks a little and looks away. Stefan looks at his older brother. "I'm gonna gets some air." Damon informs them and walks out of the room. "Let me deal with him." Elijah states and followed Damon.

Klaus just chuckles as he sat his glass down, "All this talk has made me thirsty." he states and eyes the serving girl. She looks at him and walks towards Klaus. "What do you saw Stefan? Can I intrust you in a little after dinner drink?" Klaus asks him. Stefan just looks at him, as Klaus then bites into the woman's neck, feeding off her.

~8~8~8~

Back in the room, Serena was sitting on the ground as Samathea was brushing her now dried and clean hair. "Thank you again for this, I need a shower and a change of clothing." she tells her, Samathea just smiles as she braided Serena's hair. "I know, me and Elena do it all the time, whenever we need to comfort one another." Samathea informs her. Serena smiles sadly, "I forgot what it's like to have family." she mutters to herself.

Samathea finishes the braid and hugs Serena, "You always with have family, I'm your family, Elena, Jeremy and all my friends are your family, you'll never have to be alone." Samathea tells her, Serena giggles. "A kind offers, but I will pass, I have no interest in taking over your live." Serena tells her, Samathea giggles, "It was worth a shot."

~8~8~8~

Klaus pulls away from the woman as she was either dead or pass out, I can never tell, but anyway. Klaus's eyes were pulsing as his orbs were glowing. But they faded away and Klaus had some blood on his chin, "Delicious." he mutters to himself then lets go and the woman falls to the side, hitting the ground. "Age to perfection." he mutters and wipes the blood away and then licks his thumb. "Well…" Stefan starts as he stood up, "I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus was to drive a wedge between me and my brother." Stefan states as he had his hands behind his back and was standing in front of Klaus.

Klaus just looks at him, "I know you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Samathea, you're going to loose your brother and you'll have only yourself to blame." Klaus informs him. Then Damon and Elijah walks back into the room, "What do you say, Klaus?" Damon asks him as he stood next to Damon and Elijah walks over next to Klaus, "Time for you to put something on the table. We made our offer, now you counter." Damon tells him and Klaus smirks to himself then sat down in Eljiah's seat. "Okay. I offer Samathea's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player, you know the blonde one." Klaus asks Elijah. The Salvatore bother exchanges looks. "Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon asks him, Klaus looks at him, "Yeah, why not. They're married, live a long and fruitful live and pop out a perfect family." Klaus tells him. "And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a sorceress doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids. Right Klaus?" Stefan clarifies for him.

"Consider it a small return in her well being, you see after you hand me back the coffin. I'll insure her safely for the rest of her natural life, you know it's best for her." he states and eyes the younger Salvatore, "So what do you say, Stefan. Hm?" Klaus asks as he stood up and walks over to them. "Do we have a deal?" Klaus asks and Stefan walks to him, "What are you doing?" Damon questions him. Klaus held out his hand as Stefan was in front of him and he grips Klaus's hand. The hybrid smiles at him, "Nice try Klaus, but no deal." Stefan tells him, refusing to give up Samathea's freedom. Klaus glares at him, then twist Stefan wrist, breaking it. Stefan cries out in pain as he back was facing Klaus then he kicks in Stefan leg, forcing him to his kneels and held his hand in the fire, making Stefan cry out in pain, Damon went to go help him, but Elijah vamps at him and shoves Damon to the wall, holding him back throat. "What are you doing?" Damon questions him, Stefan continues to cry out in pain as his hand was burning.

"Stop!" Damon orders him as Elijah lets him go, then Klaus pulls out his hand, "Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus threatens him, Damon sighs, knowing he was defeated. "I'll get it." Damon agrees to his terms. Then brushes pass Elijah, "Go with him, brother. You keep him honest and when you return, I will make goo on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus tells him, Elijah looks at him and then walks out, following Damon.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks out of the room and into the living room seeing that Klaus was holding Stefan close to the fire. "Go ahead, kill me, I know you'll burn me when he brings the coffin." Stefan informs him, then Klaus pulls him away from the fire. "You really have given up, haven't you, huh? Where's the fight, where's the ripper?" Klaus questions him and Stefan shoves him away, "Stefan?" Samathea calls out and the two look at her, "Sam, what are you doing here?" Stefan questions her, but then Klaus vamps up behind her and grips her throat tightly into his hand, making Stefan stiffen and Samathea gasp in surprise. "If you're not going to make the deal, then I guess I should take her away, never to be seen ever again. I bet that would break Elena's heart." he states, griping her throat even tighter, making her choke.

Stefan just growls at him, baring his fangs. But then Klaus looks behind him, seeing the two reappear with a serving girl. "Elijah, why haven't you left?" Klaus asks him, Damon clutch his fist as he saw Samathea was being held captive in Klaus's grasp. "First of all, would you kind let the lovely Samathea, brother. Is is rather rude to hold the savior of Serena captive after saving her live. Wouldn't you agree?" Elijah asks him, Klaus just looks at him, holding an angry look, "She's find where she is." Klaus informs him, as both Salvatore brothers were baring their fangs at him, "Very well, but where are your manner brother, we forgot desert." Elijah informs him and showed Klaus the daggers, two of them. Klaus was in shock, "What have you done?" Klaus questions him, then Samathea grips his wrist, making him growls in pain as his grip loosen and she took her change and ran forward, Damon vamps up to her and held her in his arms, then back away, Stefan followed him as they shielded Samathea. "What have you done, brother? You see, I've learn not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah informs him and then Kol walks out as he was very piss off.

"Kol…" Klaus starts as he held his hands up, backing away, "Long time, brother." Kol tells him, then Klaus vamps at the tray to dagger him again. But then Finn beats him to it, holding Klaus arm and the dagger, "Finn, don't." Klaus begs him, but then Finn, thrust the dagger through his hand, making Klaus scream in pain. Then Finn pulls it out and Klaus tries to run, but then Rebekah stood in his path, "Rebekah." Klaus mutters and she stabs him with the dagger. "This is for our mother." she whispers to him, then pulls the dagger out, he stumbles back and Kol grips a hold of him, "You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah informs the three and they walk out, Klaus watches them go. Then a familiar steps out looking at them, Finn, Kol and Elijah gasp as they looks at Serena, "You're right Elijah, this is a family matter."

~8~8~8~

The three walk through the woods, "Well you were right about Elijah. Undaggering him was a smart move." Stefan admits to him, "Wow, actual acknowledgment of a job well done, you're going soft Stefan." Damon informs him. Samathea smiles a bit at that. "So I guess I should thank you for saving me for Klaus?" Stefan asks him. Damon looks at him, "Shut up." he mutters and Samathea giggles a little at him.

"You don't get to thank me yet until I've paid you back for all those times you saved me." Damon informs him. "You could of left me there, Klaus could of killed me and you get to have Samathea all to yourself." Stefan tells him looking Samathea and she looks away. She then heard her phone ring, she pulls it out and saw it was Elena. But she ignore the call and walks on. "I didn't do it on her account." Damon admits to him "I love Elena, but I care about Samathea." Stefan informs Damon nods at him, "I do love Samathea and I do care about her." Damon also admits. Stefan nods at him, but then they heard a thunk, with a gasp. They both turn and vamp over, getting to Samathea and found there was a stake shot into her chest. "No, no, no, no, no, no, Sam." Damon panics as they lowered to the ground, Stefan grips a hold og the stake and jerks it right out of her.

Samathea lets out a painful gasp as Damon then bites his wrist and fed her his blood, the wound closes up as Samathea exhales when Damon pulls his wrist away and then she passes out from the shock. "Sam? Sam?" Damon shook her, Stefan looks around, then vamps out to see a crossbow was set up and a wire was place on the trigger. Then looks around the area, someone was trying to kill Samathea, by who and why.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah walks around the area, Klaus leans against the table as the rest were standing close to him, "I like what you've done with the place, Nik." she states, then picks up a glass vase and threw it at a painting they both crash to the ground. "I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we can all call home, a place where we can all be a family, none of us will have to be alone again." Klaus tells them, "Well you're right, none of us will be." Elijah informs him, then walk over to Rebekah then Kol follows, "You're standing behind." Finn informs him as he walks up to the rest of them, "We're leaving you Nik. Right after I kill the doppelganger wench and you will be alone, always and forever." Rebekah informs him.

Klaus stood up as Serena just leans against the wall. "If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Klaus threatens them, "And then you'll become everything you hate, our father." Elijah informs him, "I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." Klaus informs them, "You will when we have that coffin." Elijah tells him and Klaus looks at all his siblings, but then the door opens and the they turns and saw the one person they believed to be dead, Ester Mikelson. "Mother." Rebekah mutters, she then walks pass then and stood in front of Klaus as he cast his eyes down. "Look at me." she orders him, "Do you know why I'm here?" she questions him, he looks at her in fear. "You're here to kill me." he answers her, but she just looks at him, "Niklaus you are my son and I am here to forgive you." she tells then and turns back to her other children. "I want us to be a family again." she tells them and Serena laughs at that, they all look at her.

"Family. Wow, you're really laying it out there, are you? Ester." Serena said in a dull tone. But she looks at her with regretful eyes. "I am sorry for all I have done to you, Serena." Ester tells her, But Serena rolls her eyes at her with a dry chuckle, "Don't give me that. You honestly believe, I am going to forgive you after all you and your family did to me?" she questions her as she leans off the wall. "You kidnapped me. You stole my blood. You fed me to your children. you force my brother and his family to leave a second home! You brunt my grandparents alive! And lets not forget the part when Micheal plunge his sword right through me, putting me in an eternal slumber! And my favorite part is when I was force to watch, helplessly as he butchered all my friends as if they were animals!" she snaps at her, Ester hung her head in shame as Elijah, Finn, Rebekah and Kol did the same, she then points at them, "And you, you did nothing to help me, you didn't even lift a finger for me. You just turn yours back to me as if I was trash!" she snaps at them as the house started to shake.

"But that is not what anger me the most, I lost something. Something so precious to me, I would kill anyone who would take it from me. And I have." she growls then walks pass them, roughly bumping her shoulder into Ester's then Finn's as she walks to the door, "Please Serena. Forgive us." Rebekah begs her as they turn to her. Serena stops turns and looks back at them, "You dare ask for my forgiveness? You're 1000 years too late to ask for my forgiveness. But I will forgive Klaus. Because he was the only one that ever cared about me, that stood next to me." she snaps at them. "Serena, please." Ester begs her and Serena glares at her. "I am so sorry." she tells her, "Do you want to know what angered me the most, what you took me from that really hurt?" Serena asks in a low tone, "It was this." she said and places her hand over her womb and they were all in shock, as well was Klaus. "You murdered my unborn child. You killed an innocent that had nothing to do with this, and I will forever hate you and your family for that." she tells them as tears form in her eyes and one slided down.

She then turns away, walks out the door and with a slam, Klaus collapse onto the ground as he was trying to breath. Serena was pregnant with his child and he lost them 1000 years ago, he covers hie eyes and cries. His father truly was a monster.


	14. Dangerous Liaisons

Samathea rubs her neck as morning came, she pushes her blankets off her, then stood up and walks over to her mirror, looking at herself, she presses her hand at her chest, where the stake was launch into. She knew someone was trying to kill her and she knew why too, she knows too much and they needed her out of the picture. She sighs then got dress in her long shirt, pants and boots then walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Well, look who decided to join us." Damon jokes, Elena looks at her as well as Stefan. "How you feeling?" Stefan asks her, she nods. "Better, much better." she answers him.

"You sure, do you need something, anything?" Elena asks her as Samathea stood next to her, "No, I'm good. I was lucky I guess." she informs her, then looks at Damon, "Thanks for that, by the way." she tells him and he nods at her, "Anytime." he tells her and Samathea sighs. "So what was the big mystery of the coffin?" she asks as she sat on the counter. "It was their mother Esther that was sealed in that coffin." Elena informs them as the three were surprise. "As in the original witch." Stefan asks her, "What?" both Damon and Samathea said. "How is she even alive, I thought that the hybrid freak show of a son rip out her heart 1000 years ago." Damon reminds them. "I don't know, but I'm guessing she has a couple of connection in the witching community." Elena informs him, "Yay…" Samathea said in a dull tone and buries her face into her hands.

"Elijah said she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena informs them, Samathea scoffs. "I'll believe it when I see it." she states and leans back against the cupboards. "She's suppose to be the weapon the kill Klaus." Stefan reminds them. "Yeah will not anymore, at least not according to Elijah." Elena informs him, "She could be bidding her time to, I don't know, kill her entire family?" Samathea suggests and Elena looks at her, Samathea held up her hands, "I'm just saying." she mutters placing her hands down, "That coffin was keeping Klaus from ripping us to shreds." Stefan states as he pace. "Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asks and Samathea held up her hand. "Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us. And I trust him." Elena informs him. Then the door bell rang, Samathea hops off the counter. "She bidding her time, you know I'm right." Samathea calls out, walking to the door. "Whatever you say Sammy." Elena shakes her head. Then Samathea opens the door, seeing that no one was there then looks down, seeing two envelopes with hers and Elena's names on them.

She picks them up and walks back inside, closing the door. Elena, Stefan and Damon walk to her as she held them in her hands. "What are those?" Elena asks her, Samathea shrugs at her. "No clue, this one is for you." Samathea said and handed one to her. "What is it?" Damon asks them. They both the envelopes up. "It's an invitation." Elena asks as Samathea took hers out and set the envelope down. "Please join the Michealson family. This evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktail and celebration." she read aloud and looks at the three. "Who the hell are the Michealsons?" Stefan asks him and Samathea looks at him as if he was a moron. "Seriously, you don't know?" she questions him, then looks at the other two as they shrug at her, "The originals…" she mutters, giving them a hint. "They're the Michealsons?" Stefan asks her, she nods at him.

"It's bad enough they're moving into town. Now they're throwing a house warming gift?" Damon questions them Samathea looks back at her invitation and flips it over. "Samathea, I think it's time we finally meet. Esther." she read aloud and looks at the three.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena paces back and forth as Esther wanted meet Samathea. "If Esther wants to talk to you, maybe you could find out why." Elena tells her and Samathea turns her, "No Elena, no. Esther doesn't want to talk, she wants to use me somehow to kill her family, no thanks. I've had enough of that." she tells her rejecting the idea. "Will it's a dumb idea, she tried to kill her once." Damon agrees with Samathea, "Thank you Damon." she tells him and he nods her.

"No, Elena's right. Bonnie was let to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than some family reunion." Stefan tells him. "Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Sammy lived or died?" Damon asks him, Samathea hung her head, thinking back to the kiss. "What for? That's your job now." Stefan informs him. They glared at each other, "Stefan has a point." Elena said as she steps forward. Then Samathea steps next to her. "Seriously?" Samathea asks her.

"Sam need to find out what she wants." Elena states and Samathea sighs, hatting the idea, "She's no match against a thousand year old witch." Damon informs her and Samathea nods as she agreed to that. "Fine, then I'll go." Stefan offers and Samathea glares at him, "You've piss off enough originals to last a lifetime. I'll go." Damon said and took Samathea's invitation, "Hey!" she exclaims, not liking it when things are taken from her. "End of story." Damon inform Elena and walks off. Samathea sighs and walks to her room, "Unbelievable." she mutters, walking up the stairs.

But as her hand was at the door handle, she hear something leave her room, she froze, then grips the handle opens her door in a flash, her window was open as the breeze made the curtains fly, and on her bed was a box, she eyes it with suspicion then enters her room. She looks around her room, trying to seeing of their was anyone hiding, there wasn't. She then walks up to the box, and found a note on the box, - _For you, EM._ \- it said. She sets the note aside, then grips the lid and slowly moves it away and there was a Caribbean strapless blue dress in it, she was a bit confused. Then gently grips it, lifting it out of box a little, but then places it back in and shut it.

~8~8~8~

Caroline walks to the counter and saw that there was a message from Tyler, she listen to it, "Caroline, it's Tyler. I know I should of called sooner, I just kinda freak out and left, but I heard about your dead and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Caroline." he said and Caroline heard her head and saw Serena was leaning against the door frame, "I'm not doing what he said, I'm going to fix myself and I'm gonna come home to you. I love you." Tyler tells her and Caroline smiles to herself as she hung up. Then looks at Serena.

"Easy there, Juliet. You're heart's about to burst." Serena teases her and Caroline giggles at her, then Serena walks to her. "Listen, thank you again for letting me stay here, after the whole… you know, your dad." Serena tells her. "It's fine. I means you gave the originals a peace of your mind. You have every right to be upset." Caroline informs her. Serena smiles at her, then there was a knock on the door, they both look over and saw there was no one there, "I'll check it out." Serena informs her and walks to the door. She looks out the window and saw that there was no one there and then looks down. She opens the door and saw that there was a black box at the foot of the door. She kneels down, picks it up and walks back inside as she saw there were two invitations on the box. "What is it?" Caroline asks her, Serena walks back to her. "Invitations." she answers and handed Caroline the envelope.

She takes it as Serena walks to the kitchen. "Oh you should check your bed, I think there's something on it." she tells her, Caroline looks at her, confused and walks to her room. Serena then sets the box down and opens the envelope seeing that she was invited to the ball the Michealsons were throwing tonight. Then turns the card over. ' _Save me a dance, Love. Fondly Nik_ ' the note said Serena smiles to herself. Then sets the invitation to the side and opens the box. She was surprise as she saw a red sparkling strapless dress in the box and she felt her heart race. Then Caroline walks back into the kitchen. A smile on her face as she was holding a pink formal dress in her hands. "How did you know my favorite color?" she asks her, hugging the dress. Serena shrugs at her. "Lucky guess." she answers her. Caroline squeals and hugs her, "Thank you so much." she tells her and Serena hugs her back. "It's a thank gift, but I didn't think you would be needing it so soon." Serena confess to her. Caroline just smiles.

"It's perfect, thank you so much." Caroline tells her and Serena smiles to her.

~8~8~8~

"It's all so weird, I mean the originals are throwing a ball, like and actual ball." Elena tells them. "It's like some twisted Cinderella fetish, is what it is." Caroline informs her. Serena scoffs at that, drinking her coffee. "I hear that." Samathea mutters at her. "And why does the evil witch what an audience with her?" Caroline asks her and Samathea looks at her. "I don't know and I don't wanna know, it some evil plan she's cooking up, I just know it. I mean, she come back from the dead and says she wants to be a family again, but she making them lower their guard so she can kill them once and for all." Samathea tells her. Elena looks at her, "She's not going to kill them, Sammy." Elena informs her.

Samathea looks at her, "You don't know that, I don't trust her, everything about her says evil." she tells her as she cross her arms. Serena looks at her, "She's right, Elena. Esther is always up to something, you can't trust her." Serena informs her, but Elena ignores her. "But Sam if you don't do, then you'll never know if you are right." Elena injects and Sam looks at her, "Fine. I'll go, to prove to you that I am right about her." Sam finally agrees to go, "Thank you," Elena tells her, "but I thought you told Stefan and Damon you didn't want to go?" Caroline asks her. Samathea looks at her, "I don't. But Elena here thinks I'm wrong that Esther's banner of peace, so I'm going to prove to her that, that is a cover up of the true intentions. And all the more reason I need a free bodyguard." Samathea tells her, "I'll go, I'm invited anyways and I still do plan to kill Esther." Serena mutters as she flex her fingers "Well, a Salvatore would look better in a tux and I mean Stefan." Caroline informs her, but Samathea shook her head. "No I can't. I can't deal with Damon or Stefan right now, I need someone else to go with me, I just can't." Samathea tells her.

"Why, because you and Damon made out?" Caroline asks her, and the two look at her. As Serena looks at Samathea. "Bonnie spilled the beans." she informs then and Samathea exhales, "Caroline, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but your dad-" Samathea starts. "Remember when you caught that firefly when you were 10? Who was the first one you told about it?" Caroline asks her and Samathea sighs. "You." she answers her. "And I hear about this now, from somebody else?" Caroline asks her. "I'm sorry, Caroline. My feeling are all mix and jumbled right now, I don't know what I'm feeling and you had enough on your plate as it is. And for the record, Damon told her." Samathea tells her. "Careful Caroline, it's all well and good before her wench of a sister, stabs you in the back." Rebekah said as she walks up to them and they all look at her, "What are you doing here? You heard what your mom said, no hurting the locals." Elena informs her. "Get over yourself, Elena. It not all about you." Rebekah states, "It takes a backstabber to know a backstabber, Rebekah. You such know that better than anyone." Serena reminds her. Rebekah looks at her, "Serena…" she starts but she held up her hand, shutting Rebekah up, "Just go away, I can't deal with you or your backstabbing sibling at all." she tells her and Rebekah walks off and the three watch her. They watch as she walks over to Matt and handed him an invitation, "Oh my God, she's inviting him to the party." Caroline complains.

Serena showed no interest in the matter, "Why is she inviting him?" Caroline asks the twins, "Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena clarifies, Samathea scoffs. "Maybe she just wants date, even thought of that?" she asks them, and Elena shot her a glare, but Caroline just sighs as she cross her arms. "What time is this stupid dance?"

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen as everyone was arriving at the manor. Damon walks through the crowd with two glasses of champagne in his hand and was in front of a friend. "Hello Carol." Damon said as he handed her the glass. "Hello." she said to him and cheered, "Hanging out with your new besites?" Damon asks as he sips his champagne. "I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest and deadliest family of vampires moves into your town. You welcome them with a smile." she informs him. "Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from." Damon jokes with a smile, "I'm trying to protect this town, they assured me that they want peace and I sure me I'd enforce it." Carol informs him as Kol then walks up to them.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally meet, Kol Michealson." Kol said and kisses her hand. "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Kol informs her with a smile. She nods at him, "Damon Salvatore." Damon introduce himself and Kol looks at him, "Have we meet before?" Damon asks him, "I've meet a lot of people, and you don't particularly standout." Kol informs him and them walks off. Damon watches him leave, but then his attention was drawn to the door as the were open and Samathea and Elena Gilbert walk through. Elena wore a purple dress and her hair was tied to the side as Samathea wore a blue Caribbean strapless dress, it drags in the back a bit and some of the dress was pull and pinned to the back of the dress, giving it style. A blue shawl hung on her shoulders as she wore no gloves on her arms, her hair was let down in long curls as their were flowers place in her hair, and little make-up and jewelry were wore on her skin. Samathea looks over at the woman and she handed her shawl to her and then Samathea rubs her arms as she was nervous.

Damon could help but stare at Samathea. Seeing her all beautiful and the color blue. "Excuse me Carol." Damon said and walks over to the two. Then Stefan walks up to Elena and she looks at him. "What are you doing here?" she questions him as Samathea didn't want to see him as well. "To ask you both the same thing." Stefan answers her, "Surprise surprise, nice tux." Damon said as he was standing next to Samathea. Then he looks at her, "You're not suppose to be here." Damon informs her and she shrugs. "Well surprise, here I am and I can't leave until I prove to a little someone I'm right about Esther." Samathea informs him as she looks at Elena. "Oh, so this is my fault now?" Elena questions her. "You wanted to know what Esther wants and couldn't keep your little, curiosity to yourself." she said with quotation. The straightens herself out and looks at Damon, "So shall we?" she asks him. Damon smirks and offers her his arms, she takes it and walks off Elena and Stefan did the same thing.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Serena and Caroline arrive at the ball, wearing their dresses. Klaus looks over and eyes Serena was she was wearing the dress she gave him. She smooths out the fabric of the dress with her gloved hands and then walks forward, but Klaus quickly intervene in her path. "Good evening." he tells her and she smirks at him and offers her hand to him, "Good evening to you as well, Niklaus." she tells him, he smirks then look her hand and kisses it gently.

~.~.~.~

Samathea stood next to the drinks as Finn walks up to her, "Samathea Gilbert I presume?" he asks her and she eyes him, "Who's asking?" she questions him. He smirks at her then offers her a drink. "Finn Michealson. You're here to see my mother." he tells her as she took the glass. "Against my wishes, yes I am." she answers him. "I requested you, not your friends." he informs her as she sips the glass and glares at him, "Well I can't blame them. Your family ruined my life, I'm the brick of insanity. Oh and you mother almost killed me. So forgive me if I took precautions." she snarky throws at him, making him chuckle.

"You're a strange one." he states, she shrugs. "You wouldn't be the first to tell me." she informs him and set the glass down. "If you want to see my mother, you'll have to be alone." he informs her, she narrows her eyes at him, then looks at her friends. Sighs and looks back at him and point her finger at him. "Try anything and I won't think twice." she warns him, Finn held up his hands at her, "If everyone could gather please." Elijah calls out. Samathea glares at Finn, "Excuse me." he tells her then left. and they gathered at the stairs. "Welcome and thank your for joining us." he tells them as Esther walks down the stairs and Elijah looks up at her, "You know when my mother brings the whole family together. Like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah informs everyone. "You see who I see?" Damon ask Stefan. "Oh yeah." he answers him. Esther looks at the crowd and spies Samathea looking up at her. "Tonight's pick is a century old waltz. So if all of you can find yourself a partner. And please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said and everyone started to head to the ballroom.

Samathea eyes Esther as she walks up the stairs, then gathers up her dress and went for the stairs. But Damon steps in her way. "Don't even think about it." he tells her, she exhales with annoyance. "Damon, please move. She wants to see me, alone." she tells him kindly as possible, "Well it sucks to be her. Was I not clear this morning?" he questions him. "I have no choice Damon, I was invited and I will prove to everyone that Esther is up to something sinister." Samathea informs him. "You need to notify me before you walk into a loins den." Damon tells her. She glares at him, "You honestly think I want to be here? And do you really think you can stop me from proving a fact?" she questions him. "Yes!" he answers and Samathea gave him the 'really?' look. Damon regret that answer as she was giving him the look, then he held out his hand to her. She looks at his hand, "It would be rude not to dance, you know." he informs her, she looks at him, sighs and smiles at bit.

Then places her hand in his, "It is tradition." she agrees and he smirks at her, placing her hand under his and still kept a gentle grip on her hand as they walk into the ballroom. Stefan and Elena watch as Damon and Samathea walk hand in hand into the ballroom.

~8~8~8~

Everyone then started to dance the waltz, "You look stunningly beautiful if it isn't obvious." Damon tells Samathea. She looks at him as she blushes a little. "Thank you." she tells him.

Klaus couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off Serena, "Thank you for the dress." she mutters to him. He smirks at her. "Red was your color after all." he tells her and she giggles at little bit. "I'm glad you came." he tells her and she looks at him, "I'm glad you invited me. It feels like we just rewind back to our old lives." she tells her, Klaus nods at her. "I understand the feeling, I wish it was our old lives again." he tells her, she then tilts her head to the side. "I do too." she answers him. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asks her and she stops smiling. "I wanted to. God I wanted to so much. But I was never given the moment, let alone the time. After what happened I lost the chance and I was devastated." she tells him, "So am I." he tells her and she looks at him.

"I've never seen this dress before, where did you get it?" Damon asks Samathea, "Elijah gave it to me and I couldn't refuse the gift." she answers him, Damon glares at her, "You'd accepts gifts from strangers, but not from me?" he questions her and she glares at him. "I would accept a gift from you anyday." she shot back at him, but then turns red as she realizes what she said. Damon smirks at her. "I mean… I mean… what I meant to say…" she stutters over her words as she was blushing. "You're blushing." he tells her, "No I'm not." she denies. "And your heart is beating really fast…" he went on. "You're hearing things." she denies again. But they switch parents and she was now dancing with Finn, her embarrassment was quickly gone. "So the young Samathea Gilbert is in love with Damon Salvatore." he taunts her. "I'm not in love." she rejects the idea, but secretly want it to be true.

"Say want you want, but I know love when I see it." he tells her as Samathea looks over and saw that Damon was dancing with Rebekah. Then Finn leans in close to her ear "Well aside from that matter, you will come with me to speak with mother or you can watch your lover boy die right in front of your eyes." he threatens her, making her stiffen in her spot. "You wouldn't dare." she growls softly at him, Finn just chuckles. "I've had years of practice, Samathea. Try me." he offers her. She looks back at Damon. "Fine." she tells him and Finn leans back and away from her. The left the dancefloor. Samathea exhales to herself then left the ballroom, Elena and Stefan watches her leave and looks at Damon. They need to make sure that he doesn't stop Samathea.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks through the hall and Elijah jogs up to her, "Samathea." he calls out, she stops and looks at him, "Elijah." she states as he was standing next to her, "I understand my mother requested to see you." he tells her, she nods. "As much as I don't want to, I have to see her. Yes." she answers him as they started to walk, "Is there something bothering you?" she asks him, lifting up her dress. "Well her ability to forgive my brother after everything he did to destroy this family strikes me as a little… strange." Elijah answers her.

"You think it's all an act?" she asks him, he then turns and was now facing her. "It has me asking questions I'd never thought I'd ask." he tells her and she nods as well. "Same here, I think she's up to something as well." she tells him, "Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" he asks her and she hardens her look a little, "Yes. You can." she answers him. "I'll find you after the conversation, I promise." Samathea swore to him and walks off. Elijah watches her leave.

Samathea walks to the room and could smell incense, then knocks on the door. Then the door was open back Finn and he lets her in. "You came alone. Wise choice." he tells her. She glares at him and then she eyes the sage in Esther's hand. "It's sage as you already know." Esther informs her, Samathea eyes her. "I've spelled it so we don't have to fear of being overhear." she tells him and looks at her son. "That will be all Finn, thank you." she tells him, Samathea looks at him and closes the doors, leaving the two alone. "You must have a million questions Samathea. Please." Esther tells her and Samathea slowly walks over and sat down on the couch. Esther did so as well. "How the hell are you still alive?" Samathea asks her, "A witch named Aynnoa preserved my body, she was a close friend of mine and ancestor of your witch friend Bonnie." she informs her. "So that's why they were the only ones to open up the coffin." Samathea mutters to herself.

"They complete the bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the otherside." she informs her. "Can't say I feel sorry for you, cause I don't really." Samathea informs her. Esther shrugs, "Natures way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires and for destroying Serena's family. But there is a way for me to do the evil I created." Esther informs her. Samathea narrows her eyes at her, "You need my help to kill your entire family." Samathea peaces together. Esther smirks at her, "You really are smart, aren't you?" Esther asks her, Samathea just glares at her.

~8~8~8~

Outside the manor, Serena was petting the horse's snot and he enjoyed her presence. "I see you still love horses." he tells her, she smiles at little. "Yeah, I still miss Peanut. She was my favorite." Serena tells him. Klaus steps next to her. "Why did you invite me here, Nik?" she asks him. He looks at her, "I want what we once had." he answers her. She looks at him, then back at the horse.

"I remember when you had a horse, he was loyal to you, understanding. But Micheal killed him, severing his head and places it on a pike for you to see. Killed the whole town as well." she tells him, petting the main. Klaus nods at her, "You're father couldn't stand you and that made me so angry with him." she states as she remember all the time Micheal was abusive to him. "I wonder what your father was like, if he had survive." Klaus wonders a lot. Serena looks at him, "From what Eric told me, it was kind, generous, understand and loving. You would of loved him Nik. Just like I would of if I ever had the chance to meet him, but I don't." she tells him. Nik looks at her and pulls her into his arms and hold her close.

~8~8~8~

Esther started to set up a ritual, "I assure, Serena told you everything everything." she asks her, "She said that you went against the spirits to protect your children." Samathea answers her. "Yes. I kidnapped Serena and stole her blood to turn them into vampires, but in doing so, they ravish the entire village, killing everyone in sight." Esther informs her, "And that you destroy her friends and family to keep them from interfering with your plans." Samathea adds in as Esther pours some wine.

"Yes, that is also true. But I understand now that I have wrong her greatly and there is nothing I can do to redeem myself from winning her forgiveness." Esther admits to it as well. "This act alone made Niklaus turn against me." she adds as she pulls out a dagger. Then Samathea steps to her, "How do you even plan on killing him? He's practically immortal." she tells her and Esther turns to him. "It will take time. Magic and your assistance." Esther informs her, "And what is it that the great Original witch needs my help with?" Samathea questions her, "I need the blood of the sorceress doppelganger." she answers her and Samathea took a step back. "Only a small drop, I will lace it in the wine for tonight's celebration drink." Esther informs her. Then looks at Samathea holding the dagger out. "Will you help or should I help myself?" she asks her.

Samathea scoffs at her, "I knew it, this was an act, you never wanted your family back, you wanted to destroy them. The spirits made you watch as they fed of person to person, even turning them into monsters. So given the chance, you tell them, that you want to be a family once more, lowering their guards so you can cast your spell to do what you did the same night you turn them, only this time, you're killing them." Samathea informs her, making Esther stiffen. "Will you help me or not?" Esther asks her and Samathea glares at her. "Reap what you sew, Esther." Samathea answers her, then turns away. But then Esther grabs a hold of Samathea's hand and the young Sorceress struggles in her grip. "Let me go." she orders her. But Esther ignores her then slices opens her palm making her gasp and a drop fell into the wine. Esther then lets go and Samathea held her hand close to her chest. "There is it done, you can leave." Esther tells her.

Samathea then glares at her, "You're not doing this to correct your mistake, you're doing this so you can no longer feel the guilt of the innocent that died because of your family." Samathea growls at her and left the room.

~8~8~8~

Damon woke up as he found Stefan was the only one in the room, he then vamps up to his feet and shove Stefan to the shelves. "Where's Samathea?" he orders him, "Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther." Stefan answers him and Damon slams him against the shelves again, "What did you do?" Damon demands of him again, "Oh don't get all like that. It was all Elena's idea." Stefan informs him and shoves Damon off him. "How many times at the broken neck." Stefan said as he then circles with Damon, "You know, you need to stop being a controlling dick, Damon." Stefan informs him "Oh so I'm the problem here?" Damon questions him. "You're a liability, brother." Stefan informs him, "I'm just trying to keep her alive, Stefan!" Damon shot back at him.

"Yeah well, you emotions are getting in the way of our plan." Stefan informs him, "My emotions? How is this even happening right now?" Damon questions him, "Maybe it's because you care too damn much." Stefan informs him and walks out the door, Damon just stood there as he was fuming with anger. Elena had texted him, saying that she need to talk to him, but really it was just a diversion to keep him away from Samathea from seeing Esther.

~8~8~8~

Samathea returns to the ballroom after she had bandage her hand up and looks around for someone, anyone. Then Elijah stood next to her, "So how was my mother?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Intense and demanding." Samathea answers her. "In what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" Elijah asks her as he took two glasses of champagne and handed one to her. She looks at the wine and took it.

"Remember how you were turn the first night, when you became vampires?" she asks him, he nods, "Of course, our mother lace the wine with Serena's blood." he answers her, Samathea twirls her water a bit, "And what if she say does it again, only this time to kill?" she asks her and Elijah catches what she meant. He looks at the wine and back at her. "Is she?" he asks her and Samathea showed him her bandage hand. "Big time. I was right about her, I hate to say I told you so, but… I told you so." she tells him. Then looks up at Esther, then when Elijah went to say more, she press her fingers to her lips and nudge her head over at Finn who was staring intensely at her. "I see, so she has forgiven Klaus?" he asks her, but Samathea knew what he really meant. ' _Does she plan to kill all of us?_ ' Samathea nods at him, "Yes, she has. She's forgiven all of you and want to be a family." she answers but Elijah caught what she really meant, ' _Yes. Yes, she does, every last one._ '

Then Esther gets their attention, all of her guests. "Geed evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne, I invite you all in joining me in rising a glass." she tells him as Klaus got one for him and Serena. "It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening. Cheers." she said raising her glass. "Cheers!" everyone else said as they raise their glass. Then started to sip it, "Cheer." Elijah said to Samathea and she looks at him with a worry look, "Cheers." she mumbles clinging her glass against his and they both sip the drink as well and Samathea puts on a smile.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks through the hall feeling exhausted. But then say Damon storm right pass her, "Damon?" she asks him, but he ignore hers. She looks back and saw her sister, then marches up to her, "What the hell is wrong with Damon?" she asks her, Elena sighs. "I spoke to Damon and he didn't like what I had to say." she answers her, "Why did you say Elena?" Samathea questions her. "That we cut him out of the plan and that we involve Stefan." she answers her, Samathea scoffs at her. "There is no we right now, Elena. There's just you, you involved Stefan in this, not me, I wanted no part of this, but no we had to do things Elena way." Samathea snaps at her. "Sam, this is not true." Elena crosses her arms.

"God, have you ever thought that Damon was going to ruin yours and Stefan's plans because he love me?" Samathea questions her, "That's his problem, Sam." Elena snaps back at her and Samathea was taken back at that, then Elena realizes what she said. "I didn't mean to…" Elena starts, but Samathea took a step back. "No Elena, I got what you meant, you get to have whatever you want and me, I'll just remain on the sidelines and be miserable for you while you get to be happy. God it's just like with Matt, I wanted to be the one he picks, but no, he pick you over me. Because you have to be so goddamn perfect and when I want to be happy, you toss the thought away, like trash." Samathea snaps at her. "Samathea!" Elena protested. "Hey, have either of you seen Matt?" Caroline asks him ad the Gilbert twins were having a stare down. "I'll go and find him for you." Samathea tells her and walks off, fuming that her sister was nothing but a stuck up bitch and that she went behind Samathea's back.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks around looking for Matt, but mostly for Damon until she heard the thud outside. She looks over and saw Stefan run to the front door, she followed him. "Damon!" Stefan cries out then Damon stood over Kol we was now dead, "Are you crazy?" Stefan questions him as everyone else gathers at the scene, "Maybe a little." he answers and Damon looks at Elena, "For be from me to cause a problem." he tells her and looks at Samathea, he saw the sadness in her eyes, but then turns walks away, "Damon! Damon wait!" Samathea calls out as she went to chase after him, but Stefan grabs a hold of her arm, stopping her, "Let go!" she orders and tugs to free herself. "Just let him be, Sam." Stefan tells her. She glares at him, the jerks her arm free and smacks his really hard across the face. "How could you!? He's your brother!" Samathea questions him and Elena ran up to them, but then was smack as well. "And how could you?! I'm your sister! We're suppose to trust one another! Respect one another! Believe in one another! But I was your bait, I was your ace in the hold!" Samathea shouts, not caring who was around to hear.

Elena held her cheeks looks at her sister as she was betrayed, "I'm sorry Sam." she tells her, but Samathea held up her hands, "Just don't Elena, don't! I don't want you bullshit apology, I'm done with you. So done." Samathea tells her and storms off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea enter the grill seeing Rebekah talking with Matt, she sigh and walk straight them. "Just leave me alone, right now Rebekah." Matt tells her and she walks away. "Hey Matt." Samathea gets his attention. He looks at her, "Hey Sam." he answers her as he really didn't want to talk about what happen, "Can I join the party?" she asks him, "Sure, go right ahead." he offers her and she sat next to him, "Shot of whiskey please." she asks the bartender and he nods at her. "That kinda night?" Matt asks her. And the shot was place in front of her.

She sighs and took the drink. "That kinda night." she answers him and down the shot. "Alright I gotta know." Matt starts and she looks at him, "What's eating away at you?" he asks her, she sighs and slums against the bar. "Where do I even begin?" he mutter as her drink was refilled. "I mean, Elena and Stefan practically used me to figure out what Esther was up to. Then I get mad at Elena because I don't want to live on the sidelines for her anymore." she tells him and down the drink again, then the bartender returns to her, "Just leave the bottle." she tells him and he did so. She then got a bigger glass, and fills that up then drinks it. "Wow, that's quite a step to take Sam." he tells her and she places her glass back down. "Tell me about it." she mutters as she felt the buzz come on. "I mean, I want to be happy and she doesn't want me to be happy, you know." she mutters as she was now getting tipsy.

Downing her drink again, Matt just listen to her, "I mean, we all know that Damon is a total prick and that he ruined our lives in the past." she said, waving her hand around. "But as I got to know him, I saw good in him and I started to care about him, deeply." she states and leans against the bar, prop against her hand, "Is that wrong? Is it wrong to care about Damon that much?" she asks him as she was confused. Matt places his hand on her shoulder. "Sam, you're falling for him and that's okay. You're only human." he tells her, she exhales and leans against bar and was out like a light. Matt sigh and picks her up in his arms. "Come on, I should get you home." he and walks out of the Grill.


	15. All My Children

Samathea stretches as she flutters her eyes open and found herself back in her room, and change out of her dress and was in her Pjs. She rubs her head with a groan as he wad now experiencing her first hang over. "Oh… my head." she mutters then looks at her phone. She then thinks to Damon, she reaches for her phone and dials Damon's phone.

It rings for a while ad Damon picks up the cell, " _Hello?_ " he answers, Samathea got off her bed, "Hey, Damon it's me Sam." she answers walking over to her window. " _Sam, hey you okay_?" he asks her and she chuckles a little at him, "Not really, woke with a hangover, but it's going away now." she answers him, Damon chuckles. " _Elena drove you to that?_ " Damon asks her, Samathea sat on the window ledge. "Her and Stefan and their stupid plan." she answers him, " _Sounds about right._ " he agrees and Samathea brushes back her hair, "Listen I wanted to call to make sure you were okay, I was worried." she tells him, Damon scoff, " _I'm fine Sam, no need to worry about me._ " he tells her and Samathea was quiet for a moment. "Damon I know what Elena said to you the other night." she tells him and he went quiet.

"That was cruel of her and unfair and it hurt you and I am sorry that she said those things to you." she tells him, " _You don't have to be sorry for what she did. She wrong you too Sam. She use to to find out what Esther was planning and didn't even think twice about your safely._ " he tells her, she sighs. "Can I… come over? I can't stay in the same house as Elena right now." she asks him, " _Sure, come by whenever._ " he tells her, she nods. "Alright. See ya soon." she said and then hung up.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Rebekah walks to the door, "Lets not make a big deal out of this." Rebekah informs him, "My thoughts exactly." Damon agrees with her, "Besides I expect you come calling soon enough." Rebekah informs him, but Damon chuckles at her. "Let's not hold our breath." he tells her and opens the door. Samathea stood there about to knock until she saw them, "Oh sorry, I was about to knock." she informs them, but Damon shock his head, "No it's fine." he tells her, she nods at him. "Rebekah." she nods at her, "Where's your sister Sammy, she's not with you?" she asks her with her smirks. "I'm not talking to Elena. Not after she used me." Samathea report to her, crossing her arms. Rebekah arch her eyebrow at her, "Well do tell Elena I said hello." Rebekah states and walks pass her, "No promises." she calls out and looks at Damon.

"Come in." he tells her and she smiles a little at him, "Thank you." she said and walks in. Damon closes the door. He walks to the living seeing Samathea lean against the couch. "I'll go put a shirt on." he tells her, she nods. "Yeah you do that." she tells him and he vamps away. She stood up and pours a bit of Bordon for herself and took a sip. "Well I can't believe it." Damon mutters, Samathea stops and turns to him, "When you said you had a hang over, I thought you were pulling my leg." but now I see, Young Samathea Gilbert, drinking bordon." Damon teases her as he button up his shirt. "Care to join me?" she asks him, he shrugs and walks over to her and pours himself a drink. "Cheers." he held his glass to her, and she clinks it with his. "Cheers." she agrees and they both drink their Bordon. "So how was that talk with Mommy Original?" Damon asks her, "Oh it was great, she stole my blood, lace in the wine and link her entire family together so she can kill them, you know, the usual deal." she informs her.

"Yay, then we can finally kill Klaus." he mutters and sips his drink. "It is wrong that I feel guilty about it?" she asks him, he looks at her and nods. "Yeah it's wrong, totally wrong." he answers her and she sighs, "Okay, just making sure." she mutters and sips her Bordon. "So was Rebekah a one time thing?" she asks him and Damon looks at her, "Sammy, you know I don't like to reveal that sort of thing." he tells her and she giggles. "I can't help it, I'm a curios kitty." she tells him sipping her drink. But then stops smiling. "I don't think you care too much, Damon." she tells him, he stops smiling too, and she looks at him, "You were afraid of what was going to happen to me and I'm glad I have you watching my back." she tells him and he looks at her, "Well, I was afraid for you because I love you, Sammy." he tells her and she exhales. "Can I figure out what I'm feeling, I mean, it's not everyday a man walks up to me and tells me they love me. It's still all new to me." Samathea tells him and Damon nods at her, "Of course Sammy, take all the time you need." he tells her, she nods. "And if it makes you feel any better, I no longer want to be on the sidelines." she said to him, Damon smirks at her and places his arm on her shoulder. "That right there Samathea, is a big step to talk and I'm glad you're taking it." he tells her, she smiles and held her glass to his, "To the next step." she tells him, he smiles, "To the next step." he agrees, then they down their drink and Then Elena storms in, "Uh-oh, it's buzzkiller." Damon mutters at her. "What do you want Elena?" Samathea snaps at her, "Why did I just see Rebekah walking from here?" she questions them.

"Maybe that's because I slept with her." Damon answers her and Elena looks at him in dis-belief. "Don't act like that, you had it coming." she tells him. "Did so get you off the vervein?" Elena asks him, "Oh no, she didn't need to compel me." Damon informs her. "What's wrong with you, she tried to kill me no more than 48 hours ago." she informs the two. "Can we move pass that, Elena?" Damon questions her, throwing her words back at him, she shook her head at him, Damon took his arm back and grabs the bottle "More Bordon?" Damon asks Samathea, "Oh yes, please." she answers and he pours her some. "So is this is how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?" she asks Damon and he looks at her, "Well Elena, I hate to tell ya, I'm not the only one you hurt last night." Damon informs her. Elena looks at Samathea who looks away. "You should know…" Elena starts. "That Esther plans to kill her entire family? Yeah I know, Sammy here told me." Damon informs her, "You told Damon?" Elena questions her. "Well, unlike you Elena. Damon here was the only one that care if Esther wanted to kill me or not. So he deserves to know." she tells her and she looks at them in dis-belief.

"Why do you look like you shot a panda bear?" Damon taunts her. "Because, in order for her kill Klaus, she has to kill Elijah and he doesn't deserve this." Elena tells him, "Am I suppose to care about Elijah?" Damon questions her as Samathea just felt more guilty. "Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?" Elena questions him. Then Damon walks up to her, "Two seconds ago, you were piss that she attack you, it's a win win." Damon tells her, she scoffs and turns away, but Damon vamps in front of her. "Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena." Damon warns her, "Why are you doing this?" She asks him, then Stefan steps out. "He's right you know, Klaus has to die, they all do." Stefan agrees with him, "See it's a democracy in action." Damon tells her, sipping his drink, but she slams her shoulder into Damon's making him spill a little and walks left the house.

Stefan watches her go and looks at Sam, "I think it's better I leave to." she states, setting her drink down. "The air in here, suddenly become stuffy." she mutters walks to the door, "See ya later Damon." she tells him as she pass him. "See ya." he calls back and she was gone.

~8~8~8~

Elijah walks into the room where Esther has spoken with Samathea and saw the sage that kept anyone from hearing their conversation.

Down in the living room, Kol, Klaus and Serena were sitting in the living room Serena watches Klaus sketch her. "Well, well, well, there's our girl." Kol states as Rebekah walks into the room, then Kol stood in her way. "Get out of my way Kol." she growls at him, Serena shook her head at the two. "Out all night, what a scandal! I trust you did better then that commoner, Matt was it?" he teases her, "If you don't shut you mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." she threatens him, Stefan leans down against Klaus and wraps her arms around him as he smirks. "Don't start Nik." Rebekah throws at him as she shoves Kol out of her way. "I didn't say anything." he mutters to her. As she glares at him, "I'm Bored!" Kol exclaims, "Our sister is a strumpet. But a least she's having fun. And you and Serena got back together, there's the upside." Kol tells them and Serena looks at him. "I need entertainment." Kol informs them.

"Then what are you waiting for? Have at it." Klaus tells him, "It's no fun to go alone. Join me Nik. It's the least you can do for sticking a dagger in my heart." Kol tells him. Klaus looks at him and sighs, "Okay, why not." he agrees, placing his sketch away. "I had nearly enough to drink last night what with you nearing killing Rebekah's date?" Klaus states as he and Serena walks pass her. "Will you want to come with us, love?" Klaus asks Serena. "No I'll pass. I want to check on Caroline, make sure she's okay." she answers him, he sighs. "Be safe." he tells her, she smiles and smiles and perks him on the lips. "I'll be back." she tells him and walks off. Kol rolls his eyes at them. "Yes please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it." Rebekah throws at them, Kol followed Klaus and looks at her "Just like you Bekah." Kol tells her and she throws her shoe at him.

Which Kol doges, "Good riddance, both of you!" she shouts as the shoe hits the door. "Rebekah." Elijah calls out as he walks out. "Oh, not you too." she complains, "I'm worry about Mother." he tells her and she looks at him. "Have you not notice her strange behavior?" Elijah asks her, "She's been dead for 1000 years, what so strange about her?" Rebekah asks him, "Sage. She was doing a privately spell." Elijah tells her as she took the sage. "You know she fancy such things. Why don't you asks Finn, he's been doding on her." Rebekah informs him. "I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are, he's always had." Elijah tells her, "That's not true and as for mother, she return for one reason. To make her family whole." Rebekah informs him, "That's not what Samathea told me." Elijah reminds her, Rebekah scoffs. "You can trust her, she has no idea who our mother is and what she suffered through." Rebekah tells him.

Then there was a knock on the frame, they both look over seeing Samathea wearing a jacket and scarf. "Samathea, what are you doing here?" Elijah asks her, she pockets her hands. "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not intruding." she tells them, but Rebekah shook her head. "No, I need to get dress anyway." Rebekah tells her and walks off. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asks her. "I was hoping I can talk to you. Can't we walk?" she asks him, "Of course." he answers her and they both left the house.

~8~8~8~

Elijah and Samathea walk through the woods, "I use to play here when I was little, dad and I would get wonder also everywhere here." she tells him with a smile. Elijah smiles, "You sound like you were happy with your family." he tells her, Samathea nods at him, "Yes, I was happy, but then the night on wickery bridge happened and I lost that happiness, guess that come with being a sorceress." she states and they stop back a rock.

"So tell me, what was this place like thousand years go?" she asks him, Elijah smirks and leans against the rock. "It was a clear field, some wild horses would graze not far from here and under this ground there are tunnels that run out through the entire area, I used to play in them when I was a lad." he informs her, she smirks a little. "I'm sorry your mother is trying to kill you and your family." she tells him, he looks at her, "None of this is your fault Samathea. You refused to help my mother with the help and she force you. I thank you for standing against her." he tells her, she exhales. "But still, I practicality lite the match, my blood was in the drinks and you and the others drank it. I can't help but feel responsible for that." she tells him and wipes away her tears.

"All because your sister and Stefan Salvatore wanted to know what my mother wanted to speak about with you." he tells her and she nods as she sniffles. "I hate your family, I really do, but you're still people and family is all that matters in the end and Esther didn't want to feel the guilt of all the killing, so she's making it all go away." she tells him, "I am curious about something. How did you know about my mother's plan?" Elijah asks her, Samathea just shrugs at him. "It was a gut instinct and I followed that." she tells him he nods at her. "I really wish there was a way to stop this, but I can't do anything." she tells him, he walks up to her and cups her cheek. "You did all you can and if I do die, I am glad I got to know you." he tells her, she nods at him.

"I'm glad I got to know you as well, Elijah Michealson." she tells him and he kisses her forehead. She smiles and backs away from him. Goodbye, Elijah." she tells him and walks off. "Goodbye Samathea Gilbert." he tells him watching her disappear. He needed a word with Elena.

Samathea walks through the woods and wipes away her tears, but then heard something flash right pass her. She stops and looks around, seeing that she was alone. "Elijah?" she calls out, there was no response. She then heard a snap, making her spin around and a hand covers her mouth from behind. She struggles in their grip and then felt something cold seep into her neck and a something get injected into her system, making her dizzy and pass out. The stranger picks her up in flashes away.

~8~8~8~

Samathea groans as she wakes up. She found herself in a house, she slowly looks around. Seeing that there were pictures of her, Elena, Stefan, Damon, the Originals and Serena. Like a map, pulling connection all the dots. She slowly sat up and walks over to the boarding. "You're wake." a voice calls out, she then quickly turns and saw a man, black hair, green eyes, hair flip over to the right side, wore a grey shirt, black wool coat and pants and Romeos.

He held his hands up, then grips a hold of a knife, pointing at him, "Relax, I mean you no harm, I just need your help." he tells her, "Right, because kidnapping me and drugging me in the middle of the woods is a sure way of saying you mean me no harm." she tells him keeping the knife pointed at him, he slowly walks to her. "Look, I know you don't trust me and I know you want Klaus dead. Believe me, I want he's entire family dead for what they did to me and my family." he tells her and she scoffs at him, "Well get in line, there are a lot of vampires and werewolves out there that have a personal vendetta out for the Michealsons." she tells him, he narrows his eyes at her, then flick his wrist and knife flew out of her hand and in his. Making her gasp in surprise. He lowers his hands at her. "The thing is, I'm the first one that Esther hurt and I need to place a dagger in her heart." he tells her, Samathea huffs. "So what are you? A witch? A warlock? A… wizard?" she asks him, pulling her back. He chuckles a little at her and places the knife on the counter, "No. I'm a sorcerer. Like my sister." he tells her, making her think. "Wait, sister… is Serena your sister?" she asks him, he nods at her. "My baby sister that I carry out of our plague homeland. The first home we lost." he tells her.

"So you're Eric… Lu Blue?" she asks him and bows at her. "At your service." he bows to her, "But wait, I thought you were human. Shouldn't you be… dead?" she asks him, he nods at her. "Yes, but by the time I was almost turn thirty, I became immortal and I watch my wife age while I didn't and thus I watch over my child as he grew. Then his children and so on and so on. I even watch over Katerina and Anastasia. That lead to you." he tells her. "Wait… you're were the one that stole the coffin that held Serena from Micheal and hid her in Mystic Falls." Samathea sums up and Eric nods at her. "Yes, I love my sister and I would not let that monster use her as bait. So I stole her back." Eric informs her. Samathea nods at her, "And why par say you need me?" she asks him.

He walks over to her as she moves to the side, then points at Serena's picture, "Because Esther is going to use her as a sacrifice to kill her family. Lamb to the slaughter." Eric informs her, "But why?" Samathea asks him, Eric looks at her. "I would like to ask Esther and her puppet Finn myself." he tells her, Samathea sighs as she was receiving a phone call from Stefan. She pulls out her phone and answers it. "Hello?" she answers. " _Have you seen Elena, I can't find her anywhere._ " Stefan asks her, "And I should care because?" Samathea snaps at him, " _She's your sister, Sam._ " Stefan reminds her. "And Damon's your brother when you snap his neck." Samathea reminds him. " _Sam… we did what we had to do._ " Stefan reminds him, Samathea chuckles at him. "Well I'm doing what I have to do as well, Good luck finding her without me." Samathea tells him and then hung up. Eric looks at her, "Well you help me?" he asks her, she looks at him and sighs. "I'll help, but on one condition." she tells him and he looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks back into the boarding house. "I can't Elena anywhere, She's not answering her phone and Sam refuses to help." Stefan informs Damon and he walks next to him, seeing Elijah sitting in a chair in front of the fire place. "He has Elena." Damon informs her. "Actually, she's with Rebekah. And you can imagine that my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So, if you want to save Elena's life. I need you to help me stop my mother." Elijah informs them.

"Well, I'm a little embarrass to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches. I'm a little rusty." Damon jokes a round a bit. "Yes, but unfortunately when it come to my mother, she can't seem to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature on her side." Elijah informs them, "So what are we suppose to do?" Stefan asks him, stepping forward. "The witches that freed my mother. She's drawing power from. That line needs to be broken." Elijah informs him, "Break it?" Stefan asks him, "Yeah he mean…" Damon states as he slides his finger across his throat. "You want us to kill them?" Stefan asks him. "I would do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are, besides seeing me. They're immediately know my intent and they except to be harm by the likes of you." Elijah states, standing up from the chair.

"In any case, you have six minutes til after nine to find them." Elijah tells them, "Oh how super specific of you." Damon throws at him as Elijah picks up his coat. "By nine, the moon will be full and by then my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family, if you do not stop her before then. Rebekah will kill Elena." Elijah informs him. "And why should I care?" Damon asks him and Elijah looks at him, "By letting Elena die Stefan, you're killing Samathea well." Elijah informs him and Damon stiffens. "So we all have our timelines, I suggest you get started." Elijah informs the two and left the boarding house.

~8~8~8~

Night had falled, Samathea walks through the woods, getting closer to the ritual, going through the plan she and Eric hatch up. She then saw fire as she found Esther, Finn with Bonnie and her mother. And Serena was playing unconscious in the circle "They're coming mother." Finn warns Esther. "No, it's too soon. The moon is not high enough. Go quickly." Esther tells the two and they ran off. Samathea peeks out seeing, Elijah, Kol and Klaus walk up to the circle as Esther steps in. "My children." she states as Samathea looks at Serena.

"Come forward." she tells them and Finn held out his arm in front of his mother. "Stay beside me." he tells her, but she was not afraid. "It's okay. They can't enter." she tells him and Klaus looks down at Serena as she laid limp on the ground. "Why do you have her?!" he growls then went to take her back, but the torches flared making him step back. "That's lovely, we're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb and uses Serena once again. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol snaps at him, Samathea press her back against three, then bangs it gently. "Be quiet Kol. Your brother know virtue that couldn't even imagine." Esther snaps back at him. "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an austerity." Elijah said back at her as Samathea held up her hand and started to chant the de-link spell, connecting the Michealsons. "My only regret… is not letting you die thousand years ago." Esther confess to him as Klaus paces.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now mother and hand over Serena or I'll send you back to hell." Klaus threatens her and she steps forward. "For thousand years, I've been force to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you Elijah, with your claim to nobility. You're no better. All of you, you're a curse on this Earth. Stretch out over generation." she tells them as they just glared at her. "If you come to plead for your life. I'm sorry you've wasted your time." she tells him and Samathea de-links the Michealsons. Making Finn look over, "Mother." he calls out, she looks over as well, then shot her hand out. Making Samathea shriek as she was drag out by the invisible force to the circle, the three look over as she then shot up in the air and a tree branch shot out, wrapping itself around her leg and she dangles in midair. "Hello again, Samathea." Esther tells her and the young Gilbert looks at her. "Esther. Finn. My very least favorite people." Samathea states as she cross her arms. "You manage to de-link us all, very impressive. How?" Esther orders her, Samathea just shrugs, "You'll have to take that up with my source." she tells her, Kol holds back a laugh. "Who is your source?" she asks again, Samathea glares at her. "Someone you hurt and they really want you to suffer for what you did." Samathea tells, Esther glares at her as well did Finn. "But onto more pressing matters." Samathea states and held out a glowing string. "What is that?" Finn asks her, "Is Finn, is your mother's link to the Bennett witches' line and with one tug, the channeling is no more and the link is severed. Thus, ending your mother connection and her long awaiting death." Samathea threatens him.

The two stiffen as well did the three outside. "You're bluffing." Esther calls out and Samathea gave her the 'really?' look. "Do you want to test that theory?" Samathea challenge her and any of them did not make a move, "Here's what going down, you're going to release me and fully accept your family for who and what they are, or you can go through with your spell and killing your favorite son." she tells her and Esther looks at Finn and he looks at her. "So, Esther. What's it going to be?" Samathea questions her. Esther looks back at her, "Family or Death?" she asks once more. Esther sighs and drops Samathea onto the ground and she lands on her feet and turns to her. "I will never accept my family for what they are." Esther tells her and Samathea nods at her, "I knew you were going to say that, so…" Samathea states and yanks the string apart. Esther gasp as she then felt the magic leave her.

"No my sisters! Do not abandon me!" she shouts as the torches flared even stronger. "Mother!" Finn calls out and held her in his arms, Elijah vamps over at Samathea, gripping her into her arms, then pulls back to Kol and Klaus and he shields her from the fire as the other two did as well. Then the flames died and the four look over and saw that Esther and Finn where nowhere to be found. Klaus then ran forward and kneels down next to Serena. Samathea then moves out of Elijah's arms and ran to her. "What's wrong with her?" Klaus asks her. Samathea looks down at her, then held her hand over her mouth, "No breath." she mutters then took her arm and presses two fingers at her neck. "She has no pulse." Samathea informs him and he looks at her, "Can you save her?" he asks again, "Move back, move back." she tells him and Klaus back away from them, Samathea unbutton's Serena's jacket, opening it wide. Then grips her fist in her hand, holding it over Serena's chest. She exhales then raise her fist over her head and slams it right onto Serena's chest. No reaction, Samathea did it again and still the same thing Samathea did it one more time and Serena arches her back, taking her air and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. The three were surprise and Klaus kneels down next to her as she coughs hard and he held her in his arms.

Samathea exhales and sat back, Klaus looks at her. "Thank you." he tells her, she pants and nods at him. "Don't mention it." she tells him, leaning her head back exhaled heavily.

~8~8~8~

Elena leans against the coffin as she waited. "You can come out now." Rebekah calls out and Elena looks at her, scrambling to her feet. "It seems your sister took care of the problem. Your boyfriend and Sam's lover weren't needed after all." Rebekah tells her, "What?" Elena asks her, "Stefan and Damon went to kill them, but they fainted when Sam destroy their connection to my mother, clever girl." Rebekah informs her. "Is she okay, I mean, is she alright?" Elena asks her as she was worry sick about her.

"I don't know and I don't care. But, in any case you're free to go." Rebekah tells her and turns, but stop and looks back at her. "Oh and uh, by the way you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer, much more satisfying." Rebekah tells her and turns to leave, but gasp in horror as Eric was right in front of her. His arms were cross behind her back and he smiles at her. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing as well." he tells her and grips her throat tightly. She gasp in fright as Elena jerk back in fear. "I have waited a thousand years to see you suffer, Rebekah after what you and your family did to my family and friends." she growls at her, lifting her off the ground. "Eric…" she mutters. "Shh, shh, shh, shh." he tells her, stroking her hair, "There there, I don't want you dead. Oh no, no, no." he tells her and pulls her closer. "I want to see you suffer, suffer as much as I have. But hearing that Elena literary stabs you in the back, she went to my good side." he tells her, "Eric… I'm sorry…" Rebekah gags out. He just laughs at her as her hand were at his hand. "You are a thousand years too late to apologize for all the damage you have done. Now listen up. Because I'm only going to say this once. Come after Elena or her family or anyone she knows and I'll throw you in a well of vervein or better yet, I'll take you're daylight ring and watch you scream in pain as the sun roast you alive." he threatens her.

"I am understood?" he asks her she just gags. "AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" she shouts at her making both woman flick. Rebekah nods her head and he sets her back on her feet. She looks at him fear and he pats her on the head. "Off you go." he tells her, she cautiously walks pass him and vamps away out of the tunnel, then Eric turns to Elena who was afraid of him, but he held out his hand to her, "I won't hurt you. I'm gonna get you home." he tells her, she looks at him then at his hand, then steps slowly to him and places her hand in his. "Who are you?" she asks him, "I'm Eric Lu Blue and your sister sent me." he tells her as he said and her pulls to him. "Wait, Sammy sent you?" he asks her as he lead her out of the tunnel, "She was worry about you, even though you used her." Eric tells him. Elena looks away, "And right now, she's going to need you, now more than ever." he tells her and she snaps her head back to mean. "Why, what happened?" Elena questions him, they stops and he looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Elena burst through her door, tossing everything on the counter, dashes up the stairs and slams Samathea's door wide open. She look and saw Samathea sitting there on the window ledge, in her short and top. Staring down at her feet as cuts were all the way down her arms as blood oozes down them. "Sammy…" Elena mutters.

Then ran to her, kneels down in front of her, "Sammy!" Elena asks her, cupping her cheeks. But Samathea held the look of pain, "Sammy, it's me. It's Elena!" Elena tells her, and Samathea looks at her, "Hi." she said in a husky whisper. Tears formed in Elena's arms, "Why, why, why did you use two dangerous spells that would case you this much pain? Why, why?" Elena questions her. "Because… Serena didn't deserve to die… and because… you're my sister… and I love you." she tells him, making Elena's heart break even more. Tears stream down her face, she then sat up on the ledge next to her and held her in her arms. Samathea just laid limp in her arms, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." she cries on her shoulder. Samathea just raise her hand and places it on Elena's arm. "I know… but, it's okay, Elena… I forgive you." Samathea whispers, making Elena hate herself even more as she grip tightens.

They sat there, Elena cries on Samathea's shoulder as Samathea just sat there, laying limp in Elena's arms as her whole body was in a very dull and painful ache.

~8~8~8~

Serena rolls in bed as she then felt someone gently store her hair, she flutters her eyes open and was surprise as Eric was sitting next to her. "Easy there, baby sis. You were almost sacrifice." he tells her as tears formed in her eyes. She then raise her trembling hand to his face and he allowed her to caress his cheek. "Eric? Eric… is it really you? Are you really here?" she asks in a choke tone. He gently grips her arms and kisses her palm. "I'm really here, sis. And I'm never going to leave you side, ever again." he tells her.

Serena then broke out in tears as she pulls her other hand and caress his other cheek. "Eric. Eric. Eric." she cries and he pulls her up and held her in his arms as she cries on his shoulder.


	16. 1912

_Chapter 16: 1912_

~Flashback~

 _ **Mystic Falls, 1912**_

 _ **The bell of the clock tower chime as it was midnight. Then two men walk out of the station, "Will you get home alright, Mister Salvatore, I can get one of the police vehicles." the sheriff offers him and Mr. Salvatore looks at him, "A little winter chill never hurt anyone, Sheriff Forbes." he informs him.**_

" _ **I am not concern about the cold, friend more for your safety." Forbes reminds him, "One Councils men murder, doesn't make it confidential, Jarred." Salvatore tells him and tips his hand. "Good night." he tells him and walks off, "Good night." Jarred tells him as he watches his friend walk off, then Jarred walks to his police car and drove off home.**_

 _ **Mr. Salvatore walks along the dirt ground, as he kept his awareness around him, looking from left to right. But then heard something scatter like a can, he looks behind him as shadow quickly moves pass him. He saw there was no one behind him, so he turns to walk home, but gasp as a knife meets his gut, making him look his murderer right in the eye, then the knife was pulled right out and he collapse onto the ground and was dead, the murderer that wielded the knife looks down at him and quickly left the scene.**_

~End of Flashback~

Morning came and Elena rolls over, opening her eyes and saw Samathea was laying in front of her, fast sleep. Elena just looks at her, remembering last night. Elena had to almost bandage Samathea's entire body. But the pain did fade away, leaving her to rest. But Elena didn't leave her side, too afraid to find her dead the next day.

But here she is, asleep and safe, right where she belong. She gently reaches out and brushes Samathea's hair out of her face, making Samathea inhale. Elena looks at her and pulls her hand back as Samathea's flutters her eyes open. "Hi." Elena smiles at her. Samathea smiles back at her and lets out a soft, 'Hi.' Elena then grips her hand. "How are you feeling?" Elena asks her. Samathea groans. "Tired, exhausted and drain." she answers her, "Do you need anything? Food, water?" Elena asks her, Samathea nods at her. "Water, please." Samathea asks her. Elena nods at her, got up and headed down stairs. She walks into the kitchen, took out a glass and fills it up with water from the cool water in the fridge.

She then headed back upstairs and walks back into Samathea's room, sets the glass down, got onto the bed and helps Samathea sit up. Then reaches back and pulls the glass to her. "Here, slow sips." Elena tells her and Samathea sips the water slowly. "You done?" Elena asks, Samathea nods and handed the glass back to her. Elena took it and sets it back on the night stand. Samathea lays on her pillow and Elena strokes her head, "Are you sure you're okay?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her and nods. "I'll be alright. I promise." Samathea mumbles at her, she then saw the sad look in Elena's eyes. "Stop. Stop that." she tells her, Elena looks at her, "Yes, I'm still mad at you for what you did but, I can't stay mad forever. Because in the end, you're all I got left." Samathea tells her, making Elena smile at her.

Then the phone started to ring, "I'll get it." Elena tells her, then kisses her forehead and walks out of the room. Samathea watches her go then slowly gets up and follows her. Elena walks down the stairs and answers the phone, "Sheriff Forbes, is everything okay?" Elena answers as Samathea steps down the stairs. Then Elena's face went to surprise, "He what?" she questions as Samathea got the meaning of her surprise look.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea were dress as they walk into the police station, they both look around and saw Damon walk up to them. "Were you just with?" Samathea asks him, "Ric's fine. The Sheriff wants me to stay out of it." Damon informs her and Samathea nods. "But you're not going to are you?" she asks again, he shrugs at her. "Seem a gooder plan than any." Damon tells her. "You're friend's in jail for murder you have to do something." Elena snaps at him.

"Well I guess I can rip out doctor false accusation's throat. Maybe a tongue." Damon thinks aloud. Samathea arch her eyebrow at him. "You know I can turn her into tiny little peaces and it to the squirrels." he states and Samathea shoves his shoulder a little. "Not funny, Damon." she reports to him. "Thus me staying out of it sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" Damon asks him, Samathea looks at Elena and she sighs at Damon. "By the way, aren't you suppose to be resting?" Damon asks Samathea, "I'm fine." she reports. "After uses two dangerous spell, yeah, you're perfectly fine." he sarcastly answer her and she glares at him, "Don't even bother telling me to go home, Damon. I'm not, specially not when Alaric is in jail." Samathea throws at him. Damon just smirks as her confidence, "I'm just not going to use my magic for the time being." she adds in and Damon nods at her. "You know I save your life last night, you're welcome." he tells her.

Samathea rolls her eyes, "I saved myself last night, and Bonnie and her mother and Klaus's entire family, taking out his mother, severing her bonds with them and magic, plus I reunited two siblings that have not seen each other in thousand years." Samathea reminds him, Elena smirks behind her hand as Samathea threw an entire bomb at him, Damon narrows his eyes at her. "Right, Bonnie and her mother must be overjoyed in what you did." he tells her and now it was her turn to narrow her eyes at him, "I'm more stronger than everyone give me credit for and I don't except Bonnie or her mother to thank me or hate me, I did what I had to." she informs him, "Should I send lazana?" he throws at her and she sighs. "Now you're being mean." she states as he and Elena turn to leave. "I'm mean and you're stubborn, the Earth is back on the taxes." he tells her. Samathea stops and turns to him.

"Don't push people away Damon, the more you push, the more alone you'll become and trust me on this. That's a fate worse then death." she tells him and then she and Elena walks out of the Station and Damon watches them leave.

~8~8~8~

Stefan sat in his room, at his desk, twirling his pen and tapping his ring on the wooden desk as he was trying to figure out what to write in his journal. Damon walks in and saw that Stefan was stump, then crosses his arms and leans against the frame. "Dear diary." he starts and Stefan looks at him, "A chipmunk ask me my name today, I said it was Joe." he went on, Stefan just tosses the pen down and closes the journal, "That lie will haunt me forever." Damon finishes as Stefan stood up and walks over to his closet full of journals.

"What do you want?" Stefan questions as he places the journal with the others. "I was hoping we can hang, you know a little brother boning." Damon answers him, "Yeah- no we don't." Stefan informs him as Damon pushes himself off the wall, "Actually, ' _hang out_ '. We team up, we join forces, we activate our wonder twin powers." Damon tells him as they walk pass each other and Damon looks through Stefan journals, then he turns to his older brother, "What are you doing?" Stefan questions him. "Digging up clues. Most of the Originals are gone, along with the two siblings that Sammy reunited and now we have a ' _Who done it?_ ' in town." Damon informs him as he looks through the journals for a specific one. "How do you remember when we came back for Zachary's funeral?" Damon asks him, "Vaguely, why?" Stefan answers.

"Because if memory serves, he wasn't the first council member killed that year or in that month." Damon states as Stefan had his arms cross. "Your point being?" Stefan asks him. Damon looks at him "I'm trying to remember what year it was." he clarifies "1912." Stefan answers him as Damon held the journal in his hand, "So much for vaguely." Damon states and tosses the journal to him, Stefan catches it and opens it up. "1912. or as I like to call it, Last time Mystic Falls had a serial killer on it's hands." Damon states and Stefan looks over his words that he hand written that year. The year of 1912.

~Flashback~

 _It feel strange to be home again, after so long away. I'd thought I would never return, certainly not for a funeral._

 _ **People were gathered at the funeral as they were paying their respects to Zachary Salvatore that was murdered the other night, then two woman walk up to Stefan who was leaning against a tree, "I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Salvatore. I am told you are a distant cousin of Zachary." the woman states, "He's nephew actually." Stefan answers her. "Miss…" he asks her name, "Lockwood. Maryanna Lockwood. And this is my friend, Samantha Gilbert." Maryanna introduce themselves and Stefan looks at Samantha. "As in Johnathan Gilbert?" Stefan asks her, she nods at him. "My late grandfather, did you know him?" she asks the man, he folds his arms behind his back, "Cross paths." he answers then shifts in his spot. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be inappropriate, but no one seems willing to discuss the details of Zachary's death." he tells him and the two exchange looks.**_

 _ **Maryanna looks away as Samantha looks at Stefan, "He was murdered, but he wasn't the first." she bluntly answers him. "Samantha, don't be a gossip." Maryanna orders her and the Gilbert looks at her, "Why not? He should know, he's founding family, like us." Samantha informs her and looks back at him.**_

" _ **Be careful, Mr. Salvatore. It's not a good time to be a founder in this town." she warns him and he nods, heeding her warning. Then the two walk off, leaving him be. Be then he heard cawing, he turns and saw a crow on tombstone, he then watches it fly off "Have you been eating the relatives again?" a voice calls out and Stefan turns and saw a familiar face. "Damon." he said with a little smile. "It's been a long time brother." Damon states as he wasn't looking at him, "It's been almost 50 years, I'm surprise you came." Stefan tells him. "And miss the funeral of… what do you call him? Uncle Zachariah?" Damon questions him. Stefan just looks at him, "I see you're still mad at me." Stefan states and Damon glares at him. "Why would I be mad at you, Stefan? You made me become a vampire and now I walk the world alone, drinking other people's blood." Damon bitterly reminds him, "And any chance you took it out on our nephew Zachariah?" Stefan questions him. "If I'm not mistaken, you were the one that killed our family members. May our father rest in peace." Damon throws back at him "I'm not like that anymore Damon." Stefan informs him. "Well congratulations Stefan, now if you excuse me. I'd like to live out my eternal existence far away from you as possible." Damon informs him then turns to leave.**_

" _ **Damon wait." Stefan calls out, Damon stops "Lets grab drink and catch up." Stefan orders him as he steps forward and Damon turns to him. Stefan just smiles at him, "I've miss you brother." Stefan tells him and Damon exhales "Sure. Why not." Damon agrees and Stefan frowns a little, Damon said nothing else and walks off.**_

~End of Flashback~

"What do you saw brother? What to go get drunk?" he asks him, but Stefan just closes his journal and looks at him, "Ah, I get it. You're bored, your best friend's in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself." Stefan states, making Damon shrug. "Well there is that." he admits.

"And…" he said and took the journal from Stefan's hand, "I was hoping you can help me solve a murder." Damon adds in and walks out of Stefan's room. The younger Salvatore watches his older brother walk down the steps.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stayed at her home as her body was still aching all over, preventing her from moving, she pants as she was getting sleepy again, then she fell into darkness.

~.~.~.~.~

But then she opens her eyes and found herself a fancy room and slowly sat up, look around, she then looks at her hands and saw that the sleeves were white, then she pushes the covers off and walks up to the mirror and gasp. She wasn't in her body, but another, she wasn't in 2010, she was in 1912. she slowly moves her hands up to her cheeks and examines herself, she then realizes she was in her great-grandmother, Samantha Gilbert's body, the one she was named after. Then she moves away from the mirror and looks out the window, seeing that she was definitely in 1912, but then the ring on her forefinger catches her attention and she looks at her hand. It was the same ring that Alaric was wearing. The one she gave him.

But then she heard a sound, then turns around, finding herself in the street as it was night time, then looks down at herself, seeing that she was back her body and then looks around. She exhales, but saw her own breath. She exhales again and saw her breath again, then heard a chime and saw that it was midnight, she then looks around, knowing she wasn't alone, but then heard someone behind her. She turns, but then gasp as she felt cold steel pierce her flesh. She looks down at the knife imbibed into her stomach and slowly moves her hands, they hovered over the knife as she pants softly. Then slowly raises her head to look at her killer. "Sam?" a voice calls out to her as she saw the chin, "Sam?!" the voice said louder, Samathea felt something warm touch her shoulders as she saw the mouth. "Samathea!" the voice shouts and she then saw white.

~.~.~.~.~

Samathea gasp awake sitting up as Elena was hovering over her, her hands gripping her shoulders. Samathea lets out shaky breathes as she looks around, finding her back in her house and back in 2010, then her looks down at her stomach finding no wound her blood. She exhales with relief and collapse back on the couch. "Sam?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her then hugs her detestably. "Sam, you okay?" Elena asks as she returns the hug. "I just… I just had a bad dream." Samathea answers her, Elena then rubs her back comforting her. Then Samathea pulls away and brushes back her hair. "Thanks, I needed that." Samathea tells her and sat straight. "How are you feeling?" Elena asks and Samathea exhales, "Better. A lot better, at least I'm no longer in pain." Samathea and Elena smiles. "Good cause right now I need your help." Elena tells her.

Samathea tilts her head at her, "With what?" she asks and Elena grips her hands, "To prove Alaric is innocent." she answers and Samathea's gaze harden, "You can always count on me." Samathea answers and Elena smiles. "I know I can, but we will need someone else's help as well." she tells her and Samathea nods at her.

~8~8~8~

The door to Meredith's apartment was opened as Matt pick at the lock, letting him, Elena and Samathea in, "Wow, nice job." Elena states as she quietly closes the door behind them. "Well add breaking and entering to the list of life favors you owe me." Matt tells her as he looks through the files, then Samathea and Elena join him as they look through then as well.

"Ok, look I don't know how long Meredith is going to be life surgery, so lets see what we can find." Elena tells them and Matt looks through the files in the kitchen. "Don't you think the police come through this place? She handed over everything she had." Matt informs him and Elena sigh. "Yeah, I'm looking for the she didn't hand over." Elena informs him as she took off her scarf. "And are you sure, it's her we would be investigating?" Matt asks her and she looks at him, "I know him, Matt." Elena states then looks at Samathea as she stops and looks at Elena, "We know him, he's innocent." she tells him and he looks at him as something snaps in Samathea's head. "She a Fell right? One of the founding fmailies?" Samathea asks them, they look at her and nod. Samathea places the file down, looks at the closet and opens it.

The two places the files down and walks over as Samathea turns on the light and pushes back the clothing then kneels down and looks at the hidden door and back at them, "If there is one thing I know about the founding families of Mystic Falls, they keep their skeletons in places they don't want to be found." she states and knocks on the hollow wall. "Nice job Sam." Elena praises her and she shrugs her shoulder. "Alright, look out." Matt tells her and she moves out of the way and stood next to Elena. Matt then move the wall out of the way and pulls out a box, making the three kneel down around it, Elena pulls off the lid and Samathea looks at the files inside. "Bryon Walters, Bill Forbes." she said as she looks at the files and then Matt pulls one out and show them the name. "Alaric Saltzmen." Matt informs them, then Elena took it and shuttles through the contexts.

"She's got everything on him, Medical records, old court documents." she mutters, Samathea looks at them as well, "What was Alaric doing?" she questions and looks at them and then Matt pulls out a withered journal. Samathea looks at it and she took it from him, the pulls of the band and opens it, "It's an old Gilbert Journal." she answers and the two look at it, "Why is one of your old family journals in her closet?" Matt asks her and Elena shrugs as she and Samathea look over the writing contexts. Matt then looks at a files, "Didn't you say the medical examiner's time of death was between one and three am?" Matt asks them, Samathea looks at him, "Yeah why?" she asks and he looks at her, "Because the counted corners says that wrong." he answers then offers her the paper.

Samathea handed the journal to Elena, she took it and Samathea took the paper and looks at it and was surprise. "Oh my…" she starts, but they all froze as the heard keys. "Shit!" Samathea whispers and they put everything back into the box and hurried into the closet. But then Samathea looks at Elena's scarf on the table, she went to get it, but Elena pulls her back and closes the closet as Matt turns off the light and Meredith enters her apartment. She then tosses her keys and bag onto the table and walks into her room.

Matt then looks at the two, "I think-" he starts, but Samathea presses her fingertips to his lips and stops him, then pulls her forefinger to hers, telling him to stay quiet. Then the heard Meredith walking out of her room, then heard the front door close, Elena exhales as Samathea pulls her hand away and Matt turns on the light, then Elena opens the door and they froze as they saw Meredith was standing in front of them.

~8~8~8~

The three sat in front of the Sheriff's desk in the police department as Liz walks into the office, "What were you thinking?" she questions them, they look up at her. "I know that we had no right." Elena states as Liz next to her desk, "No right? You broke the law." she informs them, "But we found something, that can clear Alaric's name. It gives him an Alibi on the Brian Waltzer's murder." Samathea spoke up as Matt looks over at her, "You mean this?" Liz asks them, holding up the paper.

Samathea said nothing, "What is that?" Elena asks, "A letter from the country corner's office, correcting the time of death on Brian Waltzer." she tells them and the three exchange looks, "Meredith Fell receive it today. She brought it to me several hours ago. Full of apologies for accusing an innocent man." she informs then and drops the letter back onto the deck. "Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?" Matt asks her and she looks at him, "I can't ask those questions, Matt. Because the very fact you broke into her home to find it." she informs him. He hung his head, "Do you already know how much I'm protecting the three of you?" she questions and they didn't answer her, just stared. "I'm sorry." Elena spoke up. "Just…" Liz said and sat down. "Get out of my office and go home, please." she orders them.

Samathea went to speak, "Alaric will be release as soon as the letter is authenticated." Liz tells her and Samathea said no more, "Go." she orders again and the three look at each other.

~8~8~8~

They walk down the street and Samathea sighs, "This is literally the worst day ever in my whole life." she states and the two look at her. "Yeah, it's one of those night." Matt agrees with her. Elena giggles, "I'm glad you're better Sam." Elena tells her and Samathea smiles at her, "Me too." she agreed, then Elena smiles at her wraps her arm around her shoulder. "Aw, this is nice." Matt states and the two look at him, "Twin bonding, it's adorable to watch sometimes." he states and the two roll their eyes at him.

But then they walk pass an alley and then saw Stefan and Damon with a woman as Damon was feeding her his blood, "What are you doing?" Elena calls out, pulling her arm from Samathea's shoulder and they walk into the alley. Stefan stiffens and turns to them. Samathea gasp as she covers her mouth and Matt held Elena back.

He looks at them in shock as Damon looks away, "Stefan." Elena whispers, he just stares at her, Samathea then pulls her hands away, then steps forward. "Stefan… what are you… what have you…" Samathea stumbles over her word, but Matt grips her wrist. "Sam, stay back." he warns her as she stops in her tracks. Stefan then wipes away the blood that was smeared all over his mouth. "Sam… Elena." he whispers and Elena pulls Samathea back. "What are you two doing?" Elena questions as Damon stood up. "Relax Elena, Sammy. It's just a little experiment, no need to make this more dramatic then it needs to be." Damon informs him and Samathea shook her head in dis-belief at him. "Elena. Sam, lets just go." Matt tells them, but the twins were grounded in their spots as they look at the Salvatore brothers.

"Elena. Sam." Matt said again, but pushes Elena and pulls Samathea away and they left the alley. Stefan just stood there, the looks on the Gilbert twins were imprinted on his mind and he turns away from where they stood then looks at his brother, "So… that's going to take a little time." Damon tells him, but Stefan said nothing as he started to walk. "Stef…" Damon starts. But the young Salvatore pushes bass him "Stefan, Stefan, hey wait!" Damon calls out, but Stefan said nothing to him and just kept walking.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Samathea and Matt made it back to the Gilbert house, Elena and Samathea sat at the table, blank expression on their faces and Matt walks to them, offering cups of tea to them and he sat down. Samathea sighs, knowing the look on Matt's face. "Just say it." Elena tells him and he came out with it. "I just don't get it, you thing with them." Matt tells him, Samathea sighs and nods at him rubbing her neck. "I know, it doesn't make since. But at the beginning… after our parents died, there was something back being with Stefan that felt safe." Elena informs him, Samathea sips her tea. "Safe?" Matt questions and he leans forward.

"Elena, he's a vampire. They both are." Matt reminds her, "I know and saying out loud sounds crazy." Elena admits and Samathea places her cup down. "It sounds insane." she throws out, "But it's… like I never knew he would stop loving me, like he would never…" she states but then stops. "What?" Matt asks her and she looks at him. "Die. Like he would never die." she answers and Samathea drops her arm on the table. Matt laughs bitterly, "Like your parents." he states and Samathea nods.

He then looks at her, "And Damon?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Damon just… snuck up on me. He likes to get under my skin, get a reaction out of me and no matter what I say or do… I can't shake him." she answers and Matt nods to himself. "Once you fall in love with someone… I don't know if you can ever shake them." Matt tells them and Samathea sighs. "Right, I was a fool to think I can ever love. The sidelines is where I belong. No one's first or second choice, just that girl that's unlovable." Samathea laughs bitterly to herself then places her cup on the side. Elena looks at her and took a hold of her hand and squeezes it tightly, then Samathea sighs again and wipes away her tears. "I'm sorry. Is this weird, talking about them, with you?" she she him.

But Matt just smirks at her and shook his head, "No. not really." he answers her. She sighs and grips Elena's hands. "I got you both something." he states and they watch as he pulls out the journal from Meredith's apartment. He offers it to them and Elean took her hands from Samathea and took it, "The Journal?" Elena asks as she looks at it, "It's your family's. You should have it." he informs her and the two smile at him a little. "Meredith and the deputy were too busy questions the both of you to give a damn about me." he informs them and Elena opens the journal. Then Samathea looks at him, "Sometimes it pays to be the only normal in a town of vampires. Practically invisible." he informs them and they smirk a little.

"And for the record, Sam. I don't think you belong on the sideline." Matt states and she looks back at him. "You've been through so much and you don't want to get hurt anymore then you already have. And I've seen all the love you have store away in her heart. You're just afraid to give it to someone in the results of a broken heart or rejection." he tells her and Elena looks at her, "But I know for a fact, there is someone out there at loves you and want to have your love all to himself." he states, making her laugh a little, "You just need to have faith that one day, you'll find that someone." he tells her, gripping her hand and she smiles at him.

But there moment was interrupted when the front door was open, they look over and saw Alaric had step into the house and the twins stood up and walk to him. "Are you okay?" both Elena and Samathea asks him as they walk up to him. He nods at them, "Yeah, yeah. I'm alright." he answers the. They stop in front of him and both hug him as they were filled with relief. Matt stood up and he looks at them as Alaric wraps his arms around the two and smiles to himself.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Boarding house, Stefan sat in front of the fire and stares into it replaying what happened in the alley over and over in his head. Damon enters the house and walks up to Stefan and stood behind him. "They let Ric go. Sheriff Forbes said they had a suspect scan, but Ric is in the clear." Damon informs him, but Stefan didn't answer or look at him. "I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. I mean before you know it, you'll be the king of moderation." Damon tells him, but Stefan still remain silent as the grave, refusing to speak about what happened.

Then Damon sighs, knowing what was really bothering his brother. "Elena and Sammy will understand." he starts. "It doesn't really matter what Elena or Samathea thinks." Stefan finally answers him, but Damon wasn't going to have any of the disconnection of the emotions. "Uh-uh. None of that, none of the ' _No humanity Stefan_ ' there's a road called recovery and we are no it." Damon informs him as he serves himself a drink. But then Stefan stood up. "Why do you even care? Huh?" Stefan questions as he walks to his brother. "The whole brother bonding? Getting Elena and Samathea to hate you? Oh, do you feel guilty because you kiss Sammy, is that it Damon, because you can stop and go back to hatting me, it's a lot easier." Stefan questions him and Damon was annoyed. "Can you for one minute actually believe I'm trying to help you." Damon throws at him.

Stefan just glares at him, "I don't need your help." he growls and pushes pass him. "Don't need…" Damon mutters and turns to him "Are you kidding me?" Damon questions and Stefan stop and turns to him, "Do you remember what happened last time you said that?" Damon asks him and Stefan held no clue on what he meant. "What are you talking about?" he asks him, "1912, Stefan. The last time I convince you to drink human blood."

~Flashback~

 _ **Sage was in the ring, beating a brute and was winning. "Go ahead Stefan. Pick one." Damon whispers to Stefan as they look through the crowd. "They're people, Damon." Stefan reminds him, "Yes they are people, Stefan. People with blood pumping through their veins waiting to be open up and suck dry. You just forgotten how good it feels." Damon whispers to him, but Stefan was against taking another human life.**_

" _ **And so had I. But Sage, she reminded me." Damon tells him as Sage kicks the beaten broke onto the ground. "It's worth it. It's all worth it." Damon states as Stefan looks at the pass out man that was bleeding. Stefan then took a step forward. "Not him, Stefan." Damon states and looks across the way at the woman. "Her. She's the one." he states and they both eye the woman. "I don't do that anymore." Stefan still rejects feeding on humans. "Yes you can, Stefan. We can. Let the past be the past." Damon tells him and the grips his shoulder, "Have a drink with me brother." Damon tells him and Stefan kept his eyes on the woman.**_

 _ **~8~8~8~**_

 _ **From outside in the back of the tent, Stefan pulls away from the woman as he pants, tasting her sweet blood on his tongue, "I knew you still had it in you." Damon states as he circles him. Then he bites back into the woman's neck, wanting more. But then Damon turns back to him, and walks up to them. "Breath." Damon tells him, placing his hand on his shoulder.**_

 _ **But Stefan snarls at him as he pulls back and shoves him away. Damon looks at him in shock, seeing the hunger in Stefan's eyes and watches as Stefan feeds more on the woman who was already dead. "Stefan. Stefan!" Damon whispers at him, but Stefan was blinded by his urge, his lust for blood, that he rips the woman's head right off her neck. Making both the body and the head fall to the ground, snapping Stefan out of his trance. Stefan pants as he looks down at the person that he just murdered in horror as Damon looks at him in shock. "Oh my God. Oh my God, I'm sorry." Stefan mutters as he falls to his needs "Stop. Stefan stop." Damon tells him, but Stefan grips the head and tries to place it back on the neck. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." he said fanatically, but then Damon grips his shoulder, "Stefan stop." Damon orders, then Stefan shoves him back. "What did you do to me!?" he snaps at Damon.**_

" _ **Shh Stefan." Damon whispers. "What did you do to me?" Stefan said softer and looks at the woman he killed. "I took… I took…" he mutters. "You just need to leans to stop." Damon tells him, then Stefan stood up and steps away from the body, "I can help you." Damon offers him, but Stefan shoves him away. "I don't need your help." he snaps, stepping away then he ran.**_

~End of Flashback~

"The founder council killer had nothing on you, by the decades end, they've been calling you the ripper on Monet Ray. I let you walk away, I watch you go over the edge and I didn't do anything to stop you." Damon confess to him and Stefan just looks at him. "You couldn't of." Stefan tells him. But Damon didn't agree. "Sure I could of, but just didn't want to." Damon admits and looks Stefan in the eyes.

"But I want to now." he states and steps to him, "And when you ever go too far, I will there to pull you back. Every second, everyday until you don't need me." Damon promises him. "Why?" Stefan asks him, "Because right now… you're all I got." Damon answers and Stefan didn't feel alone anymore.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Gilbert house, Matt went home and Elena was in the living room, sitting on the couch with Samathea as she was reading over the journal Matt had given them. Then Alaric walks down the steps and the two look up at him.

"Hey I was going to make some coffee." he offers them, but they shook their heads. "We're good." they answers him. "Sammy and I are going to head to bed in a few." Elena answers and He stops and walks to them. "Hey listen, Elena, Sam. The sheriff told me everything you two did today." he tells them, the look at each other then at him. "And while I appreciate it, I don't want you two getting into trouble because of me, okay?" he asks them. "Isn't that what family all about? Risking it all?" Samathea asks him, he looks at her and smirks. "Yeah still, I'm suppose to take care of you, not the other was around." he tells her, Samathea smiles and looks at Elena, "Okay, lets agree to take care of each other." Elena tells him, Alaric chuckles a little and smiles at the two, "Deal." he agrees with them, then looks at the book in Elena's hand. "What's you reading there?" he asks and the two look at it. "Old family journal." Elena answers him.

"Any juicy family secrets?" he jokes, making Samathea scoff a little. "It's hard too tell. At first we thought it was Johnathan Gilbert's journal, but it ended up being his granddaughter's. Who apparently went just as crazy as him did." Elena informs her. "Wonderful family genes huh?" Samathea states as she and Elena stood up. "At least you have something to look forward to." Alaric said, with a bright-side. Samathea giggles, "Good night Ric." they both tell him, "Good night." he tells them and watches them walk off to their rooms and he smiles, grateful to what they risk for him.

~8~8~8~

Damon sat in front of the piano and was playing some keys, then Stefan walks into the room with a records book under his arms, "So, I dug into the old family archives of the early 1900s." Stefan states, "So now you want to be helpful?" Damon asks him, Stefan sighs and looks at him, "Am I going to be mad at you?" Stefan throws back at him, Damon looks at him and smirks. "So, what did you find?" Damon asks him. "Well, nothing from 1912, they ever did arrest anyone for the founders murders." Stefan states and he opens the book to a specific page and places it on the piano, "But they did get a confession ten years later." Stefan states and Damon stood up.

"They did, who?" Damon asks and Stefan looks at him, "Johnathan Gilbert's granddaughter, guess what her name was." Stefan states and Damon looks at the name, "Samantha Gilbert?" Damon asks, Stefan nods, "Turns out Sam was named after her, but her name is spelled differently." Stefan states and Damon looks at him, "They assumed she was crazy and lock her up in insane asylum." Stefan adds in. "Then what?" Damon asks him, "The trail ends there. I mean she was a founder, you know how they like to look out for their own." Stefan states as the memory returns to Damon. "Samantha Gilbert. This is… very weird." he states and Stefan looks at him. "Why?" he asks and Damon looks at him, "Because I'm pretty sure I already killed her."

~8~8~8~

The door of the Gilbert house was then knock on and Alaric answers it, seeing the one person he did not want to see. "I know what this looks like." she tells him. "Yeah will I sure as hell don't. You shoot me, you have me thrown in jail and then you set me freed?" Alaric reminds her. "I did it for you, Ric. I forge the corners note to clear your name." she explains to him.

"Oh, you know what. People are right, you are psycho." Ric tells her and went to close the door in her face, but Meredith presses her hand against the door and stops him. "Now that you've been cleared, they'll look somewhere. They won't look you way again." she informs him and he looks at her, confused by her words. "Please, I know you have no reason to, but you have to trust me. Please." she asks of him, but he was skeptical of her. "Please, if you let me in, I can explain." she tells him, but he stares at her.

In Samathea's room, Samathea toss and turns as her dream from before was flashing in her mine. Samantha in the mirror, the ring on her finger, the murder at midnight. But Samathea opens her eyes and found herself laying on the ground in the middle of the street then stood up and looks around. But then heard a gasp as she looks in front of her and saw Zachariah looking at her in surprise. Then Samathea looks down and saw that she had just stab him in the gut with a knife and he collapse onto the ground. Samathea gasp as she looks down at her hand and saw that her hand was bloodied and so was the ring on her finger. She shuts her eyes and then reopens them finding herself in the hallway of an asylum. The lights were flickering and she heard whimpering, Samathea then walks down the hall and followed the whimpering.

She then heard the whimpering turn into insane laughter as she was getting closer to the laughter then she stops in front of the door and it went silent. Samathea looks into the room, looking something. But then suddenly a person's face pops up making Samathea gasp in fright and step back, but was then in the same room as her great grandmother Samantha Gilbert, her make-up ruin from her tears, her lipstick smear from wiping her lips so much, her hair was matted and still up in a bun, she patent's clothing as he was chain to the wall. Samathea quickly scooted back and her back was press against the wall. Samantha cries and then looks at Samathea. "I didn't mean to, it made me do it." she states and Samathea was confused by her words. "It? You mean the ring from Johnathan Gilbert?" she asks and Samantha charges at her, Samathea presses her back closer to the wall, but the chain stops her and she was three feet away from Samathea.

"It's evil! There is always a price to pay when you return from the dead!" she shouts at her. Samathea looks at her in shock, then Samantha laughs again. "There is always a price to pay. There is always a price to pay, beware the ring. Beware the ring." she sang as she steps back and sank into the darkness and everything faded away.

Samathea looks around and she then started to move forward, "I need to get back. I need to tell the others." she states and started to run. ' _There is always a price to pay. There is always a price to pay, beware the ring. Beware the ring._ ' Samantha's voice echos through out the darkness and Samathea started to fall. She screams.

Samathea jumps awake with a gasp and looks around, finding herself in her room, she then collects herself and started to pant. - _Dear God, it was like I was in a crazy horror for a moment there._ \- Samathea tells herself then Elena burst into her room. Samathea shot a look at her and stood up, "Sam, we have a problem." she tells her and Samathea looks at the journal.

~8~8~8~

"So you think Samantha Gilbert, the Original Samantha Gilbert is still alive and running around Mystic falls killing founders." Stefan clarifies, "It's not possible, if he became a vampire we would know about it, right." Damon throws in. "Then she must of had a ring that brought her back to live." Stefan went on, then steps away from him, "I mean, she was a Gilbert, right?" Stefan asks him and Damon took the bottle of Bordon.

"Those rings are pass on for generations." Stefan went on, "Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive from old age." Damon states and he pours himself bourbon. "And Johnathan Gilbert made only two of those rings. Jeremy has one and the other…" Stefan states and realizations hits the both of them. "Alaric's."

~8~8~8~

Alaric looks over the file of the Baron Waltzer murder, "Like the Sheriff said. The victims were killed with your weapons." Meredith said and Alaric remembers, Baron was kill with his stake and Bill Forbes was killed with his knife. He then looks at her. "Yeah, but I was attack." he reminds her. "With your own kinfe, a wound that could have been self-inflicted." she informs him, but he tosses the files onto the table.

"It's impossible, I would know if I were killing people." he tells her and she was doubtful. "Would you? Have you had any blackouts? Insistence of loss time?" she asks him and he knew he had those moments, but he didn't want to believe her, "You're insane." he mutters, but she shook her head. "No. but I think you might be." she states and he leans against the table and looks at her. "You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. Ho many times can you die before it changes you?" she questions him. He felt overwhelm and sat down, "I think you're sick and I want to help you." she tells him as she too sat down. He looks at his ring, "This has happened before, it was hundred years ago." she states but then looks behind him. Alaric looks down and saw the twins standing in the kitchen. "Elena? Sam?" he whispers at them.

The both of them held sad looks in their eyes, "Ric, I think she's right." Elena states and he looks at the journal in her hand. Ric looks away and covers his mouth, then Samathea walks over to him and hug him from behind and he grips her arm in desperate need of comfort.


	17. Break on Through

_Chapter 17: Break On Through_

Alaric lays in the operating room, as hr was getting ready for an examine as Elena, Meredith and Samathea were in the other room, looking into the operating room. "What are you looking for?" Elena asks her, "I don't know, a terbium, a vesper abdominal. Anything physical that can explain his behavior, if it's medical, I can treat it." she informs her, "And if it isn't medical?" Samathea asks her, Meredith looks at her. "Well, then we'll deal with that too." Meredith informs her, they both nod and look back at Alaric as he was then slide into the operator. He then looks up at the mirror, "When did you first suspect him? That it was Alaric killing all those people?" Elena asks and Meredith looks at her, "It was after he told me about his ring. I remember a story that my grandmother told me about the original Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy bodies." Meredith informs her, making Elena scoff a little.

"But then why did you protect him?" Elena asks him and Meredith sighs, "Because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt over something they have no control over and because when he and I first met, I felt like… I don't know… I just kinda want to help him." she answers her and Elena nods, but then Samathea stiffens as she saw Samantha standing next to tube and was looking at Samathea with calm and sane eyes and was dress properly.

Samathea looks away from her as Alaric was loaded into the operator, he looks up at his reflection, seeing it was looking right back at him. He started to panic and then tries to look away from his reflection. "Is everything alright in there?" Meredith said over the comm, Alaric closes his eyes and for a moment and looks at his reflection. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." he answers her. Samathea looks back into the room and that her grandmother Samantha was gone and she exhales. Then Elena looks at her "Sam, you alright?" she asks and Samathea looks at her, she forces herself to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." she answers and they look back at room, then Samathea stops smiling. "Perfectly fine."

~8~8~8~

Later after the operation Alaric was in the patent's room, gathering his things then Elena and Samathea walks into the room. "Meredith says everything's normal." Elena states. Alaric nods "Yeah, well everything's normal because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes and I as sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach." Alaric reports to him, making the two shift a little. But then he looks down at the ring on the table, doubtful of his own words and then looks back at them. "Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor… wore that ring." he states, Samathea sighs and brushes back her hair. "Look, I am going to call Bonnie, the rings are made by a Bennett witch so maybe a witch can revere the damage." Elena states and then Alaric held out the ring to them.

Samathea looks at it, "Take it. I don't want it anymore." he begs them, Samathea exhales and then took the ring from him, looking down at it. Then Damon walks into the room, "You ready to ditch this house of horrors?" he jokes, making Samathea rolls her eyes at him and clutch the ring in her. "Oh, you look terrible." he jokes more and Alaric scoffs "Yeah, let me- let me check out of here." he tells him and walks out of the room. Damon looks at the twins and saw they weren't happy to see him and then storms out of the room.

Damon then follows them outside, "Don't worry about him, I'll take him out for chicken soup get him a Martinez and make sure he won't kill anybody." Damon informs them as he walks after him. "What is wrong with you, how could you go out feeding like some vampire pub crawl?" Elena questions and Damon rolls his eyes. "Oh right, I'd thought we were talking about Alaric." he throws at them, Elena was a the door as Samathea stops and clutches the ring some more. "But of course we're talking about Stefan." Damon throws out, then Samathea turns to him. "You stood there and let him feed on that innocent girl." she snaps at him and Elena turns seeing the two of them going toe to toe. "I didn't let him do anything, if you're going to get nit-picky about it. I made him." Damon informs her,

"Why? Because you're vampires and you to kill everything with a beating heart?" Samathea questions him, "Yes Samathea! Exactly, that's exactly what we do. We feed on others to survive, we are the predictors that is what we are." he snaps at her in a low tone. "Well Stefan always find a way around it before, he can do it again." she tells him, "Stefan has build himself a delusional wagon, which he has repeatedly fallen off of. Why he needs to learn is control." Damon informs her and she scoffs. "Well, you're the last person to teach anyone about self-control." Samathea states and then turns and walks back to the car, then the twin both got in and Damon walks off.

As Elena started the car, Samathea looks in the mirror then Stiffens as she saw Samantha sitting right behind her, making the young Gilbert look away for the mirror but can feel her stare.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie steps outside as she saw Caroline walk up to her, "Hey, I came to check up on you and your mom, how is everything?" she asks as she walks onto the porch, Bonnie sighs and cross her arms, "After what Elena told me, about what Sam did for me and my mom without knowing. I can't help but feel guilty." Bonnie answers her, Caroline nods and looks over at Abby who was standing in the garden.

"How's your mom taking the news?" she asks and Bonnie looks at her mother, who was standing in the garden that was now flourish with life, "When Sam broken our connection to Esther, it somehow strength mom's connection to nature. She been standing there since this morning, but I don't think she's taking what happened to Sam very well." Bonnie answers and Caroline steps closer to her, "Well, it's only been a few days since what happened and Sam's doing a lot better now, she's up and walking." Caroline informs her.

Then they both walk out into the garden as Abby was looking at the herbs, "Mrs. Wilson. Are you going to be okay?" Caroline asks her, "Samathea went days of pain, so I can feel my garden again and now I feel it more then I ever did." she states and looks at them, "I don't think I can forgive myself for that." she states and walks pass them. "I don't understand." Caroline states and Bonnie kneels down next to a box, "Witches have a connection to the spirits, we can feel nature." Bonnie states and brought one of the dead planets back to life. "Sam some how strength and gave mom her powers back." she states then stood up and looks at Caroline, "I don't know how to comfort her when she thinks it's her fault Sammy was in pain."

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks into the living room with a pact of blood and then picks up a glass and pours some in, but then looks and looks up seeing Elena and Samathea and they stops and look at him, "Hi." Elena said to him "Hey." Stefan said back and sets the glass and pact down. "I'm sorry, Damon told Alaric no one was home other wise we would of-" Elena informs him. "I just got him." Stefan informs her as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

Samathea nods at him and crosses her arms, "We just came back to pick up this book that you found on our ancestor, the Original Samathea." Elena informs him and he nods at them. "That's fine." he tells them and Samathea walks up to him, "How are you doing, Stefan after the whole… you know." she asks him, "Yeah, I'm-I'm uh… okay." he tells her, looking at the blood pact and back at her, "Did you both get everything you need?" he asks her, Samathea looks at Elena and the older twin steps down, "Yeah, if there is anything Sammy and I can do to help." Elena states and they went to leave.

"You don't have to read that you know." he calls out and they stop then turn to him, "I can just tell you what happened. The Original Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum. She tried to give herself a lobotomy, a knitting needle and bled to death on the floor of her cell." he tells them, making Samathea flinch a little, "And if the same thing is happening to Alaric… then there nothing you can do." he informs then, then Samathea looks over and saw Samantha again as he was standing by the window and she stiffens. "Okay well, we'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing." Elena tells her, then looks at Samathea as she was staring at the wall. "Sam?" Elena asks, placing her hand on Samathea's arm and snaps her out of her trance. "Hm?" she asks, "You okay?" Elena asks and Samathea looks back seeing that Samantha was gone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lets just go." she tells her and they both walk off.

Stefan watches them walk off, then down at his pact, but then stops and looks where Samathea was looking and back to where the Gilbert twins walk off.

~8~8~8~

Jamie work on chopping the wood and Caroline walks up to him, "I haven't seen you up at the house." she states and he looks at her as she crosses her arms, "Abby's been wondering where you were." she states and he nods at her, "I've been pretty busy." he answers her, she nods at him. Then she looks down at the wood and went to pick it up. "Hey! Hey!" Jamie shouts at her, making her back up, "Stay away from me!" he snaps as he was arm with his axe. "Easy! I was just going to help you bring the firewood in." she informs him, but this doesn't make him lower his guard.

Caroline sighs as she drops her arms, "You're scared of me." she states, knowing the look in his eyes "You're a vampire." he tells her, she nods a little. "Well, right now Abby need you, she needs to make sure everything is going to be okay." Caroline informs him, "Well she's not okay. None of this is okay." Jamie argues with her.

"Did you think Abby wanted Sam to nearly kill herself for her sake?" Caroline argues with him. He stops, "Do you think Abby is okay with what happened? No, she isn't and right now she needs to make sure nothing happens to you or Bonnie so-" Caroline went on, but then her phone rings and she pulls it out, she looks at the caller then back at Jamie, "So, get over yourself, Ok!" she snaps and then walks off. Caroline then answers the caller. "Hey, what's going on?" she asks. "Bonnie's not returning any of my calls." Elena informs her, "Sorry, she still blames herself for what happened to Sam, both her and her mom. And Abby's return magic is a bit more then they excepted, so it's been a little rough." Caroline informs her, then Elena exhales "I know and I get it, but… something really terrible has happened to Ric and now Sammy isn't acting like herself right now, and I really need her help." Elena informs her as Samathea was in her room clutching her head, trying to block out the whispers of Samathea Gilbert.

~8~8~8~

Night came and Samathea was pacing in her room, "You are not here, you are dead. You died by killing yourself, I am just seeing things. You are not real." Samathea tells herself, trying to get a hold of her sanity. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Samathea." a voice calls out and Samathea turns to her mirror and looks at her reflection, but instead of seeing herself, she saw the Original Samathea Gilbert as her reflection. "Samantha." she mutters, and the woman nods her head at her.

"I see the Gilbert line had kept the rings, without knowing the consequences for wearing them for so long." she states and Samathea pulls out the ring that Alaric gave back to her and looks at it, "There's always a price to pay. Beware the ring." Samathea mutters and looks at it. Samantha nods at her, "Yes. I wonder this Earth for hundred years, but something pulled me to you, my insane and broken soul was healed and restored, thanks to your magic." she states and Samathea was confused, "Wait… my magic…" she mutters then it came to her, "The night I cast those two spells, I was suppose to die, wasn't I?" she asks. Samantha stiffens, "Yes. But somehow my soul was drawn to you and you healed me of insanity and in return I saved you from dying that night." she informs her and Samathea sat down as he was overwhelm.

"I know this must be overwhelming for you to gasp, but I need your help once more, Samathea Gilbert." she states and Samathea looks at her, "Me? What can I do? I don't fully understand my powers yet." she states, but Samantha shook her head. "No, I mean your book of spells, your grimore. If you can heal one from insanity." she starts and Samathea caught on. "Then I can send a soul to the afterlife." she state but then went white as she realizes where her girmore was. "Is something the matter?" Samantha asks her, "We might have a slight problem. The girmore is at the boarding house." Samathea answers her, but Samantha was confused. "I don't see who this is confusing." he states, but Samathea runs her hand over her hair, "The Boarding house belongs to the Salvatores."

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks down the stairs and saw that Elena was sitting at the table with Alaric, "Hey." she calls out and walks over to them. "What going on?" she asks and sat down next to Elena, Alaric looks at her and slides a notepad with context written on it, "I want you and Elena to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, were to find my will and how to contact my family, just in case this doesn't go my way." he informs them and Samathea looks at him, then Elena slides it back to him, "No, no, no. don't even think like that." she starts. "We are going to fix this." Samathea informs him.

"Elena, Sam. I need to know that both of you and Jeremy are going to be okay." he tells them, "We're all going to be fine." Elena informs him and then her phone started to ring. She moves away and answers it, "Ric, don't lose hope, I'll find some way to fix this." Samathea informs him. He looks at her and took her hand, "You're always trying to help others Sam. But you're still just a kid." he informs her, she just smiles. "I know, Ric. And I promise, I will fix this." she tells him, then took her hand away, "I'll be back." she tells him and took off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea enters the boarding house and saw it was quiet, thinking that everyone was asleep, she quietly makes her way into the library, then started to look through the books, she picks some out and looks at them, seeing that none of them were the girmore and then places them back. "Are you sure it is here?" Samantha appears next to her, making Samathea almost drop the book in her hands. She glares at the Ghost. "Sorry." she states and Samathea puts the book back and scan throw them again, but then came to a big cook book that wasn't in the right spot.

Samathea took it out and looks at it, "Is this it?" Samantha asks her and Samathea blew the dust off and the words reassemble themselves. She smiles and nods, then started to head for the door. "Hello Sam." Damon calls out, making her gasp, but he vamps at her, covering her mouth. "Hurry kill him before he kill you!" Samantha warns her, but Samathea looks at him, he pulls his other hand up and press his forefinger to his lip, she nods at him and he removes his hand from mouth and steps back, Samathea exhales, then blushes and looks away. Damon smirks at her, "Don't get all shy on me now." he tease but she glares at him then punches his shoulder, he smirks at her attempt to hurt him. "Cute." he tells her and she just rolls her eyes. He then eyes her girmore under her arm. "What do you need that for?" he asks and she narrows her eyes at him, "Same can be said about you." she throws at him, pointing at the lodging book under his arm.

He smirks at her, "Reasons." he answers her. "Same here." she answers as well and he scoff, "Alright, look you're angry with me, you hate me right now. But I need to help Stefan control his urge for blood. He can't pretend to be something he's not." he informs her as Samantha watches their conversation. Samathea nods at him, "That's a lodging record's book from the looks of it, and you want to look over the lodging that accord in… say 1917, am I right so far." Samathea asks him and he smirks at her, "As clever as always." he states and she glares at him, but he stops and looks at the door. Then back at Samathea, pulling his finger to his slip and tells her to stay quiet.

"Be a good girl and stay quiet." he whispers and he was gone, Samathea huffs and she then walks over to a desk, places the girmore down then opens it up to spell, potions, glamor and herbs for healing and killing, Samathea flips through the pages for anything that can help her, but then stops on a page about Ghost. She scans through the context and stop on one of the spells. "Cleansing a Ghost and sending them to the afterlife." she reads and Samathea looks over her shoulder at the spell, then at the next page, "Saving one's mind from an inner darkness." she reads and looks at the two spells. "This should do." she mutters, and took out her phone and took a picture of the 'Saving one's mine from an inner darkness.' she smiles at the photo then looks at the spell. She then inhales and then started to chant the spell, Samathea then looks over and saw a door that appeared out of thin air, she smiles and walks to the door, it opens and a light shines out.

She then turns and looks at Samathea who was chanting the spell, "Thank you." she whispers and walks into the light, the door closes behind her and the door was gone, Samathea then stops chanting and opens her eyes and saw that Samantha has cross over. She exhales with relief but then started to wobble at little and grips the desk for balance as her vision started to blur.

~8~8~8~

"Sage. Lets go, we have originals to kill." Damon calls out as he was dress and now walks into the other living room, but found it was empty and then he growls to himself. "Sage." he said in a low tone, but then he heard a thud coming from the library, then vamps into the room and looks around.

But then he looks down in horror as Samathea was laying on the ground, he then vamps over to her, kneels down and grips her shoulders. "Sam? Sam!" he shook her, but got no response. He shook his head and gathers her into his arms, then uses one arm to hold her. "You are not going to die." he tells her, then bites his wrist and presses it to her lips. "Come on, come on." he mutters and saw that she wasn't moving, "Come on Sam, don't leave me." he begs her, but then he saw her twitch her eye lids and then raise her hand to his arm and started to drink his blood, he exhales in relief. He then pulls his wrist away, letting her breath and she opens her eyes looking up at him. "Damon…" she whispers, "You're going to be alright." he tells her, then picks her up in his arms.

Then he started to walk to the front door, "Where are we… going?" she asks him, "We need to get to the bridge and fast." he answers her and steps out the front door.

~8~8~8~

Damon drove like a madman as Samathea was getting better thanks to his blood. He then comes to a screeching halt as they were at the bridge, but the white oak was now burning. Rebekah turns to him as Damon and Samathea steps out and he walks forward a bit, "Your grand plans always seem to get ruin, don't they?" Rebekah asks him as Samathea looks at the fire. "Sorry to disappoint you. Again." she states with a smirk and walks off.

Damon growls to himself, then Samathea pats his arm and he turns to her, seeing her look at someone behind them, he turns and saw Sage standing by the car, "You set me up." he snarls at her, "No, I'm just looking out for myself." she answers him, then Samathea rolls her eyes at her, "I'd told you, I'd save your creepy boyfriend." Damon throws at her as he walks to her, "And you lied to me, Damon!" she snaps at him, "The Originals are link, if one dies they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't you think I can get inside yours." she tells him, he glares at her and then slams her onto the car, Samathea took a step forward. "I should end you." he threatens her, but she wasn't threaten. "I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me." she informs him then throws him right off and slams him onto the car, "Damon!" Samathea calls out and then ran to him. She was at his side and looking at him.

He looks at her and nods, assuring at he was alright, "Did you honestly think I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?" Sage questions Damon, then Samathea snaps, thrusting her hand forward and send Sage flying into the ground. "You know, you honestly are clueless aren't you?" Samathea questions her and she looks up at Samathea. "Rebekah lied to you, the Originals aren't connected. I severed that connection and secondly, if Finn loves you as you say he did, then why did he agreed to die?" Samathea questions and Sage stood up ad Samathea lowers her hand, "What are you blabbing about?" she questions and they stood toe to toe. "The spell that mama dearest was doing need two sacrifices, Serena who was the Original sorceress and Finn himself, but only he volunteer." Samathea informs her, but Sage scoffs at her, thinking that she was crazy. "The fact is he hated what he was and couldn't stand it." Samathea went on, but Sage shook her head. "He wouldn't do that." she states, "Wouldn't he?" she questions as Damon was feeling proud over Samathea. "Face the facts Sage, he doesn't love you at all or anyone, he was ready to die to be free of being a vampire." she states and Sage stiffens.

"And believe me when I say this, I will find a way to kill all of them and when I do, I'll start with Finn." she promises her, then pushes pass her, Damon glares at her then pushes pass her as well and they both entered the car.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Stefan entered the house, but Stefan then grabs a hold of Elena's arm, she stops and looks at him. But carefully walks forward and looking around as he was in the living room. Elena turns and went to close the door, but Samathea ran up, she lets out a soft 'hi' and Elena pulls her into her arms.

But then pulls back and lets her in, Samathea turns and watches Elena close the door, "Hey there." Alaric calls out, the two then turn to him. They saw that he was wrapping his hand with a towel. "Hi." Samathea states as they both played it cool, "Where's Meredith?" Elena asks him as she stuffs her hands into her pockets. "Oh, she got called um… to the hospital for last minute surgery, but she'll be back later." he informs him, Samathea threw that was a lie. "What happened?" Elena asks as she looks at his bandage hand, "Oh, I broke a coffee cup and slice my hand open trying to pick up the peaces." he answers her as Elena looks into the kitchen. Then she looks back at him, "But I'll live." he tells them and walks down the steps. "Did Stefan catch up with you?" he asks Elena and Samathea looks at her, "No, Just Sammy." she answers and he steps down again, "Did you get my ring?" he asks her again, "I couldn't find it." she answers him again, "Yeah, well my places is a bit of a disaster." he said with a light laugh and stood in front of the two. "Well, I guess I'll uh… go and get it myself." he informs them, but then looks down at ground.

The two look down at the ground as well and saw a knife with blood on the tip, he looks at them and they look at him. He went to move, but Stefan vamps up behind him and held him in a headlock. Alaric struggles in his grip "No don't hurt him." Elena asks him, "I'm trying not to." he answers her as Elena held Samathea's arm. Stefan lowers Alaric to the ground and Alaric was pass out from the loss of oxygen. The two exhales as Alaric was out. But then Stefan stood up as there was an alert look in his eyes as he looks up. "Elena, Sam. I need you to come upstairs with me." he tells them and headed to the stairs. "Why?" Elena asks him, he stops and looks at her, "I'm going to need your help." he answers, the two look at each other and followed Stefan up the stairs.

They ran to the bathroom, Stefan kicks open the door and Elena turns on the lights, there laid Meredith as her blood was smeared everywhere. "Meredith!" Samathea calls out and ran to her side, Elena covers her mouth and went next to Samathea as the young Gilbert twin was press her hands to the wound as Stefan was just staring at the blood. The two look at him seeing the crimson veins around his eyes, he takes a step forward, but then veins disappeared and he bites his wrist. Stefan then kneels down in next to Meredith and fed her his blood. She drank it and her wound started to heal. Then Samathea looks at her, "You're going to be okay." she tells her and Elena looks at Stefan as he looks at her, then stumbles back and quickly left the bathroom.

~8~8~8~

Later the next Morning, Alaric was fast asleep in bed, but then woke up to the sight of Damon in the chair and Samathea was sitting next to him. "Damon what are you doing here?" Alaric asks him, Damon shrugs at him, "Just making sure the witch didn't turn you into a toad or a block of salt." he answers and Samathea smirks a little, "What he means is, he was very worried about you, hardly left your side." Samathea informs Alaric as she was healing his cut hand. Damon shot her a look, "What?" Alaric asks her, "Bonnie did a little spell, nothing to worry about. Just to keep the killer in you at bay." Damon informs him.

Then Alaric hisses as he looks at his hand that Samathea was holding and the glow that was radiating off her hands. "Something happened?" he ask them, Samathea hesitated. "Lets just say you have an alter ego hell-bend on killing council members, so we're going to pack up your stuff and we're going to go to the loft a little bit. You know, like house arrest. Like." Damon states and Alaric sat up, "Wait where's Meredith?" he asks and Damon's smirk fell. "Meredith is alright, thanks to Stefan's blood." Samathea answers him and he looks at her, then sighs as he laid back down on the pillows.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie walks into the kitchen with a bottle of herbs as Elena was working on the dishes, "Hey." she calls out and Elena looks at her, "You okay?" she asks and Elena moves away from the sink. "Yeah, I'm fine." she answers. "Abby says that all the dying and coming back to life might of chip away at Alaric's physic. Making it easier for the darkness to take hold and as for Sammy, she must have been seeing Samantha Gilbert, but now somehow sent her over to the afterlife, so we don't have to worry about her." Bonnie informs her, Elena nods with a smile. "Yeah, she always finds her way." she mutters.

Then Bonnie sets the bottle of herbs down on the Island, "These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day." she informs her as Elena took the bottle into her hand. "I'll get you more." she states and Elena looks at her. "Abby and I are going to work on the garden." Bonnie said with a smile. "How is your mom taking what whole news about Sam?" Elena asks her and Bonnie stops smiling, "It was surprising at first, then Abby's magic return to her, but she blames herself for what happened to her and the outcome, but she'll be okay. I'm gonna go back and stay with her for a while, I'll give us a chance to work things through." Bonnie tells her then Samathea walks into the room.

Then the two turn to her and an ocean of guilt flows over Bonnie, "Hey." she said them then as they were staring at her. "Is everything okay?" she asks them, then Bonnie walks up to her and embraces her, taking Samathea by surprise "Bonnie?' she asks her, "I'm so sorry Sammy, I didn't mean for what happened to happen to you, you also die and gave mom back her powers." Bonnie rambles, but Samathea smiles at her and wraps her arms around her, silencing her, "Bonnie Bennett, stop blaming yourself and your mother needs to stop blaming herself as well. I'm alright, I made it out just fine." Samathea tells her, "But you almost died, you were haunted." Bonnie reminds her, but Samathea kept smiling. "I know." she said acknowledging the facts of what happened to her.

"Please say you forgive me?" Bonnie asks her. "You don't need my forgiveness because there's nothing to forgive." Samathea informs her and Bonnie cries in her shoulder. Elena walks over to them and hugs them. Samathea giggles and hugs her sister as well.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Elena was sitting in her room, on her window ledge, along with Samathea and she calls someone on her phone, " _Hello?_ " the person answers and Elena smiles a little. "Hey stranger." she spoke, " _Hey, you checking up on me?_ " Jeremy asks her, "Do you need checking up on?" she teases him, " _Well, I'm not flunking any of my classes, yet and I got a dog._ " he informs her, Samathea smiles a little. "Hey, have you talk to Alaric lately?" Elena asks him, " _Uh no, why, is everything okay?_ " he asks her, Samathea looks at her as Elena looks back at her.

"Yeah, everything fine, um… I just wanted to hear your voice." Elena informs him as she was tearing up. " _Yeah okay, can I call you later. I'm actually on my way out with some friends?_ " Jeremy asks her and she nods at him. "Yeah, of course Jer. Go out, go have fun and… Sammy and I just miss you." Elena tells him, " _Yeah, yeah. I miss you too._ " he tells her then hung up. Elena hung up her phone as well and looks at Samathea.

She looks at her and waves her hand, signaling her to come to her, Elena did so and laid in Samathea's arms and cries softly as the young Gilbert comforts her, petting her hair and looks out the window.

~8~8~8~

Back at the boarding house, Stefan living room with a glass of Bordon as Damon then walks into the room with a sign in his hand, that was covered up. "Little early in the day for you, isn't it?" Damon asks and Stefan looks at him, "Just having a little toast." Stefan answers him as Damon stood right in front of him, "To what?" Damon asks him, Stefan shrugs with a smirk, "Control." he answers.

Damon shrugs as well with a smirk on his face, placing the covered sign on the cushion. "If you're happy, I'm happy." Damon tells him and Stefan sets the drink down. "Why you in such a good mood? Sage double-cross you, the tree's a pile of ash. Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego." Stefan names off the bad things, Damon nods, "Yeah Stefan, I'm philanthropist. I make the world a better place, restoring bridges, landmarks and…" he states and then pulls the paper off the sign, with the words. 'Wickery Bridge. Mystic Falls, VA. Built 1912' on it. "Historical signs made of the same white oak the Wickery Bridge." Damon states as he grabs Stefan's full attention.

Stefan then stood up, "They think all the wood burn." he states and Damon looks at him, "I'd sold my rage. Oh, you should of seen me." Damon states and they look at each other, "We have a weapon." Stefan went on and Damon smirks. "The game's back on, Brother." Damon states and Stefan stares. "Let go kill some Originals."


	18. The Murder of One

_Chapter 18: The Murder of One_

Samathea and Elena walk up to the Loft where Alaric stayed, "And you're sure, it's possible?" Elena asks Samathea, who nods at her, "Pretty sure, I mean. I took a picture of it right before I send Samathea's soul back to the afterlife." Samathea answers her. Elena nods and then they step to the door, Samathea knocks on it, "Are you sure you okay, nothing weird or strange has happened?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her and shook her head, "No, I haven't had any blackouts or lost moments of time and I'm not killing anyone." Samathea tells her and Elena exhales with relief, "I'm sorry to keep asking you, I'm just worried." she tells her, Samathea smiles, "Your my sister Elena, you're always going to worry about me." Samathea informs her and Elena smiles at her, then Damon answers the door.

The two look at him, "Morning sunshine." he smiles at them, "Hey how's Alaric?" Samathea asks as she went to look inside, but Damon blocks her view. "Indecent, but not." he answers and she looks at him, "So that means there was no issues last night?" Samathea asks him. "Nope, slept like a baby, woke up Alaric and no one found dead council members." Damon answers her and then Elena sighs and gave Samathea the package, "I'm not going to deal with Damon right now, so Sam. I will meet you outside, once you're done talking with Damon." Elena informs her, Samathea took the package, "Okay, see ya in a bit." Samathea tells her and Elena walks down the stairs, then Samathea turns to him, not impress. "What are you up too?" she questions him, he scoff a little at her. "What makes you think I'm hiding anything from you?" he asks her, she narrows her eyes at him. But he just smirks and took the bag from her.

"What did you bring me?" he asks, opens the bag and inhales the smell, "Oh, chocolate muffins. You know what they say, the only way through a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach." Damon states, then Samathea took the bag from him, "It's not for you, it's for Alaric." she informs him and closes the bag back up. "Fine, keep convincing yourself you're still mad at me." he informs her, she then looks at him, "But sadly Ric's going to have to miss Elena and Samathea time today. You know, lock down and all." he informs her, she rolls her eyes, not even bothering on what was going on inside, "Just give this to Alaric and tell him that Elena and I miss him." she asks him, handing over the package, he took it, "With pleasure." he answers, "Please Damon." she asks him again, "Bye." he said and closes the door.

Samathea huffs and started her way down the stairs. "Walking down the stairs. Opening front door." Damon informs Alaric and Stefan as they had pause in their work on the Wickery bridge sign. "And they're gone." he said and the resume in their work.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Samathea and Caroline walk through the woods as the twins informs Caroline of everything, "Alaric Saltzmen killed my father?" she asks in a shock tone. "We can't except you to be okay with this, but the herbs that Bonnie gave him are healing him, keeping the darkness at bay." Elena informs her, "Yeah and that's suppose to makes everything okay?" Caroline questions, but Samathea grips her arm and turns her to her. "No Caroline, it doesn't. Nothing about this is okay." he states and Caroline looks at her, "This is horrible, it's terrible beyond measures and I feel so horrible about it, but he's a victim of something supernatural, he didn't ask to get turn into a serial killing psychopath." Samathea tells her and Caroline scoff.

"This just happened to him, just like Jenna, she didn't ask to get turn into a vampire or sacrifice. Neither did Stefan or Taylor." Samathea went on, "Or me." Caroline throws in and Samathea rubs her arm. "Especially you." she agrees with her, "None of you ask for this, but who who Samathea and I be if we just turn our backs on any of you?" Elena asks her and Caroline steps in between them. "Oh Elena and Samathea Gilbert, saviors of the cursed and the damn." she states, wrapping her arms around theirs, making the two smile at her, then they were stop by Matt. "Hey, what's with the cryptic secret meeting text?" he asks them and Samathea shrugs, "You got me." she answers, "I don't know, Stefan said to meet here." Elena answers then Stefan and Damon step out, "Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asks them. They turn t him, "I texted her too." he states, "Uh… Bonnie's mom bailed on her again, so maybe she would leave her out of this one." Caroline informs him and Samathea nods in agreement.

"What are we doing here?" Matt asks them, "I found some more white oak." Damon answers him and Samathea looks at him, "What? But I'd thought Rebekah burn them all. I was there, I saw the fire." Samathea states and Damon smirks at her, "Well, not all of it." he answers her, "Hang on, white oak, you have a weapon that can kill Klaus?" Elena asks him. "Nope, we all do now." Stefan answers and tosses the two bags down at feet as the were filled with white oak stakes and the look at the Salvatore brothers.

~8~8~8~

Finn was walking through the city, then Klaus walks up to him, "Hello Finn." he said with a smirk, Finn sighs at him. "Hello Niklaus, I have nothing to say to you." Finn informs him, "Well, I'm not here to chat. But I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?" Klaus asks him, "Gone to find another way to end our abdominal lives, thanks to Serena's doppelganger severing the connection and when mother does find a way to connect us once more, I will sacrifice myself all over again." Finn informs him.

Serena giggles as she was now walking next to them, "You're just as dull as ever Finn, 1000 years as made you grumpy." she states as the two look at her, "Well hello Serena, fancy seeing you here." Klaus said to her, she smirks at her, "And how fortunate I found the both of you here, I was just on my way back to Mystic Falls and I thought to myself, Nik and Finn should definitely come with me." she tells them, Finn scoffs at her, "And why, love. The link is severed and we are free to do as we pleased." Klaus informs her as the cross the street. "Is it?" she questions them with they both look at her as she smirks to herself and walks off.

The two followed after her quickly, "What does that mean?" Klaus asks her, she stops and turns to them, "Samathea preform two spells, but there's a catch. One was false and the other was permanent. I think you can guess which one is which." she tells them when holding up two fingers up. They think to themselves then realization hits them, "The link." Klaus mutters, Serena nods at them, "Quite so, the separation only lasted until the full moon was gone, clever isn't it?" she informs them then turns and started to walk again. They followed her, "Did Samathea know this?" Klaus questions her "Of course she knows, her source wasn't going to send her in blind. But sadly she's not strong enough to reverse or completely sever the link, so I need to get back to Mystic Falls and get the girmore and you are going to help me." she tells them.

They stop and she turns to them, "Whatever you need love, it's yours." Klaus tells her, she smiles at him then looks at Finn, he scoffs at her and shook his head, "I have no wish to be unlink." he tells her and she chuckles a little, "I guess I wasn't clear the first time, so let me rephrase. You will come with me back to Mystic Fall or I will put you back into the coffin in which you rotted for 900 years." she threatens him, he chuckles dryly, "What happens to one, happens to all. And if you dagger me, right here and right now, you'll loose your precious Klaus." Finn warns her, but Klaus steps next to her and looks at him, "I know Serena will unlink us, she quite persisted when she sets her mind to something." Klaus informs him, but Finn rolls his eyes and walks pass them, they turn and watch him try and escape from them.

But as he vamps down the alley, Rebekah stood in his way. "Lets not make this any worse then it has to be, darling brother." she tells him as he looks at her in surprise. "You're siding with them? Rebekah, Klaus stored us in boxes." Finn reminds her, "At let they're not trying to make us existent." she throws back at him, Finn turns and saw Serena and Klaus standing behind him, "What are you doing to do, kill me?" he questions them, but Serena just giggles, "No, oh no, that's reserved for someone else entirely, me. I just need you back in Mystic Falls so I can preform the spell." Serena tells him and then moves out of the way then Klaus grips a hold of him and swung him at the both wall and Finn crashes on the ground. He pants and looks up at the three. Then they smirk at each other.

~8~8~8~

Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage." Stefan informs the three as Eric was also there. "We are all arm and they are all link, thanks to Samathea's source." Stefan states, Eric winks at him, "Meaning we only need to kill one of them." Stefan states and Damon held up one finger. Samathea smiles at Elena and Caroline and Caroline smiles back at her. "We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare. For every opportunity." Stefan informs them. "Scenario number one." Damon states and walks up to Samathea, "You get to play Klaus." he tells her pulling her up front, "Alright." she tells him, pulling his hands away from her as she stood in between Stefan and Damon, "Rebekah is our target, so we distract her and catch her off guard." Stefan states and Eric nods at them.

"Serena won't help in saving Rebekah, but that won't stop Klaus from trying to save her." he informs them, Stefan nods at him, "That's right, in which we need to separate Klaus from Rebekah and occupied." Stefan states and jesters to Samathea, who waved her hand a little. Then looks at the blonde, "Caroline." he smirks at her, "Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?" she questions them, "Because Serena freaking adores you." Eric throws out as he had his arms cross. Caroline glares at him, "But for right now, we need you to play Rebekah." Damon informs her as he steps to her and moves her over to the side a little. "We use the quarterback distract her, keep her talking." Damon informs them, "How?" Matt asks him, "Make her interested, she's lonely. Desperate." Damon answers him. "Clearly, she slept with you." Caroline throws at him.

Elena and Samathea covered their mouths as the look down, trying not to laugh, but they couldn't help but smile. "Beefcake holds bombshell, I come up from behind and grab her arms like this." Damon states and roughly shoves Caroline's arms behind her, she lets out an 'Ow!'. Then Stefan held the stake over her heart "And it gives me time for one shot." he informs them, then moves away as Damon lets go of Caroline and she shoves him back. "Got it? Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out any opportunity we have." Stefan informs them. "No last minute attacks for pity of any of them." Damon states and looks over at Elena, "Don't worry about me, not after what happened to my sister." Elena answers him. Samathea brushes back her hair. "Barbie?" Damon asks Caroline, "I'm ready, anything to free Taylor from his sire bond to Klaus." she answers, "Sammy?" Damon asks the sorceress. "I was on board the minutes Esther took my blood." she answers him, he nods. "Klaus boy?" he asks Matt, "Do I have a choice?" he questions him. "Good point." Damon agrees with him.

"We have twelve stakes, twelve shots at killing one Original. We can do this." Stefan tells them as Samathea places her hands on her hips then Stefan walks over to the crossbow. "Alright, lets try another scenario." he states and then pulls Elena next to Samathea and gave the older twin the crossbow. "Elena grab the crossbow, Matt you play Klaus." Stefan informs them, Elena looks at him and aims the crossbow at Matt.

~8~8~8~

Finn was thrown onto the floor as they were back in Mystic Falls, he was on his elbows and scrambles back. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Serena asks him, "Oh do stop enjoying this and get your bloody girmore, so we can gather his blood and get on with it." Rebekah throws at her. Serena rolls her eyes at her. "You can't force me to help you." Finn throws at her, "I could and I can, but I think persuasion is in order, don't you think, Nik?" Serena asks Klaus and he smirks at her.

Then on cue, Sage walks down the stairs and Finn looks up at her, "Hello Finn." she said as she smiles at him. "Sage." he said and then got onto his feet, Sage hurried down the stairs and they wrap their arms around each other, then Rebekah turn to Serena and Klaus as he was texting Kol, "Well, true love prevails." she states and Serena rolls her eyes at her, "It does have it's uses. Easier then torturing him." Klaus informs her and sends the message. Serena then walks over to the table and took off her coat and revealed her one-sleeved shoulder shirt then Rebekah turns to her, "I have business to attend to, what do you need from me?" she asks and Serena looks at her, "Just your blood will do." she answers, setting the coat down. "Where are you going?" Klaus asks Rebekah and she turns to him, "I have unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me, then you'll understand my retribution is in order." she tells him and walks off, "I'll go as well, my girmore is at the boarding house and I think it's time to be reunited with my girmore and beside, I can't do the spell without it." Serena tells him, perks Klaus on the lips and walks out.

He watches her leave, but pay attention to her back end as she was swaying it on purpose, he smirks to himself as she was gone, he then turns back and he looks at the reunited couple.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena left the car as Samathea as on the phone with Bonnie, "Bonnie, if you need any of us to come and stay with you and Jamie, just say the word and we'll come." Samathea informs her, " _Thanks for the offer Sam, but right now I need to be alone._ " Bonnie answers her, Samathea sighs as she was against the idea of Bonnie being alone. " _And don't even thinking about sneaking over here._ " Bonnie warns her. "Oh, you're so cruel." Samathea whispers, making Bonnie laugh a little, " _Will okay, I'll let you go so you can do your thing._ " Bonnie tells her and Samathea nods, "Well alright, tell Jamie I said hi and take care of yourself, Bonnie." she tells her. Then hung up as they walk up to Caroline and Matt.

"How is she?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her, "Not better, but not any worse. That's for sure. But she's needs space." Samathea answers her. "Mr. Saltzmen was like the normal guy is town." Matt informs Caroline, "Is it weird to worry over someone like a mother hen?" Samathea asks them and Caroline shook her head at her, "Is it weird that Klaus's brother is in the middle town square?" Matt asks them and they look over and saw Finn walking with a girl. "That's Finn, but I'd thought he left town." Elena states and the two look back at the twins "Who is that?" Caroline asks, "That's Sage, Finn's girlfriend." Samathea answers and Caroline listens in on their conversation. "So can you guess why I brought you out here?" Sage asks Finn. "If memory serves me, this is where the natives use to make sacrifices to their Gods." he answers and Sage smiles to herself. Then she steps in front of him. "This statue is where we use to rendezvous, back when you use to have to sneak away from your siblings to see you Tou de' lady friend." she states and he looks at her.

"I assumed after 900 years, you moved on." he tells her, "I took care of myself, but I never stop loving you Finn and I don't want you to die." she tells him and he touch by her words. Elena then walks away and Samathea followed her as Elena called Stefan. " _Hey._ " he answers her, "Hey, where are you?" she asks him, " _Just got home, why?_ " he asks her, "Klaus's brother Finn is the town square, he's with some ex-girlfriend or something. Sam called her Sage." Elena informs him. " _That's why she came back._ " Stefan mutters to himself. "We have an opportunity, so how do we do this?" Elena asks him. " _Listen to me Elena, do not do anything, ok? Sage is every old and very strong. You don't stand a chance against her._ " Stefan warns her and then Samathea took the phone from her, "Then get Damon and get down here." she tells him, but then heard moaning and grunting in the background.

"Stefan, what's going on?" she asks, "What happened to you?" Stefan asks in the background, "Rebekah happened?" Alaric answers him, "Stefan?" Samathea asks again, "Samathea, we got a problem." Stefan informs her and she looks at her sister.

~8~8~8~

Klaus walks back into the room as Serena was flipping through the pages of girmore, "Tick-tock, I should hear chanting by now." he tells her and leans over from behind her, but she smirks and brought her hand up to the side of his face, "Patience love, I first need to find the spell to start the chant." she informs him, Klaus groans and moves away from her. "You always did love to test me, didn't you?" he questions her, she smirks as she continues to flip through the pages. "As I recall, you love it when I test you." she reminds him and finally found the page. "Here we go." she mutters and reads over the spell. "Well?" he asks her, "I'm studying it, to see what I must do to unlink you all." she informs him, "Well do hurry love, I don't have the tolerate." he informs her and went to leave, but Serena flashes up to him, grips his throat and presses him against the wall, "You don't seem to understand the consequences when dealing with magic, love." she tells him in a threaten tone, "It takes all but one little mistake and I could kill you all, kill off half of accidentally rig the link to where if I remove the link I can kill you all." she informs him.

He looks at her and saw the worry in her eyes. "You're afraid." he states, she sighs and removes her hand from his throat, "Damn right I am, I don't want to lose you Nik, I got you back and I can't loose you all over again, I could care less about your family, I'm only unlinking you all is because of you, you big dummy." she states then turns away from him and walks back to the girmore and sat back down and studies the spell. Klaus looks at her and walks over to her. She stops and looks up at him, he then offers his hand to her, she took it and he pulls her back up to her feet and he held her in his arms. "And I'm grateful love. I truly am." he tells her, she smiles a little and snuggles into his embrace.

~8~8~8~

Samathea quickly walks pass a tables outside a cafe, Elena was hurrying behind her, "Hey, how is he?" Samathea asks as they were now next to Stefan, "Hey, he's just bang up, Caroline's going to stay with him, making sure Alaric stays Alaric. Matt texted me, saying Finn's still around, we need to plan our next move." Stefan informs her, Elena nods and they two started to walk as Samathea stops. "Wait, Rebekah has Damon." she states and the two stops and looks at her "Our next move should be finding him." she informs them, then Stefan walks back to her, "No we need to stay on point. See an Original, kill an Original, that's the plan." he reminds her.

"Yeah I know, but that was before Damon's life was hanging in the balance." she informs him, "Look, Sammy. I understand that you're concern about my brother's life, but if he even knew for one second that we were talk about missing chance to kill these people, he would lose his mind." Stefan informs her, "Yeah, I know. But if the rules were revered, he would stop everything to save you." Samathea throws right back at him. "I know what my brother would want." Stefan informs him. "But he would want and what we should do are two very different things." she tells him and they stared at each other. "Are you going to help with this or not?" he asks her, but she said nothing.

He then nods, "Okay, fine. We'll figure this out without you." he tells her and walks pass her, then Elena followed him, Samathea stood there and lets out a frustrated sigh.

~8~8~8~

Damon was trap in the cleared living room, traps lock on his wrists, making him bleed out as his shirt was open and his chest was cut. But then he woke to the sound of heel clicking against the floor. He looks and saw a figure, he thought it was Rebekah, but saw that figure was dress differently and her hair was black, the figure lets out shaky and horrified breaths as she walks closer to him.

Once she was close enough, Damon saw that it was Samathea as she looks right at him then at his wounds. "What are… you doing… here? Rebekah will… kill you." Damon tells him as he croaks out his words and she looks at him, "Then hurry up and tell me what to do?" she asks him, he looks at the trap, "Open… carefully." he tells her, she nods at him, then steps to his side and opens the trap. He then collapse, but Samathea catches him and held him against her. "It's okay, I got you." she whispers to him and then reaches up and opens the other and he bends over and pants.

Samathea looks around and she makes him start to walk, "Come on, we have to leave." she tells him and they walk down the hall, Samathea held his weight against her as she was making him lean against her. But they stop as Damon presses his hand to the wall, "No, no, no, no. Damon, we can't stop, we have to move." she tells him and they started to walk again, but as they entered the second living room Damon falls into his knees and Samathea kneels down in front of him, "No Damon." she starts, gripping his collar, "No please." she begs him. "I need a nap." he pants, she shook her head. "No, look at me. Look at me." she tells him, cupping his neck. He then grips her wrist, "Don't be an idiot… Samathea." he mutters her. But she looks right at him.

"I am not leaving you behind." she tells him, but saw that he was very pale, "Damon? No…" she said then quickly pulls down her sleeve and held her wrist at his mouth, "Hey, hey. Drink." she tells him, he opens his eyes and looks at her wrist then back at her. She nods at him, seeing the desperation in her eyes, then the veins pulse around his eyes and he bites down onto her wrist, she gasp as he felt his fangs pierce into her skin. Damon can taste her sweet blood, making him grips her arm to get more taste. But then when his fill, Samathea pulls her wrist away and grips the side of his neck, holding his head in her hands. He then looks at her, the veins retract as she looks right at him. He's blue eyes locks with hers.

She scoots closer to him, her breath hitting his lips, he looks at her then at her lips. Damon then leans in as Samathea did the same and her red delicious lips gently press to his.

~8~8~8~

But Damon then opens his eyes and found himself back the room where Rebekah put him, then groans as she was standing behind him, "You bitch." he mutters as she walks around him, "It's not fun with someone messes with your thoughts now is it?" Rebekah questions him when she stood in front of him and smirks.

But Damon smirks to himself, "Actually I was having a pretty good time in there." he informs her, "Well, I hope you were nicer to Samathea then you were to me." she snarls at him, he squints his eyes at her, "Oh come on, I couldn't hurt you that bad. You didn't think I really had a thing for you, did ya?" he asks her and she stares at him. "I get it. If Klaus boss me around for 1000 years, I'd be pretty desperate for attention too." he mutters and she steps closer to him, Damon looks up at her, then cries out in pain as Rebekah stabs him right in his side and she twist it, making him cry out even louder.

~8~8~8~

Serena opens her eyes and she turns to Klaus, "Can she be any more nosier? I'm trying to concentrate." she tells him as the candles were gathered in a circle and were lit, Klaus smirks at her. "Sorry love, but we all know how Rebekah can be when her feelings are hurt." he informs her, she just pulls her eyes at him, "I could care less what Rebekah is feeling or any of your siblings are feeling for that matter." she tells him.

Klaus fakes a surprise look, but also was amused with her attitude, "My, my where does this darkness come from?" he said playfully, she giggles. "It what happens when I'm used time and time again, this is the psychopath talking." she informs him with a smirk, then turns back to the table and held the gantlet in her hand. "The spell is ready and now I need the last ingredients." she informs him, he smirks, then took the cloth envelope, unzips it and shows her the bottles. "Here we are. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn." he states, she looks at him as he fangs were showing, making her bite her lip as he then bites his hand and held it over the gantlet. "Did that turn you on, love?" he teases her, she giggles. "Don't give me a reason to jump you here and now." she warns him then turns back to the table and sets the gantlet in the center as she had gain enough blood from Klaus.

~8~8~8~

Sage and Finn were now sitting in the Grill, "You've never had tequila before?" Sage asks him and he shook his head. "That's embarrassing." she states tabbing salt on his wrist then onto hers. "Seriously embarrassing, I'm embarrassed for you." he states then they lick their wrist and drank the shots of tequila, they cringe as it was sour, Matt watches them as Stefan was listening in on them, "Happy now?" he asks her, she nods as she handed him a lemon and the suck the juices from the fruit. "I truly am at awe with mankind." he states as he tosses it down. Sage just laughs a little at him.

Then a man walks up to them, "Hey Sage." he greets her, "Hey Troy." he smiles at him and Troy nods at Finn and walks off. "You know him?" Finn asks her, she looks at him, "I turn him." she answers. "You turn him, why?" he asks her, "I am in enemy territory, when your brother and sister, I thought I might need a little back-up." she informs him as Stefan eyes Matt who got the message. "You can't trust anyone here." Sage warns him and as Matt went to take their shots, Sage suddenly grips his wrist and he looks at her. Finn looks at him as well. "Two more tequila?" she asks him and he smiles at her, "Yeah, cool. I'll let your waitress know." Matt informs her and she lets go of his wrist as he took the shots away.

The Matt walks up to Stefan's table, he went to take the cup, but Stefan pushes a bottle next to his cup and Matt took that as well.

~8~8~8~

Serena was chanting the spell as she pulls the last bottle of the Originals blood into the gantlet. Then opens her eyes and sets the bottle down.

Klaus watches her every move as she was chanting away, started the spell.

~8~8~8~

"How many people have you turn?" Finn asks Sage as he leans forward, "I don't know. A lot." she answers him. He glares at her, "Don't judge me, Finn you turn me." she reminds him and he leans back into his booth.

"Exactly Sage, I turned you. My passion overtook my morals." Finn informs her as Stefan was texting the others. "My passions overtake my morals on a daily basis." Sage informs him and he smirks at her. "It's called living life to the fullest." she tells him and Stefan sends the message to the others.

~8~8~8~

Serena chants as she had her eyes closed and she pours the blood onto the surface of the table, making sure to get ever last drop.

Klaus watches as she then sets the gantlet down and felt her power starting to redundant off her body.

~8~8~8~

The waitress then returns with the shots of Tequila, "Finally." Sage said with a smiles and Stefan stood up from his table. "Thanks." Sage tells the waitress and Finn looks at Sage after he took his tequila and she raise hers to him, as Stefan headed for the door. "To living life to the fullest." she said to him.

"To living life." he said as well, she giggles as they cheered and down their shots, but Finn spits his back out as Sage coughs a little. "What the hell?" she questions and downs her drink. "Vervein." he informs her then looks at the door, Sage look as well and saw Stefan look at them and smirks. Then he was out and they both stood up and followed after him. Matt watches as the plan was in motion.

~8~8~8~

Klaus looks down at the blood as it started to separate, Serena's chanting became louder, she opens her eyes and the candles started to flare and as well as the fireplace.

Her eyes glowed as the wind started to pick up, making her hair dance. She raise her head up high and the bloods were separated, the Originals were unlink.

~8~8~8~

Stefan stood ready outside with the stake as Finn and Sage step outside, once Finn was in his view, Stefan lunges out at him, but Sage grip a hold of him and throws him at the ground, making Stefan drop the stake down the stairs. She then turns him over and held him down.

"Finn, the stake!" she warns him, Finn looks at the stake and ran to it, then took a hold of it, but the back door opens, Finn looks over and saw the Gilbert twins. Elena aims the crossbow and shot him with a stake. Catching him off guard and Samathea smacks the stake out of his hand and stabs him with her stake, her white oak stake. "NO!" Sage cries out and lets go of Stefan and ran down to Finn.

Samathea and Elena hurried back into the Grill and close the door quickly, but Sage sat next to Finn and cries over him as he started to turn grey. Stefan stood up and watches her cry over her beloved as she was the last thing he saw. Then Stefan took off. "Finn… no…" she cries as he dead eyes were looking up at her, but then his body started to catch fire, making her pull away from him and she did nothing, expect watch him burn.

~8~8~8~

Klaus looks at the blood that was separated, then at Serena that rested in his arms from using too much of her magic.

He brushes back a strain of her hair behind her ear and laid her head in the crook of his neck, as he played with her hair.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah walks out of the room where Damon was being kept, wiping off her hands. Then Klaus steps out as Serena had regain consciousness. Rebekah looks at them, "Did it work?" she asks then and Serena looks at her. "I don't know, lets test it." she states and raise her hand. Rebekah grips head and screams in pain, falling to her knees. "Klaus, do you feel anything?" Serena asks him, he shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing love." he answers her. Serena hums to herself and lowers her arm, letting Rebekah breath. "It work." she states and Rebekah founded a new fear for Serena.

Then the Sorceress needs down and grips her chin roughly and forces her to look at her, "You have to admit, you had that coming." Serena informs her, then shoves her face away and stood up. "And don't forget, I don't want you to die Rebekah. I want you to suffer." Serena promises her then walks off. Klaus smirks and followed after her.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Samathea and Stefan walk into the second living room where Caroline was waiting for them, "Hey, how's Alaric?" Elena asks her as they walk up to her, "He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home." Caroline answers them. "Good that's good." Samathea smiles to herself.

"Oh! Did you guys kill Finn, did it work?" Caroline then asks then, "Well, we killed Finn." Samathea states, "It work if I see Klaus's dead body myself." Stefan informs her then Samathea phone started to ring. She pulls it out and answers it. "Eric, hi." she states, " _I wanted to give you guys a heads up, Klaus has Damon._ " he informs her and her look went to shock. "But that's impossible, we killed Finn that should of killed Klaus and the others." Samathea states and the three look at her. " _Sorry to be the barer of bad news, but Serena unlink them all, you just succeed in killing Finn._ " he informs her and Stefan growls as Elena and Caroline roll their eyes, Samathea rubs her forehead.

"Okay, um… where is Damon now?" she asks him, " _At Klaus's manor and you might want to get here quick, he's not looking so hot._ " he warns her. "Alright, we'll see what we can do, thanks." Samathea tells him, "But before you hand up, you should know. When the bloodline starts it will end as well." he tells her and she was confused by her words, "Wait what does that mean?" she asks, but he chuckles on the line, " _You have a nice night._ " he tell her and then hung up. "No wait, Eric!" she tries to stop him, but it was too late. She huff and lowers her phone.

Then Stefan walks out, but the twins followed him, "You two stay with Caroline, I'll call you when it over." Stefan informs him. "Stefan stop, Klaus is stronger then you, we need another plan." Elena tries to reason with him. "No we need is for Klaus to be dead." he informs her, then Samathea grips his arms and spins him to them, "Stefan stop! You're acting on anger!" she snaps at him. "Anger gets the jog done, Sam!" he snaps back at her, "Yeah and it gets you killed! It's going to get Damon killed!" she reminds him. "Klaus does not get to survive this, not after everything he took from me." he reports to her and walks to the door. Caroline walks into the hall and watches as the two flinch from Stefan slamming the front door close, Samathea huffs in annoyance then they turn to Caroline. "I miss the well adjusted Stefan." Caroline informs them and the door burst open and Stefan was sent flying back in.

The three watch him crash onto the living room and Sage walks into the boarding house. "Ding dong." she states. Caroline went to stop her, but was elbow in the face and sent to the ground. "I'm not here for you." she tells her as Caroline was whimpering in pain, then Sage looks at Samathea. Then vamps her arm and grips her throat, making her gasp and lifts her up. "I'm here for her." he states as Samathea grips her arm, "Run Elena!" Samathea calls out then was thrown into the living room next to Stefan. Elena went to run, but Troy stood in her way. "I don't think so." he tells her. Sage walks up to the two. "What's wrong? Sad I killed lover boy? I promised you didn't I? If I found a way to kill them and I started with Finn, didn't I?" Sam reminds her as she pulls herself onto her hands and knees. Then Sage kicks her in the side, sending her flying back more.

"You really need to lean how to keep that mouth of yours shut. But I am really going to enjoy beating you to death." Sage promises her. Elena went to run to her side, but Troy held her back. "Leave her alone Sage." Stefan growls at him, "Oh, so now you remember me?" she questions and then kicks him as well. "Then you know I like to go all ten rounds." she tells him, but then started to cough. Samathea and Stefan pull themselves up as they saw Sage's nose was bleeding. "Sage?" Troy calls out, she gags a little as Stefan stood up and helps Samathea to her feet as well.

Sage looks at them then threw a punch at Samathea, but Stefan blocks it and threw her to the ground. She gags for air desperately, "Troy help me!" Sage calls out and Troy lets go of Elena as Caroline stood and Troy went to Sage's side.

But then Troy double over and started to gag as well. The dour just watch them not knowing what's happening to them, then they started to cough up blood. Troy fell to his knees as Sage laid on her side. "What is happening to me?" she questions as Troy was laying on his back and dead. Then Samathea looks at Sage seeing her skin turn grey and was also dead. "She just died." Elena states as Samathea covers her mouth.

~8~8~8~

The four tried to conclude on what had happened, "So Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn." Caroline states as Stefan was pacing, Samathea stood in front of Sage, Caroline was leaning against the wall and Elena was sitting on the steps. "But why, were they bitten by a werewolf or something?" Elena asks her. "When was the last time we ever saw a werewolf in town. Beside Klaus, who is too busy at the moment?" Samathea asks her, "She has a point." Caroline throws out. Elena nods in agreement.

"Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn, she just died of sadness." Caroline throws out there again. But Elena shook her head, "No that doesn't explain Troy." Elena adds in and it hits Samathea. "Bloodline." she states and they look at her, "We all know if a vampire dies, they just die right?" she asks them, "Yeah…" Caroline answers her, "But we didn't just kill any vampire, we killed an original. One of the first vampires to have ever walk the Earth. They're the start of the Vampires." Samathea went on. "Sam, what are you getting at?" Elena asks her, and the young sorceress kneels down next Sage. "Vampires are like ants. You kill the queen ant and they all die." she went on. "Wait, wait, wait a minute Sam." Stefan states and she stood up and looks at him. "Are you saying that, in killing Finn, we just killed every vampire in his bloodline?" Stefan asks her, she hesitated and then nods at him.

Then Elena stood up, "Then that means if we kill the Originals, the entire vampire species would die and that means all of you. You would be just dead."

~8~8~8~

Damon forces his eyes opens and then saw Stefan walks into the room with the bag of stakes and Samathea next him, Damon looks at them in surprise. "Wow, this is much different in my head." he mutters and Samathea smiles a little. "Klaus! We're here!" he calls out and out steps Rebekah and Klaus. "Lets do this." Stefan states as the two turn to the Originals. "Oh good, a hero and his sidekick, what do you want?" Klaus asks Stefan and the vampire tosses the bag of stakes at their feet.

"We're here to make a deal." Stefan answers him, "Stefan what are you doing?" Damon answers as he words slurred. "Eight stakes made of white oak, apart of wickery bridge that you forgot to burn." Stefan informs him then Klaus looks at Rebekah, "That's impossible." she states as she shook her head. "No? You don't think it's possible, lets ask Finn. Oh wait, you can't. He's dead, I killed him." Samathea throws at them and they glared at her, "You killed my brother?" Rebekah growls at her, Samathea throws a glare at her then Stefan steps closer to Klaus. "Damon in exchange for the last 8 weapons I can kill you." Stefan offers him. "And how do I know there aren't any more left?" Klaus questions him, "Because there aren't any at all." Samathea answers and Klaus looks at her, "Lets be certain, shall we?" Klaus states and walks over to Damon, making the two turn to him. "Leave." Klaus orders, but Damon looks away from him. "No." he mutters. "Go on leave." Klaus tells him again, "Nik, he's my plaything, not yours." Rebekah whines and Samathea clutch her fist.

Then Klaus grips a hold of Damon's throat and forces him to look at him, "I said go home." Klaus orders him as he was compelling Damon. Then lets go and Damon pants as he looks at Stefan and Samathea, "Look away." he mutters started to pull at the trap restrains, then cries out in pain. Klaus smirks at the two, Samathea felt her anger boil, Stefan looks away as Rebekah and Samathea watch. "Stop." she whispers and they look at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" Klaus asks as he turns his ear to her, "I said stop." she said louder, Klaus chuckles as Rebekah smirks. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll stop." he tells her, "No stop now." she orders him as her fist shakes. Klaus smirks at her, "You heard the lady, stop. Stop, stop before you heard yourself." Klaus tells him and Damon stops.

Samathea exhales and drops her fist, "Seeing that Damon can be compelled." Klaus went on and steps closer to him, "Just stop alright, I'll tell you." Samathea answers and steps forward. "Sam don't." Stefan tries to get to her stop but she didn't listen to him, Klaus chuckles as Rebekah looks at her, surprise as her courage. "Well well, someone's willing to step up, I need to be just as certain." Klaus states vamps at her and grips her neck, but not too tightly. Samathea wasn't fazed by the sudden act, "Minus the one you killed my brother with, how any stakes are there?" he asks her as he compels her, "Sammy… no…" Damon groans as she looks at Klaus with a blank look. "Ten." she answers him, "Ten! So not eight then." Klaus said with a smiles as Stefan looks away as Samathea blew everything, "You really shouldn't of lied." Rebekah tells Stefan, "I'll get the other two." Stefan promises him, Klaus moves from Samathea and she blinks and shook her head as she felt the compulsion wear off. "Yeah that would be nice or maybe I should compel your brother to chew out his own tongue." Klaus states and Samathea quickly stood in front of Damon, "You've done enough to him." she growls as she stood protectively in front of her friend.

Stefan shook his head in dis-belief of Klaus, "What is wrong with you?" he questions and Klaus turns to him, "What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation of me?" Klaus questions him and Samathea moves to Damon's side and leans him against her and he head rolls onto her shoulder. ""I have given you someone to hate, to loath. A target! for all of your anger, so you don't have to turn it on yourself." Klaus tells him, but Stefan said nothing as he looks at him. "I have given your life purpose as you friend." Klaus states as he steps closer to him then walks behind Stefan. "You really should be thanking me." Klaus states and Stefan snaps. "Enough!" he growls and vamps the both of them as the wall and he held the white oak stake in his hand, but Klaus held it at bay, Rebekah turns to the two as Damon and Samathea look at them as well.

Klaus looks Stefan right in his eyes, "Step down or you both die and I take Samathea away forever, never to be seen again." Klaus threatens him, Stefan glares at him, wanting to kill Klaus so much but, the anger faded and Stefan lets go of him and steps away as Klaus took the stake from him. "There now you only need me to get me the last one." Klaus tells him as Stefan pants. Then Rebekah rolls her eyes at them, "This is ridiculous." she states and walks over to Damon and opens the trap on his wrist, "What are you doing?" Klaus questions her, brushing pass Stefan and the young Salvatore turns and saw Damon slump against Samathea and she held onto him as Rebekah walks over to the next trap and opens it, making Damon stumble against Samathea as she lost her balance for a second, but regains it quickly. Rebekah turns to her brother. "I brought him here, I get to release him." she informs him and he looks at her in dis-belief. "My rules now." she tells him.

Then looks at Stefan, "Bring us the stake and you all live." she orders him, Stefan looks at the two as Samathea held tight, Damon groans and he looks at her then at his brother. "Take your brother as a sign of good faith." Rebekah states and walks up and picks up the bag, then walks out of the room, Stefan then looks at Klaus. "Bring us the stake or I will wage a war against everyone you love." Klaus warns him, stepping closer to the young Salvatore. "I hope I'm being clear." Klaus ates and he too walks out of the room. Stefan pants softly then looks at Samathea and Damon, Samathea exhales and laid Damon's head in the crook of her neck.

~8~8~8~

Rebekah and Klaus were in the second living room with Serena. Rebekah was looking at the fire as Klaus was packing the spell. "I can't believe Finn is dead." Rebekah mutters to herself. "Good riddance, it was an embarrassment Rebekah." Klaus informs her and she turns to him, "He was still your brother, mind your tongue." Rebekah warns him, Serena rolls her eyes at her. "Fine, lets all say a pray for Finn, who slept in a box longer then he live as a man. He was a lovesick fool, he's better off in death." Klaus tells her, Serena stood up, "Ouch, so cruel." she giggles and walks to the table and held one pf the candles.

Then Rebekah walks up to him and stares at him, Klaus then looks at her, "Is that how you would speak of me if I'd died?" she questions him, "Well you let the Salvatores loose with one more stake that can kill us, so I'll guess we'll have to find out soon enough." Klaus informs her. Then Serena sets the candle down "And since when did you have a soft spot for them?" Klaus questions her. "The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other as well as the doppelganger twins. At least they know what family means." Rebekah throws at him, "And since when did you start considering Nik family?" Serena questions her. Rebekah looks at her, "He destroyed ours." she reminds her. "I wanted a family, they just didn't want me." Klaus tells her and she looks at him. "And now we're unlink, we're no longer responsible for each other." he tells her.

"So are you leaving?" Rebekah questions him, "As soon as I get my stake, I'm gone. I'm gonna take Samathea and use her blood to create a new family of hybrids and Serena is coming with me." Klaus answers her and Serena smirks to herself. "And if I choose to stay?" Rebekah asks him, Klaus stops and looks at her, "Then you are just as pathetic as Finn." he answers her then he and Serena left the room. Rebekah walks them leave.

As they walk into the front room, Serena stops, "Oh right I forgot to mention one thing." she states and Klaus stops as well and he looks at her, "Someone else is coming along." she tells him, "And who that be, love?" he asks her, she looks at him then over his shoulder. Klaus notices this and looks behind him and stood still as he was in shock. Eric was standing in front of him, a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. "Hello Nik, it's been a long time." he tells him, "Eric." he mutters then vamps at him and wraps his arms around him, Eric chuckles as Serena walks up to the two. "It's good to see you too brother." Eric states and Klaus pulls back from him, "How?" he asks him and Eric sighs. "It's a long story, but right now I need to be here, with family." he tells him gripping his shoulder tightly.

Klaus looks at him in confusion, then Serena grips his hand. "The moment you took Serena with you and watch over her for 500 years, I forgave you Nik. So, you don't have to worry about me." Eric tells him and Klaus nods at him. Then they hug each other and laugh a little.

~8~8~8~

Back at the boarding house, Stefan was looking at the stake in his hand, then Samathea knocks on the frame. He looks at her, "Hey." she states, "Hey." he said back to her, "You've haven't said much since we got back." she tells him, "Well, I'll be a ball of sunshine once we figure out who's bloodline is who's." he tells her, she smiles a little. "You really surprise me today." she states and he looks at her, "I thought that you would really go up against Klaus." she states and he scoffs a little, "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore and neither does Elena." he tells her, "Because of what Klaus said to you?" she asks him, he sighs. "Because he's not worth it. All this time and energy I wasted on hatting him. It was all for nothing. It's done, it's over, we lost. And I'm right back where I started." he states, "Not really, Klaus doesn't know about the twelfth stake, we can use that to our advantage and you know that's not true." she states and he looks at her.

"Sure, Klaus drag you through hell, but you came out the other side. You beat him, by being better then him." Samathea tells him and he looks at her, "And what did I lose in the process?" he asks her, but she shook her head, "You didn't lose us, Stefan. Elena never stop loving you and I don't think he ever will." she tells him, but he sighs and looks down at the stake in his hands, "Arcading Klaus was easy and it allow me to ignore everything that was happening around me." Stefan states as he walks up to her and tosses the stake to the side. "Everything I let slip away. Now I have to deal with that." he tells her and she sighs, "Stefan-" she starts, "No no, just admit it. Just admit to yourself Sammy, you don't owe that to me or anyone, but you need to hear yourself say it." he tells her.

But she was confused, "I can't admit anything if I don't know what it is, but you and Elena come first." she tells him, but he sighs. "I know. I know you care about your friends deeply, even after everything I did to push you and Elena away." he tells her, then turns away from her. "It's my fault, it's all my fault. I mean this is all my fault." mutters to himself. "What are you talking about?" she asks him and he turns back to her, "I mean the fact that you are in love with Damon." he answers her and she looks at him in shock. "What?" she mutters, then shook her head, "No… I can't… I couldn't… I mean… I'm just…" she stumbles over her words, "Hey." he said and gently grips the side of her head, making her stop and look at him "It's okay. It's okay, I care about you, Sam and I don't want you to get hurt, but I need you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him." he tells her, she looks at him, her mouth opens and closes as tears form in her eyes.

"Hey, hey." he whispers and held her in his arms, her hands were and hanging in mid-air next to his shoulders as her still mouth was opening closing as she couldn't form the words. Stefan then looks over at Elena, seeing that she heard everything.

~8~8~8~

A knock came to Alaric's door and he answers it, finding Damon outside, he smirks at the man, "Ah, you're still alive." Alaric jokes as he walks away from the door and Damon steps inside, "Yeah, for now." Damon answers as he closes the door behind him, I need your stake." Damon informs him and Alaric walks to the shelf, "It's right behind these books here." he answers, but as soon as Alaric removes the books, he found the stake wasn't there. He looks more as Damon walks up to him. "A book shelf, really?" he questions him.

"At least you were trying to be clever about it." he admits, but Alaric looks at the shelf, "Where the hell is it?" he questions, but Damon looks at him. "Ha. Look harder Ric." Damon tells him, "It's not here, Damon." he informs him. Then Damon joins Alaric as they started to pull the books out, "What you just forgot, what book shelf did you put it on?" Damon asks him, "No Damon, I didn't forget, I put it right here and a stake doesn't vanish into thin air." Alaric informs him and the pulled even faster. "Who else did you tell, Ric?" Damon questions him. "I didn't anyone Damon, I'm the only-" Alaric then stops as realizations hits him and he buries his face into his hand. Damon stops and looks at him, "What?" the vampire asks and Alaric inhales and looks at him.

"I'm the only one that knew about it, Damon." he answers and Damon caught on, "No…" he moans and turns to him, "Are you tell me that your vampire hating alter ego has a stake that can kill an entire line of vampires, possibly mine?" Damon questions him. Alaric nods at him, "That's exactly what I'm telling you."


	19. Heart of Darkness

_Chapter 19: Heart of Darkness_

Elena and Samathea walk down to the to the cellar, Samathea was holding a bag over her shoulder and Elena opens the door to the cell and walks in as Alaric was sitting on the bed, "You know, you two shouldn't be here." Alaric informs them, the then walk into the room, "Defeats the whole, lock in a cellar thing." he states, Samathea smirks a little and toss the bag at the foot of the bed. "Well you still need the basics." Elena informs him and looks into the bag, "Toothbrush, clothing and some boring books to help you sleep." Samathea informs him and he looks at one of them.

Then but as the twins, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" he asks and Samathea looks at him "What, no I grab-" she starts and looks at the book as she took it from him, then he leans back, "Damon." she sighs and drops the book back into the bag, "Thinks he's a hilarious." she mutters and turns for a moment. "At least one of us still has a sense of humor." Alaric tells her and she looks at him with a worried look, "Are you sure? I mean you don't have to be here." Elena asks him, "Oh no, this is… this is the right place for me to be." he answers her and sat up a little. "Unless you can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or… he hid the white oak stake." he informs her, Samathea sighs and crosses her arms, "We look everywhere. You… or the darker you hid it very well." Samathea informs him.

Then Alaric sighs and looks up at them, "What's Klaus going to do if he found out about it?" he asks then and Samathea shrugs as she throws her arms down. "It's the only thing that's going to kill him, so he'll wage wars, murder people, turn more people. You know, Klaus stuff." Samathea answers as she leans against the wall and Elena against the chair. Alaric looks down, "Listen." Elena states and moves the chair closer to him and sat down. "Stefan and I are going to watch over you for a little while. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is. It's not safe for him." Elena states and Samathea walks up to them, "So Damon and I are going to go pick him up." she states and he looks up at her, "Why are you saying like I would disapprove?" he asks her, "I don't know, maybe I want you to. You know, me and Damon traveling to Devourer, alone." Samathea said in a worried tone. "Well, I guess I'm more curious about what Stefan and you Elena had to say about this." Alaric tells him, the twins look at each other and back at him. "It was Stefan's idea." they both answered and he raise his eyebrows at them. Then Samathea leans against the chair.

"Stefan thinks I have some unresolved feelings for Damon." Samathea states and looks at him, "And do you?" he asks her, she looks at him as she couldn't find the words to answers him, but blinks her eyes a few times. "I honestly don't know what I feel, guess that's why I'm going on this trip, so I can figure it out for myself." Samathea tells him then looks to the side.

~8~8~8~

Stefan was standing in front of the fire, lost in his thoughts, then Damon walks out as he sets his back next to the others, "You hear from Klaus?" he asks him, Stefan looks over his shoulder at him. "Not yet, but I'm sure I will soon though." Stefan answers and turns to his brother. "I can't deliver the ' _Last stake_ ' when one's missing." Stefan informs him, showing him his stake, "Well, that is our advantage, why else would Sam lie to Klaus, even when he tried to compel her." Damon throws out. "I'll get the whereabouts of the last stake out of Alaric, I just need some time." Stefan informs him. "I like that confident Stefan. I don't share it, but I like it." Damon tells him and walks back to the bag.

"You know what they'll do, no matter what it takes." Stefan reminds him, then Damon turns to him, "Well you'll good Stefan again, you're in control. I'm sorry you might not get the girl you want if you loose the ledge." Damon teases, but Stefan nods a little, "Speaking of." Damon states and on cue, Samathea and Elena walk into view and they look at the brother, Damon then looks at Samathea. "Have you ever flown first class?" he asks her with a smirk. "Who did you have to compel to do that?" she questions him as Elena walks down next to Stefan. Damon then scoffs at Samathea's remark, "Please, I use Miles." he answers her and walks to the bags.

Stefan then locks eyes with Samathea, she looks at him, remember the conversation the other night, then looks over as Damon held the bags and opens the doors, then she looks back to Stefan, she then sighs, "Stefan-" she starts but Elena wraps her arms around her, silencing her, Samathea froze and then wraps her arms around her, "Be safe." Elena tells her and Samathea nods. She then look at the young Salvatore and he smiles at her.

Elena tells her go and steps back to Stefan, Samathea licks her lips and brushes back a strain of her hair. Then walks to the door and closes it as she was gone.

~8~8~8~

Alaric laid in the cot as he was trying to sleep, but he felt eyes were on him. "Do you know hard it is to fall asleep when that what you're suppose to do?" Alaric asks him and opens his eyes. "Well look, I know it's not easy, so Damon I bring something to um… help speed up the process." Stefan informs him as he showed the bottle of bourbon. Alaric looks up him then inhales as he sat up. "What the hell?" he questions, setting the book down.

Then Stefan opens the door and gave him the bottle, then started to walk to the door, "You know, I'll feel decidedly less pathetic if I don't drink alone." Alaric tells him as he took of the cap. "Oh I am… one step ahead of ya." Stefan informs him as he brought in the chair and sat it down in front of Alaric. He pours Stefan some and they both cheered and down their drinks. Then Alaric caps it and sets it down. "So… road trip huh?" he asks and Stefan smirks a little. "Yeah, yeah. I needed to stay here." Stefan answers him. "Why, I am, why you and why not let Elena go with Sam? You know it doesn't take much to babysit me, much less a psychotic break." Alaric asks him, "Well, unfortunately, we only have a limited amount of time." Stefan informs him, "Before what?" Alaric asks him, "Before we have to resort to another means of methods." Stefan answers him. "So, you're worried you're going to torture it out of me." Alaric rephrases.

Stefan then looks at the ground, "And you don't think Damon could of done that?" Alaric asks him and Stefan looks back at him, "Look, Sam needed to go on that road trip with Damon alone." he tells him and Alaric looks down at the ground. "No matter what I go through, to keep her safe. Fighting my blood lust, trying to gain control of my life again. None of that matters if she has feeling for someone and she needed to know that herself."

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea arrived in Devourer, and they head to the ball park. "There he is." Samathea calls out and walks up to the fence watching Jeremy getting ready to hit, but he swung and miss. "Next time we compel him, remind to make him better at baseball." Damon tells her, Samathea rolls her eyes and walks up to the fence and grips it. "Hey Jer." she calls out and he turns to her, "Sammy?" he asks her and she smiles at him. Then Jeremy looks at Damon as he vampire was looking at him and the Gilbert took of his helmet, "What's wrong?" he asks them and Samathea gave him a worried look.

Then Jeremy walks out of the cage, "Katherine and Mary Ann sired us, Rose sired them, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose." Damon informs him as Jeremy places the bat back into the rack, "So you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asks as everyone started to leave and they walk with each other, "A dead vampire is recondite, but yes." Damon answers him, "Well I can. I talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them." Jeremy informs them and places the helmet up, "I've never even met Rose." he reminds them.

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to." Damon whines at him, then Samathea smacks his chest, making him stops. "Rose's spent a long time running from Klaus as well, she and Damon were close and maybe we can use him as a connection." Samathea states, "Don't forget, you ever close to her as well." Damon reminds her and she looks at him. The two look back at Jeremy and he looks at Samathea and then over her shoulder, "All right, fine. But can we do this later, my friend is here and yes Damon, I have those." Jeremy tells them and Damon smirks at him. "I'll call ya when I'm done." he tells Samathea and perks her cheek, making her smile a little.

"Jer." she started but then when to shock as she saw Jeremy's friend. "Damon, it's Kol." she answers Damon and he turns and was hit right into the face with a wooden bat, making it break and Damon to hit the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" Jeremy asks as he was surprise. "Jeremy, get back he's an original." Samathea warns him and Jeremy looks at him "What?" he asks and Kol took another bat, "No hard feelings mate, but we're not buds." Kol tells him and Samathea eyes the broken off handle that was very sharp. "You know, I'll get use to aluminum." Kol states as Samathea kneels down next to Damon as he pulls himself back up and was still out of it. "But at least it won't break." he states and went to hit Damon again, but Samathea flicks her wrist, making the bat fly out of his hands. He watches it hit the fence, but then he turns back to her and she stabs him right through the chest and he collapse onto the ground.

She pants and stood up on her feet, "Did you kill him?" Jeremy asks and then Damon stood up as well. "No, but it'll give us a head start." he answers and grips Samathea's shoulders. "Come, come on." he tells her and they quickly left.

~8~8~8~

The three arrive at a motel, they got out of the car and Jeremy took on of Samathea bags and she swung hers onto her shoulder. "For the record, she's the one that wanted to stop at a motel, not me." Damon states and Samathea just ignores him. "So where are we?" Jeremy asks as they walk up the stairs, "The corner of somewhere where Kol can't find us." Damon answers him, "I can't believe Kol was a vampire." Jeremy tells himself, Samathea pats his back. "Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast, have you met you?" Damon throws at him and Samathea turns to him, "Rude." she tells him.

Then they walk into the motel room, "Well this should work, right Jer?" Samathea states as Damon closes the door and they set their stuff down. "Yeah, doesn't really matter." he tells her and Damon walks over to the curtains. "Alright whumpy, what do you need, candles? Insense? Pottery wheel?" Damon asks as he closes the curtains fully. "That's not how it works." Jeremy informs him then took off his jacket. "I know, I know." Damon mutters and Jeremy took a seat. "They push from the other side and you pull from this one." he states as he and Samathea pull of their jackets. "You got a picture of her?" Jeremy asks and Samathea crosses her arms then she looks at Damon.

"A picture, you want a trip to Disney land?" Damon asks, Jeremy sets his jacket on the table and Damon looks around, "Come on Rose, you're going to make us wait, are ya?" he asks aloud then he smirks to himself. "I know you're obsesses with me." he sang, Samathea rolls her eyes with a groan and walks over and sat down next to Jeremy. "All right, tell me something about her." Jeremy asks him as Samathea pushes Jeremy's jacket over and sets her coat down on the table. "Um… well she did this little thing with her tongue." he starts as he sat down. "Something that's more emotional and matters, Damon." Samathea reminds him, he looks at her and leans back, "You tell us, Sammy. You were closer to her." he said to her, she sighs and thinks back. "I remember when she spent her last day in paradise, she's lean back, soaking in the warm rays of the sunlight and remember what it was light to be human." she states and crosses her legs.

Jeremy looks at her, then Samathea frowns, "Then death came and she face it with no fear." she states and Damon nods at her, "Talk about emotional and mattering." Damon throws at her, "She's talking about dream that she gave Rose. She's here." Jeremy states and looks over at the bed next to Damon. There sat Rose as she was smiling at Damon and Samathea.

~8~8~8~

Rose stood in between Damon and Samathea as she was smiling, "Is she lonely on the lonely on the other side?" Samathea asks Jeremy as she leans over the table a bit. "No. I enjoy it." Rose answers and Jeremy looks at her as she walks over and sat next to Damon, "I was running so much when I was alive, now I have the freedom to do what I want." Rose adds in and Jeremy looks at them. "She says not to worry, she's happy." Jeremy informs them, and Samathea smiles to herself. "Is she still hot?" Damon asks her and Samathea glares at him, "Really Damon?" she questions him he shrugs. "Its an honest questions." he tells her with a smirk.

Samathea shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Tell him he's still dripping with sex too." Rose said and Jeremy looks at her. But she smirks "Fine, tell him I miss him." she said instead. "She misses you." Jeremy said to Damon, "And tell him I'm still routing for him and Samathea." she states, he was surprise to hear that, shot a look at Damon and Samathea. "She, uh… she misses you both." he tells him and Samathea smiles again, "Unfortunately, I have no news on the siring. Klaus didn't sire me, no original did, it was Mary Porter." Rose informs Jeremy.

"She was sired by someone name Mary Porter." Jeremy informs them and Damon groans "Oh, scary Mary. Well, where is she Rose?" Damon asks her as he couldn't see or hear her. "I didn't kept track of her alive, much less now." she states then looks at Jeremy. "Tell them to seat tight and relax, I'll see what I can find out."

~8~8~8~

"You think they got to Jeremy by now?" Alaric asks as Stefan was leaning against the wall. "They should, haven't heard from them. Elena and Sam are worried about him, knowing they can't count on his ring anymore." Stefan states and looks at him, but Alaric smirks. "Who know, maybe he's alter ego is a pot smoking hippie physicist." Alaric states and he and Stefan chuckles a little.

"Yeah maybe." Stefan agrees, "Never thought mine would be so hostile and resultant." Alaric mutters to himself and Stefan looks at him, "It actually makes perfect sense." he states and Alaric looks at him, "I mean your wife left you to become a vampire and your girlfriend." Stefan tells him and Alaric looks away from him as he fiddled with his ring, "He must really hate me. Here I am, the failed hunter slash drinking buddy of vampires." Alaric states. "Nah, he's too judgmental." Stefan tells him, "The thing is, he's me. I'm not compelled, not possess, there's no humanity switch. What drives him is me." Alaric said, but Stefan shook his head "No, no. he's not you. Just the darker parts of you, the parts we all have." Stefan tells him and they both look at each other.

"Well this is depressing, isn't it?" Klaus states as he walks into the cell, then the two look at him and stood up, "Oh and I found this upstairs." Klaus showed them the stake, "And I wonder why it wasn't return to me and then it hit me, there's one more, so that makes it eleven stakes and not ten." Klaus states. "Yeah well, we're trying to find the last one and it's going to take a little more time." Stefan informs him, "Why, because we're waiting for that one to pass-out?" Klaus questions as he points at Alaric. "No thanks, I think I'll just kill him." Klaus said and went to step closer to Alaric, but Stefan stops him, "Then you won't know the location of the of the last stake." Stefan throws at him, "I can live with that." Klaus tells him and then went to try again, but the results were the same and Stefan pushes him back.

"We'll I can't. When we stake Finn, we discovered killing an Original vampire, killed his entire bloodline." Stefan states and that gain Klaus attention. "Now, I don't one white one of you I'm descendent from, but I really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it so we can all be safe." Stefan tells him, "So the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you, finding the stake." Klaus said to Stefan and he held his head high, "And to get it, we need you to pass out?" Klaus questions Alaric, "Which means I feel totally justified doing this." he said then vamps at Alaric and snaps his neck and Alaric fell to the ground, dead. Stefan just turns and looks at them. "There, sleeping like a baby." Klaus states and Stefan wasn't impress.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks back to the motel room and his phone started to ring and he answers it, "There you are, any sign of evil Alaric?" Damon asks him, " _Nope only dead Alaric._ " Stefan answers him. "What?" Damon questions him, " _Don't worry he was wearing his ring. Klaus was here, and lets just say he's not very patience._ " Stefan tells him, "Kol must of told him we were in Devourer, how long has Ric been out?" Damon asks him. " _A few hours and I'm hoping with he walks up, it won't be him. It will he the other him._ " Stefan tells him.

"And if not?" Damon asks him as he stops walking, " _Yeah I know, whatever it takes. So were you able to contact Rose?_ " Stefan asks as he change the subject. "Yeah, no answers yet, so we're just stuck in this motel until she gets back to us." Damon answers him and Stefan went quiet for a moment. " _A motel?_ " Stefan asks. "Yeah, we had to get away from Kol. Call you when I know more." Damon tells him and he hung up.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy was siting on the bed, watching the T.V as Samathea was looking her bag, "So what's up with you and Damon?" he asks her and she stops and looks at him, "What are you talking about, there's nothing between us." she tells him and he looks at her, "Are you sure about that? Because even Rose said something." he states and she stops again, then looks at him.

"What? What did she say?" she asks him, but Damon opens the door and walks right into the motel, the two look at him and Samathea looks away from him. "Is everything okay in here?" Damon asks them, Samathea nods her head. "Yeah, everything's fine." Samathea answers him as he set the pot down on the nightstand. "Ok, well. I'm going to go freshen up, you might wanna gets some rest, I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back." Damon tells him and walks into the bathroom. Samathea sighs and locks eyes with her younger brother.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy was fast asleep in his bed as Samathea was laying in bed with her eyes closed and trying to sleep. Damon then steps out of the bathroom, shirtless and quietly grabs the bottle of bourbon then walks to the table, Samathea then opens her eyes and watches him. He pulls on his shirt and looks out the window for a moment, then and opens the bottle up. Damon pours himself a cup and Samathea turns a little and face him.

Her eyes were admiring his body, Damon sighs to himself and sat down, then props his feet up on the other chair. He looks down at the cup as she couldn't help up stare at him. He then down the drink looking back at the cup, but then looks over at Samathea and their eyes lock for a moment, Samathea exhales and snuggles into her pillow and tries to fall asleep. Damon tilts his head a little at her, wondering what she was thinking. Samathea then opens her eyes and looks right back at him.

Damon then sets the cup down, pulls his feet off the chair and stood up, then walks to Samathea's bed and laid down next to her, their eyes refused to tear away from each other. "Can I ask you something?" she whispers to him, "What?" he asks her, "Why don't you let people see the good in you?" she asks, he look away from her and sighs. "Because when people see good, they except good." he answers and she grips the side of her pillow. Damon then turns to her. "And I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations." he tells her and they stare into each others eyes.

Samathea could feel her chest becoming warm, she then turn away from him and laid on her back, brushing back her black hair. She pants softly then laid her arm onto her side. But then she froze as she felt Damon gently take a hold of her hand. She swallows and looks down at them then right at Damon. Then away from him as she was feeling an overwhelming feeling, it makes her sit up then get off the bed. Damon watches her as she grabs her coat and headed outside.

Samathea panicky pants, pulling on her coat and leans against the vending machine. She then places her hand on her chest, feeling her heart was beating unbelievably fast. She then froze in her pants as she heard the door of their motel room open and she knew Damon had step out and was standing not that far from her. "Please don't." she begs him, rubbing her shoulder. "Why not?" Damon asks her, making her close her eyes, - _Don't speak like that!_ \- she begs him, "Samathea." he whispers her name aloud enough for her to hear, Samathea then opens her eyes, feeling her heart beat for him. She then exhales then turns back to him, march up, grips the sides of his head and presses her lips to his. Damon automatic wraps his arms around her waist and returns the kiss.

Damon's hands slides up Samathea's back as hers slide down to his shoulder and they feverishly kiss each other. Then Damon pushes her back, making her back gently press against the wall, he grips at as she grips it as well. But they pulls their hands away and return them to gripping at each other. Damon then pulls his lips away from hers, kissing down her jaw, to her neck. She gasp a little as she felt his kiss down to her chest. Making her grip his neck again and press her lips to his again. But he lips back and they look at each other, Samathea lost her reason and logic, but she didn't care. All she can think about, is Damon.

He presses his lips back to hers feverishly as his arms roam around on her body, making her jump with rejoice. Her hands rack up in his hair as she gasp with delight, feeling his lips kiss away at her neck. He then pulls back to her lips, "Sa-Sammy?" Jeremy calls out. The two stop then pulled away from each other, "Oh God. Jeremy." she states and then pulls her coat closer to her, as Damon pulls back and turns to Jeremy, "Rose found Mary, she lives in Kansans." he informs the two, Samathea pulls back her hair as the aura of the air was awkward. "Okay then. Lets go." Damon states and walks back to motel room, leaving the siblings to themselves. Samathea buries her face into her hands, she knew that Jeremy walk off, but she didn't care. Samathea was too busy questioning herself, replaying what just happened in her head as her entire face was red.

~8~8~8~

Stefan sat outside the cell as he was reading a book, but then he heard Alaric groan as he woke up from the dead, making Stefan look in the cell. "Welcome back." he tells him and Alaric held his hand at the back of his neck, Alaric looks at him, "What happened? Did I…" he asks but Stefan shook his head.

"No, no. laid there dead for half the night. But on the plus side. I did also finish reading Mopy Dick." Stefan tells him as he stood up and walks in the cell then tosses the book down onto the chair as Alaric was standing up as well. "This is stupid." Alaric states and Stefan stood there. "Evil me or whatever you want to call him, he's not going to make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person is who hid it." Alaric tells him. Stefan nods at him, "I know." he tells him, then Alaric huffs. "So how do you want to do this?" he asks him, "I don't want to do anything, Alaric." Stefan tells him and Alaric nods. "Well that makes two of us." he mutters then turns to the cot and pulls the ring off.

"But I don't think we have much choice in the matter." he adds in and Stefan looks down at his ring "Wait, wait. What are you doing? You need that ring." Stefan tells him, but Alaric places it down onto the cot. "No. what I need is hope that my alter ego doesn't have a death wish. So, I'm taking bets my dark side has a sense of self-preservation." Alaric tells him, making Stefan tilt his head at him a little. "So, lets see him defend himself against death." Alaric states and Stefan scoffs as he look away for a moment, "Look Alaric, I'm not going to kill you." Stefan tells him as he turns away from him, "If we had any chance at this Stefan, you're going to have to try." Alaric tells him and Stefan turns and looks at him, hesitated at first but then swung at him.

~8~8~8~

Then the three step out of the car and walks to see an abandon house, "This is the address." Jeremy informs him, Samathea nods and then looks at him, "Wait here." she tells him and then steps to the house, "Why, so you can make-out some more?" Jeremy questions her and she looks back at him. "Don't be a dick. Listen to your sister." Damon tells him, Jeremy looks at him, scoffs and walks back to the car, "Thank you." Damon tells him and both he and Samathea turns back to house, "Come on." he tells her and they both started to walk.

The front door then opens, Damon steps inside first then Samathea followed him, she held up her hand and wisp was floating above her hand, giving them a good look around the house, their front door area was cluttered and crash with object that Mary collected over the years. "Whew, big vampire hoarders." Damon mutters, Samathea looks around, "Who is this Mary person again?" she asks him, "Scary Mary. She's really old and super creepy." he tells her as they started to walk through the house, "And how do you know her?" she asks again, "Well…" he states then made a face, she scoffs at him, "Figures." she mutters, "I said creepy, not ugly." he tells her and went to the stairs, but then heard a loud crash in the other room, the stop and look at the double doors. Damon opens then and they walk into the room, then Samathea shines the light and a vampire was impelled on the wall.

Samathea looks at her and realizes that they had found Mary Porter, "Oh Mary." Damon mutters, "Quite con cheery." Kol spoke and the lamp was turn on and they turn to him.

~8~8~8~

Stefan swung at Alaric again, making him spin and hit the wall, then groans, but he then pulls himself off and turns back to him. Stefan was panting as he trying to control himself "You're not putting enough into this." Alaric informs him, "If I put anymore into it, I'll break your spine." Stefan informs him and swung at him again, knocking Alaric onto the ground, then eyes the blood that Alaric had spit out, then quickly turns away from it. "Well don't back down now." Alaric tells him and stood back up.

"Oh, nononono. I can't, the blood." Stefan tells him, feeling his blood lust trying to take over. "Oh come on, you're pass that." Alaric tells him, "No I'm not." Stefan tells him, "Then use it, give into it. Try and kill me Stefan, come on." Alaric tells him as Stefan was pacing, "Not like this Alaric." Stefan tells him. "Yes! Like this, you're gonna want to kill me for me to believe you will." Alaric tells him, "If I go this far, I might not be able to stop." Stefan warns him as he need to run, but couldn't leave Alaric. "You want the answers from my darker side, you're gonna have to tap into yours." Alaric said and back Stefan to the wall.

Stefan growls, "So, don't back down. Don't fight it, just do it. Do it!" Alaric shouts at him, gripping his shirt, then Stefan snarls, he's veins around his eyes pulse then shove Alaric, making him fly back and hit the opposite wall and slides down it. Alaric groans and pulls onto his hands and knees, the veins around Stefan's eyes cease and he looks down at Alaric, who spits out more blood and he then started to laugh. Then looks up at Stefan, the kindness that once shine through his eyes were now replace with darkness. "You're so weak." he said and a low tone and stood up "Look at you. One of nature's most hideous creatures and you can't even get that right." he states and Stefan knew exactly who he was standing in front of. "You." he mutters and the darkness smirks at him, "Me."

~8~8~8~

Kol steps in front of Mary with the bat over his shoulder, "Shame about Mary, she use to be a blast. I don't quite know what happened, I feel the time she spent with my family might of ruin her, she was a bit of an Original groupie." Kol informs then and pulls the bat off his shoulder. "And let me guess, you were her favorite?" Samathea asks him as she was annoyed with him. Kol looks at her, "You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no wait, maybe it was Rebekah. But it was also a Klaus period and lets not forget the Elijah affair." Kol tells them and Samathea glares at him.

"I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descendent from, but now you never will." he tells them and got ready. "So, where did you leave off?" he questions then slams the bat into Damon's knee, breaking it. Samathea gasp as she flinch. Then Kol swung again, knocking his arm out and swung again and broke the elbow. "Samathea, get out of here!" Damon warns her, but her raise her hand, but Kol vamps to her and grip her throat, making her gasp in surprise, "I really want to rip you to sheds, but according to my brother, you're off limits." he informs her, pulling her in close and she glares at him, gagging for air and gripping his wrist.

"So, don't test me." he informs her then threw her across the way, making her hit the window, cracking it a little and she hits the ground, gasping in pain. Then Damon vamps up to Kol and grips his throat. "Don't you dare touch her!" Damon ground at him, but Kol headbutts him and hits him again, sending him flying back. "Oh, I hit a nerve, didn't I?" Kol laughs and he walks in front of Damon, "Relax darling, I just want us to be even." Kol states as Samathea rolls onto her hands and knees and uses the desk to pull herself back up. "You snap my neck, stab me and your little girlfriend over there killed my brother and then humiliated me, but sadly I can't touch her. So you'll have to do." he states and started to hit him, "No. Stop! Damon!" Samathea calls out and Kol hits him one final time in the face and stop. Making Samathea cover her mouth in horror. "There now we're even." Kol said and then turns to Samathea as she pulled her hand away, he walks over to her and kneels down next to her. "Oh, don't cry love." he tells her, gently brushing her hair, she sat there frozen. "You had this coming, thanks to you, but as I said before, you're off limits, so lover boy had to suffer for your mistakes." he tells her and she looks at Damon as he was groaning in pain.

"And everytime you think of a plan to get back at my family, just think about him." he tells her, pointing the bat at him. "I wonder, can you live with yourself, knowing that everyone around you, everyone you love will get hurt or even kill because of your actions." he tells her and she let his words sink in. "Something to think about." he said then stood up and walks out of the room with a smirk on his face.

~8~8~8~

Dark Alaric and Stefan circle each other. "Where's the stake?" Stefan questions him, "You're worse then I ever was, spineless, pathetic." Dark Alaric said they stop and look at each other, "Tell me where it is, before I kill you." Stefan demands of him, but dark Alaric scoffs. "You know, you're all gonna burn. Ashes to dust." he states.

Stefan just looks at him. Then glares and swung at him, hitting him really hard, sending him into his knee and hand. Dark Alaric coughs and looks up at him, but then Stefan swung at him again and again and again. Making the vampire growls as he wasn't being patient "Where's the Stake?!" Stefan shouts at him, dark Alaric coughs and looks up at him with a smirk. Stefan snarls then hits him again and again, but then he vamps behind him and pulls him into a headlock, making dark Alaric grip his arm and gag. "I'm gonna kill you in 3… 2… 1." Stefan was ready snap his neck. "It's in the cave, where no vampire can get in." Dark Alaric finally answers him then laughs and Stefan threw him at the ground.

Dark Alaric falls onto his hands and kneels he coughs as Stefan walks out of the cell, locks it and headed upstairs. He pulls out his phone and quickly texts the others, but he stops as Rebekah and Klaus were in the living room, "That wasn't too hard was it?" Klaus questions as Rebekah smirks, Stefan just looks at them.

~8~8~8~

Samathea helps Damon to his feet as he pants and she steady him, "Are you okay?" she asks him as she was worried to death about him. "Yeah." he answers and snaps his arm back into place and it heals, she watches this, "That's better." he mutters and then looks at her. He brought his hand up and brushes back her hair, she hisses as she felt his thumb touch her wound. "You okay?" he asks her, she nods at him, "Yeah, it's just a scratch." she answers him. "You're bleeding." he adds in and she grips his hand, "I'll be fine, I've had worse scraps then this." she answers him.

Then they look right into each others eyes, "Good." he whispers and he grips her hand. _"I wonder, can you live with yourself, knowing that everyone around you, everyone you love will get hurt or even kill because of your actions."_ Kol's words echoed in her head, she makes her look away and pull her hand out of his. Then pulls away from him and she rubs her forehead, she turns away from her and he looks at her, "What are you doing?" he asks her, she stops and looks at him as he saw the fear in her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asks him. "This whole trip, you kissing me. What the hell is this?" he questions her and she sighs, "Stefan and Elena think I have feelings for you." she answers him and was taken by surprise. "And do you?" he asks her.

She bites her lip, "I-I I don't know, but after what just happened, I'm afraid to." she answers him again and he nods at her, "Huh, so I guess you thought that this trip was going to help you figure that out." he states, she shook her head, "Or maybe you were hoping I would screw it up, so I can make the decision for you, am I wrong?" he questions her, "Damon-" she starts, "Am I wrong, Samathea?" he questions her. "Look at what just happened Damon." she starts as tears form in her eyes. "You almost died because of me, because of what I done and it's true, you sabotage things, but you always have a good reason for it, reasons I find myself hard to question. And everytime I'm so close to understanding how I feel, you get hurt." she tells him as a tear slides down her cheek.

Then he steps closer to her, "Well what if I didn't get hurt?" he questions her, she looks at him, then shook her head, gripping her shoulders. "I'm sorry Damon, but I can't, if something happens to you and when I finally figured out my feelings… you could be dead or even worse. I can't live with that." she tells him and hung her head. "Sam." he starts taking a step closer to her, but she took another step back, "Just go, please. I need to be by myself, right now." she tells him, he looks at her, then walks to door, once he was out of the room. Samathea collapse onto her legs and covers her mouth as her tears plop onto the ground. She cries in silence as she knew no matter how much Kol was an asshole, he was right. Everyone around her, everyone she loved was either hurt really bad or kill and she can't live with herself if Damon join the list of those she lost.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Klaus stood in the living room as Klaus pours himself bourbon, then Rebekah walks back to the room with a bloodied dark Alaric. "It's a little gratuitous, don't you think Stefan? I would of been more gentle." Klaus jokes and sat down. "I'm gonna take him to the caves." Rebekah tells them and looks at dark Alaric. "You're gonna go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you can hide, you're wrong." she informs him and shoves him to the door and they were gone.

"And then there was one." Klaus quotes, "I know about your brother's little mission to Devourer. He failed, not that, that's not news anymore." Klaus said with a smirk and Stefan turns to him, "So what are you going to do now Klaus, you gonna kill me?" Stefan questions him. "I haven't actually decided yet." Klaus answers as he took a seat. "Aw, sure you have. See, you have every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet haven't. Which means you don't want to." Stefan throws at him.

"You know something, you're right. You see, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back and by the looks of it, he's just been easy to surface, waiting to come out and play, isn't that right, ripper?" Klaus throws back at him, Stefan nods with a little smirk. "I've been fighting that part of myself. Thinking that if I repress it, it would go away, but it won't and now that I have accepted it, it can't control me." Stefan admits to him and Klaus stops smirking. "And neither can you." he went on, Klaus saw that Stefan was now the one in power. "So, unless you're going to stake me, why don't you get the hell out of my house." Stefan tells him and walks off, leaving Klaus by himself.

~8~8~8~

The Road trip back home was quiet, Damon kept his eyes on the road, Samathea had her knee pulled up to her chest, her arms wraps tightly around it and she stares outside the window, Jeremy was in the back as he took was staring outside, but then looks over at Samathea, worried about her. "Are we there yet?" Rose asks, getting his attention. "Don't tell them I'm here." Rose said to him and she looks at the two in front. "They had a fight and Sam just him away, she's afraid to let Damon in." Rose informs him and Jeremy looks at Samathea.

Then Rose looks at him, "I know you want to stop it. Protect her it." Rose states and Jeremy looks at her, "But you're young, you don't see what I see. It's not just she makes him a better person and she does, but he's changing her too." Rose informs him and Damon looks at Samathea. "Damon challenges her, makes her take risks, surprises her, makes her questions her life, her beliefs. Makes her braver and more stubborn." Rose said, Jeremy smirks a little as Damon looks back at the road and Samathea brushes back her hair. "Yes, she's been on the sidelines for most of her life, but now her heart wants someone to love her and cherish her, she wants to be selfish." Rose states and Jeremy looks back at her.

"And Damon is either the best thing for her, or the worse." she tells him and he looks back at the two in front as they still refuse to look at each other. He then looks back over and saw that Rose was gone, he then looks out the window and thought on what Rose had said.

~8~8~8~

Dark Alaric and Rebekah walk through the tunnels and into the room where the coffin still lay, "Go get it." she orders as she was at the barrier line, dark Alaric stops and looks over his shoulder at her, "You know I can't get in." she reminds him and he steps over to the wall, then reaches into the crack and pulls out the stake.

But then he looks over at Rebekah, then walks over and leans against the coffin, "Now why would I give you the one thing that everyone requires to keep me alive?" he questions her, "Are we bargaining now?" Rebekah questions him. She looks into his eyes and sighs, "Fine. What's your offer?" she asks him, "There's only one stake out there, which means only one Original has to die. Help me and I'll make sure it's not you." dark Alaric offers her, she looks at him, "Tenuous, but points for effort. You see I don't want one Original to die." she tells him then at the barrier and then took a step inside, alerting dark Alaric.

He jumps to his feet and looks at her as she was right in front of him, "I want them all to die." she informs him, "How the hell did you do that?" he questions her, "It was easy to fool Niklaus, but I'd thought you of all people would understand. After all, my son did use your body at one point." Rebekah informs him and it hits dark Alaric. "You're not Rebekah." he states and she just looks at him, "No. my name is Esther and we have a great deal in common."


	20. Do not Go Gentle

_Chapter 20: Do not Go Gentle_

Samathea laid in her bed replaying what happened in Devourer over and over in her head. Seeing Jeremy, Kol appearing, the death of Mary Porter, the rejection and the kiss. She can't allow herself to fall in love or else she's loose that person she loves. She'll loose Damon if she falls in love with him. Then the door to her room opens and Elena walks in, "Hey, you okay?" she asks her as she stood at next to her bed, Samathea said nothing and kept her back facing her.

Elena sighs then crawls onto the bed and hugs Samathea from behind her and laid her head on her shoulder, "You can't stay coop up in here forever and you can't shut everyone." she tells her, Samathea exhales softly. "I can and I will, if it means I can keep you all safe." Samathea tells her then Elena sat up and looks at her, "You can't let what Kol said get to you." Elena tells her then Samathea turns and sat up looking at her, "But he's right, isn't he? Everyone around me gets hurt or kill because of my can't and I couldn't live with myself if he killed you all because of me." Samathea tells her and hung her head. Elena looks at her in dis-belief then swung her hand.

Samathea gasp as she felt a sting in her left cheek, then look at Elena. Her sister just smack her and Samathea held her red stinging cheek. "When has that ever stop you? You were always the one to step up and fight back against our enemy and when one of us got hurt, you got mean and fought back, protecting us. You always made sure we were all safe. Where did that fire go?" Elena asks her and Samathea looks at her, seeing that she was right.

Why the hell was she going to listen to an Original that was a complete dick, he beat the living crap out of Damon, she shouldn't fear what Kol was going to do next, she should plan on what to do to him. Samathea hung her head then started to laugh, Elena looks at her as if she was insane then Samathea hug her, "Thanks sis, I needed a really good smack and a talk down." she tells her, Elena then smiles and hugs her back, "Any time and if you need a good smack, just call me." she tells her, Samathea giggles then lets out a playful gasp as Elena fall back onto the bed, pulling Samathea with her. "Elena! Let go!" she exclaims then laughs, "No, I'm gonna tickle you senselessly until you say uncle!" Elena said then started to tickle her, making Samathea laugh.

~8~8~8~

Later one, the two arrive at the dance and they walk with Caroline, as they informs the two of everything, "So Alaric wants to pull himself together. Why is that a bad thing?" Caroline asks them, "It's just… I wish there was something I or Sammy can do." Elena tells her, "What about the spell?" Caroline asks, "Serena took the girmore with her when she did the unlinking spell, I took the picture of it, but sadly it erase itself and I got remember the ingredients for preform the spell to save Alaric from himself." Samathea informs her and then took the mini chandler, "Where did you want us to hand this?" she ask and Caroline looks at it in dis-belief.

"If Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity, she should of shown up to do it herself." Caroline said, taking it from her, the twin giggled Caroline then gave it to a passing girl, "Just no." she states and it was gone, she then looks up at the two boys as they were hanging the decorations up, "What are you doing?" she questions, Matt and Jeremy look at her, "You can't just hang them, they're suppose to trickle down." she informs them. The two laugh a little, as well did the twins "Look at them all bromancy." Caroline states, "Yeah, I ask Matt to help Jeremy to help Jeremy readjust. He got him his old job back at the Grill." Elena informs her making Caroline look at her, "That was nice of him." she states and Samathea nods.

Caroline then looks back at the two boys as they were working on the decoration, "Jeremy's got a lot on his mind, the thing with Alaric got him really stress out." Samathea informs her as her and Elena were working on the refreshments. "Are you sure it had nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skiving motel?" Caroline asks as she turns back to them. Samathea also drop the cup in her hand, then catches herself, Elena covers her mouth as she tries not to laugh, knowing that Caroline caught Samathea off guard. She looks at Caroline who was smirking at her. Samathea then smirks and rolls her eyes "I didn't tell you that so you can torture me with it." she informs her, "Aw, what are friends for?" Caroline jokes and the two smile at her, "So, who are you bring to the dance?" Caroline asks them, then Samathea took a hold of the fluffy scarf, "What do you mean? I's thought you, Bonnie, Elena and I were going as girl dates?" she asks, wrapping the scarf around her neck with a playful yet seductive look, Elena and Caroline giggles at her. "Bonnie already has a date." Caroline informs her, "What?" Elena asks as Samathea removes the scarf off her neck.

"Yeah, Jamie called and he wanted to see her, so she ask him." Caroline informs her and the twins look at each other and were impress. "I'm going to ask Stefan if he wants to go." Elena states and the two look at him. "Oh wow Elena." Samathea tells her and she shrugs. "I figure it's time for me and Stefan to repair the damage between us." she informs, "That's really good Elena." Samathea went on and Caroline looks at Samathea, "Here's a thought, why don't you ask Damon if he wants to go with you?" she asks and two look at her, "Caroline, are you crazy? I made out with him then rejected him. I don't think Damon want to speak with me at the moment." Samathea reminds her. "All the more reason." Caroline states and Samathea stops in her motion.

Caroline then sighs, "You want to figure out what you're feeling right?" Caroline asks her, Samathea look at her and nods. "That's what Stefan wanted to to do, right?" Caroline asks her again, "Yeah, but-" Samathea went to argue, "But nothing. I've watch the Bachelor. Fair is fair." Caroline said and the two look at her, "You want to be happy and going to the dance with someone is better then no one." Caroline said and Samathea huffs a little. "Yeah right and you're not Bit-us or anything." Samathea jokes and Elena giggles. "I'm sorry, but you deserve one night of fun." Caroline states and Samathea looks at her, "And I'm not going down without a fight." she adds and Samathea smiles a little.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks up the stairs to the loft, then his phone started to ring, he pulls it out and saw it was Samathea that was calling him, he pause for a moment but then answers it. "How may I help you?" he asks her. "Hey, Damon. Do you have a second?" she asks him as he steps inside.

He then closes the door, "Everything alright?" he asks; Samathea stood up from her dresser, "Yeah, yeah. Everything's alright, I just wanted to ask you something." she tells him. She felt her leg twitching. "I just… I wanted to um… Caroline, Elena and I were talking about going to the dance, and um…" she states then sighs. "Look. I know that we're in a rocky position right now, with what happened in Devourer." she states as she sat down on her bed, Damon stops his looking around and listen. "But I was wondering if… you want to… go to the dance… with me?' she asks him and he felt his heart skip. "I would… like that." he answers her.

Relief wash over Samathea as she smiles. "Okay, I'll see you at the dance." she tells him and Damon, "I'll be a little late, think you can wait for me?" he asks her, as he eyes something. "Yeah, I'll scare away any boys who might asks me to dance with them." she tells him, "All right, see you soon." he tells her and hung up, she hung up as well and fell back onto the bed then places her hand over her heart as it was beating; Damon lowers his phone as he looks at the herbs the Bonnie had given Alaric to repress his darkness, but found that it had gathered dust instead.

~8~8~8~

Esther was now back in her body as dark Alaric was walking into the cemetery, "Why are we here?" dark Alaric asks her. "Long ago on this spot, my son tore out my heart from my chest, Serena make sure he did. My violence of my dead mark this spot for all time." she answers him and they walk into the crypt of the Salvatore tomb.

Then step in as they were facing each other and a bowl was in between them, "I'll need your ring." she inform him and dark Alaric looks at her, "Why would I give you the one thing that protect me from death?" he questions her "I will give you all the protection you need, however the stake will burn up in the body of it's first victim. If you are to kill all of my children. I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring into the stake. Thus, rendering the white oak indestructible." she informs him then held out her hand to him.

Dark Alaric looks at her hand, then at her. He sighs and lifts up his hand, pulling off his ring and gave it to her. Then she drops it into the bowl and started to chant the spell, then the inside of the bowl caught fire and was melting down the ring. Then she stops as the fire was gone. Esther then picks up the stake, swirls the flat end into the melted metal then pulls it out and held the flat end up and the melt metal etch into the wood and stake was now protected. Dark Alaric then looks at Esther "Behold, the ultimate weapon. For the ultimate hunter." she tells him and dark Alaric smirks at him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood in front of her mirror and adjusted her Caribbean blue dress that had two rows of long strings of beads that gave to style, her red long sleeves with her arms at reach under her shoulder, double bracelets on both of her wrists, her hair in curls and a hairpin pinned above her right ear and small were sticking out of the back end to give it style, a long black and white necklace on her neck and a blue fluffy scarf on her shoulders and with blue high heels.

She smooths out her dress, then she looks over at Elena that was wearing a white dress and she smiles at her, "Hey." Samathea said to her, "Hey yourself." Elena said and walks up to her, "I was ready to head out." Samathea informs her and Elena nods, "I'll see you there." she said and Samathea smiles at her and headed out of her room, downstairs and to the door, she opens it and there stood Stefan, "Oh hey Stefan." she said to him, he smiles at her, "Sam." he nods at her, "Elena, your date's here." Samathea calls out and Elena hurried downstairs. "I'll leave you two be." she tells them.

Stefan then moves out of the way, then Samathea steps out and walks down the steps and onto the sidewalks to the school.

As Samathea was three blocks away from her home, she felt two arms wrap around hers, she looks over and saw Serena wearing a look similar to hers, but her dress, sleeves and scarf was ruby read, and Eric wearing a suit. "Serena, Eric." she said in her surprise, but the older sorceress and sorcerer smile at her, "Hello Samathea, I'm going to your little decade dance and see for ourselves." she tells her, Samathea laughs a little and off they went.

~8~8~8~

The two walk into the seeing that everyone was gathered at the gym and were dancing to the music, "We're gonna go mingle." Serena tells her and walks off, Samathea watches them and walks on the outside of the dancing and went to the refreshments. Then as she went to serve herself a hand covers her eyes. "Guess who?" a voice asks as it was close to her ear, she smiles. "Matt?" she asks, "Wrong." he tells her, "Jeremy?" she guess again, Jeremy laughs and removes his hand from her eyes. She turns and looks at him, "Yeah." she tells him, "Hey yourself." he said, "How are you?" she asks him, he nods at her, "I'm good, adjusting, but good." he answers her she nods at him.

"You think that this dance is going to be normal?" Jeremy asks as she gave him some punch, "I would say third times a charm, but I won't hold out hope." she answers and sips her drink, he nods and slow dancing and they watch everyone dance. "Do you miss it?" he ask and she looks at him, "Miss what?" she asks, he looks at her, "When we were normal. You know, no vampires, werewolves, originals, witches, magic, just… normal." he tells her and she looks at him, "Yeah, I miss those days a lot, but they will always be in our memories and they will be miss dearly." she answers him and they cheered with each other. "See you later Jer." she tells him, setting her cup down and walks off.

She watches as everyone was having a good time and she then bumps into some, she went to apology, but stops as she look up. "Damon." she mutters, seeing the trouble look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asks him. "We need to get Elena and Stefan, it's urgent." he answers her, she nods at him, then took his hand and lead him through the crowd. She looks around for the two, but then saw Elena's white dress. She walks towards her and taps her shoulder, Elena turns and saw her and Damon, "Sam?" Elena asks her, "We need to talk." Damon tells him, Stefan nods and the four walk off.

~8~8~8~

They stood in the hallway and Damon informs them of the herds that he found in the loft, "If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure, something." Elena suggest, "I could ask Serena if I can barrow the girmore to find that spell." Samathea throws out, but Damon shook his head, "We tried medicine, we tried magic." he informs the twins, "Why don't we get him off vervein, compel him." Stefan throws out, "Stefan!" Samathea exclaims, he looks at her and shrugs.

"You want him to what, pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone." Damon informs them, but Samathea shook her head, "I know Alaric isn't gone, he's being repressed by the darkness." Samathea states and Damon looks at her, "Wake up Samathea, the Alaric you know and care about is gone. We're talking about someone who hates vampires and vampire sympathizers, which makes one of his most obvious targets, I don't know. You and Elena." Damon informs her, she lets out a frustrated sigh. "What, you think he go after Sam and Elena?" Damon questions him. "Wait, what are you suggesting we do?" Elena asks him, "I'm suggesting we put him out of his misery." Damon answers and Samathea looks at him in dis-belief. "What?" Elena questions.

"No way in hell." Jeremy snaps as he walks in on the conversation, then everyone looks at him, "Oh come on, it what he would wanted. It's a mercy killing." Damon tells him, "You are not of your mind." Jeremy growls at him, "Jeremy." Elena starts, but he raise his hand, stopping her, then turns and left. Samathea steps out as he walks off, then turns to the others, quickly shot Damon a glare, "I'll get him." she tells them and took off after Jeremy, the three turn back to each other.

Jeremy walks outside, "Jer, stop!" Samathea calls out as she quickly follows him, he then turns and stops, making her stop as well. "This is Alaric we're talking about. He look out for us and we need to do the same." he tells her and turns to leave. "Jeremy Gilbert, let me speak." Samathea snaps at him as she quickly steps in front of him. "I know we need to save him and we will save him, I know of a spell that cure him of this darkness, but it's in a girmore that belongs to Serena. If I can barrow it, I can preform the spell, getting right of it, saving him." she tells him and he looks at her, "I promise you that." she swore and he sighs, "Samathea." Esther calls out and Samathea turns and they both look at the witch. "You." she growls, Esther looks at her.

"If you wish to help your friend, Alaric. I suggest you will come with me." she tells her. "Jeremy, get back inside, get Stefan, Elena and Damon. Now." she orders him, he looks at her and ran back inside the school, Samathea stood firm as she was ready. "I mean you no harm, but willingly or not. You will come." she tells her then turns and started to walk. Samathea looks back at the school then at Esther's retreating back and then walks after her.

Then not long after, Elena, Stefan, Damon and Jeremy walk out of the school they went to follow, but as soon as Elena and Jeremy walk forward, Damon and Stefan were suddenly stop by an invisible wall. The Gilbert siblings stops and looks at them, then they look down and saw a line of salt around the school. "Salt. It's a binding agent for a spell." Stefan informs them, then Damon sighs, "We're trap here."

~8~8~8~

Samathea followed Esther was they walk through the cemetery, "You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening." Esther apologies to her, Samathea glares at her, "Sorry, Esther, I'm not in a forgiving mood right now." Samathea snaps at her, "That's the burden of being the sorceress doppelganger, you blood is potent binding agent for a witch's spell." Esther informs her and Samathea growls. "I don't give a damn about your spell, just let Alaric go." Samathea orders her as they stop.

"She's not holding me hostage." Alaric calls out, Samathea looks over and saw him step out of the shadows, Samathea steps forward and looks into his eyes, seeing dark Alaric. "What's going on?" Samathea questions them then turns to Esther. "What are you doing with him?" she questions the witch. "I'm going to remake him. "Remake him?" Samathea questions as she was afraid of the answers. "Make him strong, fast. Like my children, indestructible." Esther answers and walks up next to Alaric.

Samathea gasp and turns to them, "For one final time, I'm going to tap into the dark magic I use thousand years ago." Esther answers again and Samathea looks at dark Alaric "Like my husband, Micheal before him, I will make Alaric into a true hunter. A vampire to hunt all vampires." she states and Samathea shook her head, "You can't create another original, the heighten emotions, he'll become an even bigger monster then your children." Samathea tells her. "He won't. Now that he has embrace his darkest aspect, he's hatred for them will become more pure and computerizing and in death, that hatred will be magnified." Esther tells her, but Samathea shook her head, "You don't know that, you don't know anything about Alaric." she states.

"That is where you are wrong, each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death, I was there. On the other side, I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampire took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance." Esther tells her, Samathea looks at her then at dark Alaric.

~8~8~8~

The music was playing softly as Serena was laying her head against her brother's shoulder and they were slow dancing. "It's been a long time since we were like this." Serena mutters, Eric smirks to himself, "Mind if I cut in?" Klaus asks them, the two stop and look at him. "But of course." Eric answers him and steps away. Serena looks at Klaus, he offers her his hand and she took it, the step out a bit, then he twirls her and pulls her in close, placing his arm on her back.

Serena giggles a little. "What do you find so amusing tonight?" he asks her, she looks at him, "I remember when you use to watch me from afar as me and the others were dancing by the fire." she tells him and he looks away, blushing. "I didn't think you were watching." he mutters and she smiles at him, "I wasn't." she answers, and he looks back at her. "You little…" he mutters and she giggles, "I like this side of you, all shy and bashful." she tells him, he huffs at her, "I keep it hidden." he tells her, "And I'm glad you let me and only me see it." she tells him, he looks at her, "Only because you bring it out." he tells her, she smiles at him and laid her on his chest. Klaus smiles and laid his head on top of hers. "We're leaving town tomorrow night." he tells her, she pulls back and looks at him, "We just need to gather a few things and we're off." he states.

"Just like that?" she asks with a smile, he chuckles a little, "No not just like that." he answers and she stops smiling. "I want to show you the whole world, Serena. I want you to see it's wonders." he tells her, making her face turn red, this reaction makes him smirk. "It seems I left Serena Lu Blue speechless." he muses, she puffs her cheek. "Of course I'm speechless. Hearing you say such things to me, it makes my heart race." she tells him and presses her forehead into his chest. He just chuckles at her, but then Serena felt something pull at her, making her lift her head and look around. Eric looks around as well. "Serena?' Klaus asks her, "Something's wrong." she answers him, then headed for the door, Klaus and Eric followed after her.

Serena walks out outside the building then stops as she looks down at the salt line, her eyes followed it and then knew that it was a binding spell. She steps over it and looks at it from the outside of the circle. "It can't be…" she mutters then the two walk outside as well, but stop as they saw the salt line, "What is this?" Klaus questions then Serena looks over their shoulder. Then Stefan steps out, "Your mother's back." Stefan informs him, then Serena felt something her foot brush against. She looks down and saw that it was Samathea's bracelet. She leans down and picks it and suddenly caught on.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie was chanting as she trying to find Esther and Samathea. Jeremy watches her as everyone was gathered in the cafeteria, "She does this all the time, right?" Jamie asks them, "What's taking so long?" Klaus questions and Bone stops and looks at him, "A bounty spells have a loop hole." Klaus tells her then Matt walks into the cafeteria, "People are walking right out of the dance, pass the barrier." he informs them, "Matt, Elena and I can leave and we can stop Esther, we just got to find out where she is." Jeremy inform the vampires in the room.

But Stefan shook his head, "It's suicide Jeremy." he tells them, then Klaus vamps over and grips a hold of Jamie's throat and lifts him in the air, "Suicide would be disappointing me." he tell them and looks at Bonnie, "Start working your magic, or I'll start killing people you fancy." Klaus threatens her as Jamie gags for air. "Let him go." she orders him, "Not until you get us out of her." he tells her then Serena walks up to him, "You kill him Nik or anyone she cares about and she won't help you." she tells him and Klaus turns to her, "If there is one thing I have learn from Samathea's family is, you start killing loved ones, they'll tell you to go straight to hell." she tells him. Then she walks up next to Bonnie "The only ones the Bonnie is only helping, is Caroline and Tyler, and if you want to get out of here, you might want to be more… how do you put it? Cooperative, what is?" she asks him, he stiffens only she has a point.

Then looks back at Jamie as he was starting to choke, then at Bonnie and drops Jamie onto his feet, as he pants for air, Serena then walks over to him and pats his shoulder, "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" she asks and walks over and sat next to Eric.

~8~8~8~

Esther started to light the candles as Samathea and dark Alaric stood at the bowl on top of the altar, "Look, you may be the darkness of Alaric, but I know this isn't what you want." Samathea tells him then shot a look over at Esther then back at dark Alaric "This isn't who you are." she states, "You don't who I am, Samathea. You only know the weakest parts of me." he tells her and she looks at him.

"The man who lost his way, befriending vampires instead of killing them. They're all monsters." he said and she shook her head, "Alaric would mean something that horrible." she states. "The blood of their victims are on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands." he tells her and she saw the sadness in dark Alaric's eyes. "Jenna wouldn't have want this for you." she tells him, but then Esther walks up to them. "When you are ready." she tells him and held out her arms as Samathea steps back, dark Alaric looks at Samathea. "Do become what you hate." Samathea warns him, but he grips Esther's hands. "No I won't help you! I am not giving you my blood, you're going to have to kill me!" Samathea snaps as she took a few steps back. Then Esther turns to her, "That won't be necessary." she states then raise her hand at Samathea.

The young sorcerer gasp as her body felt suppress, she looks at Alaric then at Esther, a hand went to her neck and she felt her skin cut itself open, then Esther grips her arm, Samathea gasp as Esther held her head over the bowl and Samathea's blood drips into the pulls, then Esther lets her go and Samathea stumbles back and press her hand to the right side of her neck, where the cut was made. "Drink and let it be done." Esther tells dark Alaric and he looks down at the bowl and took a hold of it. "No Ric, please don't do it, don't become something you hate." Samathea begs him. But he lifts the bowl you and drinks her blood. "No." Samathea cries a little.

He then places the bowl back down, pants and looks at Esther, "Is it done?" he asks her, "Not just yet." she answers, then stabs him with the stake, Samathea gasp in shock and covers her mouth.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie took down the map in the class room and walks over to the deck, places it down and turns on the lamp. Serena stood next to her and handed Bonnie the bracelet, "Thanks." Bonnie mutters to her, then Damon and Klaus walk into the room. "Here, Elena made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell." Damon informs her, holding out the vine of blood. "Do we have to do this with you two lurking over us?" Bonnie questions him.

Damon looks at her, "You're still mad for what almost happened to Abby, let me apologies. I'm sorry Elijah threaten Sam's life if we didn't do what he wanted, didn't exactly have a choice." Damon apologies, "There's always a choice. Whenever you make one, someone else suffers." Bonnie throws at him. "Lets cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?" Klaus asks then as he walks up to the table. Bonnie places Samathea's bracelet down and took the vial from Bonnie, uncorks it pours the blood into the map, then Serena took Bonnie's hand and they both started to chant, but for some reason they still couldn't find Esther or Samathea.

"Esther's fighting us." Bonnie informs them, "Esther couldn't possibly have this much power." Klaus states and it hits Serena, "What if this isn't her power?" she asks and the two vampires look at her, "What if she's using a hotspot?" Bonnie asks as well. Then realization hits Klaus, then the bracelet started to moves, making the four look down at it, "Is this you?" Bonnie asks Serena, she shook her head, "I'd thought that was you." she answers her, they watch and saw it move over to the area of the cemetery. They lean in closer and saw that the bracelet was over where a certain crypt was at. "Get the humans ready, I know where her are." Klaus answers and he left the room.

~8~8~8~

Samathea was sitting on her knees, Alaric's head on her lap and she pulls out the stake, she drops it onto the side and grips at his shirt, "Alaric." she cries, then cups his face. Esther just stood and looks down at her. "He will wake soon and when he does, for a time, will be his old self and if so, you can say your good-byes when his transition is complete." Esther informs her and handed her a handkerchief, but Samathea smacks away from her.

Esther pulls back and Samathea looks up at her, tears in her eyes. "You went on and on about undoing the evil you have done thousand years ago, but this… this is just as evil." she growls at her. "Alaric will never be what my children become. I have granted him enough power to complete his task and then, when the time is right he will die." Esther informs her, "How? If he's immortal…" Samathea states, "All you need to know that when this is over, will will rid the word of vampires once and for all." Esther tells her, this cause hatred to boil in Samathea's blood and she places Alaric's head gently onto the ground, "But at what cost? In killing your children, you are taking million of vampire, both good and bad down with them, you're no better then Klaus." she states as she stood up.

"Am I not?" Esther questions, but Samathea glares at her. "I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your aunt Jenna." Esther tells her, then Samathea shot forward and grips Esther but her throat, "How dare you. How dare you call yourself a saint. How dare you pull Jenna into this and you think you're protecting my loved ones, you're the one taking them from me!" Samathea snaps and throws Esther out of the crypt and she lands flats on the ground with a grunt. She then pulls herself back up and saw Samathea step out of the crypt with an anger look on her face.

Then suddenly the wind started to pick up as a storm started to pick up, it was throwing Esther off balance, then Samathea thrust out her hand, freezing Esther in places then Samathea raise her hand up slowly, lifting the witch off the ground. "He who abuse, sever their connection, let it be no more." Samathea started to chant, her eyes consumed in golden, her wings sport out of her back as thunder growls through the clouds, the trees thrush at the hard winds, "She who abused, sever their connection let it be no more." Samathea went on, Esther looks at her in horror.

Jeremy and Matt shielded Elena from the wind and saw Samathea and Esther, "They who abused, sever their connection, let it be no more." Samathea chants, "No Samathea please, I beg you!" Esther tells her, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. "They who abuse, sever their connection, let it be no more!" Samathea shouts and then a powerful wave shot out, it makes the three humans step back at bit and Esther drops onto the ground a Samathea bends over and pants as her eyes dim back to her original color and stumbles a little as she forces herself to stand, the storm started to die down and was dead then Esther stood up as she felt, weak. "What have you done to me?" she questions but Samathea grips a hold of her and wraps her arm around her shoulders holding her close. "Burn in hell, Esther." Samathea whispers at her, then held her hand back, making the stake fly out of the crypt and into her hand and she stabs Esther right into the gut, making her gasp.

Elena gasp in shock, seeing Samathea do such a thing, Samathea then pulls back and stabs her again, Esther lets out stuttered huff, then Samathea pulls away and watches her collapse onto the ground. Then her wings shrink back into her back and she huffs. But then heard a groan, she turns to the crypt, seeing Alaric stumbles out, she jogs up to him and grips his coat. "Ric?" she asks him, he looks at her as the others walk up to him. "Sam? Wha…" he asks, but then saw the cut on her neck, the stake in her hand and Esther who laid dead on the ground. Alaric then look down at himself seeing blood on his shirt, "Where's my ring?" he asks and Samathea said nothing as they others walk up to them. "Tell me what happened?" he asks her, tears slide down Samathea's cheeks and she hugs him.

~8~8~8~

Klaus and Stefan stood outside as the storm died down, "You know this is your fault. You set us on this path when you release my mother." Klaus tells him and turns to the young vampire. "I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost?" Klaus asks him, but Stefan stops pacing and look at him, "Oh, I'm done with revenge. And as far as Esther, we've stop her before. We'll stop her again." Stefan informs him, then Klaus smirks at him. "We're strange bad fellows you and I. You know, all of this reminds me of out time together in the 20s." Klaus states and took a step closer to him.

But Stefan scuffs at him, "You say that like I'm suppose to have happy memories about it." Stefan states and Klaus smirks a little. "Well, there were moments, real friendship. Brotherhood." Klaus states then Damon walks out to them, "Well he already has a brother." he states and Klaus looks at him "Well, not to be territorial or anything." he adds in with a smirk. "Oh no of course, the Salvatores and their unshakable bond, heh. I wonder what happens when Samathea finally give in to what she wants and we'll see you shake. Just a little bit." Klaus states and Damon stops smirking.

Klaus smirks to himself and turns back, his back facing the brothers then Bonnie, Serena and Eric walks out to them, "It's done." Bonnie calls out and they turn to them, "Esther's not fighting us anymore." she states as Stefan walks up to her, "The boundary spell is broken." she informs them and Klaus moves his arm out and saw that she was telling the truth, then he, Serena and Eric were gone within a flash. "Thank you Bonnie. For everything." Stefan tells her as Damon walks up to her. "I didn't do it for you." she informs him and walks back inside.

~8~8~8~

Samathea rubs Alaric's hand as he grips hers and Elena rubs Samathea's shoulders. "Damon's here." Jeremy informs them as he walks inside and they look at him. "And Klaus took Esther's body, Serena and Eric followed are with him. "Do they know about the stake?" Alaric asks him as Jeremy stops in front of them, "No. only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed." Jeremy answers him. Then the three look at each other. Jeremy notices the looks in their eyes, "What's going on?" he asks them, "Listen Jeremy, I'm not gonna complete the transition." Alaric tells him as he sniffles and Jeremy was taken back by the statement. "My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire." Alaric informs him, "So what, we're gonna lock you in here and let you die?" Jeremy questions him. The twins couldn't bring themselves to look at Jeremy as Alaric said nothing. "No! No, we can't!" Jeremy protested.

"Listen Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay? After everything that's happened after… after all that I have done, maybe I had it coming." Alaric informs him and his hand slips away from Samathea as she squeezes her eyes shut. Jeremy looks at him and then turns to leave. "Hey wait, Jer." Elena calls out as she steps forward. He stops and turns as she turns to Alaric. "Alaric, none of this is your fault." Elena tells him. "Face it you guys. Lets not make this any harder then it already is." Alaric informs them. Samathea looks at her siblings. "You guys should go. If Damon's here, he'll make sure it goes down the right path." he tells them and Jeremy turns to leave, "Hey, hey." Alaric calls out to him as he pushes himself off the coffin and walks up to the Gilbert and pass Elena, but Jeremy turns to him. "Don't okay, don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house." Jeremy informs him.

Alaric just stood in front of him, "Okay. I won't." Alaric tells him and then hugs him, Jeremy hesitated at first but then returns the hug. Then lets him go and Jeremy quickly walks out of the crypt. Then Alaric turns to Elena as Jeremy was gone. "This is all my fault." she states, but he shook his head. "You moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part of this and I… I force you to stay and take care of us." she tells him as she eyes started to tear up, but he just smiles a little. "Don't do that, okay?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Taking care of you, Jeremy and Sam has been… has been the closest I've ever come to a life I've always wanted." he tells her. Elena walks up to him and wraps her arms around him and he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her tight. She sniffles as a tear streams down her cheek and he pulls back.

She nods at him and walks out of the crypt. He then looks at Samathea, as she fully turns to him, "I'm so sorry. I should of never gave you back the ring, I should of never pulled you back I should of never…" she tells him but he shook his head, "Hey, hey." he states and walks up to her, cupping her cheeks, making her stop and she looks up at him. "Don't do that to yourself, you didn't know the outcome." he tells her, but she shook her, "Hey, shh, shh." he said, using his thumbs and wipes away her tears, she then wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight. He sighs and held her as well, "Can I stay with you, a little longer?" she asks him, he places his chin on her shoulder, "If that is what you want." he tells her and she nods.

Then Samathea pulls back and they both walk out of the crypt and stood at the door and saw that everyone had gathered there. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Meredith, Jeremy and Elena. They all stood in front of the Salvatore crypt, Samathea looks at Alaric, he looks at her and smiles a little at her. She smiles back at little and walks over and stood next to Damon. Then they all look at Alaric, he smiles at them a little, taking in their faces so he won't forget them once he passes on, then walks back into the crypt.

~8~8~8~

Serena opens the coffin that held Rebekah inside, Eric and Klaus walks into the room as she looks down at Rebekah. "You know, you can always leave her like that." Eric tells her, Serena looks at him, "I could." she answers, then looks back at Rebekah then grips the dagger and pulls it right out of Rebekah chest. Klaus was surprise to see Serena grips the dagger in her hand.

She then steps away from the coffin and set the dagger on the table, "But I will not let my hatred get the better of me." she tells them and then walks in front of the other open coffin of Esther, Eric walks over to Rebekah's as Klaus walks over and stood next to Serena and he too looks down at Esther. "Your trap failed mother. I live and I will go on living. Let your beloved spirits try and preserve you again, I dare you to come after me, I will build an army so big, no one will ever touch me, my survival will haunt you through, eternity. You will never destroy me!" Klaus shouts at her as she laid in the coffin, dead. Then his anger melts away as he felt a warm hand touch his. He looks over at Serena as she looks at him, gently gripping his hand in hers.

Her eyes sooth him, he found comfort in them and then she turns around and wraps her arms around him and he found comfort in her embrace.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Stefan were in the history room as Elena was pulling Alaric's weapons out of the closet and stuffing them in the bag. "You can handle this later, you know." Stefan informs her. "No, I'd rather get it over with now then some janitor come and cleans out Alaric's stuff and realizes the history teacher was a vampire slayer." she tells him as she walks back to the closet. "Elena." Stefan calls out to her, but she ignores him and stuffs more weapons into the bag.

"Hey, Elena, please." Stefan asks her as he took a step forward, "I can't Stefan, okay I can't. I can't think about the fact… Jeremy, Sammy and I have anyone to talk care of us anymore. Or… or that we lost another friend, I just can't… can't- I can't think about any of it." she informs him and walks back into the closet.

Then Stefan walks up to the bag, "I want you to come with me." Stefan informs her as she stuffs more into the bag, "I'm not done." she tells him, but he grips her arm, "Hey. Please." he asks her, she looks down and watches as he takes a hold of her hand and she lets him lead her out of the history room and back into the gym. "Sam and I were in this gym, the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I'd thought I'd hit rock bottom in the twenties but… after I'd bitch about how I never what to feel anything again." Stefan states as he and Elena walks to the center of the gym and Elena turns and face him.

"But someone kept telling me that it was okay to feel. No matter how much it hurt, our emotions are what makes us human. Good or bad and to never lose hope." Stefan tells her and Elena exhales. "How gave you that horrible advice?" she asks her and he smiles a little. "Someone I use to date." he answers, she smiles a little, but then felt her eyes tear up. "I don't have anyone any more." she whimpers and Stefan grips the side of her neck. "You have Sam and you have me." he tells her and she cries and laid herself in his arms as he wraps them around her, giving her the comfort she needed.

~8~8~8~

Damon looks down at the stake, Meredith walks out of the crypt where Samathea sat with Alaric, and stood in front of the vampire, "I gave him a sensitive, he'll fall asleep first. He'll go comfortably." she informs him and Damon stuffs the stake into his pocket, "Well I'd offered to snap his neck and put him out of his misery, but he didn't take me up on it." Damon informs he as he took a hold of the bottle. "You seem surprise." she tells him. "Well, you'd think a guy so use to dying you wouldn't want to drag it out." he tells her and took a sip of his bourbon "Well, that was nice of you to give him the option." Meredith tells him and he smirks a little.

"Apparently, my chooses have been conditional lately." Damon informs her, "You shouldn't leave those two alone in there." Meredith informs him. Damon looks over at the crypt and back at her, "That's what they want." he tells her, "Is that really what they want?" she questions him. He just looks at her, then she turns and left. Damon sighs to himself and walks to the crypt.

Damon opens the doors and found Alaric and Samathea sitting on the ground and leaning back against the wall. Samathea laid her head on his shoulder, holding his hand as he was panting and Damon walks over to them. "Oh Ric." Damon said as he sat down next to them. "Is this the part where you give me a dream?" Alaric asks him. Damon looks at him, "Rainbow glisten, rolling green hills." he mutters, making Damon smirk, "I was drunk when I told you that." Damon reminds him and Alaric laughs a little, "Yeah and I'd told you I'd use it against you." Alaric reminds him, then Damon uncorks the bottle in his hands. "Damn you." Damon mutters then looks at him, "Sorry I'd killed ya, twice." Damon apologies to him. Then the three smile a little. "So I actually have to die to get a real apology out of you?" Alaric asks him then Damon lifts the bottle to him. "Drink?" he asks, Alaric just smiles. "Actually, I've been thinking about coming back." he states as a tear slides down the corner of his eye.

Damon smirks a little, "Yeah. This stuff will kill ya." Damon tells him, taking a sip and offers it to him. Alaric lets go of Samathea's hand and he took a gulp of it and exhales. Then looks at Damon, "Promise me, you'll take care of her and the others." Alaric asks him and Damon looks at him then at Samathea. "She's going to need someone, a shoulder to cry on." Alaric states, Damon looks away, then Alaric handed it back to Damon and he gulps it down as well. Samathea cheeks were then drown in tears. Then Alaric turns his head to her, pressing his cheek against her head, "You be good, okay. Do you homework, graduate and then go to collage and fulfill you life long dream." he tells her, making her cry a little and she sniffles and nods her head at him, "I promise." she said, making him smile at her.

Then his breathing slowed and became soft. Making him roll his head against hers and he drew no breath at all. Damon swallows down his cries as Samathea did the same as well. She then stood up and wipes away her eyes, Damon looks up at her as she walks to the door. "Sam." he calls out, she stops and looks at him, "I'm going home, I need to be alone right now." she tells him and left the crypt without a second thought.

Then returns her, undress herself when she walks into her room back into her Pjs and laid in her bed, then cries herself to sleep. Tonight was a very long and heartbreaking night.


	21. Before Sunset

_Chapter 21: Before Sunset_

The following Day, Elena, Jeremy were dress in their casual clothing as they were working on painting the room Alaric stayed in. Elena had her hair straight and down as Samathea's was wavy and up in a high ponytail and a headband to hold back her bangs. "Remind me again, why are we painting the room again?" she asks them as she works on a wall, "Remodeling Sam." Elena answers and Samathea lets out a 'huh' and returns to her wall. Then Stefan walks to the room. "Getting Dark, huh?" Stefan asks them and Elena looks at him, "It was the only color we had." she informs him, "That what happened when you wait your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night." Jeremy states.

Samathea growls in her throat, "Not my fault." she mutters, keeping her attention on the wall. "I's don't suppose anyone try to talk you guys out of doing this so soon." Stefan asks as he walks into the room. "We have to keep moving, other wise we'll start think and we don't wanna think." Elena informs him as she wets down her roller with paint. "You want a hand?" Stefan asks her and she smiles at him. "Sorry, are you two back together or something?" Jeremy asks them as Samathea wets down her brush and ignored the conversation. "No Jer, we just…" Elena mutters.

Then Stefan interrupts him "I just wanted to check up on you guys to see how you were doing after… everything that's happened." Stefan informs him. "We're fine, but if you are trying to be the good guy again, why don't you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it." Jeremy throws at him, but Stefan wasn't fazed by his anger as Elena and Samathea look at him and stop painting. He looks at the two then walks out of the room. Elena sighs as she sets her roller in the cart and Samathea set her brush in the bucket. "He didn't mean that." Elena informs him, but Stefan sighs and turns to her. "Yeah. Yeah he did." he tells her then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." he tells her and left the room, "I'll come with." Elena said.

Then looks at Samathea, "Go, I got this." she tells her, Elena nods at her and hurried after Stefan. Samathea sighs to herself, then picks up her brush and started to paint the wall again.

Elena and Stefan headed down the stairs and to the front door, Stefan opens it and there stood Damon as he was holding Bonnie and she had blood on her neck. "We have a problem." Damon inform them then Elena took Bonnie into her arms and pulls her inside. Then pulls her into the kitchen, Damon followed after them and closes the door behind him. Then he informs them of what happen. "What to you mean he turn? I'd thought you were standing guard?" Stefan questions him and handed Elena the towel.

"Don't blame me, blame Bonnie the blood bank. She the one that fed him." Damon throws out as Elena took it and presses to to Bonnie's neck. "I had no idea what was happening, the witches lead me there, they wanted him to feed so he turn." Bonnie informs them. "So where's the stake now?" Stefan asks her, "Oh you mean the white oak one?" Damon question and the three look at him, "The one that can kill and Original and wipe out an entire line of vampire? We don't know." he states and Bonnie glares at him as Elena rolls her eyes. "If you are so upset with me, why did you fed me your blood to save my life?" she questions him. "Because I do stupid things, Bonnie, like let my friend die with dignity when I should of just killed him." Damon answers her and turns away.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asks them, "We have to figure a way out to kill him." Stefan answers her. "I've been trying to figure that out." Bonnie states and they looks at her, "A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there's always a way to undo a spell." she informs them. "So, what's the witchy work around?" Damon asks as he leans against the chair. "That's the problem." she states as she looks at them and they look at her "I don't know."

Samathea walks back to the tray for more paint, until her phone rings, she places the paint down and saw that Alaric was calling her. She was taken back at this, but thought it was someone messing her, she scoffs and answers the phone, "Whoever you are, you're hilarious, now who the hell are you?" she snaps at him. " _Who else would it be?_ " dark Alaric answers her, making her face go pale. "Ric?" she asks him, "Listen closely, I'm at the school. I have Caroline and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away." he orders her, Samathea went to leave the room, "And if you tell anyone where you're going, I will kill her." he warns her and hung up.

Samathea's mouth hung open in shock and she looks at her phone and knew that her hands were tied, she had no other choice but to comply.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy walks down the stairs, but then the doorbell rang, he stops and walks to the door and opens it, there stood Klaus. "Now what the hell do you want?" Jeremy questions him as Stefan walks up to them "Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Klaus questions him as Stefan stood next to Jeremy. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan questions as he took hold of the door, "Well for starters, Jeremy here can show some manners and invite me inside." Klaus answers as Damon them walks up to the door.

"Why don't you go up to your room." Stefan tells him as he stood in front of him, Jeremy looks at him in dis-belief. Then Damon looks at him, "Now." he orders and stood next to Stefan. Jeremy sighs in defeat and walks up to his room. Klaus watches him go. "Hm, poor lad. Looses one questionable father figure and needs to be replace by the likes of the two of you." Klaus states, "Yeah about that, something happened." Damon informs him. "Oh I know all about my mother's invinible little creation. That's why I'm here, I'm leaving town and I need to pick up a few road trip institutes. Spare tire, flashlight, the sorceress doppelganger." Klaus informs them. "What's going on?" Elena asks as she walks up to the two. "Why hello Elena, is your sister in, I'm here to pick her up." Klaus informs her.

Elena looks at him and glares, "No." she answers and slams the door on his face, Damon headed into the other room as Stefan and Elena walk to the foot of the stairs, "Sam." Stefan calls out, but got no answer.

Klaus paces outside on the porch, then looks down at the newspaper on the matt and took it into his hands.

Stefan walks back into the paint room and found only Jeremy, "Where's Sam?" he asks, "I don't know, she was here a few minutes ago." Jeremy answers him as Elena enters the room as well. But then the two quickly left the room and Jeremy stood up, they both headed down the stairs where Damon was waiting for them. "Where is she?" he asks them. "She's not here." Stefan answers him, "What do you mean, she's not here where did she go?" Damon questions as he walks up to the living room window and watches Klaus pace outside on the lawn. "What's going on?" Bonnie asks them, "Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out." Stefan answers her, "And he wants to take Sam away." Elena answers her as well, then Damon's eyes wide as Klaus winds up his arm and threw the newspaper at the window.

"Ah! Duck!" Damon calls out, they everyone hits the ground as the window shatters and the glass scatters everywhere.

~8~8~8~

Dark Alaric waits in the history room, as Caroline was gag and stab in the hands with two pencils forcing her to stay sited in the desk. Then something catches Alaric's attention. "Right on time." he mutters.

Samathea walks into the hall as she stayed alert, but as she walks through the double doors, she heard Caroline's pain muffled gasp, making her move faster. She gets to the history room, but then stops as she saw Alaric now facing her in his chair, but then she looks over at Caroline, "Oh God… Caroline." she mutters then walks over and kneels down in front of her, "Are you okay?" Samathea asks her, but Caroline shook her head, "Let her go." Samathea orders her. "By all means, free her yourself." dark Alaric offers her, Samathea then turns back to Caroline and looks at the pencils in her hands. "I'm gonna take these out okay?" Samathea informs her and Caroline nods.

She carefully grips the pencil and jerks it right out of hand, but dark Alaric slams it right back in. making her scream in pain. Then Samathea quickly turns and stood to her feet, "You have me, now let her go!" Samathea snaps at him, "How many times must I tell you Samathea. Stop trusting vampires." he orders her, but all she did was glare.

~8~8~8~

Klaus looks at the broken window, "Now I think you's probably want to let me in!" he calls out to them, but got no answers in return. Klaus shifts in his spot them looks around the neighborhood. But then eyes the white fence across the road. He walks over to it and then leans against it. Then look over and smirks as he eyes the soccer ball in that front yard.

Elena quickly looks out the window into the driveway, "My car's gone." she informs them "Why wouldn't she tell us where she was going?" Bonnie questions as everyone was gathered in the kitchen, but then the front door flew open and the soccer ball threw in and crash onto the table, making everyone jump and flinch, then Klaus walks into the porch, two wooden white that he had torn off the fence, then throws it right inside.

Damon and everyone else duck, "Get down!" Stefan order, Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy as they took cover behind then counter in the kitchen. "Miss me!" Damon said then breaks the fence off the wall and throws it at Klaus, but he dodges it, then Klaus break the other one in his hand in half then thrust it into the house, it hits the picture. "Miss me again!" Damon shouts as and Klaus thrust the other one inside. Then Stefan's phone rings, he pulls it out and answers it. "Alaric."

~8~8~8~

Klaus walks back with propane on hand and burning newspaper in the other, "Put it out." Stefan orders him as Klaus steps onto the porch and at the door and Stefan stood at the door as well. "Come outside and make me." Klaus challenges him, but Stefan smirks and steps outside and stood in front of Klaus. "Samathea's not here, Alaric has her and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." Stefan informs him in one breath. Klaus looks at him and saw that Stefan was telling the truth, he lowers both objects in his hands, threw the newspaper down and then tosses the propane to the side.

Then he looks at Stefan and how do I not know you're walking me into a certain death?" Klaus questions him. Stefan scoffs a little at him, "I really wish we could, but unfortunately if Alaric kill you, there's a for chance we die too." Stefan answers him as Damon walks out with the half broken fence on his shoulder. "I'll take those odds." he states, then Stefan at him. "And a hundred percent chance Taylor dies." Stefan reminds him and Damon looks at him. "Good with that too." Damon informs him, still not giving a damn. Then Stefan looks at Klaus, "Why don't we figure a way to put Alaric down." Stefan proposes and Klaus had no choice but to accept the terms.

The three stood outside an hour as they thought of a plan, "Okay how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric while Stefan grabs Samathea and carries her to safety." Klaus suggest and the Salvatores look at him, "Well that's a great idea, but what's to stops me from getting kill instantly?" Damon questions him. "Nothing." Klaus answers him, then Stefan turns away. "Caroline's in there and doesn't Serena adore her like if she was her own child or are you willing to have Caroline killed and lose the woman you love too?" Damon questions him, making Klaus glare at him as he dared to bring Serena into the conversation. Then Stefan steps into the conversation, "Alright, this isn't helping much." he informs him, stopping the fight from even starting.

Then Bonnie and Elena steps out, "I might have an idea." Bonnie tells them and the vampires look at her. "Abby told us that she was able to mobilize Michel for fifteen." Elena tells him, "She called it the dedication spell. If I can get it, I'd might be able to use it on Alaric." Bonnie informs them. "If and might. Your words inspire such confidence." Klaus smirks at her, "I can get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours." Bonnie said to Klaus.

Klaus exhales and turns away from them and then looks at the sky, "Just so we're clear the sun sets in about eight hours and if you don seceded before then, Samathea will be dead, I'll be gone and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves." he reminds, but they just glares at him.

~8~8~8~

Dark Alaric dips the cloth into the cup of vervein, Samathea watches as she was powerless to help her. "No Ric, no more please." Caroline begs him as he then stand behind her. "Leave her alone!" Samathea snaps as she stood up, "Sit down!" he orders her and shoves her back into her seat. Then he turns back to Caroline "This keep the vervein in her system. It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath." he inform Samathea and ties the cloth back around mouth, making her skin sizzle and her to inhale a painful gag.

Then Caroline lets out a muffle scream and Samathea slips out of her seat and grips Caroline's arm. Dark Alaric them picks up the stake and moves in front of the two, "Why are you doing this to her?" Samathea questions him, "It make it easy for you when you put her out of her misery." he answers her and she looks at him in shock. "No, I won't kill Caroline." she answers and moves back into her chair, dark Alaric stood in front of her. "Isn't this what you wanted Samathea? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" he questions her, "Well, here's a vampire Samathea. Kill her." he said and overs her the stake, but Samathea shook her head, "This isn't what I want." she snaps at him, "Of course it is, Samathea. All those hours training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter Samathea." he tells her, she looks at him as Caroline looks at Samathea, "And I know you've stake a good share of vampires." he tells her and offers the stake to her again.

~8~8~8~

Klaus and Stefan arrive at the school and park the car, the get out and Stefan's phone buzzed. "Abby just showed up." Stefan informs Klaus as they walk in front of the car. "Good, then perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all." Klaus states and Stefan puts his phone away.

Klaus looks over at Stefan, "You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Samathea." Klaus reminds him and Stefan nods, "Then I'll go with you." Stefan tells him, "Really? What's the catch?" Klaus asks him and Stefan turns to him, "There's no catch, I'll do what I can to make sure Sam is safe." Stefan answers him, "All for Elena then?" Klaus questions and Stefan nods, "You'd do whatever you can, so Elena doesn't have to lose more family." he states and Stefan shrugs. "But I honestly don't know why Samathea is wasting her time with Damon, I'd think it's ridiculous." Klaus tells him and Stefan smirks at him.

"You know it's funny how you try to get me and my brother to hate each other. It's actually the opposite in fact." Stefan informs him and Klaus smirks a little, "Really, has it really? Well, then perhaps I should let Samathea choose on what she wants, to see which Salvatore will join us, being as you and Damon are so close." Klaus taunts him, but Stefan didn't give in, "Nah, go for it. Damon and I have been those a hell of a lot worse then you." Stefan informs him and walks off, leaving a deafeat Klaus in front of the car.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy and Elena sat on the bench as Jeremy was looking at him ring. But then the two look over and saw Bonnie and Damon walk over to them, "I just got this. It connects me to Caroline and Samathea's phones." she informs Damon and swipes her screen phone and a map of their whereabouts, hers, Caroline's and Samathea's.

"They're in Alaric's classroom, you should go in from the south entrance." Bonnie informs him, "Hm, there's your locator spell, why the hell do we need you then?" Damon questions her and walks up to the Gilbert siblings. "Hand it over." Damon tells Jeremy as he wanted the ring of Jeremy's finger. "I'm not giving you my ring, let me do this." he tells them, "By my math, you already bite it once, possibly twice if wearing that thing and if Bonnie can't restart your heart and you do indeed die then before you know it, we have another psycho alter ego case on your hands, which is bad so give me the ring." Damon reminds him and then smirks. "He has a point, Jer." Elena tells him but Jeremy gave her a serious and determined look, "This is my ring and Sam is my sister. No one is going to fight harder for her then me." Jeremy reminds him as he wasn't going to back down.

Damon sighs and drops his hand, "Fine, be stubborn." he tells him then turns to Bonnie, "Try not to kill him, will yet?" he asks her, then steps away, Jeremy looks over at Bonnie as Elena sighs and sat next to Jeremy. "Look that this, one big happy family." Klaus states as he and Stefan walks up and joins them. Bonnie just rolls his eyes then pulls out a small bottle of blood, "Drink this, it's my blood, it puts us all together so when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's." she informs then as Damon took the bottle uncorks it and took a sip of her blood. "You need to make a physical connection to his blood stream. A vein, artery, something connected to his heart." she adds him as Damon passes the bottle to Stefan, "One of us gets a clean shock take it as the other two hold him down." Stefan states as he took a sip and then he passes it to Klaus, who took it.

"Before you walk through these doors, lets get on the same page, shall we? I was the one that created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives. And Taylor's life and Caroline's life, should anything go wrong." he informs them, "Or you're just lying to save your ass." Damon throws at him, "I'm not lying, but go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me, you'll all be dead soon after." Klaus tells him with a smirks the sips the blood. "Lets just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan asks them and they walks off. Elena sighs and looks over at the two and they sigh as well.

~8~8~8~

Dark Alaric paces in front of the two girls, "Why must you do this?" Samathea questions him, he stops and turns to her. "Because you need me. Because you're an eighteen year old girl without parents or guileless or any sense of right and wrong anymore." he answers her as he pace pass her. She looks at him in dis-belief, "Look at what you're doing, how is this right?" she asks as she jesters over to Caroline, "Because she's a murder, she told me she killed someone and like it." he answers her and Samathea looks at Caroline seeing the guilty look in her eyes. "Now how is that right?" he questions her.

"Caroline had no control over her heighten emotions, it's a vampire's instinct. You can't blame her for that." Samathea reminds him and Caroline looks at her, grateful that she still cared. Then dark Alaric walks in front of her, "Listen, Samathea. Your parents lead the council, it was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months when Elena undid it all." he states and she glares at him, "Shut up, you don't know anything about me or my family." she growls at him, "Am I wrong? Do you actually think, they'd be proud of you?" he questions her and shock hits her, "Their star daughter, friends with the enemy." he states and then kneels down in front of her. "If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as they are." he tells her.

Samathea said nothing and looks at him. Dark Alaric then stood up and offers the stake again, "Now kill her." he orders and Samathea at him, "Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt." he threatens her, but he saw she wasn't going to move from her seat, then he grips her arm, "Get up!" he orders her, forcing her to her feet, she struggles as he moves her in front of Caroline and places the stake in hand and steps back. She looks down at Caroline and raise the stake, making Caroline panic a little, 'Don't worry. I'll get you out of here.' Samathea mouths to her and Caroline got the message. Then Samathea twist her arm and went to thrust the stake into dark Alaric, but he grips her arm, stopping her and jerks her close to him.

"I'd thought I'd taught you better." he questions her and she smirks at him, "You did, but I taught myself as well." she answers then, then took the cup of vervein and smashes it against his face, he lets go and screams in pain. She then flicks her and makes him fly at the wall and crash onto the ground. Samathea then turns to Caroline, jerks the pencils out of her hands, making her cry out in pain. Then she removes the gag from her mouth. "Run Caroline run!" Samathea tells her, pulling her out of the desk and pushes her to the door, but dark Alaric vamps in front of Samathea, cutting her off.

~8~8~8~

Caroline vamps through the halls then stops and saw that Samathea or dark Alaric wasn't behind her. But then she went to go save Samathea, until a hand came up from behind her and vamps both of them through the halls, she lets out a muffles gasp, "Shh, shh it's okay it's me, it's okay. You're safe." Klaus whispers to her and relax making him take his hand away from her mouth.

He looks down the hall and back to her, "We'll save Samathea, you go straight home and you stay inside, you understand?" he asks her, she said and then he turns her around and makes her face him. "Do you understand?" he asks again, but in a soft tone, she nods and looks at him, "Thank you." she tells him, he was stun by her thanks then vamps away. Caroline stood in the hall by herself then vamps out of the school and headed home.

~8~8~8~

Dark Alaric slams Samathea up against the lockers, making her gasp from contact, but then she gasp again as she felt dark Alaric grip her throat and forces her to look at him as she grips his arm. "I should kill you, I should gut you like Brian Walter, Bill Forbes and all the other cowards that I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst defender of them all, Samathea. You don't deserve to live." he growls at her.

She looks up at him, "When why keep me alive? There's is no humanity left in you, I see it in your eyes. If I'm the worse of them all, then fine. Do it." she throws at him, he just glares at her, "Do it, come on, kill me." she challenges him, veins pulls around his eyes. "Come on! Do it, do it. Kill me! Come on!" she shouts at him, he shouts out and punches the locker next to her, making a her turn away. Then he pulls away from her, letting go and she gasp as air returns to her. She pants and looks up at him, watching the veins decease away from his eyes. Then realization hits her, now she knew why he can't kill her.

But then Stefan and Damon vamp up, gripping a hold of dark Alaric arms, Samathea took her chance and moves away from them. "Do it, now!" Damon calls out, but dark Alaric shoves him against the lockers, making Damon let go, then he wraps his other arm around Stefan's head, putting him in a headlock and snaps his neck. "Stefan!" Samathea calls out, then Damon vamps at him, but dark Alaric beats him to it, "Damon!" Samathea calls out again and she covers her mouth. Then dark Alaric looks at her. Samathea moves her hand away and steps back, but then Klaus vamps as her and dung his fingertips into dark Alaric's chest, making him cry out in pain. Samathea took her chance and stumbles back into the classroom.

Dark Alaric looks at him, grips his wrist and snaps it out of place, Klaus cries out in pain, then he throws Klaus at the floor behind him, then vamps over, turning Klaus onto his back and went to stab him with the stake, but Klaus stops him and kept the stake at bay and dark Alaric uses both hands to force the stake even more. "Stop!" Samathea cries out, the two kept their struggle and looks at her. She stood in the hall with a broken scissor at her neck, "Let him go or I will slit my throat." she threatens him, dark Alaric looks back at Klaus as the hybrid kept his eyes on her, "Put it down Samathea." dark Alaric orders her.

"Why because I need to be alive for your mission to ride the world of vampire?" she questions him, he said nothing. "There's a reason why Esther use me to make you want you are, isn't there?" she questions him, dark Alaric looks at her. "She didn't want to make you immortal, isn't there? As long as I don't die a violent death like Serena, Esther tied your life to a human one, mine. That way the stake can't hurt you, that's why you won't kill me, you need me alive so you can carry out your to kill all vampires." Samathea states, taking Klaus by surprise. "That's it, if I die, you're coming with me, there's no other explanation on why you won't kill me, why you wanted me to become a hunter." Samathea states and dark Alaric looks at her.

"You're wrong." he states calling her bluff. She looks at him, "You really think I am?" she questions then started to cut her neck, "Stop! Stop, stop!" dark Alaric orders her as he panics and ignored Klaus. But the hybrid took his chance, he pushes dark Alaric away and vamps away. Dark Alaric pull himself to his feet and once he did, he looks in the hall seeing neither Klaus or Samathea. They were gone.

~8~8~8~

Samathea groans as she flutters her eyes open, but found herself in Klaus manor and when she tried to move, her arms were restrain. She fully wakes up to find herself tied to a chair and the silver bracelet was on her arm. "Ah." she gasp as she looks over and saw a needle get injected into her arm, "Be careful, moving only makes it hurt more." the nurse tells her, Samathea looks at her and saw that she was compelled. Samathea looks around then right at Klaus, "What are you doing?" she questions him, "Draining you of all your blood." he answers her and the nurse left them alone.

Samathea looks over at the blood bag, seeing to started to slowly feel with her blood, then she struggle in her restrains, but then Taylor walks into the room and then stops abruptly as she saw Samathea. She stops and looks at him as well "Samathea?" he asks her, "Taylor. Help me" she begs and struggles again, Taylor sets the box down and went to help her. "He can't." Klaus calls out, making Taylor stop and they both look at him. "He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags, about three liters worth please." Klaus tells him and Taylor turns back to Samathea and she looks back at him. "Taylor please, get Stefan. Please." she begs of him. "No Taylor, get the bags." Klaus orders him. But Taylor stood there, torn between pretending and wanting to help.

He looks at Samathea, seeing a scared look in her eyes for the first time, then back at Klaus. Then he looks at his friend and went to help her, but Klaus vamps right in front of him, stopping him. "Forget the girl and get the bags. Now." Klaus orders him again. Taylor then looks at Samathea, "It's okay, it's okay. Just go, I'll be okay." she tells him, he looks at her, hatting himself for the decision he made then turns and walks off. Samathea exhales and started to pulls at her restrains when Klaus walks and stood behind her.

"So this is it, huh. You're going to bleed me dry until the last drop?" she questions him, "Yes. But don't worry, it will be completely painless, no violent death a painless and peaceful one." he informs her, then leans in closer to her. "As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep into a never ending dream." he tells her and she gasp softly, hoping that someone would come for her.

~8~8~8~

The phone started to ring and Damon groans as he came back to life and grips the phone in his hand as he looks at him, "Why am I still alive?" Damon groans, but then he saw a foot in his view. "Get up." dark Alaric orders him. Then Damon looks up at him as dark Alaric was not happy.

Stefan groans as well as he came back to life as well, "I said get up." dark Alaric orders them again in a little of a panic tone. The two started to pull move, "Klaus is going to kill Samathea." he informs them. "What?" Damon asks, then they pull themselves up, "What are you talking about? Klaus needs Sam's blood to make hybrids. She's the last person he's kill." Stefan reminds him. "The witch bound my life to Samathea's. If she dies, I die. Klaus figured that out and how he's taken her. Now I'm trap here until the sun goes down, so you two better get to doing what you do best, saving Samathea's life." dark Alaric tells them as. Damon groans and he rubs the back of his neck. Then dark Alaric pushes pass them and they watch him leave the hall.

~8~8~8~

Samathea felt weak as another blood-bag was getting filled with her blood, "What happens when all the blood is gone and you can't make anymore hybrids?" Samathea questions, Klaus looks at the nurse and took of one of the bag, stopping her, "These liters will do just fine, but what my mother didn't know, is that she strength the bonds between my siblings, I have my family." he tells her and gave the nurse back the blood-bag. Samathea inhales as she forces herself to seat you, "And I wonder how long that will last until they want live their own lives?" she questions him.

He glares at her, "You need my blood for a back-up family, your sibling will never trust you ever again." she tells him and grips the arms of the chairs as she tries to stay steady, "You know, Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them." he states and she looks away from him. "You and Elena, but that's why you won't give into your feelings, you value family so much, you can't let yourself fall in love, you don't want to shatter the bonds of family." he states and vamps on front of her, gripping her hands.

She didn't flinch, but blinks and looks at him, "Consider this me doing you a favor, once you're dead, you won't have to give in. no broken hearts or bonds. Their family stays intact, but just between us girls. Would of really given into your feelings for Damon Salvatore?" he asks her, she glares at him the spits right into his face. Samathea refused to give him an answer. Klaus just wipes the spit away "You're welcome." he tells her, then leans up as she leans back against the chair. "Sweet dreams, Samathea. It's been fun." he tells her and then walks away, his hand brushing against her hair and she turns away from him in disgust as she was now alone in the room.

~8~8~8~

Samathea looms forward as she lets out ragged breathing, her eyelids became heavy as she forces herself to stay away. - _Stay awake. Stay awake._ \- she tells herself, but then saw someone walk behind her, then the rope around her waist loosen then the person works at her left arm, untying her and pulls the need out of her arm. Making it hang in the chair arm. She then felt warms hands cup her pale cheeks, making her look up, "Taylor." she mutters softly… but he uses one hand and presses his finger to his lips, she manage to service a nod and leans her head back against the chair.

Then Taylor moves over to her right side, works at the knot and pulls the needle out of her arm, she grips his hand and he felt her trembling, but then she looks over his shoulder, "Behind you." she whispers to him Taylor turns around and saw Klaus standing in the frame. Taylor stood up beside Samathea as she leans against the right side and continued to hold his hand. "So much for that sire bond." Klaus states and Taylor took a step forward. "I'm not your little bitch anymore.

Klaus smirks and walks to them, "How did you break the sire bond?" Klaus asks him, "By breaking every bone in my body hundred times for the girl I love." Taylor answers him bluntly. "That's impossible." Klaus mutters. "Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty." Taylor informs him and steps more forward, Samathea's hand slips through his. "But what would you know about that?" Taylor questions him, "You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift, I took away your misery." Klaus reminds him, "You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone." Taylor tells him, then he turns back to Samathea, took the bracelet off her wrist and tosses it to the side. Then started to pulls her out of the chair and she grips onto him, her hands still shaking. "I got you." Taylor tells her, pulling her to her feet.

But Klaus vamps at them, shoving Samathea back, the chair tip over and she smacks the side of her head hard against steps and was out. Then Klaus grips Taylor by his neck, shoving him against the wall. "Good-bye Taylor." Klaus said and raise his hand. But Taylor grips his wrist and snaps it, making Klaus scream in pain, the Stefan came up, turns him around and Taylor held arm, then Damon vamps up at them and held Klaus other arm. Klaus growls at them and Stefan thrust his fingertips into his Klaus's chest, making him scream in pain, then he gasp as he heard his heart beat. Klaus didn't make a sound as he looks at Stefan, feeling his heart start to slow down.

Damon lets go of Klaus arm and turns to Samathea, she groans as she started to come to and presses her hand to her head, "Hey, hey, hey." Damon whispers to her as he kneels down and gently grips her shoulders. "You okay?" he asks, she nods at him, "Come on." he whispers and Damon helps her to her feet. Klaus heartbeat slow to a beat per two minutes. Klaus skin started to turn grey as he looks over at Taylor then at Damon and Samathea. Then he return his look back to Stefan as his eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal, then they lowered him onto the ground. Damon helps Samathea walk and Taylor joins them then Stefan turns to them, "You should get her phone before the sun sets." Stefan tells them, Damon nods and looks aback at Samathea.

The young sorceress kept her look on Klaus as Damon gently took a hold of her arms. And walks her out of the room. Stefan turns back to Klaus, looks at him one more time then turns away as well.

~8~8~8~

Samathea steps out of the car as Damon and Stefan join her, "You two aren't going to listen to me when I've told you hundred times, I'm fine." she informs them as they walk across the street, "You lost a lot of blood today." Stefan reminds her, "I know, I just need to eat something and I'll be better before you know it." she tells him, "And I'd told you before, I'm fine it was just a little headache." she informs them as they were on her lawn, "Yeah, but the sun's about to go down and Ric's going to be able to terrorize the streets any minute." Damon reminds her, "Yeah, but he can't hurt me, he needs me to stay alive and it's you two we should be worrying about." she reminds them. "Nah. He won't be able to find us." Stefan reminds her as they walk up the steps. Then she steps to the door and opens it. "I'll call when we're gone." Stefan reminds her and she turns to them and nods.

Then the two turn to leave, "I'm sorry." she states and the two turn to her, "I know I've been avoiding the both of you and that really not fair on your part. I'm sorry but, I can't bring myself to give in and destroy the bond between you two, I don't want to ruin a family that has work so hard to re-mend their bonds and I have lost so much, I can't bear it of I lost one of you." she tells them and they shift a little in their spots. Damon looks at his brother and nudge his head at Samathea and she looks at Stefan, "It's uh… it's been a long day." Stefan tells her. Then Damon looks at her, "We'll call you from the road, after we dump Klaus's body into the Atlantic." Damon informs her and she looks at the both of them and nods.

Just be careful, the both of you." she asks them, they nod at her and then turns and walks back to the car. Samathea steps into her house and walks them leave, then she closes the door and walks into the kitchen, seeing all her friends gathered at the island, "What are you guys doing?" Samathea asks and they look at her, "Welcome to our victory party." Caroline said as she smiles at her. "What victory party?" she asks them. Then Elena jogs over at her and wraps her arm around Samathea's. "What are you guys talking about, we failed. Alaric is still out there." she reminds him, "We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever." Bonnie states, "And Caroline manage to convince us to enjoy it. For the day." Elena states and she pulls Samathea to the island, "I'm gonna be honest. I'm a little piss, you didn't let me help take down Original brother number 2." Matt states as Taylor pours the chips into the bowl. "Yeah, he would of taken you right down to the hospital." Taylor informs him.

Caroline smiles to herself as she pours the shots. Matt just smiles and swung his arms over Jeremy and Taylor's shoulders. "What, I got more stealth then that. I'm like a ninja." Matt states and the two laugh, Elena moves over and wraps her arms around Jeremy's arms and leans against his as she smiles. "You wish." Elena states, making the three laugh. Then Caroline walks over and stood behind Samathea, "Here. You need this" she offers, Samathea turns looks at her and she took the drink. Confusion was written all over her face. "I heard. And you know it's okay to have feelings for someone right?" Caroline informs her, Samathea sighs and nods, "I know." she answers her. Caroline smiles at her and rubs her arm.

Samathea smiles back and Taylor walks over to them, "Hey, give me your hand." he tells her, and she did so, he sprinkled some salt on her hand, "Thank you for sticking up to Klaus for me." she tells him, he looks at her and smiles. "You're my friend and lets say it's been a long time coming." he tells her, she smiles at him. "Way too long." Caroline agrees with him then they turn to the island, "Okay, lets drink." she said and they smile at each other, holding their shots. "I do not approve of this, by the way." Samathea tells them, "You survive Klaus for one night, I pretty sure you can survive one night of fun." Elena informs her, Samathea looks at her, "She's right, one day of celebration, then tomorrow you can go back to responsible." Jeremy agrees, Samathea smiles and rolls her eyes, "Fine, fine, fine. Just for today." she tells them.

"Hang on, do you guys hear that?" Taylor asks them and they look at each other and listen to the silence. Then he smiles, "That is the sound of a Klaus-free life." he tells them and they chuckle among themselves a little. "To a Klaus-free life." Elena states and raise her glass, then Samathea raise hers as well "And to all of you, my family." she states and they raise their glasses as well, "Cheers!" they all said and drink their shots.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen as the Salvatore brothers were on the road, Stefan was driving as Damon was chipper, very chipper. "What?" Stefan asks him, as he was smirking as well. "How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a light blob?" Damon asks him as he looks at him and smirks. "You're in a good mood." Stefan states. "Yeah I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead, my brother is half way sane, again. Give or take an immortal hunter that wants to kill us. We won." Damon informs him.

Damon looks at him. "Come on Stefan, say it. Say it." Damon pokes at him, "We won." Stefan agrees. "Once more with feeling." Damon teases and Stefan looks at him for a moment. "We won." Stefan said again, but with feeling, "Thank you." Damon said and he looks away from him. "You know what, thank you. It's turns out we make a pretty good team." Stefan tells him and Damon looks back at him. "It only took a century and a half." Damon throws out and looks out the window. "What happens when Sam finally give into what she feels?" Stefan asks him, Damon shrugs, "She'll choose family over love, you know tat better then anyone Stefan. The bonds of family are more valuable to her then what she wants." Damon reminds him.

Then Stefan shrugs at him, "What if she does want to be selfish?" he asks and Damon stops smirking. "Then she'll give in." Damon answers and looks out the window. "Well, we all know she'll fall for you and I'll stay with Elena." Stefan states and Damon looks over at him, "And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will ever have mattered." Damon states and looks out the window. "Yeah." Stefan mutters then Damon sighs. "Fine, if she doesn't, I'll leave town and never bother with it again." Damon tells him and Stefan nods a little. "All this over two girls." Damon mutters. Stefan shrugs, "They're pretty special girls." he admits. Damon nods a little, "Yeah, they are." he agrees as well and they look at the road as they left Mystic Falls.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks to the room that they were still painting and she leans against the frame as Jeremy and Elena were working on the walls. "Hey, everyone gone?" Jeremy asks as the two stop and look at her, she nods at him. "It's just us three." she answers him. Then Jeremy sighs as he looks around at the four walls. "I hate this room." he states, "Me too." Elena agrees with him, Samathea sighs, "Same here." she agrees too the scoffs. "Mum and dad were right, Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this." Samathea states and the two look at her.

Samathea looks at them, "But if that happens the, we loose Caroline, the mayor loses her son, Liz looses a daughter and then Elena and I loose Stefan and Damon." she states as she walks into the room, "So if I'm the bad guy for wanting to keep everyone one in this town safe, then fine. I'll play the bad guy." she tells them and Elena grips Samathea's hand. "You do know that Alaric wanted no part in this, once he carries out his pains, what if he doesn't want to leave anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life?" Jeremy reminds her and she looks at him, "That would mean Elena and I loose you and I'm not gonna let that happen." he promises her. Samathea looks at them and smiles then grips Jeremy's hand. "What did I do to deserve siblings like you?" she asks them.

"Simple, you were born with us." Elena answers her, Samathea smiles at her, "I'm gonna go shower and head to bed, good night Sammy." Jeremy tells her, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "Good night." Samathea tells him, "I'm gonna head to bed too." Elena informs her then kisses Samathea's cheek. "Okay, night." Samathea tells her, "Night." Elena said back and she too left the room. Samathea sighs as she looks at the room that still needed to be painted. She rubs her neck then walks over and picks up the hand brush then started to paint the window seal.

But then as she dips the brush for more paint, Samathea gasp softly as she felt her head aching in intense pain, making her grip the side of her head a little then her neck, she stumbles in her spot and collapse onto the ground, knocking the bucket paint over, the context flood on the ground and blood drips onto the the coat of paint as it came from her nose.


	22. The Departed

_Chapter 22: The Departed_

 _ **Samathea laid peacefully in her bed, as the sun was shining in her room, then her alarm goes off and playing her favorite song, Stronger by Kelly Clark. Samathea opens her eyes and started to smirk she then turns the volume up, then jumps out of bed and walks in front of her mirror and lip-sing to the lyrics then brained her hair, making it hit in her shoulder, then winks at herself in the mirror and started to get dress.**_

 _ **Samathea wore her casual clothing as she walks into the kitchen, but then snuck up behind Elena and covers her eyes, "Guess who?" she asks her, Jenna rolls her eyes at the two. Elena laughs a little "Nice try Sammy." Elena tells her, Samathea giggles and wraps her arms around Elena's waist, "Morning." she tells her, "Morning to you as well." Elena said and Samathea kisses her cheek then lets her go and steps over to the side. "So, did Jeremy lock himself in the bathroom again?" Samathea asks them as she grabs an apple, Jenna chuckles. "It's not like we don't know what he's doing in there." Elena tells her. "He's fourteen, they don't think." Jenna reminds them, Samathea giggles and took a bite out of her apple as Elena went to pour some coffee.**_

 _ **But Jenna playfully smacks her hand, "Hey, you'll get me in trouble." Jenna whispers to her, "Good morning." another voice calls out and they look over at Miranda Gilbert. Samathea swallows her bite, "Morning mom." Elena tells her, Miranda smiles at her and kisses Elena's cheek, then looks over at Samathea, "Morning mummy." Samathea teases her. Miranda giggles at her then kisses her cheek and hugs her, Samathea smiles happily and leans against her and closes her eyes.**_

~8~8~8~

Samathea then opens them, finding that it was just a dream she made for herself and that she was in the hospital, a monitor hook up to her, checking her blood pressure and heartbeat, then her mind resisters as to what happened and she sighs and closes her eyes, giving herself more rest.

Elena watches Samathea outside from the room as Meredith was in front of her and Jeremy. "She's going to be fine." Meredith informs them and Elena looks back at her. "She was a little bang up today, she hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about." Meredith tells them, "But she collapse and there was blood coming out of her nose." Jeremy reminds her, "Honestly Jeremy. She's fine, she's just… she's been through a lot." Meredith tells her, "How long must Sammy stay here?" Elena asks her, then Meredith looks at her, "I don't want her where she's valuable." she states and Jeremy grips her hand, comforting her. "I want to keep her for further examination." Meredith informs her, Elena nods then both her and Jeremy look back at the room where Samathea was asleep.

"Is there anyone you want to call?" Meredith asks him, they look back at her then exchange looks with each other and sighs as they look back at her.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Stefan drove down the road, "You did what?" Damon questions them, " _We took her to the hospital._ " Jeremy answers him, " _When you find your sister unconscious and blood dripping out of her nose, you call 911._ " Elena informs him. "Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal." Damon reminds them, "Every Original wants her dead to stop Alaric, she's a sitting duck in there." Stefan informs him.

" _I know, that's why I want her back home where it's safe, so we can keep her safe._ " Elena agrees with them, " _But Meredith wants to keep her here for observation._ " Jeremy adds in. "Jeremy. You and Elena get Sam home. We're on our way." Damon tells him and Jeremy hung up. Then Damon looks at Stefan, "Have I told you lately how I apprentice you not being the dumbest sibling on Earth?" Damon asks as he phones the others. "You know one of us needs to keep moving right?" Stefan asks him, Damon looks at him, "If Klaus really is the sire of our bloodline, we'll need to keep his body hidden before Alaric finds him, then kills him and we all end up dead." Stefan states and looks at him, "Out life is one big pluvial coin toss." Damon tells him and Stefan nods in agreement.

~8~8~8~

Meredith walks back into her office, but then froze as she saw dark Alaric was sitting in the chair waiting for her. "Hello Meredith." he said as he smirks at her "What are you doing here?" she questions him, "I'm Samathea's guardian. I'd thought it strange that I didn't get a phone call." he answers her. But she glares at him. "How did you mind out?" she questions him. "Oh I have eyes and ears everywhere now. It's funny that the people of this town is actually good at their jobs when you allow them to be." he answers her.

"Speaking off." he states then stood up and walks over to the mini fridge, "You are a little too good at your jump." he said, opens it and pulls out the vials of vampire blood, he closes the fridge and shows them to her, "Well, that's because you cheat." he reminds her, "So I found your stash of vampire blood." he states then opens the vials and pours out the blood. "No don't do that, stop. Stop it!" she orders him as the last vial was pour out. "The council will be in touch with the medical board to to have your license suspected. Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes are being relived of their duties. I'm getting this town back under control." he tells her.

Dark Alaric walks up to her, took the file and pen from her, "And you will be releasing Samathea into my custody." he tells her then opens the files and signs it off. The gave it back and walks into the hall, but as he got to the room where Samathea was staying in, he walks in but found that Samathea wasn't there, she was gone.

~8~8~8~

Matt, Taylor, Caroline, Elena and Samathea walk into the house "Couch." Caroline tells Samathea, who smiles at her, "I know, I know. But I want something to eat first." Samathea tells her as Taylor closes the door. "We're on it as soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets." Taylor informs her then the two headed upstairs. "Alright, couch, now." Caroline orders her as Elena pulls her along. "Okay, okay." Samathea agreed, letting Elena pulls her along to the second couch.

Caroline then took a hold of the blanket, "No matter how many times I say I'm fine, you guys baby me." Samathea giggles. "The doctor said rest and you need rest, so rest." Caroline tells her and Samathea smirks as she plops down on the couch then laid her legs on the couch and Caroline throws the blanket on her as Elena sat down on the coffee table. "Now, what can I get you, would you like some tea, maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep." Caroline informs as she places another blanket on her, Samathea smiles a little and picks at the blanket. Caroline notices the look in Samathea's eyes. "I know, I'm being smoothing." she states as she sat down next to Samathea in places her hand on her knees.

Samathea looks at her, "It's what I do." Caroline states, but Samathea inhales and places her hand on Caroline's. "No, no. you're not but I like it when people take care of me." Samathea informs her, Caroline smiles at her. "I'm thinking tea with vodka." Caroline states, making the two laugh at her. Then she stood up and walks in to the kitchen. Elena then places her hand on Samathea and the young Gilbert twin looks at her, "Are you sure, you're okay." Elena asks, Samathea smiles and places her hand on hers, "Yeah, I am. I'm fine." she answers then looks over at the pictures and then eyes the one where Elena was in her cheerleader attire and Samathea as standing next to her, both were smiling.

~Flashback~

 _ **Elena was holding hands with Matt as Bonnie and Samathea were walking next to them. "Caroline Forbes told me my ponytail lash shushed." Elena informs them making Matt laugh. "I don't even know what that mean." Matt states, Samathea giggles to herself "It's Caroline driving Elena crazy as usual." Bonnie informs her, Samathea pulls her eyes and brushes a strain of her bang behind her ear enjoying the sunlight.**_

" _ **So as I physically predicted, the Loin-backs are making a come back." Bonnie informs them, "That doesn't make you a Physic Bonnie, that just means you watch too much top model." Elena tells her, Samathea covers her mouth, stopping herself from laughing, they then stop and Bonnie shot a look at Samathea and looks at Elena, "Saw what you want, but have a bad feeling about the bonfire tonight." Bonnie warns them. "It doesn't matter, because Sammy and I can't go." Elena answers her and Matt looks at her, "I know, but Jenna's in town and our parents want to do family night." Elena tells him. "You have to go, see if you can sneak out." Matt tells her.**_

 _ **Elena smiles at him and Matt leans in for a kiss which Elena gave to him, Samathea looks away as Jealously eat at her and Bonnie rubs her shoulder, Matt pulls away and smiles at her, "I got to see couch Tater, I love you." he said then walks off. Then Elena looks at the two as they gave her a serious look. "What?" she asks them "You didn't say it back." Bonnie tells her, "Say what?" Elena asks again and Samathea sighs, "Okay Elena, now you're playing dumb and it's sad." Samathea informs her, Elena huffs as she knew she couldn't fool Samathea on anything. "Don't string him along Elena, if you're not into him anymore, tell him." Bonnie said and Elena sighs.**_

~End of Flashback~

Samathea inhales a she walks up from her dream again, seeing that Matt and Elena were with him, then she looks around, "Where is everyone?" she asks them. "Taylor and Caroline got a call from their moms." Elena informs her, Samathea nod then yawns. "What were you dreaming about?" Matt asks her, Samathea looks at him then sat up as she wipes the water from her eyes. "Sophomore year." she answers him and Elena lowers her head. "It seems like forever ago." Matt tells her. Samathea smirks a little and then stops as she looks at him.

"It was." she answers and he looks at her, "I'm sorry I stung you along." Elena states and Matt looks at her as Samathea looks away from him. "I should of figured out what I wanted just been honest about it." she states and Samathea looks at her. "And now the same thing is happening with Stefan and it's honestly isn't fair." Samathea mutters, the two look at her as she leans her head back. "You're right." Elena admits and then she laughs bitterly. "When aren't you right? I need to be honest with how I feel about him." Elena states and the two look at her, "What what do you feel about him?" Matt asks her and she looks at him.

Then the front door was open and Stefan walks into the room, the three look over at him, Elena stood up as Matt stood up as well and Samathea pushes the blankets off her and stood too. "Stefan." Elena calls out and walks over to him, "Hey." he whispers and hugs Elena in his arms, Samathea walks over to them and Stefan pulls back "Stefan." she said and he wraps his arms around her too, "You okay?" he whispers and she nods at him, "Yeah, I'm okay." she answers him and Elena smiles at the two.

~8~8~8~

Samathea laid back in the bed as Elena, Matt and Stefan were in the kitchen, "I'm being over coddled." Samathea informs them as she leans onto the head of the couch and looks into the kitchen as they were making dinner, "You're under house arrest, you're suppose to be coddled." Stefan informs her, Elena smirks and looks at her. "He's right you know." she states and Samathea rolls her eyes as she smirks as well. "Wouldn't it be better if we just got you out of town?" Matt asks her and she looks at him.

"You honestly except me to run for the rest of my life, until I'm gray and old?" she questions him. The two stop and look at her. "I'd rather face this fight head on instead of turn tail and run." she answers and Elena nods, knowing that Samathea is very headstrong.

"And I'm not an inblood." Samathea adds in and stood up as she rolls the blankets in her arms and places them back on the couch, "I'm not with the couch and I'm going to put my hair up." she tells them and then headed for her room. Matt turns to the two, "So, you're going to let her make all the shots?" Matt asks Stefan, "Letting her make her own decisions." Stefan answers him, "Even if it's the wrong on?" Matt asks him and Stefan then walks up to the table, "Nothing wrong with free-will Matt. Trust me, you don't realize that until you lose it." Stefan states.

Elena looks at him and rubs his arm, Stefan nods as he sets the plate down, "Stefan, Elena." Samathea calls out, then they look over and saw an Original standing in front of her, then Elena and Stefan walk to the frame and Samathea looks at them "Elijah." Stefan states and Elijah looks at him, "Hello again."

~8~8~8~

The four sat in the kitchen with Damon on speaker, "We need to take that stake away from him, once he's been disarmed and the weapon is in my possession. My families will scatter to the winds and Alaric will follow us." Elijah proposes to them then Stefan walks up to them. "Maybe you'll just run." he states and took a seat next to Samathea as Elena stood next to her.

"We've done it before, Klaus and Rebekah spent the better parts of thousand years evading my father. What's another half century one that Samathea lives out her natural live." Elijah states and Stefan and Elena looks at Samathea, "We finally stop him, Elijah. And after what Klaus did to all of us was cruel and unforgiving, I can't just let you bring him back." Samathea informs him, then Elijah leans forward, "I give you my word, Samathea. I will not revive Klaus within you or even within children's lifetimes." Elijah tells him, making Samathea blink. "Perhaps that will teach him some manners." he mutters then Matt walks over to them. "Why should she trust you, all you've done is screw her over and endangered Elena." Matt reminds him.

Elijah then looks at him, "And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she should of been dead the instant I want walks through that door, so Samathea." he said and Samathea looks at him. "I leave it to you to make the decision to trust me or not." he offers her. " _Not. Hello did that concussion give you brain damage, this lunatic's siblings will kill you the first chance they get._ " Damon reminds her, Elena grips her shoulder. "Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms, if you return Klaus's body to us… Samathea will come to no harm." Elijah informs them, Samathea notice the hesitation. Then she looks at everyone one else as they were shifty.

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah asks her, " _No. no no no no. did I mention no?_ " Damon questions them, Stefan sighs, "Sam, it's up to you." Stefan informs him, " _Oh come on!_ " Damon whines then Samathea leans forward against the table. "And why do you want Klaus's body, after all the lies he told you and when he stab you with the dagger?" Samathea asks him, Elijah looks at her "He's my brother. We remain together." he answers her, she then saw the remorse in his eyes and sigh, "We have a deal."

~8~8~8~

Jeremy and Matt sat on the front porch as they didn't like how Samathea wasn't backing down from this fight and how she she made a deal with Elijah. "So what are you going to do?" Matt asks him and Jeremy looks at him, shot a look at the door and back at Matt, "What I want to do, is take go in there, grab Samathea and get her out of town and away from all this." Jeremy answers him. "So why don't we?" Matt whispers to him, "Good luck on getting her pass all the vampires in there and not to mention on how you're going to convince Samathea to turn tail and run." Jeremy informs him.

Matt sighs and looks away, "Even if I wanted to help Alaric, I have no idea where Klaus's body is." Jeremy tells him and looks away. Matt then looks at him, "I do." he answers and Jeremy looks back at him.

~8~8~8~

Dark Alaric sat in the Grill, enjoying some bourbon, then his phone rings. He pushes the glass away and he answers it. "Yes?" he asks, " _I know where Klaus's body is._ " Jeremy informs him, "Good. Tell me." he said to him, " _Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off of route 12, I'll text you with the specifics._ " Jeremy answers him.

Dark Alaric smirks to himself, " _Thank you Jeremy, you're doing the right thing for your sister._ " Alaric tells him, "I know." Jeremy said and then hung up. Samathea looks up at him as the others did as well. Jeremy then looks at them. "He bought it."

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood up in her room and started to pace back in forth. And she then walks up to Stefan, "Make sure that Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy or Elena." she tells him, Stefan turns to her. "Jeremy and Elena will be fine, between the strength and numbers, we'll be able to disarm Alaric." he tells her, she nods at him and then looks away, "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" he asks her gently gripping her shoulder and she looks at him.

"Lately, I feel like everytime someone walks out of this house, There's a 50 percent chance I won't ever see them again." she answers him. He nods at her and smiles a little. "We'll I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure we come back." Stefan promises her, she looks at him and nods. He rubs her shoulder and walks pass her, but then Samathea turns to him. "Stefan." she calls out and he at the door, "If you don't make it back, tell Elena how you feel or you'll regret forever and I know forever is a long time." she tells him. Stefan smiles to himself, turns back around walks back at Samathea and pulls her into his arms. She grips the back of his shoulders and press her face into his shoulder. "I will." he tells her, then pulls out then pulls his hands up to the sides of her head and she looks up at him, "And now I need you to do something for me. Tell Damon how you feel, you can't keep lying to yourself forever Sam. Don't hold them in, because I know you will regret it as well." he tells her, she looks at him as she didn't know what to saw or answer him.

But Stefan just kisses her forehead and left her in her room as he went to see Elena.

~8~8~8~

After an hour, Samathea stayed in her room as she was sitting on the window seat ledge and looking outside, then Matt enters her room with two cups in his hand. She looks at him as he offered her a cup. She smiles, "Thanks." she tells him, "You're welcome." he tells her and sat on her bed. Samathea held the cup in both of her hands and took a sip, but then she cringe at the taste. Matt smirks to himself, "Sorry I over honeyed. I suck at tea." he tells her, she giggles a little.

"Where's Elena?" she asks him, "Oh, she's downstairs putting everything away." he informs her, Samathea nods and lowers the cup onto her lap. "So… Elena and Stefan." he states, Samathea looks at him, sighs and then crosses her legs. "He saved our lives, you know." she informs him, making him tilt his head a little at her, "Elena and I never told you that. But they night that our parents' car went off the bridge, Stefan was the one that saved us, then he saw how much pain I was in, so he tried to take away my pain of the event, but instead he took away the memories after ever seeing him." she tells him, "So you feel like you owe him?" Matt questions her but Samathea shook her head. No, that's not it, after experiencing something like that, how can you life the same way after that? How can you look at the things you brings a smile, but instead reminds you of what happened. I knew Elena felt the same way, I saw the look in her eyes." Samathea informs him then looks away.

"There's something else on your mind too." Matt states and she looks back at him, "When the car was submerge underwater and Elena and I stuck in the back, I was tempted to leave her to drown." she confess to him and he looks at her in shock. "Why?" he asks her, Samathea shrugs. "No matter what live you lead there is always one thing that will drive a girl to hate other girls. Jealously." she answers him, then sips her tea. "And why were you jealous of Elena?" he asks her. She looks away at first but then back at him. "You." she answers and he said nothing. "For as long as I could remember, I had this crush on you and I hated that you choose Elena instead of me, so I was jealous. But then after the accident, I thought over those thoughts and realized that I was bitter and I didn't want to lose my twin sister over nothing so stupid. So, I held the value of family most precious then anything." she tells him. "But now you want something for yourself." Matt states, she nods a little. "I'm doing the same thing all over again, I'm repressing my feelings for Damon. Someone who's been hurt over and over again and I… I don't want to damage him for them he already is." she states as tears were in her eyes.

Matt looks at her as she looks away from him. "I wish mom was here to give me some advice." Samathea whimpers, she then sniffles but wipes away her tears. But then suddenly got drowsy, making her close her eyes and then her head rolls over to then side and she drops the cup of tea onto the ground.

~Flashback~

 _ **Samathea paces in the living room as she had the phone in her hand, waiting for Elena to call. "Stop worrying Sammy, she'll call." Miranda informs her, Samathea smiles at her and then Jenna walks over to the table, "Your dad is making me play pictionary, I suck at pictionary." Jenna whispers to her, but Samathea's dad heard her, "You do, you're terrible." he agrees with her, "Bite me, Grayson." she throws at him, making Samathea giggle at them and then the phone rings and Samathea answers it in a heartbeat. "Hello, Elena?" Samathea asks her. "Yet Sammy, how are you?" Elena asks her, "I'm fine, but um… I may of told mom… where you were tonight." Samathea informs her.**_

" _ **It's okay, I'm glad you told someone, I really need a ride back home." Elena tells her, Samathea nods and then Miranda walks up to her, "Here." she said and Samathea handed the phone over to her, "Elena, is everything ok?" she asks her, Samathea stayed close to her to hear, "Matt and I got into a fight. He was talking about collage and marriage and all the stuff he always talks about and I just… I couldn't." Elena tells her as Miranda looks over at Samathea seeing a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "He doesn't really care about that all that honey. He just trying to figure out how you feel about him." Miranda informs her, "I don't know how I feel." Elena answers her.**_

 _ **Then Samathea felt guilty for even hoping, "Yes, you do. You're just afraid to say it." Miranda tells him, "But I don't want to lose him." Elena said to her, "You're not gonna loose him honey. You're setting him free." Miranda tells them Samathea taps her shoulder, making Miranda look at her. "I'm gonna see if I can get to her." she whispers, Miranda nods at her, and Samathea walks over to the door, grabs two coats, she pulls one on and the other on her arm, then opens the door and was out the door.**_

~End of Flashback~

Samathea felt that she was moving, a small growl on an engine and bumps a little. She rolls her head over and flutters her eyes open. She found that she wasn't back in her room or her house, but in Matt's truck, she groan pulling her hand to forehead but then saw the bracelet on her arm. Then she pulls it away and looks at Matt, "What's going on, why am I wearing this?" she questions him.

"It was the only way I would get you in this truck and that bracelet on your arm." he answers her and realization hits her, "The tea. You drug me… where's Elena?" she questions him, "She's fine, Elena's safe." he answers her, "Why Matt?" she asks him, "I'm sorry Sam, but you're right. You don't have any parents to tell you what's wrong and whats right. Me, Jeremy, Elena and a butch of vampires are fighting a war you shouldn't be apart of." he informs her, "What the hell Matt, why are you doing this?" she questions him and she looks at her. "I'm getting you out of town, Samathea. It's the only why to keep you safe."

~8~8~8~

Damon leans against the tire as he was pulling out his phone and called Stefan up. Dark Alaric came and stake Klaus leaving his burning body in the coffin and chase after Rebekah.

The phone rings and someone picks up, " _Damon._ " Stefan answers. "Bad news brother, Alaric stake Klaus. He's dead." Damon informs him, " _I feel okay. Do you feel anything?_ " Stefan asks him, Damon looks down at his hand. "No." he answers. " _It took Sage about an hour after she got sick._ " Stefan informs him. "Yeah or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline." Damon informs him.

" _And if he wasn't lying. We don't have an hour to get you back to Mystic Falls._ " Stefan informs him and Damon smirks. "Lets say our epic good-bye Stefan." he jokes. " _Not us brother. You and Samathea._ " Stefan informs him and Damon stop smirking. "Well, I guess you have to say good-bye for the both of us." Damon informs him, "Call me if you cough up a lung." Damon said and then he hung up.

~8~8~8~

Samathea looks at Matt as he was on the phone with Jeremy. "Got it Jer." he tells him and then hung up, "Matt we have to turn around." Samathea tells him, but said nothing to her, "Matt if what Klaus said was true that he turn their bloodline, they they need us. We have to go back Matt!" she snaps at him, "Sam." Matt said in a calm tone. "What?" she asks him, then he looks at her.

"Damon's not with them." he informs her and she looks at him in surprise, "What?" she asks again. "He's hundred miles out of town, I can keep driving to him or I can turn back around to family." he informs her and she became torn with the decision that Matt had given to her. "It's your choice." he tells her and she pants softly to herself.

~8~8~8~

Damon leans against the back as he was waiting to die, but then he heard his phone go off, he took it and saw that Samathea was calling him, so he answers it. "Let me guess, calling to see if the Grimm Reaper has paid a visit?" he tease. Samathea smiles a little to herself instead of snapping at him, "You always have a smartass comment just waiting to be spoken, don't you?" she asks him, Damon shrugs his shoulder, "It's a gift." he tells her. "Are you feeling okay, you're not coughing up blood yet?" she asks him and Damon pushes himself off the car. "Not yet, but we will have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big fat liar." he informs her.

Samathea nods at that, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we will." she agrees with him, "Hey, where are you?" Damon asks her. She pause for a moment and looks at Matt. He looks at her, "Matt's taking me out of town." she answers him, surprising him, "to me?" he asks. Samathea nods. "I know not what you except from someone like me." she answers him as tears form in her eyes. "So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question." he tells her, Samathea nods at him, "Yeah, of course." she answers. "If there was no one involved, no family, no Originals, friends or anything. Would you of fallen for me?" he asks her. Samathea sat in quiet for a moment as tears stream down her cheeks, "Yes. Yes I would of Damon." she answers him, Damon felt his heart skip a few beats. "I'm so sorry for hurting you like that, it wasn't fair." she tells him as she sniffles.

"And if it came down to it, who got the good-bye?" he asks again, "I care about Stefan, but… I would say good-bye to you." she answers him. Damon said nothing. "Stefan just wondered into my life, helping me understand my powers and who my real mum was and if we met differently, where I didn't know you at all. I would of fallen for you then instead of now." she informs him and Damon hung his head, "Yeah maybe." he mutters, then Samathea sniffles again and wipes away her tears. "You're going to be fine, you hear me. You're going to be okay and I'm going to see you soon." she tells him.

But Damon had turn around and saw that Alaric had return back to kill him, "Real soon. Good-bye Samathea." Damon said to her and hung up the phone. "I see you're still pissed." Damon states as he walks over to him. "I take it that Goldilocks gave you the slip?" he asks him, but Alaric vamps at him and socks him in the face.

~8~8~8~

Matt drove along the road as Samathea was on the phone with Caroline as she was informed of what happened. "You too Care." Samathea tells her and then hung up, Matt looks over at her seeing the tears in her eyes. "What now?" he asks her, she looks at him, "It's Taylor… he's gone." she whimpers. As Matt was horrified that he lost his best friend. "Dammit." he mutters.

Samathea nods at him as she bites her lip. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" he snaps as he slams his hand on the dashboard, "Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt!" Samathea calls out and he looks at her, "Stop it." he asks him, then he looks away as tears form in his eyes then back at her. "This isn't how our lives were suppose to be, Samathea." she tells her, she nods at him, then looks away and buries her face in her heads.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie and Serena walk into the old salve crypt where it was quiet. Serena sighs and steps into the room, "Stop hiding I know you're here. I can sense you." she calls out, Bonnie steps down to her and then they heard footsteps.

They both look over and saw Taylor step out, "I must say, you really did that spell brilliantly." Taylor tells them, but Serena knew that it wasn't Taylor. "I didn't think you had it in you." he said and Bonnie walks up to him, "I did it to save my friends, Klaus. Not you." she tells him. He nods a little at her, "The spirits will not be pleased." Klaus informs them, "The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore, I'm done being push around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to." Bonnie informs him, making Serena smirk to herself and they both look at him and he looks at them.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks back to his car, "Hello?" he asks as he was on the phone, "You're still alive congratulations." the woman said over the phone. "Rebekah." Stefan states, "Elijah just spoke with Samathea and her and Matt are almost out of town." Rebekah informs him as she paces. "Yeah, he told me that and he also said that you two would be long gone and out of town by now." Stefan tells her as he grips the handle of the door. "That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan." Rebekah informs him and Stefan stops on his tracks.

"I've spent my whole life running." she tells him, "What are you talking about, we had a deal." he reminds her. "Well I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead, there is no deal. My brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric." she states as Matt's truck was getting closer to the bridge. "Rebekah no." Stefan begs her.

Samathea looks down at her phone, "I need to call Elena and let her know I'm okay, but my phone is dying." she states, then Matt pulls out his. "Here, you mine." she tells her, Samathea places hers down and took his. "Thanks." she said and looks back at the road. "Matt, Look out!" she shouts, Matt looks back and saw Rebekah standing in the middle of the road. He hits the breaks, swerves to the right and flew right off the Wickery Bridge and a nose dive into the river.

~Flashback~

 _ **Elena and Samathea cough as they regain consciousness. But then Samathea looks at her hand, seeing that it was wet and that the car was now starting to flood. "Dad! Dad!" Elena calls out as she works at her seatbelt, Samathea did the same. Then Grayson looks at the two, "We're going to be okay." he assures them and Samathea tugs harder at her belt.**_

 _ **Then the two raise their heads as the water was now at their chins, "Elena!" Samathea calls out, "Sammy!" Elena calls out as well and they took a deep breath and they were submerge under water.**_

~End of flashback~

Damon was thrown down onto the ground as his face was bloodied, Alaric stood over him looking down at him. "You're not going to fight back?" he asks him and Damon groans. "You're kinda invincible Ric." Damon reminds him, "Don't call me that." Alaric orders and kills him in the face, making fall back onto the ground.

"We're not friends." Alaric said to him, but Damon looks up at him "We were." he said. "Well, our friendship was part of the problem, it's what kept me weak." he said as Damon tries to pull himself up. "That's why it took so long for the real me to break through." he said and bends down next to him. Damon was prop on his elbows and looks up at him. "And now I'm going to break you." he said and socks him in the face again, making hit fall back onto the ground again with a groan, Damon opens his eyes as he pants, thinking back to what Samathea had told him. - _if we met differently, where I didn't know you at all. I would of fallen for you then instead of now._ -

~Flashback~

 _ **Damon laid in the middle of the road, minding his own business, but then heard someone jogging in his direction, thinking that it was a late night jogger. He closes his eyes and waited for them. But then the jogging slowed down and the feet then walk to him.**_

" _ **Um… hello?" a girl calls out to him, his heart leap at it remember that voice, he opens his eyes and saw a woman who look like Mary Ann bending over and looking down at him, her hair was in a braid that sat on her shoulder, but her hand was brush behind her hair, to get her bangs out of her face. "Are you okay?" she asks him. He pulls himself onto his hands. The girl pulls away as he stood up and looks at her. "Mary Ann." he states, the girl looks around as she was confused. "Um… no. I'm Samathea. Samathea Gilbert." she answers him.**_

 _ **He then realizes his mistake, "Oh. You… you just look…" he states and she tilts her head a little as she was confused. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of something." he informs her, she then nods as she sort of gets it. "I'm Damon." he tells her as he steps closer to her. "Not to be weird or to offend you Damon, but it's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." she tells him, "You're one to talk, you're out here by yourself." he tells her, she giggles a little and nods. "That's true, but this is Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here." she tells him and he nods at little. She then shows the second coat, "I'm going to get my sister." she answers him, "What for? If you don't mind me asking." he tells her and she looks at him, "She and her boyfriend got into a fight about life, the future, he has his road ready and waiting for him, but Elena, she doesn't know what she wants yet and quite honestly I wish she did." she tells him. "And what about you?" he asks her.**_

 _ **She smirks and shrugs her shoulders. "What about me, it's always going to be Elena in the end, I'll just be that girl on the sidelines, no matter what." she tells him, he smirks for a moment, "Well, that's not true. You're wanted too." he tells her and she places her hands, "On really?" she playfully questions him, "Really." he answers her. "And Mr. mysterious strange who lays on the road in the middle of nowhere has all the answers." she informs him, Damon chuckles at her. "Lets just say I've been around for a long time and I've learn a few things." he answers her and she smirks at him, "So Mr. Damon, tell me. Who in their right mind would want to fall for a girl who's on the sidelines?" she asks him.**_

 _ **He smirks at her, "Someone who understand who you feel." he states and steps to her. "Someone who looks into your beautiful eyes and they see your bright soul, something that makes you feel so weak at the knees you need to grip on tightly for support." he said in a low tone, making her heart beat fast. "Someone who is willing to go to hell and back in knowing that they will do anything to make sure you don't shed anymore tears and something you will consume you in love." he tells her, she was taken back by such words, then clears her throat.**_

" _ **And what about you?" she throws at him, "Uh…" he mutters making her giggles at them, then Samathea looks at the road behind her saw someone walks along the road, "There's Elena." she states, but then turns back to him as he was right in front of her. "I want you to get everything you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this ever happened. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." he tells her as she gave him a blank look. He then brushes his hand at her hair, "And consider having your hair out instead of in braid, it will make you look more beautiful. Good night Samathea." he tells her and as soon as she blinks, he was gone. Samathea shook her head as she couldn't remember what she was doing. But shrugs it off and took down the road.**_

 _ **Damon watches her from the woods as Samathea ran up to her sister and places the coat on her shoulders, then the two swung their arms over each others shoulders and walks off as their parents arrived.**_

~End of Flashback~

Damon pulls himself back from his memory and glares at Alaric, "Is that the best you got?" he questions as he pants. "Not quite." Alaric answers then kneels down, pulls out the stake and went to stake Damon.

But Damon stops the wood from touching him and then kicks him away, Alaric stumbles back at he pulls himself to his feet. Then Damon pulls himself back up and socks Alaric in the face.

~8~8~8~

The river under Wickery bridge laid still, but under the water, the Matt's truck as Matt and Samathea were still inside and unconscious. But Samathea regain her consciousness and saw that she was in the river, then she looks over at Matt and saw that he was still out. She grips his shoulder and shook him, then turns his face to hers and patted his cheek.

Then she lets go of his and turns to door, she grips the handle, but then felt that the door was jammed, then slams her hands at the window and then pulls back and uses her elbow.

She then turns back to Matt and started to shake him again, letting out inaudible shouts and screams at him, but then Stefan swam up to the truck and looks in, seeing her shake Matt but then stops and looks at him. Stefan then tore of the door and reaches inside for her, but she shook her head and pointed at Matt, telling him to save him first. But he protested and reaches for her buckle, but Samathea grips his hands and shoves them away as she was insisted that Matt gets pulled out first.

Stefan looks at her as she refused to let up for abandon Matt to drown, so Stefan agreed and pulls the buckle out, then pulls Matt out of the truck and swam for the surface. Samathea smiles as she watches them leave and thought back to the accident.

~Flashback~

 _ **Samathea looks over at Elena as she was fighting to break free, then at Grayson as he bangs his elbow against the window, she looks over at Miranda, seeing that she too was out.**_ _ **Samathea fight to unbuckle herself and Elena. She manages to break free and works on Elena. Once she was free Elena shook their mother's shoulders, but she sways limply in the water. But then Grayson grips Samathea's hand and shook her head at her, she nods as she got the message. Elena looks at him and whispers 'I love you.' to him then lays limp in the back. Samathea looks at her in shock, the her hand slips through Grayson's and she grips a hold of Elena and shook her and calls out her name in an inaudible voice.**_

 _ **But then she heard a splash, making her stop and look out her passenger window, Stefan swam up to Grayson, but he looks at him, shook his head and pointed at Samathea and Elena in the back. Stefan moves over to the passenger back as Samathea was banging her fists on the window. Stefan looks at her in shook as she was trying to tell him to help her. He then tore the door off the hinges and Samathea grabs a hold Elena and passes him to Stefan. He took her and then pulls Samathea out as well and they swam for the surface.**_

~End of Flashback~

Samathea laid in in the trunk as the life slowly drain from her eyes. As her life flashes before her eyes, she smirks to herself.

- _Huh? Guess this is how I go out. It's not so bad, hardly any violent if you ask me… but I wanted to tell him, I wanted to be with him. Guess not everyone gets that happy ending, right Elena?_ -

She tells herself and she laid limp in the trunk slowly closes and shuts her eyes, the life from her eyes were gone. Samathea Gilbert. The Sorceress of Mystic Falls has drown.

~8~8~8~

Damon socks Alaric across the face and then he stops him from stabbing him with the stake, then knocks it out of his hand and grips a hold of him. But then Alaric coughs as he could barley breath. "Wha… what's happening?" he asks as Damon knew exactly what was happening to him. "No, no." Damon mutters as he didn't want to believe it.

Alaric lost the feeling in his legs and lets out a cry on pain, "Ric, no no. NO! Ric." Damon mutters as he lowers him onto the ground and held him close to him. "Ric!" Damon calls out to him as Alaric's skin turned gray and he went limp in Damon's arms. "You are not dead. You are not dead." he cries afraid to know what he already knows.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy walks down the stairs as Elena was called to the hospital, "Matt, where are you guys, you should of call by now." Jeremy said over the phone but then he stops when turns and saw Alaric standing in the hall. "Jeremy." he said in a softer and nicer tone as she steps into the light. Jeremy lowers his phone and he looks at him. "Look, I think you done enough." Jeremy informs him.

Alaric did nothing but smiles at him. "And how did you even get in here?" Jeremy questions him, but Alaric shrugs at him. "I don't know, I wanted to say good-bye and it kinda happened." he answers him. "Ric?" Jeremy asks him as he confused, then Alaric took a step closer to him. "I just want you to know that I will always be here to look out for you and Elena, Jeremy. That you'll never be alone, okay." Alaric telsl him with a smile. "I don't understand." Jeremy said and Alaric just gave him the look.

Then it hits him, "Oh my God, you're a ghost. But if you're dead…" he states and Alaric looks at the ground, seeing that Jeremy already knew the answer, then back at him, "That means Samathea…"

~8~8~8~

The body of Samathea Gilbert laid on the dally as Stefan and Elena looks down at her, Elena cries in her hand as Stefan cried silently to himself. Elena then turns to Stefan and he pulls her into his arms, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

Outside in the hall, Damon storms into the hallway, "Where is she?" he demands, but Meredith notices him and tries to stop him, "Damon." she starts. "Where is she?" he snaps and Meredith moves in front of him and presses her hands to his chest, stopping him. "No Damon wait. You need to listen." she states and grips his arms.

"When Jeremy and Elena brought her in, Samathea's injuries were worse then I let on." she states and Damon glares at her, eyes full of fury. "It was a cerebellar hemorrhage. Bleeding on the brain." she informs him and Damon wanted to her to cut to the chase. "What are you saying?" he asks her. "They were so worried I didn't want to tell them, so I… I help her. She needed my help." Meredith informs him and he looks at her in dis-belief.

~8~8~8~

Back in the room where Samathea's body lay, it was all quiet and silent in the room, nothing stirs in the silent wake. But suddenly Samathea shot her eyes open a she gasp, taking in lung filled air.

She was awake from the dead.


End file.
